Encuentros Inesperados
by Witch Griselda Ravenwood
Summary: Un nuevo torneo, un equipo misterioso, reuniones imprevistas, terribles espíritus mágicos que tratarán de destruir a las bestias bit sagradas...
1. Entre Fotos y Recuerdos

**Disclamer: **Beyblade, aunque quisiera, no es mío, sino de Takao Aoki. Yo sólo hago esto como pasatiempo usando sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**_Encuentros Inesperados_**

_Un nuevo torneo, un equipo misterioso, reuniones imprevistas, terribles espíritus mágicos que tratarán de destruir a las bestias bit sagradas de los G Revolution y una leyenda que envuelve el misterioso pasado de los integrantes de una asociación desconocida._

_

* * *

_

**_Capítulo I: Entre Fotografías y Recuerdos_**

Era una noche fría, a decir verdad, el viento soplaba con una fuerza asombrosa. Mientras tanto, en la cima de una colina, se percibe una luz proveniente de una suntuosa mansión. En la habitación más grande de aquella construcción, un joven de 17 años estaba sentado en un sillón, cercano a la chimenea, la cual era donde se originaba la luz.

El chico tenía el pelo azul bicolor, (enfrente y la mayoría de éste era añil grisáceo, atrás de un marino oscuro), un par de ojos rojizos, la piel nívea y en su rostro unas rayas, más bien triángulos, de azur eléctrico. Vestía una camisa blanca, pantalón negro, zapatos. Había hecho un viaje tan largo aquel día, asuntos de negocios de la empresa familiar, siendo el único, tenía la obligación de mantenerse al tanto de dicha institución, aunque solamente veía de vez en cuando a los ejecutivos que la dirigían en ese momento, debido a que su abuelo desapareció hace tiempo, por problemas legales con sociedades deportivas e internacionales. Ésta es la razón por la cual, se hallaba solo en esa residencia desde hace 3 años. El nombre del joven es Kai Hiwatari.

El lugar en donde se encontraba era una especie de biblioteca, debido a que está compuesta de varias estanterías llenas de libros. Cerca del joven, se hallaban dos sillones idénticos al que él estaba sentado, (rojos), de frente de estos, un sofá amplio del mismo color. En el piso había una alfombra escarlata con hilos dorados. A la derecha, al fondo, una puerta de madera y tres estanterías más una gran chimenea, en donde el fuego danzaba lentamente.

Kai, en ese momento, leía, o más bien hojeaba, un volumen hecho de una pasta de piel. Miraba cada fotografía de aquel álbum, recordando una niñez que parecía lejana, una época aún antes de que él ingresara a la abadía, cuando vivía con su familia, precisamente en esta mansión, hace 13 largos años…

_– ¡Vamos Kai, mamá nos leerá una historia! –una chiquilla de 4 años, que engalanaba un vestido verde claro, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, lo tomaba de la mano, jalándolo y llevándolo adentro de la morada._

_– ¡Vaya, si que te emocionas tanto! –Le respondió el niño, que también tenía la misma edad y vestía un traje color azul marino –Tranquila, te pareces demasiado a Albert, y eso que ustedes no son gemelos. Pensando en él ¿dónde está?_

_–Se encuentra adentro, hermanito. Además en primera, sabes que él tiene un año más que yo, en segunda solo compartimos ese gusto por las historias. En tercera, mi carácter, mis rasgos, para tu desgracia, son idénticos a los tuyos, Kai._

_–Hum… –fue lo único que espetó el chico._

–Olvidaba que a ese par siempre les encantaban escuchar a nuestra madre leer estos libros. –Pensó Kai, al ver con nostalgia las polvorientas estanterías. –A mi hermana le apasionaban aquellos que tratasen de tierras lejanas, magia; por otro lado, a Albert, sobre las ciencias y la política. ¡Ja! como los disfrutaban, recuerdo que ellos precisamente me mostraron aquel gusto por la lectura.

Volvió a hojear el álbum, de pronto se detuvo en otra imagen, era invierno, sin embargo, esta vez se hallaba en Rusia con sus hermanos a su lado, pero ahora con 5 y 6 años, respectivamente. Meditaba, aquella foto le traía a la mente el dolor que sufrió en esa época, debido a que sería la primera vez que se separarían…

_–Hermana ¿Qué haces ahí? hace demasiado frío. No te quedes en el balcón, regresa adentro –un Kai de 5 años con un abrigo rojo, le grita a una niña de su misma edad, pero ella con uno de color azul cielo, pero al no obtener respuesta, se dirige hacia ella,- siento la tristeza que te embarga, Isis -la observa detenidamente y prosigue –yo no sé qué decirte pero…_

_–No… no importa… Kai –dijo entrecortadamente, pero nuevos sollozos brotaron de sus orbes –la… la muerte de un ser querido es… es un golpe duro en la existencia de una persona._

_Kai la veía, también él poseía una mirada menos brillante que de costumbre, pensaba que si abrazaba a su melliza, tal vez ambos desahogarían sus penas. Pero no lo hizo porque vislumbro en el portal a un niño de 6 años, con una gabardina de color verde, cabellera de un rubio oscuro, ojos color miel, tez blanca, quien se dirigía a ellos_

_–Albert –murmuró el ruso menor. La niña viró su mirada hacia el recién llegado. Él también había estado llorando, por lo que pudo percibir. _

_–No deberían estar aquí, podrían pescar un resfriado –expresó con voz ahogada._

_–Al, eh, bueno, tú…_

_–No te preocupes, estoy bien –mintió, esquivando la miradas de sus hermanos –Por cierto, vengo a avisarles el abuelo ha llegado…_

_–Hum, no creí que viniera –lo calló la niña y en su rostro se vio su disgusto –el abuelo Voltaire. Así que estará presente en el funeral de nuestro padre. No entiendo a que se debe la molestia._

_–No comprendo tu ira contra él, Isis. –Espetó Albert._

_–Jamás ha estado con nosotros. –Expresó con acidez, al mismo tiempo que miraba un edificio hallado a las cercanías del centro de la ciudad de Moscú. –Lo detesto. –Gruñó._

_Los tres se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo el viento invernal sobre sus rostros. Albert observaba a su hermana con cierta incertidumbre. La niña suspiró, mientras metía su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su abrigo._

_–Esto sólo sea el inicio. –Musitó de repente, dejando confundidos a los niños – ¿Recuerdan la leyenda que mamá nos contó hace un año? –Ambos hermanos se miraron, ante la extraña pregunta de la niña._

_–Isis, este no es el momento apropiado para pensar en eso. –Comentó el rubio._

_–Te equivocas, quizá es el mejor momento. –Le respondió._

_–Concuerdo con Albert, no creo…_

_–Sólo recuerden y les diré mis motivos._

_–El relato de las bestias bit sagradas –comentó Albert al final, con cierto fastidio._

_–Como poder olvidarla, es tu favorita –dijo Kai, siguiéndole la corriente a su gemela –cuando observaste las imágenes de esos seres, te enamoraste de ellas…_

_–En especial el ángel y el fénix. Aunque a mi me gustó más el mago. –Inconscientemente, Al sonrió. _

_–A mi me impresionó el ave de fuego. Recuerdo que mamá nos mencionó que ellos tres son los guardianes de la familia Hiwatari ¿por qué lo aludes, Isis?_

_–Porque ellos serán el vínculo que nos mantendrá unidos, aunque estemos lejos uno del otro. Prométanme, pase lo que pase, no olvidarán el lazo que hay entre los tres. Y estos bits –los saca de su bolsillo y le entrega uno a cada niño –utilícenlo en sus blades. Yo usaré este, así que si el destino hace que nos volvamos a ver, sabré que jamás nos distanciaremos unos de otros…_

_–Isis ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_–Claro_

_– ¿De dónde obtuviste esto? ¡Mamá te regañará por haberlos sacado! –Albert se exaltó_

_–No te preocupes, es más, ella fue la que me los dio a mí. Mencionó que ya es la hora de que estén en nuestro poder. _Dranzer_, _DranzariaAngeligth_ y _DragoonaryWizard_._

_– ¿Los recuerdan, cierto?_

_–No los ubico –respondió su gemelo con cierta ironía. _–:"El ave de fuego será dominado por aquellos que posean la mirada del elemento al que pertenece este espíritu"

_–_"El ángel apoyará de los protegidos de Dranzer y de Driger, además del suyo_." __–Murmuró la pequeña, mirando al mayor_

_–_"Mientras el mago tendrá afinidad con sus congéneres, ayudando a ellos y a sus predestinados_" __–Dijo, a la vez que observaba el bit que tenía en sus manos_

_–Interesante, pero ni siquiera sabemos en donde se localizan las otras bestias bit. –Intervino Kai. –Me gustaría conocerlas y a los chicos que las posean…_

_–Ese futuro no es lejano –contestó la chica. –Otra parte del relato menciona que se reúnen cada doscientos años: _"Cuando los seres sagrados se vuelvan a juntar, grandes y terribles pruebas sus elegidos sufrirán, sin embargo, su amistad podrá vencer las adversidades que el destino les tiene preparado."

_–Piensas que…_

_– ¿Algún día los encontraremos? –Completó Kai_

_ –Si –suspiró la infante, mientras su semblante se tornó serio al dirigir su mirada a su hogar. _

_–Deberíamos entrar. –Expresó Albert._

_–Creo que tienes razón –coadyuvó el menor –Isis, ven –la niña no respondió, pues miraba el firmamento – ¿Qué observas?_

_–Nada, es sólo que… olvídalo –suspiró con tristeza, mientras brotaban nuevas lágrimas de sus ojos. Kai no se resistió más, abrazó a su hermana, tratándola de confortar. Isis sintió la presencia de su hermano, con aire sorprendido le habló:_

_–Gracias. –Le dirigió una sonrisa tímida. –Al menos sé que serás mucho más fuerte que yo. –Una gélida brisa se soltó de repente_

_–Entremos –dijo Albert –está comenzando a nevar…_

– ¡Si al menos hubiéramos sabido lo planeado por el abuelo! –Mencionaba para sus adentros con ira, mientras su vista retornaba a la fotografía. Suspiró. –Es sorprendente como cambiamos los tres, desde aquel entonces. –Buscó en sus bolsillos a _Dranzer_ –Y cuanto nos hemos separado por distintas causas. –Musitó con melancolía.

De pronto suena el reloj, hallado justamente encima de la chimenea. Era media noche. Él cerró el álbum. No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido. Ahora sentía un leve cansancio. El viento seguía soplando estruendosamente, causando que el joven le pusiera atención. Se dirigió hacia la ventana, corrió la cortina, admiró el paisaje oscuro que se veía en ese instante.

Una nube se retiró de la luna llena, dejando que su luz iluminara el jardín de aquella residencia. Fijó su mirada hacia ese lugar, debido a que vislumbró una sombra, parecida a un individuo cubierto de una capa. Asustado, cerró sus ojos y agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro. Cuando retornó su visión hacia la ventana, aquella silueta había desaparecido.

–_Tal vez fue sólo mi imaginación_ –pensaba el joven. Ahora está extinguiendo el fuego de la chimenea, provocando que ese lugar no existiera la luz. Se dirigió a su recámara, sin imaginar que en la terraza de su mansión, dos personas dirigían su mirada a la habitación en donde Kai había recordado parte de su pasado.

* * *

**Lechucería Hiwatari**

Bueno, siendo mi segundo fic, lo subí hace tiempo con errores. Ahora lo estoy reeditando por razones que, al leerlas nuevamente, me dije _¿qué es esto?_. Quiero bajarle los humos a mis personajes, por sentirlos que pronto se convertirán en Mary Sue y Gary Stu, respectivamente. Bien Nos leemos después.


	2. Un Cuardeno Olvidado

**Disclamer: **Beyblade, aunque quisiera, no es mío, sino de Takao Aoki. Yo sólo hago esto como pasatiempo usando sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.

**_Capítulo II: Un cuaderno olvidado_**

Aquel mismo día, aunque en Japón eran las 12 de la noche, en una pequeña aldea de China, eran apenas las 10. En este preciso momento, en una choza, un joven de 17 años, cabellera negra larga y ojos dorados, acomodaba sus maletas, debido a que, temprano por la mañana partiría hacia Hong Kong, para abordar un avión con destino a tierras niponas.

Hace un par de semanas, se efectuó un torneo en aquel país, donde obtuvo el tercer lugar. Mientras que sus demás amigos, Daichi y Max, ganaron el 5° y 4°, respectivamente. Kenny participó, quedando en 6° lugar. Quienes pasaron a las finales, sabemos que su rivalidad, nacida desde que se conocieron, es más, como se diría en fútbol, es un _clásico_. Siempre el victorioso había sido el nipón de la gorra.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Tyson fue vencido por el chico ruso. Aunque el chino sospecha que algo influyó a la victoria de su amigo, porque desde antes, su humor había tenido un considerable cambio positivo. Empero, Rei dudaba el factor que propició ese cambio.

El joven Kon repasaba en su mente todo lo que pensaba llevarse. Está al corriente de que no regresaría a su vivienda por un largo tiempo. Volvería a enfrentarse con su antiguo equipo, los _White Tigers X_, por segunda vez, al lado de Granger y compañía, siendo ahora un _G Revolution_.

Un nuevo torneo mundial se acercaba, pero recordaba con énfasis la razón de estar en este último grupo. Hace un año, ellos derrumbaron los planes de Boris, antiguo entrenador de los _Demolition Boys_, en donde demostraron al mundo el verdadero espíritu del juego_, "No importa ganar o perder, solo divertirse"._

Casi terminaba de empacar, cuando un objeto llamó su atención, un pequeño cuaderno, forrado con papel verde y celofán, con una ramita de árbol de cerezo, como adorno central. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le echaba un vistazo a su contenido, tres largos años. Ni siquiera en las veces que estuvo en la aldea, lo había tomado en cuenta, aunque en éste, se hallaba un pasado que extrañaba demasiado.

Lo abrió, imaginando que no tardaría demasiado en ver las fotografías, hojeándolo a través de sus páginas. Se detuvo una que mostraba su aldea en el fondo, mientras estaba con su familia: sus padres y su hermana. Una nostalgia invadió su cuerpo, al recordar cuan poco tiempo seguirían juntos:

_–Últimamente, nuestros padres están peleando. –Musitó la pequeña pelinegra, con cierta tristeza. _

_Aquella ocasión ambos habían salido del pueblo, cerca de la cascada, a despejarse por un momento. El pequeño Rei miraba a su hermanita con preocupación. Estaba al tanto de la situación de su familia. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que estallara la bomba en casa, y alguno de sus dos progenitores, se iría de casa._

_–Lo sé –suspiró, mientras lanzaba una piedra al lago. –Descuida, esta vez… –dudó en las palabras de confort que deseaba darle a la chiquilla de ojos dorados. _

_–No soy tonta, Rei. Sé que no hay arreglo. –Expresó con angustia. – ¿qué pasará con nosotros, hermano? Ellos se han olvidado de nosotros, ¿es acaso que ya no nos quieren? –titubeó._

_El niño miraba que su hermana comenzaba a llorar. La abrazó con cariño, como si tratara de protegerla de algo o de alguien. Él deseaba sollozar, sin embargo no quería que la niña se preocupara aun más._

_–No lo creo, Luvia. –Dijo, al fin de unos minutos de silencio. –De todos modos, yo te quiero, hermanita._

_–Rei, ¿crees que nos separen?_

_El chiquillo no respondió. No estaba seguro de la respuesta que anhelaba darle a Luvia para tranquilizarla, ya qué, a él lo carcomía la sola idea de separarse de su familia. _

_–Espero que no. –Murmuró la niña, aferrándose más a su hermano mayor._

_–Yo también, eso espero._

–Era imposible que ambos siguieran juntos –expresó para sí el joven oriental, al regresar al presente. –Había tantas diferencias entre ellos. Mamá no pertenecía a la aldea, y el solo hecho de quedarse en un solo lugar, la había cansado. Deseaba regresar con su familia a Inglaterra. Algo que mi padre no vio bien. Él se arraigó más a sus raíces.

Miró otra foto. Yacía con sus amigos de la aldea cuando eran niños. Su hermana ya no estaba en esa imagen. Recordó:

_–Veo que tu madre ha decidido abandonar la aldea –Expresó una chiquilla de cabellos rosados, al visitarlo a su hogar. –Lo siento mucho, Rei._

_–No hay cuidado, Mariah. –Dijo él, con una sonrisa fría._

_– ¿Tú hermana tampoco está? –Preguntó con cautela, a la vez que Rei negaba con la cabeza. –Perdona, no debí soltarlo tan rápido._

_–No te preocupes, después de todo, tengo que contárselos. ¿Y los demás? _

_–Fueron al mercado, a comprar algo. Queremos hacerte sentir lo mejor posible, Rei._

_–Gracias –sonrió. Sin embargo dejó escapar un suspiro._

_– ¿Crees que ellas estarán bien?_

_–Sólo espero eso. Nuestros padres tomaron la decisión de ir cada quien por su lado. A mí me tocó quedarme aquí._

_– Sin embargo, ¿deseabas que Luvia y tú siguieran juntos? –cuestionó la niña, viéndolo con calidez. –Te comprendo, Rei. Si Lee y yo nos separáramos, sería lo peor que nos pasara._

_–Gracias, Mariah. Creí que te alegrarías porque mi hermana se fue._

_– ¡En que concepto me tiene, joven Kon! –Le expresó con dureza. –Que Luvia y yo no congeniáramos no quiere decir que la odie. Además, me duele verte triste._

_De pronto tocaron a la puerta. Eran Gary, Lee y Kevin con un montón de dulces y frutas. Entraron una vez que Rei les dio el paso. Colocaron sus compras en la mesa._

_– ¡No estés triste compañero! –comentó Lee con entusiasmo._

_–Sabes que estaremos aquí para apoyarte. –Completó Kevin._

_–No queremos verte decaído. –Terció Gary, tomando una fruta de la mesa y comenzando a comerla._

_– ¡Gary, eso era de Rei! –gritó el más pequeño. Sin embargo una carcajada lo interrumpió._

_–Deja que coma Kevin. Les agradezco el gesto, de verdad, Gracias chicos. –Mostró una de sus bellas sonrisas a sus amigos, mientras ellos le devolvían el gesto._

–Desde aquel entonces, se han vuelto mi nueva familia –pensó Rei –Me acompañaron incluso después de la muerte de mi padre. Perdonaron mis errores, después de todo.

Una carta seguía en la siguiente página. Era de su hermana, cuando había cumplido ella los nueve años de edad. Con algunas faltas de ortografía, pero legible, la carta decía:

_Querido Rei:_

_¿Cómo dignas en olvidarte de mí? (Es broma). Estamos bien. Ahora vivimos en Inglaterra con los parientes de mamá. Un niño rubio de nombre _Lavitz_ es muy bueno conmigo. Me parece que es nuestro primo, siendo hijo de uno de los primos de mamá, _Servi_. _

_Sin embargo, te extraño mucho, hermano. Mamá dice que no podemos regresar a la aldea, por problemas que tiene con el jefe de la tribu. _

_No dejes que Mariah sea tu novia (¡primero tiene que ganarme para ser mi cuñada!). _

_Luvia_

–Cuando podía, ella me escribía. –Recorrió varias páginas llenas de cartas de su hermana. Ella había viajado a varios lugares del mundo con su madre. En una de ellas se topó con una fotografía de su hermana y él, de hace cuatro años. A su lado había una foto de tres personas que conoció en un torneo que se celebró en Beijing.

–Los Hiwatari… –Expresó para sí, al observar a los hermanos que estaban en la imagen.

Un joven rubio de 14 años y una chica que oscilaba los trece. Recordaba que ellos fueron a aquel juego, como simples espectadores. No imaginaba que después conocería al hermano de esas personas, su compañero y amigo, Kai Hiwatari:

_–Veo que ese jugador comete ciertos errores en su lanzamiento. –Mencionó el rubio, al tener la vista fija en la beybatalla que se estaba efectuando en el campo. Será un blanco fácil para Jun Tao._

_–Yo no vi nada. –La joven exclamó con enojo. –No sé cómo puedes ver todo lo que ocurre en el campo, y eso, que tú usas anteojos, Albert._

_El oriental se sentó cerca de esos chicos. Sin querer, escuchaba su plática en idioma nipón. En ese lugar esperaba a su hermana, quien regresaba a China después de un largo tiempo. Vio lo distintos que eran: ella, de cabello bicolor y ojos rojos, con un carácter fuerte. Él, calmado, rubio y de ojos color miel. Se sorprendió mucho cuando la joven musitó:_

_–Hermano, creo que he visto suficiente. –Expresó con cierto nerviosismo. –Debemos irnos._

_–En el siguiente juego entra Kai. Creí que a eso veníamos._

_–Sí, pero…. –La muchacha examinaba con la vista el estadio. –Veo que Voltaire no ha llegado._

_–Espero que no lo haga. Se supone que no deberíamos de estar aquí. _

_Los ojos de la muchacha se posaron accidentalmente en los de Rei. El oriental se sorprendió que ella lo mirase. Más aún, la chica lo observó un poco más, como si memorizara sus facciones. Después volvió su vista al estadio._

_– ¡Rei! –gritó de pronto una niña morena de 10 años. Vestía ropas de su país en tonos verdes y blancos. – ¡Me alegra verte, hermano!_

_–A mi también, Luvia. –Sonrió, al mismo tiempo que recibía el abrazo efusivo de la chiquilla – ¡Cuánto has crecido!_

_–Sí, lo mismo digo de ti. Apuesto que todas la muchachas de la aldea han de estar tras de ti. –Su tono de voz se amargó. –La condición de ser mis cuñadas es que deben ganarme. –Sonrió, un gesto que el mayor de los Kon devolvió a su hermana. –Bueno, bueno, vamos a disfrutar el juego. –La niña se sentó a su lado. Escuchó a su lado a los extranjeros hablar en una lengua nórdica. Albert parecía burlarse de su hermana por algo._

_En aquel momento un joven parecido a la chica rusa entraba a la arena. La joven Kon veía con sorpresa al muchacho, para retornar su vista a la soviética. _

_– ¡Son idénticos! –exclamó con sorpresa Luvia, señalando a la joven. _

_–Luvia, no hagas eso, es de mala educación. –Dijo Rei, regresando su atención a los foráneos. –Disculpen por lo sucedido. –Mencionó en japonés, esperando que ellos entendiesen –Veo que ustedes son extranjeros, pero ¿Conocen al chico que va a jugar?_

_–Contestando a tu pregunta, sí, el chico es nuestro hermano. Mi nombre es Albert y ella es Isis._

_–El mío es Rei, y ella es mi hermana Luvia._

_Todos observaron el juego. Fue rápido, a comparación de otras beybatallas que Rei había visto en su país. Los chicos soviéticos se levantaron de sus asientos. La muchacha se dirigió a los orientales:_

_–Si nos disculpas, debemos irnos. _

_–Esperen, me gustaría conocer a su hermano –expresó Luvia. – ¿Puedo, Rei?_

_–Iré contigo. Tengo curiosidad, claro, si no les molesta._

_–Pueden venir con nosotros. –Expresó con seriedad el muchacho de lentes._

_Los chicos bajaron de las gradas hacia los vestidores, en donde el joven de cabello bicolor regresaba de su juego. Su rostro reflejaba aburrimiento por la victoria tan fácil que había obtenido. Miró con asombro a sus hermanos cuando se acercaron a él, más aun, viendo que los Kon acompañaban a los Hiwatari._

_–Isis, Albert. –Musitó. –No deberían haber venido, si el abuelo los ve…_

_–No nos importa –comentó su hermana –Es una de las pocas oportunidades que tenemos para observar como juegas._

_–En otras palabras, -terció su hermano –venimos a darte apoyo moral, aunque creo que no lo necesitas._

–_Hum –miró a los Kon –No creí que tuvieran amigos._

_–Sólo quisieron acompañarnos –Mencionó Isis –El joven tenía curiosidad sobre ti. –El joven ruso arqueó sus cejas, virando su mirada al chico oriental con cierta frialdad. Èste ùltimo se apresuró _

_–No malinterpretes las cosas –dijo Rei –Sólo me asombró tu manera de jugar. Es excelente. _

_–Hum. –El ruso escudriñó al chino. –He escuchado sobre ti. Eres un beyluchador de las montañas, de la aldea de los White Tigers. ¿Eres Rei Kon, no es cierto? –El neko asintión, con cierta sorpresa. –Es extraño que no hayas participado en este torneo, siendo el mejor jugador de tu país._

_–No tenía deseos de participar –Musitó. _

_–De hecho, nadie de la aldea entró. ¿Por qué hermano? –Preguntó Luvia._

_–_Tengo mis motivos, Luvia. Pero desconozco los de mis amigos. Más tarde te explicaré todo. _–Mencionó en mandarín –A propósito –retornando al idioma japonés, comentó –si no es molestia, Hiwatari ¿a que se debe tu presencia en este torneo?_

_–Por Dickenson. Deseaba que ampliara mis horizontes. Él me habló de ti. –El chino lo miró sorprendido. –Sé que el es el que te ha motivado a estar en este deporte._

_De pronto un sonido interrumpió la plática. Era el celular de Albert. Se dedicó a responder la llamada. Rei no entendió ni una sola palabra que articulaba, dado que el ruso hablaba en su idioma natal. Observó la cara de preocupación del rubio. El chico colgó su teléfono, suspirando con cierta expectación._

_– ¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Rei_

_–Temo que debemos retirarnos. Bueno, al menos, Isis y yo. –Se dirigió a sus hermanos –Nuestro abuelo viene en camino. Ha terminado su junta y se ha enterado del resultado de tu juego, Kai._

_–Hum, genial –Expresó con frialdad. _

_–Eh… ¡yo quería pedirles algo! –Comentó la joven Kon, sacando de su mochila una cámara fotográfica. –Kai ¿puedo tomarte una foto? He escuchado mucho sobre ti, por eso, me gustaría…_

_El ruso iba a responder un rotundo "_no_", sin embargo la interrupción de su hermano mayor, lo dejó con la palabra en la boca:_

_–No creo que sea problema alguno. –Kai miraba con rencor a su hermano. –_Sólo esta vez –_expresó en ruso al bicolor. _

_–_Me la pagarás, Albert –_respondió en la misma lengua, con cierta ira. Miró a la oriental. –Como quieras, niña._

–_ ¿Puede ser de los tres? –expresó con atrevimiento. Isis, miró a su hermano mayor con cierto recelo. Sin embargo, Albert le devolvió una mirada de súplica. Ella suspiró, aunque sacó una cámara ella._

–_Esta bien, pero yo les tomaré una a ustedes. Sé que Kon no es muy reconocido a nivel mundial, pero, quien sabe. –Sonrió levemente._

_Tomaron las fotos. Ambos grupos se despidieron. A lo lejos, observaron que los Hiwatari se separaban: Albert e Isis se dirigían a la salida, mientras Kai retornaba a los vestidores. Rei miró a su hermana con cierta sorpresa, una vez que abandonaron el edificio._

_–Es raro que tu pidas a extraños que posen para la cámara. –Dijo finalmente. _

_–En Europa se ha escuchado su nombre, a pesar de tener apellido Japonés, es de nacionalidad Rusa. Además –se sonrojó –Es guapo. –Rei se quedó paralizado al escuchar lo último, sintiendo, por primera vez, un poco de celos._

_–Ya veo. –Trató de tranquilizarse, mientras Luvia soltó carcajadas._

_– ¡Estás celoso! Nunca lo creí de ti, Rei. –Paró sus risas, y su semblante se tornó serio. –Recordando, la chica Hiwatari, no dejaba de mirarte –dijo con cierto reproche. –En fin, regresando a nuestras vidas, ¿qué era aquello que prometiste que me dirías, hermano? _

_–El abuelo de Lee me entregó a Driger. –El chico sacó de su bolsillo su beyblade, dándoselo a su hermana. –Sin embargo, yo no quiero seguir oculto en la aldea. Quiero que el mundo conozca nuestro potencial en este deporte, aunque signifique abandonar la aldea definitivamente._

_–Por eso no querías revelarlo ante los extranjeros. –Suspiró –Sabes, somos una familia problemática para la tribu –expresó con seriedad. –Al fin y a cabo, la dejamos atrás por lo mismo, aunque papá se oponía. Espero que logres tus objetivos, hermano y como dijo la chica Hiwatari, aun no eres muy conocido, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor llegues a ser uno de los mejores beyluchadores del mundo._

_–Eso te lo prometo, Luvia._

_–Entonces, toma –sacó de su mochila una libreta color verde, con una rama de cerezo en la portada. –Quiero que pongas en este cuaderno todo sobre tu vida como beyluchador. Tiene algunas fotos, cuando éramos chicos, pero yo sé que se llenará con tus grandes proezas en este deporte. Así que las próximas veces que nos encontremos, tendremos más cosas que compartir. –Sonrió ampliamente a su hermano, gesto que, sin dudar, Rei le devolvió a Luvia._

–Y eso es lo que hecho desde entonces, hermana. –Musitó, recorriendo las páginas siguientes:

Éstas tenían fotos sobre su primer campeonato a nivel mundial como miembro de los _Blade Breakers. _Después seguían la de aquel tercer lugar que obtuvo con Kai, en el torneo que participó Zeo. Ahora había llegado a páginas en blanco.

_–_No es posible que lo haya abandonado todo este tiempo. –Sacó de una mochila fotos del último campeonato. Después, colocó las del torneo de BEGA, para finalizar con las más actuales, en donde sacó el tercer lugar. –Sólo espero, que estés bien. –Pegó con delicadeza la última carta de su hermana, con una foto de ella y un chico rubio, (que suponía que debía ser Lavitz). El escrito rezaba:

_Rei:_

_Tanto sin hablarte, hermano. Veo que has llegado muy lejos, a pesar de las derrotas que has tenido, has podido levantarte, obteniendo triunfos para el equipo. Sé que molesto con esto, pero, ¿Qué me decías sobre Kai?, ahora es tu compañero de equipo._

_Aquí sufriendo con la escuela y con el inglés. Al menos tengo a mi "caballero de armadura verde" que me cuida. (¡Sí, el primo Lavitz!), aunque hace poco, fue a España a realizar una investigación sobre los beyblades, ya sabes como va penando en la universidad._

_Prometo ir a verte en este torneo, no puedo perderme más juegos tuyos. Si tengo ya cuñada de nueva cuenta, sabes que necesitan para mi aprobación._

_Con cariño,_

_Luvia_

_PD: ¿Sabes si Kai tiene novia? Es broma, no te pongas celoso._

Rió un poco ante este último comentario. Cerró el cuaderno, guardándolo con cuidado en la maleta. No se daría el lujo de tenerlo olvidado de nueva cuenta, contando que dentro de poco, había la posibilidad de retirarse de este deporte si entraba a la Universidad.

Miró el reloj. Era media noche. Continuó empacando sus cosas. Al terminar, sintió de repente una presencia cerca, como si alguién lo estuviera observando. Se dirigió a la ventana, en búsqueda de ella. Logró vislumbrar un encapuchado, pero al llegar al ventanal, no halló nada.

* * *

**Lechucería Hiwatari**

Por Ahora no hay mucho que decir, salvo que cambié completamente este capítulo. A mi parecer, hice un poquito más lógico como se conocieron los Hiwatari y los Kon. En un principio la temática iba a ser como una especie de Cross-Over con Harry Potter, pero, cuando seguí escribiendo el fic, descarté esa idea, resguardándola para _"Harry Potter y los Blade Breakers"._

Do svidanya_  
_


	3. La Carta

**Disclamer: **Beyblade, aunque quisiera, no es mío, sino de Takao Aoki. Yo sólo hago esto como pasatiempo usando sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro

**_Capítulo III: La Carta_**

Volvamos a la antigua Mansión Hiwatari. Es un nuevo día, son las 8 de la mañana. Dentro de esta construcción se aprecia movimiento, tanto en el jardín como en el interior de la casa: Personas que empiezan su labor diaria en aquel lugar. Mientras tanto, en una habitación amplia, en la tercera planta; un chico se levantaba de su cama. Kai tomó su despertador de la mesilla adyacente a donde estaba. Eran las 8:10. Debía arreglarse. A eso de las 10 de la mañana, iría en compañía de su equipo, rumbo al aeropuerto y esperarían a Rei.

Han pasado tan sólo veinte minutos, sin embargo, el joven ruso ya ha terminado de vestirse con su traje que usualmente trae a la hora de beybatallar. Recogía su beyblade y su lanzador, guardándolos en sus bolsillos, cuando alguien toca con cuidado el portal de su habitación.

– ¡Buenos días, joven Hiwatari! – dijo una voz femenina. –Espero que ya esté listo, señor. Necesito limpiar su alcoba.

–He acabado, Hikari. Puedes entrar.

Una chica de aproximadamente 22 años entra a su habitación, vestida con el uniforme usual de las sirvientas, negro con blanco, con un hermoso cabello negro recogido en una trenza y con un moño albo. Ella era morena, con ojos de color café oscuro. Contrastaba ese buen humor con los de sus patrones.

– ¡Otra vez de salida! ¿Cierto, señor?–Mencionó, entretanto ella comenzaba a arreglar la cama.

–Sí. –Dijo con seriedad – ¿Alguna noticia nueva, Hikari?

–Nada del otro mundo, joven Kai. Su amigo, Kenny, llamó por teléfono hace unos diez minutos. –Acababa de tender la cama. Agarró su aspiradora, sin embargo no la encendió. –Mencionó que lo espera en las cercanías del río, junto al puente y enfrente de la pequeña cede de la BBA.

–Muchas gracias, Hikari.

–Me alegra que esté de buen humor, Joven Kai. –Expresó la chica. –Desde que recibió la carta y la llamada del Joven Albert, ha cambiado… un poco. –Se puso roja de la vergüenza –Perdone, pero sabe cómo me voy por las ramas.

–No hace falta que lo menciones, Hikari. –Mencionó con cierta ironía. –Nos veremos después.

–Hasta luego, _Kai_. –Murmuró lo último para sí.

Caminando hacia el comedor, el chico ruso recuerda aquello que la muchacha había comentado. Hacía tiempo, el mayor de los Hiwatari se había dignado a comunicarse con él, tras un tiempo en que se habían peleado. Empero, tenían que tragarse el orgullo, quisieran o no.

Desde que Kai terminó toda comunicación con su hermana, Albert tomó las riendas del asunto. El rubio le había mencionado que eran pocas las oportunidades de encontrarlo en casa. Tanto Kai, por sus compromisos deportivos; como su hermano, por sus estudios, no habían tenido la manera de hablar. Sólo hace unos meses, una llamada:

–_Es difícil encontrarte en casa. Es un milagro que contestes, Kai._

–_Gracioso. –Expresó con desdén. –Y debo tu llamada a…_

–_Esto me preocupa. Ahora que nuestra hermanita se ha desaparecido del mapa, debemos estar más en contacto. –_Suspiró –_Sé que tenemos fricciones, y no nos llevamos…_

–_Deja de decir tonterías. –_Argumentó Kai con sequedad. –_Después de todo, eres mi hermano. _

–_Lo sé. Kai, he escuchado que pronto habrá un torneo de Beyblade ¿o me equivoco?_

–_Es verdad, de hecho, mis compañeros y yo nos enfrentaremos a nivel nacional. Dickenson busca a los representantes de Japón. ¿Algún interés que tengas en especial?_

–_Sí. Es parte de mi investigación. Quiero comprobar la eficacia del producto de la misma. Aunque, si he de ser franco, es poco probable que terminemos para esa fecha._

–_ ¿Es probable que vengas a Japón?_

–_Quizás. Mis vacaciones se acercan y si no me atrapan para algo más, podré ir a casa. Hay cosas de las que deseo hablar personalmente contigo. Además, deseo verte jugar._

–_No necesito porristas –_exclamó en tono de burla.

–_Me ofendes, Kai. –_Le siguió la corriente_. –Te pasaré mi correo y mi teléfono celular. Es frustrante no tener noticias tuyas que no sean por medios de comunicación masiva._

Había llegado al comedor. Ingresa rápidamente a la habitación, en donde encuentra ya su desayuno listo. Se sienta en la silla más alejada de la puerta, en donde debería ir el jefe de familia, comenzando a comer. Cuando está a punto de terminar, Hikari vuelve a entrar, con un papel en la mano.

–Disculpe que lo interrumpa, joven Kai, pero llegó esta carta para usted.

–Déjala en mi habitación, la leeré más…

–Quizás le interese leerla en este momento. –El chico la miró dubitativo. –Es una carta de la señorita Isis.

Se asombró al escuchar el nombre del remitente. Tomó la carta. Observó quien la enviaba era su melliza.

–_Será posible, ¿Qué ella me haya perdonado? –_Comenzó a abrirla –_Es extraño, que Isis dé su brazo a torcer. _–Comprobó que era la caligrafía de su hermana. Así que empezó a leerla en silencio:

_Kai:_

_Sé que desde hace tiempo no te escribía, lo siento si alguna vez te preocupó mi situación y quiero dispensarte por… bueno ya sabes, pero todo este periodo sin ti ni Albert, me ha estresado, al tal grado que podría convertir a cualquiera en un loco._

_Has de pensar _¿Cómo es posible que la arrogante de tu melliza se trague el orgullo? _Bien, agradece a tu hermano mayor. Lo he visto recientemente, por correo electrónico, naturalmente. Me amenazó en enviarme un troyano si no te perdonaba. _

_Lo que sea, en esencia, deseaba hablar contigo. Son tiempos difíciles, y se necesita el apoyo de todos, en especial, en los que confías. No puedo explicarte más detalles, porque necesito verte en persona._

_Cuídate_

_Isis_

PD_: ¡Enhorabuena mi pequeño hermanito! Ganar el torneo nacional de beyblade, hace rato que no lo lograbas ese título. Apuesto a que tu amigo, Granger, debe estar furioso contigo._

– ¡Vaya con ella! –Observó detenidamente la carta. –_Quien la comprenda. Me manda al diablo desde hace tres años y justamente hoy se digna a escribirme. Es extraño que se trague el orgullo. Albert no comento nada en nuestra conversación. Tendré que hablar con él más tarde._

–Disculpe, señor. Ya son las 9:15, será mejor que se apresure.

En efecto, si no se apresuraba a salir de la mansión, no llegaría puntual con sus compañeros. Terminó su desayuno, se aseó los dientes y se dirigió al vestíbulo. La chica estaba detrás de él por si se le ofrecía alguna cosa antes de marcharse.

–Hikari, quiero que una de los dormitorios para huéspedes esté listo para cuando regrese. Un amigo pasará unos días con nosotros.

–Como ordene, joven Hiwatari.

Kai salió de la mansión, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, provocada exactamente, por la carta que llevaba guardada en su bolsillo de su pantalón en ese preciso momento. A pesar de que existían ciertas lagunas en aquel escrito, su hermana estaba bien y lo más importante, lo había perdonado.

* * *

**Lechucería Hiwatari**

Definitivamente, pensé en eliminar este capítulo. Quité a Gizmo para restarle puntos suescos a mi OC. En fin, de todos modos, no me convence.

Do svidanya_  
_


	4. Una Esperada Reunión

**Disclamer: **Beyblade, aunque quisiera, no es mío, sino de Takao Aoki. Yo sólo hago esto como pasatiempo usando sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**_Capítulo IV: Una Esperada Reunión_**

Al fin había llegado al puente, a eso de las 9:55. Alguien ya se encontraba sentado en ese lugar. Un chico de 13 años, con pelo castaño que cubría sus ojos, un par de anteojos en su cabello, vestido de camisa, corbata (ambas verdes) y un short café claro. Llevaba una computadora sobre sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que saludaba al ruso.

–Llegas a tiempo, Kai. He estado aquí desde las 9:30, para recopilar algunos datos. El Sr. Dickenson me dio los nombres de los equipos, así como las sedes del torneo. Aunque es extraño, hay un nuevo grupo de beyluchadores, que por lo más raro que parezca, no existe información suficiente para crear una estrategia contra ellos.

–Hum… Kenny ¿de qué lugar son?

–Te sorprenderás cuando te lo diga. Su póstuma participación fue desde la última competencia a nivel individual. Hace tiempo que no se contaba con su presencia en los torneos. –De repente el chico sonrió – ¡Oh mira, ya viene Max!

– ¡Hola chicos! –los saludó el rubio con gran alegría. –Perdón por llegar un poco tarde, pero recibí una llamada de mi mamá.

– ¿Qué le paso? –Dijo el Jefe con temor – ¿Algo malo?

–Kenny, eres la esperanza personificada. –Contestó con ironía el ruso. –Prosigue, Max.

–Solo me llamó porque los _PBB All Starz_ tienen un nuevo integrante en su equipo. –Meditó un momento, recordando. –Además, existe un nuevo grupo de beyluchadores de…

–Latinoamérica ¿no es cierto?

–Si –el americano observó con asombro al japonés. – ¿Cómo lo sabes, _Jefe_?

–Porque si no me equivoco, precisamente es lo que Kenny trataba de informarme antes de que llegaras. –Terció Kai. –Hum, escuché algo acerca de esos deportistas. Al fin consiguieron calificar a la liga.

–Ahora recuerdo, durante el torneo del año pasado, para ver quienes representaban a los _PBB A. S._, habían algunos latinos que compitieron. Ninguno poseía bestia bit alguna. –Comentó Max. –Yo mismo me enfrenté a una chica llamada Luvia, antes que lo hiciera con Emily. Fue una batalla difícil, sin embargo, la vencí. Kai ¿qué te sucede?

–Eh, Nada. – respondió. Pero no sonaba convincente, pues su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa de haber escuchado tal nombre.

–A propósito, Jefe ¿quién será nuestro líder?

–Eso aún no lo sé Max. Pero el Sr. Dickenson vendrá por eso de las once. Me comentó que la decisión sería tomada en la sede mayor de la _BBA_. –Viró su mirada a su reloj de bolsillo, consultando la hora. –Qué raro, son las diez con cincuenta, ni Tyson, ni Hilary ni Daichi aparecen.

–Les dijimos "a las diez", y éstos se toman la libertad de llegar a la hora que se les antoje.

–Ja, ja, ja. –Rió Max – Apuesto que Hilary los está esperando porque se levantaron tarde…

–…O quizás porque no terminan de comer. –mencionó Kenny.

–…O ambas. –Agrego el ruso –Miren, hablando del rey de Roma…

Fijan su mirada a la carretera cercana al puente, viendo a una chica de pelo castaño, engalanada con un short café y blusón azul cielo, de cabello corto y castaño, acelerando a un par de muchachos Ésta misma les gritaba, mientras que ellos, no le hacían caso alguno. Uno de ellos, el más pequeño, de 10 años, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla roto por una pierna, playera sin mangas de azur tenue, era pelirrojo y bostezaba. Por otro lado, un joven de 16 años, que vestía un pantalón marino, playera amarilla, con una especie de saco rojo. En su cabello índigo había una gorra de color rojo y añil.

–Vaya chicos, haciendo enfadar a Hilary desde temprano.

–Eso ya es costumbre, Max. –Interrumpió Kai, con cierto enojo. – ¿A qué se debe su tardanza?

– ¡Este par se despertó hasta las diez para las nueve! –Gritó enardecida, mirándolos con odio. – Además de que se devoraran el desayuno que el abuelo les sirvió, éstos se prepararon un segundo "aperitivo". –Comentó con enfado la chica – ¡Estuve esperándolos por una hora!

– ¡Ya basta Hilary! –Gritó Tyson – ¡A ti nadie te pidió que nos esperaras! –En tono tranquilo se dirigió a su amigo de anteojos. –Bien, _Jefe_ ¿por qué nos pediste que viniéramos temprano, no pudiste aguardar hasta que llegara Rei?

–Con lo puntual que eres, si Kenny lo hubiera hecho; habrías venido hasta las dos de la tarde.

–Kai tiene razón. –El joven de la gorra iba a protestar, pero la mirada del ruso lo detuvo. –Miren, ya son las once y cinco. –El pequeño miraba su reloj. –Rei arribará a eso de las doce y media. Deberíamos irnos.

–Chicos, podríamos ir…

– ¡No, Tyson! –dijeron todos al unísono.

–Dejen de pelear, muchachos, ya que volverán a ser de nuevo un equipo. –Mencionó una voz detrás de ellos.

– ¡Oh, Sr. Dickenson! –Exclamó con sorpresa _El Jefe –_Perdone, había olvidado que vendría con nosotros. –Dijo, algo apenado.

–No te preocupes, Kenny. –Expresó con tranquilidad el anciano, mirando a los jóvenes. – Ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos ir a recoger a Rei. –Se dirigió a un vehículo y agregó. –Suban al autobús.

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de la llegada del carro. Sin embargo, lo abordaron. Durante el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto, los chicos iban platicando de varios temas, con lo cual, el joven ruso no participó en la conversación. A eso de las doce con diez minutos, entraron a las instalaciones de la terminal de las aeronaves.

Todos trataban de no aburrirse, pero el pequeño Daichi comenzaba a impacientarse y Tyson no hacía más que quejarse. Era veinte para la una, el vuelo proveniente de China aterrizaba sobre la pista. Más tarde, los pasajeros de dicho avión, entraban al edificio. Vislumbraron a su amigo entre la gente, quien los saludaba y se dirigía a ellos en ese momento…

–Hola, chicos ¿cómo les va?

–Ay, gracias a Dios que llegas, Rei. –Mencionó la muchacha con alegría. –Ya me estaba volviendo loca con este par de niñitos, –señaló a Tyson y a Daichi, –haciéndole a una la vida imposible.

– ¿Oh, en serio? –El pequeño pelirrojo rió. –Yo pensé que ya lo estabas, Hilary.

–Buen punto, Daichi. –Agregó un tercero.

–Muy gracioso, Tyson. –Expresó la joven con molestia. –Me muero de la risa.

–Ya chicos, dejen de pelear. –interrumpió Rei

–Será mejor que volvamos a casa. –añadió Max

–Además, durante la travesía, puedo hablarles acerca de la información que he recopilado. –dijo Kenny.

Cuando regresaron al autobús y empezaron la marcha hacia su destino, el Jefe les pidió un poco de su atención, sobre la forma en que se celebraría el torneo.

–Verán chicos, fueron 8 equipos los que obtuvieron el paso al campeonato mundial, conformados por integrantes de 5 jugadores, más un suplente, si lo desean. Cuentan con un representante, que puede ser el entrenador y/o el líder.

–Excepto nuestro grupo, no tiene ni uno ni el otro. –El moreno observó al anciano. –A propósito Señor Dickenson, ¿Quién de nosotros será quien dirija al equipo?

–Bueno, Tyson, como ya les había comentado Kenny, la organización de la BBA de Japón sometió a votación.

– ¿Será de nuevo Hiro?

–No. Tu hermano ha regresado con tu padre, para auxiliarlo en excavaciones en Egipto. Debido a esto, finalmente se decidió que el campeón nacional representará al equipo.

– ¿Kai? –dijeron los chicos al unísono

–Sí

– ¡Ay, no es justo! tener de nuevo al amargado al mando.

–Pues será mejor que te acostumbres de nuevo, Tyson. Te espera un arduo entrenamiento.

– ¡Qué bueno que es él el líder! –Exclamó Hilary. – ¡Porque si tú fueras el capitán este equipo se vendría abajo!

–Ejem, ejem. –Tosió Kenny, evitando que Tachibana y Granger iniciaran a pelear. –Continuando con esto, habrá ocho sedes alrededor del mundo; en siete se llevará a cabo las beybatallas para determinar a los dos grupos, los cuales se enfrentarán a las finales.

– ¿En qué países se celebrará el torneo? –preguntó Daichi

–Hum, la primera ronda será en México. Después nos dirigiremos a EUA. El tercer lugar será Francia. Luego a Inglaterra. Habrá un descanso de una semana. Egipto es el siguiente punto. China es el sexto y Rusia es el séptimo. Las finales se jugarán aquí en Japón, en la ciudad de Kyoto. Se dará un descanso de tres días antes del enfrentamiento.

– ¿Cuáles son los equipos restantes? –preguntó Max

–Se han dividido en dos bloques, el conjunto "A" lo conforman los _White Tigers X, Los Blitzkreig Boys, PBB A. S. y los Dark Hunters_…

– ¿Es el equipo latino?

–Si

– ¿Quién es su líder? –preguntó Hilary

–No lo sé, no hay muchos datos sobre él. Lo único que sé es que su nombre es Alex, y ha empezado a jugar apenas un año. Max ¿podrías preguntarle a tu madre, si ella posee información sobre ellos?

–Mmm… tal vez, si creo que me comunicaré con ella.

– ¿Quiénes conforman el bloque "B"? –añadió Daichi.

–Bueno, aparte de nosotros, se hallan los _Majestic_, los _Justice Bladers_ (1)_, y el Batallón F (2). __  
_

– ¿Cómo jugaremos contra todos ellos?

–Primero nos enfrentaremos al bloque "A". A partir de la quinta ronda, nos batiremos contra los del grupo "B". Los equipos que obtengan el mayor número de victorias, serán aquellos que se enfrentarán en las finales y ahí se definirá al campeón mundial. Mmm, creo que eso es todo ¿alguna pregunta? –nadie contestó y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

Empezaron de nuevo a hablar, ahora sobre el campeonato, alineaciones, entrenamientos, mejoras en los blades, pero ni Rei ni Kai participaron en la charla. Por su lado, el chino sacaba de su maleta el pequeño cuaderno verde. Volvía a hojearlo, cuando, sin querer, el ruso miró a su amigo. De pronto, algo se le vino a la mente…

–Luvia –pensó. –Max había mencionado que hace un año se enfrentó a una chica. –Retiró su mirada de su compañero. –Hum, me resulta familiar ese nombre ¿aunque que posibilidades habría si fuera ella? –En su mente cruzaba lo siguiente: _el nombre no es común. _–Tal vez una simple coincidencia…

Pero él jamás creía en las casualidades, sino que solamente en lo inevitable que el destino le ponía enfrente. Volvió a fijar su mirada al joven oriental. Estaba cansado, incluso, en ese momento bostezaba. Kai se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió hacia Rei, mientras éste último dormitaba en su lugar.

–Vaya, vaya, así que Kon ha viajado al mundo de los recuerdos. –dijo en voz baja y se sentó a un lado de su amigo.

– ¡Eh…Ah eres tú Kai! –Contestó en tono soñoliento y le dirigió una sonrisa. –Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas por mi apellido. Supongo que lo dices por esto –le muestra el cuaderno. –Si, tienes razón, extraño demasiado a mi dulce _neko_…

–Sigues nombrándola así, después de tantos años. ¿Tienes alguna noticia de ella?

–La última vez que me escribió fue hace unos meses, justame­nte cuando me encontraba en la aldea. Oye ¿qué es eso que traes en el bolsillo? –preguntó, mientras guardaba la libreta en su mochila.

–Una carta. –Dijo con sequedad, mientras la sacaba de su pantalón.

– ¿De alguna de tus tantas admiradoras? –expresó en tono burlón, viendo que el ruso la guardaba en el otro bolsillo.

–No. –Respondió con cierto enfado. –Sabes que odio recibir ese tipo de correo.

– ¿Entonces de quién es?

–De una amiga de la infancia. –Al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo, agregó. –De mi hermana. Hace tiempo que no me escribía. –Cambió de tema drásticamente. –A propósito, Rei, ¿en dónde te vas a alojar?

–No quiero causarle problemas al Sr. D., durante el torneo de hace tres años, me mudé temporalmente a su casa. Tampoco quiero darle molestia alguna a Tyson, con Daichi…

–El abuelo Granger tiene más que suficiente y hasta le sobra. –Completó de manera burlesca el joven ruso. – ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? –El chino se sorprendió con la invitación. –Supongo que es mi turno…

–Oh, Kai, yo no podría; no quisiera causarte molestias. –Expresó con pena Rei.

–No lo es. –Lo miró de reojo. –Al menos, sólo eres tú. No imaginaría tenerlos a todos ahí.

–Gracias, Kai.

El joven ruso regresó a su lugar. Cuando volvió su mirada a su amigo, éste yacía dormido, recargado en la ventana, con su mochila entre sus brazos.

* * *

(1) Es el equipo de los _Bega Bladers_, pero me pareció correcto que cambiaran el nombre, debido a que BEGA ya no existe.

(2) Tanto _el Batallón Bhartez_ como _la Dinastía F, _se unieron, para completar el equipo. Más tarde hablaré de ellos.

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

Vaya, que líos me doy reeditando todos mis fics. (Me alegro que de éste, tenga más capítulos corregidos). En fin, no hay nada nuevo en este apartado, empero espero que les guste. Como hace tiempo ya mencioné, andar en es difícil, debido a mi carrera.

En este capítulo, recibí dos reviews, de mi amiga _Physis y de Aniat Hikoui. _Les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer este escrito, que aún falta quitar errores.


	5. La Arquera Nívea

_**Capítulo V: La Arquera Nívea**_

Cuando llegaron al puente, eran las tres de la tarde. Todos se despidieron del Sr. D. y emprendieron la marcha al hogar. Mientras tanto conversaban sobre las posibilidades de ganar el torneo, pero también de aquél extraño equipo…

– Chicos no hay que confiarse demasiado, -mencionó el jefe

– Tienes razón –afirmó Max.- es el único equipo que no conocemos a fondo…

– Pero… no significa que no podremos vencerlos.

– Vamos Daichi, Kenny dijo que ellos son una gran desventaja para nosotros y tú crees que será fácil

– Hilary, aquí tu voz no tiene voto, así que cállate…

– Tú no me silencias, Tyson –lo interrumpió la chica.

– Claro que sí

– Claro que no

– Claro que sí

– Claro que no

– ¡Ya basta! –les gritó Kai

Ambos se callaron. Sin embargo, se veían como si uno tratara de fulminar al otro con los ojos. No querían discutir con el ruso, con mucha más razón el japonés, no soportaría otro "debate" ni mucho menos con su amigo. Llegaron a una esquina, en donde cada uno tomaría distintos caminos…

– Oye Ray, acordándome de una cosa¿en dónde te vas a quedar?

– Eh… yo…

– Irá a mi casa Tyson –interrumpió el ruso –además, creo que tu abuelo tiene suficiente contigo y con Daichi. –Mencionó al mismo tiempo que los miraba.

– ¡Oye, eso fue grosero! –dijeron al unísono

– Nos veremos mañana en tu casa, a las 10. Comenzaremos con el entrenamiento. Espero que por primera vez llegues temprano. ¡Vámonos Ray! –dicho esto avanzó hacia adelante

– ¡Hasta luego, chicos! – mencionó el chino

– ¡Adiós! –mencionaron los otros.

– ¡Oye, Hiwatari solamente te ponen de líder y ya empiezas a dar órdenes! –le gritó Tyson.

Sin embargo, Kai ni se inmutó al oírlo. Poco después de que sus amigos se alejaron del lugar, Max rompió el silencio:

– Bueno chicos, yo tengo que irme también. Le prometí a mi padre que lo ayudaría en la tienda. Nos veremos mañana. –Los demás se despidieron de él, mientras tomaba el camino de la izquierda.

– En fin, no podemos quedarnos aquí. –comentó Hilary.

Ellos se fueron por el camino de la derecha. Transitaron la calle, la cual estaba muy tranquila. Demasiada calmada, eso, solitaria es la palabra que se ajustaría perfectamente a esta situación, sin ninguna alma a la vista, ni siquiera algún perro o gato que se cruzase en su camino. A Kenny, le empezó a dar miedo, era extraña toda aquella circunstancia, es más, si no fuera por el pánico que sentía en ese momento, juraría que había vislumbrado una silueta cerca del poste de luz, el cual se haya a unos cuantos metros atrás de nuestros amigos. Los demás se dieron cuenta del comportamiento del _Jefe_, así que el más joven de ellos se le acercó y le dijo:

– Oye Kenny, te noto algo pálido¿te encuentras bien?

– N… no, n… na… nada.

– No te creo, -comentó el chico de la gorra –te conozco demasiado bien, tienes miedo…

– No, les juro que no me pasa nada, -pero sus compañeros lo miraban, dándole a entender que ellos no daban crédito a sus palabras. Viéndose descubierto, al fin habló con sinceridad, sobre lo que le ocurría en aquel momento.

– Mmm, a decir verdad, tienes razón. Esta calle siempre está llena de personas, ahora sin embargo, está vacía. Incluso el ambiente se siente muy pesado, dando la sensación de nos persiguen. – dijo la chica.

– ¡Bah, es solo su imaginación! –interrumpió Tyson. Él avanzó unos cuantos pasos, sin mirarlos prosiguió –Vámonos, se hace tarde para…

Pero no terminó su frase, debido a que el sintió que algo choco contra su gorra, provocando que ésta se cayera al suelo. Miraron el objeto, notaron que estaba atravesado por una hermosa flecha blanca como la nieve, con punta de plata y plumas albinas con un tono dorado al final de éstas. Buscaron el lugar a donde provenía aquello, que por poco, hubiese matado a Granger. (N. A. ¡Lástima!).

Se sorprendieron al encontrar a una persona en el tejado de la casa cercana a ellos, sosteniendo aún el arco de madera alba, con adornos de oro blanquecino, simulando las nubes, y en el centro, se hallaba una luna de plata. Asimismo, el arquero vestía una túnica nívea, pantalones del mismo color, botas negras y en le cinto, una cuerda de tonalidad azabache. Usaba una especie de cubre bocas, que combinaba con la capa, al mismo tiempo que estaba encapuchada, dejando únicamente que sus ojos se pudieran apreciar. Los cuatro quedaron petrificados por el momento.

– ¿Quién… quién eres tú? –tartamudeó Tyson. Sin embargo, el extraño no dijo nada. –oye ¿me estás escuchando? –gritó, pero él no le volvió hacer caso. Metió su mano en su carcaj. –creo que éste quiere exterminarnos, sacará otra flecha. –pensó con cierto temor. Para su sorpresa, dejó su arco en el techo, en sus manos, se encontraba un lanzador sencillo de color azul marino, y en éste, un beyblade blanco con adornos verdes y dorados. Era simple, el encapuchado quería beybatallar.

– Espera, si quieres enfrentarte a Tyson, también me retas a mí –Mencionó Daichi. –no podrás contra los campeones mundiales…

– ¡Ja, en serio! Mira como tiemblo –exclamó el retador con cierto sarcasmo, al mismo tiempo que los chicos se daban cuenta que poseía una voz aguda, como de chica; y fría. –Al cabo, no me interesa quienes sean. Si se creen tan buenos como para vencerme¿por qué no se enfrentan a mí al mismo tiempo?

– ¿QUÉ? –gritaron sorprendidos Kenny y Hilary

– Como quieras –le respondió Tyson, al mismo instante que él y Daichi sacan sus blades y lanzadores

– 3, 2, 1, Let it Rip! – Gritaron los tres al unísono.

A pesar que eran dos contra uno, ellos no pudieron con la agilidad del beyblade de su rival. A la izquierda, luego derecha, de nuevo a la zurda, retrocedía, avanzaba. Intentaron atacarlo con la técnica combinada de ambos, pero parecía, cuando estos se acercaban, una fuerza invisible los empujaba. Por lo visto, el extraño solamente estaba a la defensiva, hasta que…

– Basta de juegos, chicos. Les advertí que no se metieran conmigo. Ahora, esta chica y su beyblade atacarán. _¡Lluvia de estrellas fugaces! _

Debajo de los trompos de los _G Revolution, _una especie de corona de luz, se formaba en cada uno de ellos, inmediatamente, haces de luz caían sobre estos objetos, mientras que el de su rival se preparaba para un contraataque. Se dirigió a ellos en zig-zag, sin darse cuenta de ello, se convirtió en un rayo lumínico, chocando contra ellos. Disipándose la irradiación excesiva, vieron ante sus ojos que sus blades yacían sin movimiento, mientras que el blanco, avanzaba hacia su dueña.

– Fácil y sencillo. –mencionó la desconocida. –Deben mejorar, de lo contrario, podrían perder a sus bestias bit, o peor aún, perecer en el intento.

– ¿De qué hablas? –comentó Daichi con desconcierto.

– Sólo he venido a advertirles, con esta profecía: _Está descrito en las estrellas, grandes peligros acontecerán en este tiempo, en especial, cuando los más poderosos espíritus sagrados se reúnan nuevamente, puesto que ya ha pasado dos siglos… _

– ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Hilary

– Busquen la respuesta en donde menos la esperan, mas bien, de quien menos se imaginen. –respondió. – Aún no están todos…

Y con un súbito movimiento, la joven bajó del tejado por el lado contrario a donde estaban nuestros amigos, dejándolos demasiado confundidos por aquella predicción.

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

_Disculpen que haya tardado en actualizar, pero mi computadora tuvo un incidente (se descompuso), por lo cual perdí mis documentos, entre esos se hallaban mis fics. Ahora a contestar los reviews:_

**KatoKaijagan¡**Konichiwa, muchas gracias por el comentario. Espero que sigas hasta el final de mi historia. No te preocupes, por ahora, hasta septiembre, podré acrualizar un poco más rápido. ¡Sayonara!


	6. En una Extraña Dimensión

_**Capítulo VI: En una extraña Dimensión**_

Max caminaba despreocupado hacia la tienda. A diferencia de sus amigos, la calle por la que transitaba se hallaban algunos niños jugando beyblade, adultos realizando trabajos domésticos, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Por fin llegó a la tienda. Su padre se encontraba acomodando nuevos modelos de lanzadores. Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta que su hijo había llegado…

– ¡Hola Max¡Gracias a Dios que vienes! Ayúdame con algunas cajas, han llegado nuevos anillos de ataque.

– ¿Dónde se encuentran?

– Oh, están en el jardín, ahí las puse cuando las trajeron, pero se me olvido meterlas.

El rubio se dirigió hacia el lugar. Las halló, pero antes de recogerlas, oyó un portazo detrás de él. El ruido despertó en él curiosidad, fue hacia el portal. Sin darse cuenta, un hilillo, invisible a simple vista, rozó sus piernas, provocando que se cayera. Miro a su alrededor, un gato siamés, color gris foca, yacía en la portezuela, advirtiéndole que si se acercaba, sufriría gran daño.

–Oye tranquilízate, -le comentó al felino –no te haré nada…

De pronto oyó un ruido muy singular y conocido. Volteó a su derecha, un beyblade estaba girando, era de color verde pistache, con algunos adornos de tonalidad hoja oscura. Empezó a alejarse demasiado rápido. El chico se incorporó. Lo siguió hasta que se topó con una forma oscura, la cual recogió el trompo. Este personaje se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Tate, por lo cual habló…

– Eso debió doler mucho –refiriéndose a su caída –Espero que seas mejor jugando que caminando –rió. Era otra encapuchada, pero a diferencia de su compañera, llevaba una de color verde seco, vestida con una camisa sin mangas negra, un pescador café claro, sandalias azabaches, guantes y lentes del mismo color.

– ¿Quién eres?

– No te incumbe por el momento. Vengo a retarte a una beybatalla. Quiero saber si eres tan bueno como dicen.

– Discúlpame, pero estoy ocupado…

– ¿Acaso te acobardas? –preguntó desafiante la joven, lanzando al mismo tiempo su blade. –Si el problema es tiempo, entonces eso tiene solución…

– ¿Qué…?

Pero antes de que terminara la frase, el lugar empezó a oscurecerse, sumándose la llegada de un viento esmeralda, que rodeo a ambos. Al acabarse, Max se retiró sus brazos de su cara, dándose cuento que ya no se encontraba en la tienda sino en una especie de bosque. Lo más impresionante era el cielo, con estrellas, la luna, galaxias y planetas se reflejaban en él. Estaba petrificado, hasta que tuvo el valor de hablar con su contrincante…

– ¿Dónde me has traído?

– Es otra dimensión. Si tu mas lo recuerdas, el líder del equipo ruso, les comentó hace años que las bestias bit pueden trasportarnos a otros sitios inexplicables. –Le respondió, mientras recogía su beyblade.

– ¿Acaso tienes alguna relación con él?

– No, lo desconozco, a pesar de que él tenga ciertas facultades. Sin embargo, esa no es la única ocasión en que fueron trasportados a otro lugar…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Debes acordarte, _El vidente pelirrojo_ los llevó a la suya, pero él es harina de otro costal, porque los que poseen grandes poderes psíquicos… En fin, no venimos a platicar de cosas insignificantes. Si quieres salir de aquí, deberás enfrentarte a mí.

No quedándole otra opción, nuestro joven amigo, saca su blade y su lanzador. Empieza la batalla, él en modo defensivo, ella embistiendo. A Max se le dificulta jugar, no por la fuerza de ataque de su rival, sino por la agilidad de éstos, siéndole imposible verlos. Invocó a su bestia bit, utilizando la técnica de _Control de _Gravedad, pero sin éxito. De esto se dio cuenta su desafiante, y no desperdiciaría ésta oportunidad…

–Creo que es hora de terminar, anteriormente, tú me habrías vencido de nueva cuenta, pero en esta ocasión vengo acompañada de una amiga, _¡Ahora, lanza tu Tormenta de Flores!_

Una terrible ventisca cargada de pétalos de sakuras (N. A. flores de cerezo, si alguien no sabe), provocándole a Draciel perder el equilibrio.

– _Ataque Final¡Hiedra Venenosa! _–volvió a gritar la chica, mientras debajo del beyblade de Max, matas de este tipo de planta lo rodeaba, hasta que finalmente quedó sin movimiento y éstas, desaparecieron. –Bueno debo cumplir mi promesa. –Recoge su blade. –una cosa más, deberán aprender a utilizar la fuerza total de sus bestias bit, porque tiempos difíciles se acercan, incluso para mí y mi equipo.

– Pero que…–Sin embargo, el chico empezó a sentir de nuevo una ráfaga de viento, al mismo tiempo que todo se volvía a tornarse oscuro. También noto en el aire un olor dulzón, que lo adormecía a la vez que la chica le hablaba:

– Entrena y repara tu blade. Nos veremos después…–pero no terminó de oírla, debido a que cayó desmayado al suelo, mientras se disipaban las tinieblas…

Recuperó el conocimiento. Se dio cuenta que todo estaba tranquilo, sin ningún alma a la vista. Se incorporó. En su mente divagaban escenas de su enfrentamiento, "¿Habría sido un sueño?", pensó. Lamentablemente comprobó que había sido real, porque su beyblade yacía en el suelo. Lo levantó, dirigiéndole una mirada de lástima.

– ¡Oye Max¿por qué tardas tanto?

– Ya voy, papá. –guardó su trompo en el bolsillo, cargó las cajas y se metió a la tienda.

Desde el techo de su establecimiento, la joven misteriosa yacía sentada con el felino que minutos antes, amenazará al rubio.

– Regresemos con los demás, a esta hora ya deben haberse encargado del resto de los _G Revolutions_. – Bajo del edificio con una agilidad sorprendente, desapareciendo entre otras construcciones de la manzana siguiente.


	7. El último Dizfrazado

_**Capítulo VII: El Último Disfrazado**_

Después de un rato, (N. A. ¡Por fin, regreso de nuevo con los protagonistas!) ya no se escuchaban los reclamos de su compañero. Ignorando lo que a les pasaría a sus amigos en unos momentos más, Kai y Ray se dirigían a una avenida, donde los recogería Harold, (N. A. verifiquen capítulos anteriores). El ruso veía que su amigo estaba tan fatigado como en el autobús. Le pidió que descansase un momento en un banco de cemento que se hallaba en la acera. La zona a donde llegaron era una calle, en apariencia, normal.

Sin saber porque, el ojirojo sentía el ambiente muy pesado. También era extraño que no se topase con alguna persona que viviera en ese lugar, por lo que supiera, no era tan tarde, tal vez serían como las tres o las cuatro. De pronto, detrás de ellos, algo o alguien pasó rápidamente. Ambos voltearon hacia atrás, sin embargo, no había nada…

Siguieron caminando. No cambiaron palabra alguna durante el trayecto, ni siquiera volvieron a mirar a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, la sensación de ser perseguidos no se quitaba de sus mentes, y en el caso de Ray, sus sentidos se agudizaron. Una nueva ráfaga paso tras de ellos. Se miraron uno al otro, después voltearon en dirección opuesta a la que iban, aunque no hallaron nada.

– ¿Fue mi imaginación o algo paso detrás de nosotros? –preguntó Kai

– No lo creo, yo también lo vi.

– ¿Piensas que alguien nos sigue?

– Sí, estoy seguro de eso.

– Estás en lo correcto, Raymond Kon, tus instintos no te traicionan –comentó una voz proveniente de una barda de una casa.

Inmediatamente los chicos miraron en aquella dirección, donde encontraron a una persona encapuchada de un azul marino oscuro. Vestía pantalón negro, zapatos de vestir de la misma tonalidad, camisa de cuello de tortuga ceniciento. Al igual que su compañera alba, sólo dejaba ver en su rostro un par de ojos azul grisáceo, que detonaban una gran profundidad y misterio.

– ¿Oh qué les pasa? Parece que se vieron un fantasma –mencionó con cierto tono burlón, al ver que ellos estaban paralizados, (N. A. ¿Y quién no?). Bajó del muro, saltando frente a ellos – Da gusto volverte a verte, Kai Hiwatari…

– ¿Volverme… a ver? –Dijo el ruso, al mismo tiempo que recordaba lo que había sucedido anoche – ¿Quién eres tú? –le exigió.

–Por el momento, mi identidad no es muy importante. Curioso, percibo miedo en tus palabras. Espero que beybatallando todavía seas el mejor, a menos... –Saca un lanzador negro con guía blanca con un beyblade índigo con algunos detalles plateados, preparándose para atacar. –… a menos que seas un cobarde y me des la victoria.

– Ni lo sueñes, -él también se alista para enfrentarse al desconocido.

– Espero que seas un buen perdedor.

– Hum. –fue la única respuesta del ruso.

– Espera Kai, yo también beybatallaré con él. –interfirió el chino.

– No creo que sea necesario, solamente me han mandado a enfrentar al heredero de Ravenwood. Sí, conozco perfectamente tus orígenes. –mencionó esto al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hiwatari. – Un gran clan, por cierto. En fin, comencemos de una vez, y para que no interfiera tu amigo, debe permanecer a cierta distancia…

De pronto, debajo de Ray, un remolino oscuro lo envuelve. Cuando éste termina, el joven se encuentra atrapado en una especie de campo de fuerza de tonalidad de un púrpura transparente, impidiéndole salir, si por acaso, deseaba ayudar a su compañero. (N. A. creo que me estoy pasando de lista con los chicos¿ustedes que creen?)

– Estará muy seguro ahí, no te preocupes. –comentó el encapuchado. –solamente te pido un juego, no importa si me ganas, aunque dudo que eso pase.

Lanzaron sus blades al mismo tiempo, provocando un choque entre sí. Se apartaron un considerable trayecto entre ellos. Volvieron a atacarse. El trompo azul-plomo subió por la barda, mientras el de Kai lo seguía. Súbitamente, el primero cambia de dirección. Justo a tiempo, Dranzer baja para evitar el colapso, sin embargo, el otro lo sigue.

– _¡Tormenta Blaizing Big!_ –Gritó el ruso, mientras plumas de fénix trataba de alcanzar el beyblade oscuro. Logró capturarlo, lamentablemente, energía oscura se despedía de éste, provocando que el plumaje se dispersara, aunque en consecuencia, perdiera un poco el equilibrio. – Vaya, creo que no te resultó tan fácil como creías, -le expresó con cierto desprecio.

– Hum, quizás, pero yo diría lo mismo de ti –observó el extraño, mientras los blades se embestían nuevamente. –creo que es tiempo de terminar, _¡Dark Gaspless!_

Viento negro con algunas hojas verdes se reunían en forma de torbellino. De un momento a otro éste se convirtió en un segmento de recta que se acercaba al blade del ruso, pero es lo que esperaba, contraatacó con su antigua técnica de _Espiral Sobreviviente_, dando como resultado inesperado…

–… Empate, ni siquiera tú te lo imaginabas. Sé que no te gusta este tipo de final en una batalla, pero por ahora confórmate, ni uno ni otro puede pelear de nuevo. –Recoge su beyblade.

– Cumple tu promesa. –le exigió al desconocido.

– Oh claro, nosotros jamás rompemos nuestra palabra. –Acto seguido el campo de fuerza que cubría a Ray desapareció. –Una cosa más, no sólo vine a enfrentarme a ti, sino también a darte un mensaje: _"dentro de poco todas las bestias bit sagradas se reúnan, grandes peligros se acercarán hacia ellos"_, conoces muy bien la leyenda, así que podrás auxiliar a tus amigos, cuando llegue el momento…

– No puede ser posible, una de ellas…

–… Ya ha sido encontrada. –Interrumpió el encapuchado –aunque _el ángel_ está en Inglaterra y _el Mago_ en Norteamérica, al juntarse la mayoría, terribles cosas pasarán. Has podido manejar al _Fénix_, sin embargo, tus aptitudes de líder están un poco oxidadas. –dicho esto, el joven se aleja del lugar, llegando a la esquina, tomando el camino de la derecha.

– Oye espera. –gritó el ruso.

Empezó a seguirlo, pero cuando llegó a la calle de la diestra, no había rastro del disfrazado. Ray lo alcanzó. También se sorprendió de no hallar al desconocido. Miro expectante a su amigo, si por acaso el peliazul comentaba algo. Sin embargo no fue así, por lo que el chino le comentó:

– ¿De qué leyenda habla¿Acaso tú la conoces¿Y a qué se refería con que "una ya fue encontrada"?

Kai no dijo nada. Las preguntas le habían caído de sorpresa. No quería contestarle en ese momento. Sí, sabía a la perfección de cual mencionaba el extraño. Aquella que varios años atrás a su hermana le había fascinado. No obstante¿cómo es que el misterioso personaje estaba al tanto que _Dragoonary Wizard _y _Angeligth_ se localizaban en el extranjero?

**Lechucería Hiwatari**

**Escriban Reviews sobre que opinan, sugieren...del trascurso de la historia**


	8. Tomando decisiones

_**Capítulo VIII:Tomando decisiones **_

Ambos quedaron en silencio. En la mente de Kai, todas aquellas cuestiones giraban dentro de ella. Miró a su compañero. Ray notó la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, el también sabía que Isis y Albert se hallaban en otros países. Comprendía, ellos podrían estar en peligro, de cualquier modo, eran lo que el ruso podía considerar como su única familia. El chino no conocía alguna leyenda que comentara acerca de lo que mencionó el encapuchado, a pesar que en su niñez leyó varios textos acerca de las _bestias bit_.

–Discúlpame, Kai, si no quieres contestarme en este momento, lo entiendo.

–Eh… no, no te preocupes. –Suspiró. – Sabes, hace tiempo la escuché, junto a mis hermanos. A Isis le fascinó. Curioso… –esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿De que hablas?

–Ella presintió que se acercaba la época en que los _entes sagrados_ se volverían a reunir. Solamente 5 estamos juntos, aquí en Japón…

– ¿Significa que _D. Angeligth _y _D. Wizard_…?

– Pertenecen a la misma clasificación que _Dranzer_. No recuerdo bien las restantes. Debemos irnos…

Con esto, da por terminada la discusión. Saca un teléfono celular, empieza a marcar. Cuando termina de hablar por éste, le menciona al chino que esperaran el trasporte en ese lugar. Una media hora después, una limosina de color café se estaciona enfrente de ellos. Un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, de tez semi morena, vestido con un traje, boina de tonalidad negra, con una voz profunda habló:

–Buenas tardes, joven Hiwatari, joven Kon.

–Gracias por venir Harold –mencionó el ruso, mientras él les habría la puerta. –Bueno, sube Ray.

El chico oriental se quedó algo pasmado, porque era la primera vez que viajara en una. Abordó mientras el chofer le ayudaba con su equipaje. Después entró Kai. Cuando cerró la puerta, el auto comenzó a andar. Si por acaso, los jóvenes hubieran visto hacia el techo de una casa localizada enfrente de ellos, una figura vestida de blanco los había observado. Bajo de dicho lugar. Admiraba como el vehículo se alejaba. Sin dudarlo un segundo, ella recorrió unas calles, transportó un autobús, el cual la dejaría cerca de su destino…

Unas horas después, en la Mansión Hiwatari, nuestros protagonistas, algo intranquilos, trataban de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Cada uno de ellos se hallaba en su habitación correspondiente. La sorpresiva batalla con el personaje encapuchado, les había dado en que pensar, ahora no sólo se cargaban el campeonato sobre sus hombros, sino que sucesos extraños pasarían. Recordaban la noche anterior, habían visto un personaje vestido de capa cada quién, mencionándoselo al otro cuando llegaron, dando la posibilidad de que haya más de uno solo.

Kai, por su parte, se encontraba recargado junto a la ventana, mirando a su jardín, atardecía. Ahora vestía con una playera, con cuello de tortuga, sin mangas, color negro, encima una chamarra de mezclilla color café oscuro, pantalones color beige, tenis azabache, (N. A. había tomado un baño antes, además¿pensaban que los dejaría con la misma ropa?). Meditaba sobre lo ocurrido. En primera, el hecho de que el extraño supiese sobre su árbol genealógico, la leyenda sobre los _entes sagrados_ y que dos de ellas estaban lejos. En segunda, temía que aquel extraño tuviera poderes como Brooklyn, debido a lo que le había hecho a Ray.

Hablando del chino, se situaba en una de los cuartos destinados para los huéspedes. Ésta era grande, una ventana que daba vista al patio delantero del edificio. Contaba una cama con dosel, lucida con mantos verdes, almohadas amarillas-jade y un buró. (N. A. la de Kai es idéntica, solamente que los colores son rojo-amarillo, perdonen a esta autora despistada). Había terminado de asearse, lustrando un traje oriental de dos piezas, una camisa blanca de cuello de tortuga, con mangas largas y adornos dorados, acompañado de un pantalón gris oscuro y sandalias. El chico estaba recostado en la cama, pensando si los demás no pasaron por lo mismo. En eso no habría novedad alguna, porque hace dos años, los _Saint Shields_, realizaron la misma treta, aunque ellos querían obtener sus bestias bit por todos los medios, sin embargo, aceptaron que los _Blade Breakers _se encargaran de ellas.

Ya era de noche. Por su parte, Ray dormía tranquilamente, seguía cansado tanto por los viajes que había realizado ese día. (N. A. bueno¿a quien se le ocurre desvelarse cuando sabes que recorrerás demasiados lugares?), mientras que Kai, la batalla librada con el encapuchado, lo había dejado exhausto, sin embargo, en lugar de descansar, salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras al segundo piso, donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Antes de llegar, su sirvienta lo encontró, parecía aliviada de hallarlo. Traía entre sus manos un teléfono.

– Oh, siento molestarlo, señor, pero tiene una llamada urgente del joven Granger.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó atónito, mientras recibía el objeto. La muchacha entonces se alejó hacía el primer nivel. El ruso se dirigió al cuarto más cercano, cerró la puerta, se dedicó a tomar la llamada – ¿Tyson, cuál es la razón de…?

– Nos han atacado hoy, dos extraños, uno a mí y a Daichi, otro a Max, acaba de comunicarse conmigo hace media hora. –comenzó a describir lo que les sucedió a los tres. Cuando terminó su relato, interrogó a su amigo. – ¿A ustedes no…?

– Sí, aunque solamente me retó a mí, a Ray lo dejó fuera de esto.

– Justamente tenía que pasarnos esto, cuando va iniciar el Campeonato Mundial…

– Deja de quejarte por una vez en tu vida –le mencionó con un tono irritado. – ¿Kenny obtuvo algunos datos sobre su retador?

– En absoluto, cuando intentó recopilar datos, algo extraño le pasó a su computadora, se descompuso, yo que sé… lo único que nos dijo que al tratar de ayudarnos en crear una estrategia contra la encapuchada, su laptop sufrió un gran daño. Nuestros beyblades tampoco están en buenas condiciones que digamos…

– ¿Algo más?

– Sip, nos advirtieron que se acercan tiempos difíciles, porque las _bestias bit_ más poderosas se están reuniendo, como hace 200 años. Ahora que recuerdo, los _Saint Shield_ nos mencionaron que las poseíamos nosotros, aunque los desconocidos comentaron que no estamos todos…

– Aún faltan algunas… –mencionó para sus adentros el joven ruso

– ¿Qué¿Acaso tú sabes algo sobre dicha profecía¿Kai¡KAI!

En ese instante, ruidos de interferencia se empezaron a escuchar. La llamada se cortó. A ambos chicos les sorprendió lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, aunque hubiera seguido la comunicación, el bicolor no le diría de dónde saco esa pesquisa, no por el momento. Indeciso aún, salió del cuarto, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Se encerró ahí. Comenzó una búsqueda por todos los estantes. Por fin halló lo que buscaba, un volumen grueso de color rojo, con bordes y una imagen, un fénix, de tonalidad dorada. Exacto, era aquel libro que tenía en su contenido la leyenda. Se sentó en un sillón. Meditaba acerca de lo sucedido¿entonces, en realidad era cierta? No podía confiar en aquellos seres encapuchados, aunque algo muy dentro de sí le mencionaba lo contrario…

Tampoco le gustaba la idea de comentarles a sus amigos de este relato, mucho menos de que tres de las bestias bit sagradas se hallaran bajo el poder de la Familia Hiwatari. Salió de la biblioteca, regresó a su habitación. Puso el ejemplar en un escritorio cercano a él, se recostó en su cama. De pronto, un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Gizmo golpeaba la ventana. El joven se dirigió al ventanal. Había olvidado dar respuesta a la carta de Isis. La abrió e inmediatamente el ave entró. Posó sobre la mesa, mientras tanto, Kai buscaba en sus cajones papel y pluma. Se sentó en la silla, comenzó a escribir…

_Isis:_

_Curioso que te parezca, pero cuanto más estaba pensando en ti, me llega tu carta. Te extraño tanto, hermana, en cierto modo, debería quejarme, pero me da gusto que estés bien. Últimamente, han sucedido cosas raras a nuestro alrededor, desconocidos nos han retado a mí y mis amigos, justamente en vísperas del torneo. ¿Recuerdas la leyenda que te fascinó de niña? Nos mencionaron la profecía¿Qué piensas al respecto¿Alguien te ha enfrentado a una beybatalla? _

_He meditado sobre nuestro pasado, el cual compartimos con los Kon, discutiré de esto con Ray, pero deseo saber tu opinión, antes de revelarlo alos demás._

_Kai_

–Gizmo, toma. –le entrega al ave un sobre. Después de cogerla, se posa en el hombro del chico –Ahora que recuerdo, Isis jamás me ha mencionado como te obtuvo, ni porque se facilita la vida sólo enviándome el correo como todas las personas.

Rápidamente, el búho sale hacia el exterior y se pierde entre las nubes. Cierra la ventana. Vio en su reloj que eran las 10, con lo que se acordó de su compromiso. Salió de su cuarto. Sin creerlo, en su patio, un ser vestido de blanco, viendo exactamente a la habitación del chico. En efecto, era la misma Beyluchadora que venció a Tyson y a Daichi.

–Espero que se decida de una buena vez, -se dijo a si misma –callárselo no le servirá de nada. En fin, me esperan, ya no debo de perder mi tiempo en Hiwatari, sin embargo, confío en que no me fallará…

Lejos de este sitio, a las 11:30 de la noche, en el puente en donde se reúnen los chicos, los dos encapuchados restantes se encontraban esperando a su compañera. Uno de ellos estaba tranquilo, observando el río, pero la otra…

–"Debemos reunirnos a las 11, no quiero que se retracen", tu hermana es una engreída que puede ordenarnos a su antojo. –le manifestó la chica de verde.

–Vamos, no te preocupes. Es la primera vez que llega tarde, por lo general es puntual.

–Hum, si ya lo sé. Es la primera que menciona que no lleguemos retrasados y mira, viene cuando se le antoja. Es una molestia seguir sus órdenes…

–Si crees que es un fastidio estar bajo mi mando; para mí, es soportar tus berrinches. –señaló una fría voz detrás de ellos.

– ¡Ups, me escuchó! –rapídamente se ocultó tras su compañero.

–Ja, ja, ja. Me divierte escucharlas pelear.

– ¡Que chistosito! –dijeron al unísono las chicas.

–Por cierto¿Dónde estabas?

–Fui arreglar ciertos asuntos personales, hermano. ¿Cómo les fue con los _G_ _Revolution_?

–Yo vencí al que llaman Max. Pensé que me costaría más trabajo, pero se nota que no han desarrollado todo su potencial.

–Por mi parte, Hiwatari obtuvo un empate conmigo. No me fue tan bien como a ti, mi blade quedó dañado.

–Al menos fue él único que no fue derrotado, aunque todavía falta Kon.

–No comprendo¿pusiste el _Hard Metal System_ en nuestros beyblades? –le preguntó la encapuchada de verde al joven.

–Sí

–Me sorprende que sean derrotados por su mismo material de que están hechos los de ellos.

–No creo que sólo sea el beyblade –comentó la Arquera. –han descuidado el nivel de sus bestias bit.

–Por eso quisiste que los retáramos, para comprobar su nivel.

–Exacto, además para prepararlos para lo peor. Debemos irnos, mañana será un día ajetreado.

–Ni me lo recuerdes. –confirmó la encubierta de verde.

Emprendieron la marcha, cuando, sin querer, la joven nívea miró al otro lado del río. Una figura oscura los miraba. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, volvió a fijarse en aquel punto, sin embargo, no hallaba aquel ente extraño.

– ¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó su hermano.

–N-nada. –contestó algo irritada la chica, evitando la mirada del chico.

Era de mañana. Retornamos otra vez a la mansión Hiwatari. Tanto Kai como Ray, ya se habían levantado y cambiado. (N. A. Con el conjunto que traían ayer por la tarde). Bajaron a desayunar. A eso de las 8:30, Hikari entró al comedor. Traía consigo un paquete y una carta.

–Es del joven Albert, acaba de llegar, señor.

–Puedes retirarte.

– ¿Qué crees que te haya mandado? –preguntó Ray, al ver el envío, noto también la dirección. – ¿vive en Cambrige, Massachussets?

–No lo sé. Y si, vive aún en Estados Unidos. Rara vez viene a Japón. Sígueme, mejor lo abrimos en la biblioteca.

Al llegar a este sitio,cerraron la puerta. Empezó con la carta, la cual rezaba:

_Kai:_

_De antemano te felicito por tu victoria en el Campeonato Nacional Japonés. He estado muy ocupado con las cosas de la Universidad, más aparte, me han instalado en investigaciones, en especial en el campo del Beyblade.( Si el abuelo se enterara que no tomé la carrera de Administración de Empresas, me hubiera mandado a sus "empleados" a exterminarme, literalmente)._

_Hace un año, tu equipo usó el _Hard Metal System (HMS)_, si no me equivoco. En eso nos encargamos en nuestro grupo de trabajo. Hemos analizado estos beyblades, junto al trabajo de _Judy Tate_ y de _El Arqueólogo Granger, _(supongo que los conoces). Hemos logrado perfeccionarlo, sin embargo, no hemos encontrado beyluchadores quien puedan manejarlo. (Si aún no hallamos quienes controlen el HMS, excepto ustedes, menos para este otro)._

_Tomamos la disposición, que los jugadores del Torneo Mundial, sean los primeros en utilizarlos, cosa que no le agradó a los _PBB A. S_, sin embargo, aceptaron la idea. A los demás equipos se les entregará durante los próximosdías, antes de comenzar el Campeonato, por mi parte, decidí enviártelos, Kenny sabrá como armarlos, me han comentado que es excelente en esta área, así que confío en él._

_Pasando a otro punto, Isis te ha escrito¿no es cierto, le mencioné que ya era de pasarse el orgullo, en especial después de lo que te sucedió en el Torneo _Justice Five_. Ella me buscó, cuando _BEGA_ tomó el control sobre la _BBA_, debiste ver la cara de preocupación que puso, aunque no pudimos trasladarnos hasta Japón. Después, al saber que todavía estabas vivo, se regresó a Inglaterra. No supe más de ella, hasta hace un mes._

_Trataré de ir a verlos, la sede será en Boston, así espero que para entonces no me asignen otra investigación. Saluda a Ray, de mi parte._

_¡Suerte!_

_Albert._

–Eso explica lo del paquete. –Comentó Ray – ¿puedo abrirlo? –a lo que el ruso sólo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación. Al ver las piezas comentó –Definitivamente necesitamos la ayuda del Jefe. –observó el reloj –¿Oye, no deberíamos irnos? Son las 9:00

–Si, no quiero que Tyson me reproche "Cuando se nos hace tarde, nos regañas, pero cuando tú nos dejas esperando, ni siquiera te molestas en pedir disculpas"

–Ja, ja, ja, sonaste igual que él.

–Hum. –expresó con cierto enojo. –Trae el paquete, Kenny revisará los componentes que Albert nos envió. Adelántate hasta la puerta, en un momento estaré en el vestíbulo

Cada uno tomó su camino. El chino estaba extrañado. Vio que su amigo subió hacia los dormitorios. El bajó hacia el lugar que le indicó el ruso. Esperó en el recibidor unos minutos, hasta que Kai lo alcanzó. Traía consigo una mochila negra. Salieron de la mansión.

– ¿qué es lo que traes? –cuestionó Ray, a unas cuadras después. Kai se paró en seco.

–Un libro, donde la leyenda fue escrita. Tomé la decisión de enseñarles su contenido, aunque en un principio, me negué. Si es cierta, todo el equipo está involucrado en esto. Quiero también que empecemos a adaptarnos lo antes posible a los nuevos beyblades. Además, he meditado sobre el pasado..

–Entonces¿comenzaremos por decir que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo?

–No, deseo saber la opinión tanto Isis como de Albert este asunto, y si es posible, la de tu hermana, si llega a contactarse contigo.

Siguieron caminando hacia el doyo Granger, mientras que la Arquera, escondida tras una esquina, había oído su conversación.

–Buena suerte Kai, nos veremos en el torneo, después de todo, decidí por fin enfrentarte, además será donde las pruebas más difíciles empezarán, y no me refiero, solamente a las beybatallas…

Ella partió de ahí, aún meditando sobre la sombra que había visto en la madrugada, y esperando, que nadie atacara a los _G Revolution_, no al menos, hasta que se encontraran otra vez…

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

**Privet! Perdonden por la tardanza, además no se preocupen, pronto ya estarán en la primera sede. Larguito el cap. ¿no es cierto? pero es que ya no quiero ocupar demasiados antes del torneo, de por sí, ya me aventé 10, en el 11, el campeonato iniciará, con él, pruebas a los chicos empezarán, además de ciertos encuentros inesperados...**

**Escriban sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, yo qué sé.**

**Arigato!**


	9. Rumbo al Torneo

_**Capítulo IX: Rumbo al torneo**_

Al fin llegaron a la casa de Tyson. Los recibió muy amablemente el abuelo Granger. Max, quien ahora traía una playera verde y unos pantalones beige, Hilary, lucía una falda blanca, un top negro con una chamarra rosa, (N. A. odio ese color, pero a ella le gusta) y Kenny, engalanado con un pantalón azabache y camisa verde, estaban en el patio. Éste último, traía otra computadora, pero un modelo viejo. Ellos los saludaron, solamente Ray les regresó el saludo.

– ¿Qué es lo que traen ahí? –cuestionó el Jefe al ver la mochila y el paquete.

–Necesitamos que todos estén aquí¿Dónde están Tyson y Daichi? –Preguntó Kai, aunque adivinó –Siguen desayunando¿cierto?

–Si, no sé donde les cabe tanto. –le dijo Hilary.

Al fin salieron. Sus amigos los habían esperaron por más de 20 minutos. Recibieron los regaños del líder por su tardanza. Tyson les recordó que no podían entrenar, debido a que sus blades estaban arruinados. Le mostró sus blades. La Arquera les había hecho un gran daño, incluso unas partes lucían chamusques. En el caso de Max, traía arañazos y marcas de una enredadera. Kai sacó el suyo. Los rasguños se notaban, pero comparado con el de sus compañeros, éste se veía mejor.

–Bien¿ahora nos dirán qué es lo que traen en la caja y en la mochila?

–Son piezas de beyblade. Nos llegaron esta mañana. Al parecer a todos los equipos les dieron un paquete como este. Según es un sistema más avanzado que el HMS. –contestó Ray, entregándoselas a Kenny.

–Hum… creo que tardaré por lo menos dos días en armarlos.

–Bueno al menos no todo está perdido –comentó Max –nos resta una semana para el campeonato.

–El problema es el tiempo que tardemos en adaptarnos a estos blades. –mencionó Tyson

–Ahora¿qué es lo que vamos hacer? –Menciona Hilary –perderán tiempo…

–Hum… creo que no todo será una simple pérdida –comentó Kai, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de la mochila el libro. –Tendremos tiempo para analizar la leyenda…

–Anoche te escuche que aun faltan bestias bit –interrumpió Tyson. – ¿acaso conoces el relato?

–En cierto modo, observa por ti mismo. –le entrega el libro. –y por primera vez en tu vida, escucha con atención. Como está escrito en ruso, no le entenderás ni media palabra, sin embargo las imágenes podrán darte una idea.

El japonés abrió el volumen. Todos los demás se dirigieron al libro, sentados en el piso del doyo, a excepción del bicolor, que quedó en pie enfrente de ellos. Cierto, el idioma que el texto estaba escrito era el de su amigo. De pronto se topó con los dibujos. Un extraordinario trabajo del artista, estaban plasmados a la perfección sus _Bestias Bit_. Debajo de éstas se lucía la firma del dibujante, además de ciertos escritos…

–Cada uno, menciona las características primordiales de los _Guardianes_, aunque no las recuerdo claramente… -en ese momento, se admiraba en el tomo la pintura de la Bestia Bit del chico de la gorra. –"_Dragoon, dragón oriental, controla el viento a su voluntad. El joven que lo maneje, de carácter cambiante, como el aire mismo, con gran lealtad y amistad, aunque se meta en problemas, cuando habla más de lo debido"_

–Bueno, eso si es de Tyson –comentó Hilary. – ¿no dirá por ahí que es una aspiradora andante?

–Oye, cálmate.

–Ya dejen de pelear. –interrumpió Ray. –continua Kai. –la siguiente imagen era de la tortuga.

–Veamos… creo que es algo así… "_Mientras Draciel, longevo reptil el agua es su elemento, provocando grandes oleadas por donde pasa. Su destinado será alguien de personalidad alegre y dulce, es aquel que llena de autoestima el grupo"_

–Vaya, así es nuestro Max. –dijo Daichi.

–O… vamos. Creo que será conveniente seguir con el relato. Mira, es tu bestia bit.

–Si, es cierto.

– "_Strata Dragoon, considerado como el draco occidental, maneja a su antojo la tierra. Necesita alguien que esté lleno de energía, para que pueda domarlo"_. –la siguiente era de un ser desconocido para los otros. Un hechicero de blanca cabellera, vestido con armadura, chistera índigo oscuro, capa negra, en su mano, poseía un báculo dorado, con la parte superior en forma de luna, entrecruzado con dos líneas. –Ese es _Dragoonary Wizard, "La oscuridad y la luna, dispensan de un ser de altísimo poder, pero que también un excelso grado de fuerza de voluntad, debido al gran peligro que ronda al usarlo. El guardián, de gran madurez e inteligencia." _–Albert le queda esa descripción –pensó.

Voltearon a las siguientes páginas. Observaron el retrato de Driger, aun lado el de otra bestia bit desconocida…

– "_Driger, el tigre blanco, dirige a la tierra y al relámpago. El elegido por él, será de una gran paciencia y equilibrio, el guía espiritual, mantiene la calma en el grupo."_

–En eso tiene razón Ray, tú eres quien mantiene la paz en el equipo. –exclamó Kenny.

–Gracias –dijo en tono avergonzado, pues él jamás se consideró como tal.

–A propósito¿quién es está?

– _Dranzaria Quetzalli,_-un hermoso ejemplar de plumas verdes, casco dorado, pecho rojo, una frondosa cola y penacho amarillos. –_emplumada de Jade, ordena a la natura, renace cada 5 siglos, entre las selvas vírgenes de Mesoamérica._ –no la recordaba con claridad, sin embargo el joven ruso creía saber quien la poseía…

–Se me hace familiar el nombre –comentó el Jefe. –hace años se escuchó el nombre de esa bestia bit, revisaré en mis archivos, tal vez tenga algo por ahí.

–Dranzaria… oye Kai¿alguna relación con Dranzer? –Tyson le entrega el libro.

–Hum… – comienza a leer. –"_Se dice que hace milenios recibió magia del _Gran Fénix_, por eso su nombre, aunque también se comenta que es por parte de _D. Angeligth_. Su destinado tiene un noble corazón, escondido bajo su disfraz de carácter duro"_ –les devuelve el ejemplar. –observen las siguientes…

–Dranzer y un ángel. –comentó Hilary.

– "Dranzer_, ave de asombrosos poderes que resurge de sus cenizas cada 500 años, el fuego será gobernado por él. Todos Ellos estarán bajo la custodia de _Dranzaria Angeligth_, gobernante de las fuerzas lumínicas." _–Un hermoso ángel de plumas blancas, cabello rubio con puntas de tono rojizo, una tiara morada con un jade en su frente, vestida de blusa oriental verde limón, pantalón blanco, guantes parecidos a la piel de Driger, botas rojas y doradas, con una lanza de mango violeta y punta plateada.

–Es muy hermosa¿Quién la maneja?

–"_El ave de fuego será dominado por aquellos que posean la mirada del elemento al que pertenece este espíritu. Por su parte el _ángel_ cuidará de los protegidos de Dranzer y de Driger, además del suyo, quien se caracteriza por cuida a quienes más ama, sin importar el costo. Mientras el hechicero tendrá afinidad con los dragones, resguardándolos a ellos y a sus predestinados, además de custodiar a Draciel."_

–No dice mucho. Pero para saber quien es… -exclamó Daichi.

–Generalmente, es una chica quien la maneja. –comentó Kai. En sus ojos se notó un poco de nostalgia, que afortunadamente,solo Ray lopercibió. –Ellos cambiaron la hoja, ahora la imagen de un hada.

– _Dalia Fairywood, ama de la naturaleza, protegerá a los entes que ayudan a los sacros. _–sus cuatro alas en forma de hoja cada una, su traje al estilo amazónico, compuesto de hojuelas verdes, cafés y doradas, un cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, ojos color miel, tez morena, una sakura en la frente, un collar aguamarina con un dije de luna, botas y guantes largos blancos. –De ella no se sabía su localización desde hace 100 años…

–Sin embargo, nos dijeron que ya había sido encontrada. –explicó Ray. –alguien ya la tiene en su poder, espero que no sea en malas manos…

– ¿Y la profecía…? –preguntó Max

– La profecía que nos mencionaron los encapuchados es la siguiente: _"Cuando_ _los seres sagrados se vuelvan a juntar, grandes y terribles pruebas sus elegidos sufrirán, sin embargo, su amistad podrá vencer las adversidades que el destino les tiene preparado. Cada 200 años, tanto guardianes como espíritus se juntarán, poco a poco, mientras tanto, habrán sufrido ciertas experiencias que podrán unificarlos, o podrán separarlos totalmente, convirtiéndolos en blancos fáciles para las calamidades". _

– En cierto modo, cada uno por separado, enfrentamos problemas distintos. –expresó el chino. –al ser los _Blade Breakers_, superamos una serie de situaciones, lo cual nos convirtió en amigos…

De pronto, del libro, una página se desprendió. Ray la recogió, pero se sorprendió mucho en verla. A blanco y negro, con la fecha del 7 de enero de 1820, vio que la pintura mostraba a tres personas, una de ellas, la cual era una chica vestida de un traje de la época, sentada en un gran sillón, mientras los otros, yacían a su lado, con capas, y muy elegantes. Los otros lo observaron.

– ¿Qué es eso Ray? –preguntó Max, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Por su parte, el oriental miró al ruso, después al retrato y de nuevo a su amigo. Se levantó, se dirigió con Kai.

– ¿Conoces a estas personas? –le cuestionó. Entonces pudo ver la imagen, esas personas tenían un gran parecido, para ser precisos con sus hermanos… y con él. Pero con unos años más, oscilaban entre los 23 o 24. Miró el reverso de la hoja. Escrito en ruso, rezaba lo siguiente:

_No importa lo que pase, el destino jamás nos separará._

_Ginebra R._

–Deben ser unos parientes tuyos. –comentó Tyson cuando le mostraron el retrato. –El parecido es impresionante, Kai.

–La fecha, fue casi 200 años…–comentó Hilary.

–Jamás la había visto, a pesar que justamente ayer lo revisé…

– ¿crees que ellos pasaron por situaciones extrañas?

– Hum… el nombre de la muchacha… -hacía memoria, en donde escuchó el nombre, hasta que se acordó. –ella redactó un diario…

–Entonces podríamos tener conocimiento sobre lo que sucedió en aquella época. –comentó Max

–No, lamentablemente, se encuentra en Rusia–murmuró el bicolor.

– ¡Lástima! –expresó Tyson

–En fin, lo que resta del día podemos utilizarlo en crear nuevas estrategias de juego. Nos reuniríamos pasado mañana. –comentó Kenny, al ver que ya no había nada que hacer.

Aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde, Ray y Kai se retiraron. Llegaron a la Mansión. El chino veía que su amigo estaba preocupado.

– ¿Algo te pasa?

–Eh… n-nada.

–No es verdad, tu rostro refleja lo contrario.

–Hum… no es nada, no te angusties por mí.

Se dirigió a su recámara. Se recostó. Ni siquiera sabía porque de su ansiedad. La nota que leyó no la comentó con sus compañeros, debido a que sintió algo raro, no se lo podía explicar. ¿Pero qué relación tendría con la persona que la escribió? Dudaba de… no él no creía en eso, es prácticamente imposible…

Sin darse cuenta, se durmió profundamente. Tuvo un sueño. El lugar era una mansión victoriana, en una habitación amplia, pintada de rojo y dorado, era una especie de estudio, él estaba mirando a una chica de cabellera azul oscura, vestida con un traje verde de la época. A su vez, ella admiraba el gran ventanal. Llovía fuertemente.

–Por fin, han llegado. –habló la muchacha, sin verlo. –he oído que ellos poseen a dos Entes Sagrados. De aquí nos dirigiremos a Nueva España, ahí nos espera Arthur. Avisa al japonés y al americano.

Salió de la habitación. Tocó en una habitación. Oía claramente la voz, quejándose de porque lo molestaba a esas horas, ya estaba apunto de dormirse. Sin quererlo, le mencionó lo siguiente:

–Déjate de tonterías, Kiyota, ya han llegado los Wong.

Al cuarto adyacente, salió otra voz.

–Ustedes dos peleándose por todo, Ravenwood. Deberían vivir juntos.

–No empieces con tus bromas, Brown. –le dijo con un tono duro

–Vaya así que tu hermana requiere nuestra presencia. Estás de muy mal humor, Karl.

–Hum… apresúrense, Ginebra necesita verlos…

Despertó, eran las 10 de la noche. Se frotó los ojos. Nunca en su vida había tenido esa clase de sueños. Estaba totalmente confundido. No conocía a ninguna de esas personas, ni el sitio, sin embargo, se le hacían familiares. ¿Quiénes eran¿Dónde estaban? Aquello que lo levantó fue el sonido de un trueno. Curioso, estaba lloviendo, igual que en su sueño. Miro hacía la ventana. Decidió cambiarse y tratar de dormir de nuevo.

No era el único que estaba despierto, en su propia habitación, Ray meditaba lo que sucedía. Era la primera vez que veía a su amigo tan inquieto. No lo había visto desde que llegaron. Algo raro pasaba. A él también le sorprendió que las personas que se hallaban en el retrato, se parecieran con los Hiwatari. Se recostó en su cama. A eso de las 10:30, se durmió.

Soñó que se encontraba en una hacienda, el ambiente era pintoresco a la época de una colonia hispánica. Estaba al lado de una joven de 17 años, de cabello negro, tez blanca, era bonita, denotaba sus rasgos nativos de esa tierra. Lucía un traje de manta blanco.

–Me ha dicho el joven Ravenwood que buscan al poseedor de _D. Quetzalli_¿Eh, joven Wong?

–Así es, hemos venido desde Inglaterra. Debemos protegerlo, espíritus malignos andan tras todos aquellos que tengamos en nuestras manos a los Entes Sagrados. –dijo él.

–Entonces no debe buscar más, con las características que mencionó de los predestinados, significa que soy ama del quetzal. Nos encontramos en las ruinas de la ciudad Tolteca. Mire este dije. Es donde descansa el ave de jade.

–Deberá acompañarnos –mencionó una fría voz a sus espaldas, Ray se sorprendió bastante, era Kai, sin embargo, no podía gritar su nombre. Él le dirigía una mirada frívola.

–Hola, Karl, veo que escuchaste nuestra plática. –expresó con cierta sorpresa.

–Sí, Wong. –siguió con el mismo tono de voz. –Señorita Hernández deberá acompañarnos. Aunque eso signifique dejar su hacienda…

–Es de mi padre, no mía. –expresó con cierto fastidio. –Soy mestiza, por lo que jamás recibiré nada. ¿Para que me necesitan?

–Como le mencionaba antes de que llegara Karl, espíritus malignos han atacado a personas, en especial afamiliares, a nosotros y a los espíritus que resguardamos. Debemos sellarlas antes que puedan destruir a más gente inocente.

–Entiendo la situación, pero ¿por qué arriesgarse a venir a esta época? Hay gente conspira contra el gobierno en todas partes, quieren independizarse de España, es más ya ha iniciado en algunos estados. Ustedes son extranjeros y corren gran peligro, en especial el joven Ravenwood.

–No se preocupe por mí. –mostró una leve sonrisa irónica. –Iremos en diligencia hacia Veracruz, de ahí regresaremos a Inglaterra, mi hermana y la prima de Wong nos esperan ahí, además de otras personas…

Despertó. Eran las 2 de la mañana. Parecía tan real como si lo hubiera vivido. Sin embargo, no recordaba haber ido a una hacienda, ni tener la más mínima idea de quien era la chica. Además, el hecho de llamar a Kai con otro nombre… y de recibir de él apellido de su madre, Wong. Tal vez todo lo que le pasó ayer, revolvió por completo su mente. Había terminado de llover. Volvió a dormitar.

Han pasado los dos días desde que el Jefe les prometió tener listo los nuevos beyblades. Se dirigían de nuevo a la casa de Tyson. Ni uno ni otro se comentó lo que había soñado hace unos días, puesto que pensaban que el otro le diría "estas loco" o "simplemente fue un sueño". Kai parecía un poco más tranquilo. Encontraron a sus compañeros en el patio, y de milagro, a Granger y a Sumeragi.

Kenny se dedicó a explicarles el mecanismo de los HMS 2.0, el diseño podría parecer igual, incluso en el peso, pero cuando comenzaron a utilizarlos, solamente recuerden lo que les pasó con el HMS. La velocidad era aún mayor, la precisión excelente, si ellos lograban manejarlo. Había pasado las tres de la tarde. Unos empezaban a frustrarse (N. A. Adivinen quienes). Kai, por su parte, recogía su blade, ahora un modelo azul eléctrico, con algunos tonos verdes y rojos. Pensaba en algo, durante los últimos tiempos, habían dado mayor importancia al blade que a la bestia bit. Y si tal vez… cerró sus ojos, se calmó. No prestó atención a nada, ni siquiera a los quejidos de Tyson. Se preparó a lanzar. Percibió de pronto una ráfaga cálida, oía un canto sobrenatural. Canalizó sus emociones en el blade, algo pasaba, sentía una fuerza que jamás había tenido antes. Por vez primera, escuchó una voz…

–Haz logrado el primer paso, ponerte en contacto conmigo, Kai.

–Lo sé. –pensó, porque algo le decía que así se comunicaría mejor. –esto es raro, Nunca me había pasado, no de este modo.

–Hace siglos que no lo hacías. Tiempos difíciles se acercan, mi joven guardián, los sueños son una clara advertencia. Debemos unir nuestras fuerzas, de lo contrario, seremos blancos fáciles.

– ¿Entonces, la profecía es cierta, Dranzer?

–En cierto modo. Por ahora concéntrate en el campeonato, con el tiempo, los problemas vendrán a nosotros…

Abrió los ojos. Sin darse cuenta, ya había lanzado su blade, yacía en movimiento, se sorprendió bastante. "Si fuera en línea recta…" murmuró el joven. El beyblade siguió una trayectoria lineal. Siguió con otros movimientos básicos. El trompo seguía al pie de la letra sus órdenes. El aura de su bestia bit, estaba presente en él, como en el blade, pero al mismo tiempo, parte de la esencia del ruso en éste último. Lo recogió, lo miró aún estupefacto. Siempre había sido que ellos canalizaran su fuerza al ente, pero ahora, había algo recíproco.

– ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste manejarlo? –le preguntó Tyson atónito, con lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Los demás estaban igual de sorprendidos.

–Con algo tan sencillo, que lo hemos olvidado durante todo este tiempo. –comentó Kai. –unir fuerzas con las Bestias Bit. Inténtelo ustedes.

Comenzaron de nuevo. Está vez, Fue Ray el que hizo contacto con Driger. Le dio el mismo mensaje que a su amigo. Después de varios ensayos, Tyson fue el siguiente. Por último Daichi y Max. Veían los resultados. Mejoraban a cada momento. Kai los puso ahora a beybatallar. Él no participó, veía al Jefe. Traía un beyblade en sus manos. El chico sintió la mirada de su capitán. A lo que éste último contestó:

–Deberías entrenar también. No te puedes dar el lujo de observarnos.

–Eh… no Kai… yo ni siquiera puedo controlar un HMS, mucho menos participar…

–Vamos Kenny. –Tyson detuvo su encuentro con Ray. –supongo que el amargado te dejará jugar en el torneo, estás registrado como uno de nosotros.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Tyson. –comentó el chino. –No sólo eres el ingeniero técnico del equipo.

–Kenny, ellos tienen razón –afirmó la chica. –no importa si no tienes una Bestia Bit…

–Eh… si la tengo. Dizzy volvió hace unos meses…

– ¿QUÉ? –gritaron todos al unísono. En ese momento Sumeragi y Tate, detuvieron su juego.

– ¿Quién es Dizzy? –preguntó Daichi

–La Bestia Bit del Jefe. –contestó Tyson. –Ayudaba a Kenny con la construcción de los beyblades…

–La razón por qué no la tenía, le pedí a un amigo mío que regresara a Dizara a su blade. Encontró el modo, pero tardó cerca de un año en realizarlo. Hace poco, me la envió, bueno pero no he… comenzado a practicar, aún me falta experiencia.

– ¿Cuántos HMS 2.0 enviaron? –cuestionó Kai.

–Eh… seis, cada uno con características de… nuestro modo de juego. –les muestra el suyo, un modelo verde fosforescente, con morado. Aparentemente normal a la vista. En su bit se ve una imagen de una nutria blanca con rayas azules y nariz negra, esa debe ser Dizzy.

–Interesante… -comentó para sus adentros el líder. –Ahora el que me sorprende es Albert¿cómo sabía que Kenny tenía de nuevo bestia bit? –vio a sus compañeros. –Bueno, empecemos de nuevo a entrenar. Sólo nos restan tres días para el campeonato.

–Tyson, no sé como lo soportaron cuando era el capitán de los Blade Breakers. –susurró Daichi.

–Crémenme, ni nosotros sabemos como lo pudimos aguantar.

–Los escuche claramente, menos charla y más entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, Kenny trataba de manejar su blade, aunque sin mucho éxito. Max estaba entrenando con él. Lo notaba nervioso, dando en el clavo porque no podía dominarlo.

–Jefe, deberías tener más confianza en ti mismo. Tranquilízate.

–Perdóname Max, esto es demasiado difícil. –dijo al mismo tiempo que su blade chocaba contra un árbol, rebotó al techo y finalmente en el suelo, yaciendo inmóvil.

En su caso, Kai y Ray entrenaban, al menos ya le habían encontrado maña con estos, veían la agilidad aumentada de Driger. El equilibrio de Dranzer era… perfecto, incluso para el concepto que Hiwatari tenía sobre esta palabra. Aproximadamente a las 8 se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, citándose de nuevo mañana, cosa que no le agrado al japonés. Levantarse temprano a las 8 de la mañana. Así continuaron tres días seguidos. Incluso Kenny mejoró, lo que le subió la confianza, por primera vez veían en acción a Dizzy. Un gran avance. Ahora nos encontramos en el aeropuerto. Para variar, faltan unas dos personitas, a pesar que ya eran las 10…

– Se está haciendo tarde, mejor me hubiera venido con ellos, aunque sea arrastrándolos al avión.

–Bueno Hilary, no quisiste hacerlo, ya que te traen harta que siempre lleguen tarde a cualquier lugar.

–Eso no es novedad, Max –dijo con indiferencia el ruso.

–_Pasajeros del vuelo 235 con destino a México, favor de abordar el avión por la puerta 3._ _Gracias._ –mencionó una voz femenina.

–Subamos de una vez. –expresó Kai. –ese par… Hum, hablando de ellos… -vio que se acercaban a una velocidad impresionante.

–Espérenos, lo siento tenemos prisa, disculpe, con permiso. –mencionaban a cada rato que tropezaban con las personas.

–Es tu culpa Tyson, por eso siempre llegamos tarde. –le reclamó cuando llegaron con sus compañeros.

– ¿Mi culpa? Pequeño mono, si no hubieras tirado el despertador…

–Ya dejen de discutir de una buena vez. Suban de inmediato. –les exigió el bicolor.

Ya estaban en el avión (N. A.¡Por fin!). Quedaron del siguiente modo: Tyson sentado con Daichi; Max con Ray; Kenny con Hilary. Kai quedó en otro asiento. Despegó el transporte. Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo, una muchacha soñaba con la misma escena que Ray tuvo, pero ahora, tomando el papel de la chica. Despertó sobresaltada. Aquí eran las 3 de la mañana. Se frotó los ojos y se dijo a si misma:

–Estás loca, Gissie (N. A.: Su sonido es Yisie). Esa visión es incorrecta, con esos nombres, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo, tal vez tenga un poco de nostalgia por volver a beybatallar. Voy a viajar dentro de unas horas a la Capital, será mejor que me vuelva a dormir. –en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. –De nuevo ver a mi antiguo "Rival", Kai Hiwatari, aunque ya no lo seamos tanto, Granger me quitó ese lugar, de todos modos, será muy interesante…

La chica volvió a dormitar, murmurando para sí, _pronto los volveremos a enfrentar, mi querida Dranzaria Quetzalli_...

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

**Perdonden sobre el mecanismo de los beyblades, no soy Takao Aoki para diseñar otro modelo, perole agregué cierta cosa, que después nuestro querido Al nos explicará en el fic. Me pareció que conocieran la leyenda, al menos una parte, para que se dieran la idea cuales son las Bb sagradas.**

**Escriban Reviews, al menos para saber si voy bien con la trama, o echarlo todo a la borda.**


	10. En México

_**Capítulo X: En México**_

Regresamos con los _G Revolution. _La mayoría de ellos, dormitaba en sus asientos. En cambio, Kai no podía conciliar el sueño. Volvía a pensar en la leyenda. Lo que había retroalimentado comentaba sobre un grupo, al que se les nombraba "_Los Alquimistas"_, debido a que ellos utilizaban sustancias contra los espíritus errantes. También ellos tenían la habilidad de sellarlos. En la era Medieval, tuvieron que trabajar en un secreto extremo, por temor a ser ejecutados. Sin embargo, en el siglo XIX, la era de las revoluciones, había poca información en aquel libro.

Ahora su mente ocupaba el mensaje de Dranzer, junto a la visión que tuvo hace unos días. Los apellidos _Brown, Kiyota, Wong_, aún no daba con las personas, sin embargo, tenía la leve sensación que podrían estar ligados a las familias de sus amigos. Lo que le había llevado a sospechar fue el apellido que le asignaron, Ravenwood. Durmió por fin, aunque un poco intranquilo.

Eran las nueve de la mañana en el país Azteca (N. A.: En realidad, no se cuanto se tarde un vuelo de Japón a México, así que no me juzguen por este detallito). A esa hora arribaron. Tyson y Daichi ya tenían hambre (N. A.: Cuando… cuando no). De pronto unos sujetos vestidos de traje se dirigieron al ruso.

–Usted debe ser Kai Hiwatari¿no es cierto? –le preguntó uno de ellos.

–Depende. –dijo desafiante.

–Venimos por parte de la BBA. –lo comprobaron con una credencial y una nota, que le entregaron a Kai. –Se nos ha pedido que los acompañemos hasta el hotel. Debido a las normas de Seguridad asignadas en los últimos días, tenemos el deber de escoltarlos.

Con desgana aceptó. No le gustaba mucho la idea. Subieron al autobús que los esperaba. Era la primera vez que la BBA ponía guardaespaldas a los jugadores. Algo raro estaba pasando. Llegaron al Hotel, el cual era muy lujoso. De ahí se despidieron los hombres de negro. Ellos entraron a registrarse. De pronto algo les llamó la atención. Un alboroto se originaba en la puerta. Un chico huía. Era perseguido por una joven de cabello negro largo, amarrado en una trenza, tez trigueña, ojos canela, altura media, vestida de una blusa verde claro, parecido al guayabera típica de la Huasteca Hidalguense, un pantalón café, huaraches negros. Lanzó un beyblade, el cual impidió que entrara al lugar.

– ¡Devuélveme mi mochila o verás de lo que soy capaz!

–Tengo tanto miedo. –mencionó con sarcasmo, mientras él sacaba un blade negro.

–Te lo advertí¡Adelante _D. Quetzalli_ utiliza tu _cañón alado_!

Eso les llamó aún más la atención. El nombre de la Bestia bit (Bb.). Dos de ellos salieron de ahí, dejando a los otros en el Hotel. En primer lugar, Kai; en segundo, Ray. El ruso llegó a una esquina, buscó a su alrededor. Oyó los blades golpeándose uno contra otro. Terminó la batalla, pero el ladrón corrió de ahí, sin embargo, se dirigía exactamente a donde estaba el bicolor. Se paró en seco. Tiró la bolsa y tomó otro camino, al verse acorralado, perdiéndose entre los transeúntes. Kai la recogió. La chica se acercó, pudo ver sus facciones perfectamente. Le devolvió la bolsa, aunque se quedó pasmado. Cuando la joven lo observó detenidamente, también quedó atónita.

– ¿Kai? –Había llegado Ray, sin embargo no recibió respuesta. Pero al ver bien a la muchacha, le sorprendió el inmenso parecido a la joven de su visión.

–Vaya, al parecer el destino nos puso enfrente de nuevo. –comentó la chica. Miró a Kai – ¿Acaso no me recuerdas, Hiwatari?

–Olivares…

–Pensé que tendrías una actitud arrogante, creí que me habías olvidado por completo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Lo mismo que tú, participar en el torneo.

–Disculpa Kai ¿Quién es?

–Joven Kon, mi nombre es Gisela Olivares, en otro tiempo, fui la Campeona Mundial de Beyblade, justamente antes que fuera derrotada por tu amigo.

– ¿No te habías retirado? –preguntó con indiferencia el ruso.

–Sí, pero esto es un favor que le hago al Sr. D., últimamente han surgido una serie de problemas en nuestro equipo.

–Será mejor que volvamos con los otros. –comentó el chino. Caminaron hacia la entrada. –a propósito ¿En que equipo te encuentras?

–En los _Dark Hunters_, no me pregunten por el nombre, al campeón latino de este año se le ocurrió.

–Entonces ¿él es el capitán?

–No, no. Alex lo es, no Itzel.

Pasaron al edificio. Sus compañeros los esperaban en la estancia. Su equipaje ya había sido llevado a sus cuartos. Kenny se quedó atónito al ver a la chica. Como no se acordaba de ella, si una vez compitió contra Kai, dándole a éste, el campeonato. Tenía registrado que ella poseía una Bb. Como era de imaginarse, ni Tyson, ni Daichi ni Hilary la conocían, pero Max tenía ciertos recuerdos de ella, cuando jugaba ese deporte.

–Cierto, el gerente del hotel me habló que hoy a las 11, todos los líderes de equipos se reunirán en una junta. El Sr. D. tiene cosas importantes que mencionarles, antes del torneo. –expresó Tyson.

– ¿En dónde?

–No te preocupes, yo puedo guiarte, conozco el edificio. Uno de mis tíos trabaja aquí. –comentó Gisela. –Ah, pero por supuesto, que el joven Hiwatari preferiría ir solo. –esbozó en su rostro una sonrisa irónica.

–En eso estamos de acuerdo. –le contestó, mientras cruzaba los brazos y le sonrió de la misma forma.

–Sigue por el pasillo de la derecha, das vuelta en la izquierda, la última puerta, no hay pierde. Ustedes pueden esperar en sus cuartos, aunque supongo que algunos desearían ir a la Cafetería… –No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, adivinen quienes se esfumaron de ahí.

–Por mi parte, iré a dormir a las habitaciones. –comentó el Jefe.

–Yo vigilaré a ese par. –suspiró Hilary y se fue hacia la cafetería.

–Caminaré por ahí, tal vez encuentre a mi mamá y a los _PBB. A. S._

–Yo buscaré a los _White Tigres X_, quisiera saber quien es su nuevo integrante. –Dejaron solos al ruso y a Olivares.

–Eh… mucho gusto en volverte a ver, Hiwatari. Yo me retiro con el resto de mi equipo. Gracias por lo de la mochila.

–Espera, quería preguntarte algo.

–Si, dime.

–Tu Bb. es _D. Quetzalli_¿no es cierto?

–Así es ¿no lo recordabas? Paradójicamente a nuestras fuerzas, no pudimos contra _Dranzer _ni contra ti. Lo olvidaba, no te lo he agradecido de lo que hiciste aquella vez…

– ¿De qué? –le cuestionó con entrecejo fruncido.

–A pesar de que tu abuelo te pidió que me la quitaras, no lo hiciste. Ahora que lo pienso¿por qué?

–Un favor que te debía, tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Además ¿por qué no viniste escoltada por un trabajador de la BBA?

– Digamos que eso me pasa por escabullirme de ellos, nunca me ha gustado estar acompañada en mis paseos con gente que no conozco ni simpatizo.

–Eres rara, no eres como las demás chicas. Nos veremos en el Torneo. –toma su camino.

–No ha cambiado en ciertos aspectos, pero me cuesta creer verlo con amigos. –esta vez sonrió de forma sincera. –En fin, a buscar a Nicolás y a los demás. –se dirigió hacia los jardines.

El ruso meditaba sobre su encuentro con Gisela. Ella entonces, estaría sometida a las pruebas que el destino les pondría encima, poseía a _Quetzalli_, convirtiéndola prácticamente en la guardiana de ésta. Al fin llegó a la sala de conferencias, algunos rayos solares se filtraban por las ventanas, a pesar de tener cortinas gruesas de color caqui. Había una mesa larga de madera, nueve sillas negras, seis de ellas, ya ocupadas por los líderes de diferentes equipos.

En la parte izquierda, la más alejada de la entrada, estaba ocupada por Michael Parker, traía su típica gorra, pantalón vaquero, playera azul marino. Hablaba con Lee Chou, quien lucía un chaleco oriental pardo, con un pantalón bombacho negro, sobre las posibilidades que tenían en el torneo. El tercer asiento estaba ocupado por Miguel, vestido con una playera celeste, short beige. A un lado se hallaba Robert Georgians, con un traje blanco con azul, pantalones negros.

En la parte derecha, al fondo estaba Garland, con un top blanco, combinado con pantalón negro, eso si, su cabello amarrado en una coleta. Aun lado, su ex compañero Tala Ivanov. Vestía una camisa blanca con tonalidades naranjas, que dejaba al descubierto una playera negra. Los pantalones eran azules. Había dos asientos vacíos. Tomo el que estaba en la esquina, dejando un lugar entre el Pelirrojo y él. Sin embargo, no había rastro del líder de los _Dark Hunters_…

–De nuevo de capitán ¿eh Kai? –dijo su amigo en tono entre burlón y sarcástico.

–Hum. –fue lo único que le contesto.

Entró el Sr. D. Lucía un traje azul marino, acompañado con una camisa blanca una corbata del color de su vestimenta. Saludó a los muchachos. No se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

–Bueno chicos, tengo algunos asuntos que mencionarles… –Pero no pudo continuar. Se escuchaban ruidos que provenían del pasillo.

–Disculpe, no puede pasar, se esta llevando a cabo una junta…

–Le he dicho claramente que vengo a esta reunión, con su permiso.

–No tiene autorización…

–Dispense, pero para su información, la poseo…

–Pero…

Entró una de las personas que discutían. Era una chica de 17 años. Tenía una tez blanca, ojos azules media noche, se distinguía que estaba enfadada. Su cabello era de un platino azulado, asemejándose al albo. Vestía una blusa púrpura de mangas largas, que dejaba los hombros al descubierto, una falda larga con cuadros níveos, vino y negros. Unas zapatillas de tonalidad del conjunto. Muy guapa. Un miembro de la BBA entró después de ella. No le tomó caso en absoluto. Se sentó entre Tala y Kai.

–Señor D., lo siento, esta joven entró aquí, tratamos de decirle que no…

–Si hiciera bien su trabajo, sabría quien soy yo, muchacho incompetente. –Mencionó la chica, cruzó sus brazos en señal de reprobación –Estoy muy decepcionada por esto, Sr. D., sus empleados ni siquiera conocen bien a los jugadores…

–Esperamos a su hermano, Alex…

–Ja –expresó fríamente. –Mi hermano se llama Nicolás, Yo soy Alexandra Flamel, pero soy mejor conocida como Alex.

Se alzó un murmullo general. No era cualquier chica, eso lo sabía Kai. Fue una celebridad en el Beyblade hace tiempo, justamente cuando él comenzó a jugar en torneos, ella se retiró del deporte. Lo que conocía de ella es que empezó a jugarlo desde los 8 años, participó desde entonces en juegos de nivel internacional. Un subcampeonato, dos Competencias Mundiales, siendo la número uno. Invicta durante dos años consecutivos. Muchos la llamaban la _"Prodigio del Beyblade"_, por demostrar sus aptitudes a temprana edad.

– ¿Y bien, ya ha rectificado su error?

–En eso tiene razón, Jonson. –Comentó el Sr. D. –Ella es la capitana de los _Dark Hunters_.

–Oh… este… mil disculpas, señorita Flamel… yo…

–Por favor, salga de aquí. –él salió de ahí y cerró la puerta. Observó a sus rivales y al Sr. D. su semblante se tornó tranquilo –bueno, en primera pido perdón por la escenita que acaban de presenciar, en segunda, mi estimado Sr. D., a usted por interrumpirlo.

–No hay cuidado, Alex. El primer punto en nuestra agenda es el siguiente. Las beybatallas en este país serán llevadas a cabo aquí en el D. F., en el _Estadio Azteca. _Por lo menos las primeras dos. Las restantes se llevarán en el _Huracán Hidalgo_, en la ciudad de Pachuca. Lamentablemente se entrecruza nuestro torneo con el de Fútbol Nacional. Así que ese es el más cercano a esta metrópolis, y una de las disponibles.

–Grandioso. –pensó Kai. –trasladarnos a otro sitio.

–Sin embargo¿Qué pasará con los equipos que compitan aquí, irán de todos modos hasta esa ciudad? –preguntó la chica.

–No es obligatorio presenciar las batallas, así que los líderes tienen la libertad de decisión, si van o se quedan. –Suspiró. –el segundo punto a tratar, es con la seguridad que contará el campeonato. Durante los últimos dos meses, jugadores de nuestra asociación han desaparecido misteriosamente. Por esa razón se ha restringido en que trabajadores de la BBA, los acompañen cuando abandonen un país para trasladarse a otro.

–En pocas palabras, nos está tratando como niños. –comentó Kai.

–Estoy de acuerdo, con Hiwatari, no puede encerrarnos…

–Alex, tú más que nadie lo sabe, que no debemos tomar riesgos. –le expresó gentilmente.

–Hum. –esquivó la mirada del anciano. Kai la observaba, en su rostro había angustia. La joven sintió su contemplación. Lo vio detenidamente, cosa que puso nervioso al bicolor.

Atendieron otros asuntos sin importancia. A eso de la una de la tarde salieron de la reunión. Había algo que lo inquietaba. ¿A que se refería el S. D. con lo que le dijo a Alex? Se detuvo a pensar, sin embargo alguien chocó contra él.

–No deberías detenerte así, Hiwatari. –Era Flamel.

–No eres nadie para ordenarme, además fíjate por donde caminas.

–Vamos, no seas tan arrogante. Noté que te sorprendiste al verme.

–Quién no, se pensaba que dejaste el Beyblade ¿cuál es tu razón para estar aquí?

–La misma que te mencionó Olivares. A lo que se refirió el presidente de la BBA, que el equipo latino ha sido el blanco atacado por… bueno, han desaparecido miembros. No metas tus narices donde no te llaman. Los guardianes no deben arriesgarse por ahora…

–Espera¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Solamente lo sé, pronto empezarán pruebas difíciles y no me refiero, solo a las beybatallas. Adiós.

Lo dejo un poco confundido. Se fue de ahí. Durante el tiempo que Kai estuvo en la junta, los demás realizaban otras actividades.

–Ya, Tyson, dejen de comer así. –les exigió Hilary, al ver que llevaban la tercera ración.

–No te po'que veni'te con nosot'os. –habló con la boca llena. Tragó –nadie te pidió que estuvieras aquí.

En otro lugar, en los jardines del Hotel, Max por su parte encontró a los _PBB A. S._ Emily con una falda de tenis blanca, con una blusa verde claro, zapatos deportivos albos. Eddy con un traje de básquetbol de color rojo con blanco, tenis negros. Rick con una playera sin mangas oscura, con pantalones blancos. Judy lucía una blusa de color verde acompañado de un pantalón negro, además de la bata de científica. Sin embargo, no veía a la nueva integrante hasta que alguien le tapó los ojos.

– ¿Adivina quién soy?

–Hey, casi me picas un ojo. –dijo en forma de broma.

–Lo siento, Maxie. ¿Aún no adivinas quien soy?

– ¿Cassidy? –de inmediato ella retiró sus manos. El rubio volteó. Era una niña de 11 años. Rubia como él. Sus ojos verdes, algunas pecas en el rostro.

–Mi primo favorito. –le da un abrazo. –cuanto tiempo de no vernos…

–Tienes razón, no te veía desde que tuviste 9 años. –correspondió al gesto de la chica y le sonrió. –Soy tú único primo, no sé porque me sigues diciendo así…

–Vamos, Maxie. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte y tú me hablaras sobre tus hazañas en el beyblade…

Ahora con Ray. Buscaba aún a sus amigos. Sin embargo se encontró con los_ Blitzkreig Boys_, aunque de lejos. Ellos no lo notaron, pero por su parte, el chino se dio cuenta de dos integrantes nuevos. Ian había regresado. Vestía traje militar, con sus característicos googles. Creció desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero seguía siendo pequeño en comparación de Brian o de Spencer. El primero lucía una playera negra, chaleco y pants marrón, tenis color negro. El segundo traía una playera verde, pantalones blancos, tenis oscuros. El más pequeño del equipo de los rusos, era un niño de 10 años, pelirrojo, de ojos verde agua, tez blanca. Vestía una playera blanca con tonalidades azules y naranjas, con un pantalón café oscuro. Era muy parecido a Tala, probablemente, sería un pariente suyo.

Siguió de largo, encontró a los _W. T. X._ saliendo del edificio. Los saludó, pero se sorprendió al ver dos chicas más en el equipo, aparte de Mariah, quien vestía un traje oriental blanco con tonalidades negras. Al lado de Gary, quien lucía un chaleco amarillo, pantalones verdes, sandalias, una joven de 14 años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos ambarinos, morena, con ciertos rasgos felinos, excepto en los dientes, que los poseía normales. Ella es la mejor amiga de su dulce neko, Mei-Ling. La otra muchacha, de aproximadamente de 16, pelo largo azul oscuro, amarrado en una coleta, ojos verdes. Una cinta roja en su frente, un top rojo con amarillo oro, una falda gris con grecas negras hasta las rodillas, botas cortas color café oscuro. Algunas pulseras de oro en sus brazos, una capa beige. Una _Saint Shield_, Mariam.

–Vaya… creo que Ray se quedó pasmado. –comentó Mariah con una sonrisa.

–Si, no se imaginaba ver a Mei en este lugar. –dijo Gary.

–Además de verme a mí¿no es cierto?

–Es una gran sorpresa, aunque jamás imaginé que los _White Tigers_ aceptaran un miembro de otro equipo.

–Hemos hecho una alianza, Raymond, entre ellos y nuestro pueblo. –expresó Kevin. –por razones aún desconocidas para mí, los jefes de ambas tribus, mencionaron acerca de tiempos difíciles.

–Además, quiero ver si los destinados de las Bestias Bit Sagradas han mejorado, o han echado todo a la borda. –aludió Mariam. –sobretodo las personas que poseen las restantes, si son dignas de tenerlas.

Se despidió de todos ellos cuando Lee se reunió con su equipo. Significaba que Kai ya habría salido de la junta. Fue entonces hacia su habitación, tomaba el ascensor cuando se topo ni más ni menos con Alexandra. Entró con ella. No la conocía mucho, pero sabía que fue una jugadora de Beyblade. Cada vez que intentarla verla al rostro, ella rápidamente volteaba hacia otro lado.

–Veo que has vuelto a los Torneos. –le expresó.

–Así es, Kon.

– ¿En qué equipo estás?

–Soy capitana de los _Dark Hunters_. Usted compite a lado de Hiwatari¿no es verdad?

–Sí.

–Le diré lo mismo que a su amigo, no se metan en los asuntos de mi equipo, ustedes, los guardianes de los Entes Sagrados, no deben arriesgarse, en especial, cuando las pruebas que el destino le tiene preparado, y no sólo me refiero al Torneo.

– ¿Sabes algo de la leyenda? –le preguntó sorprendido.

–Por ahora no puedo responder esa interrogante. Disculpe, bajo en este piso. –Se abre la puerta del elevador, ella sale, sin voltear, le menciona –Nos veremos pronto, y dígale a su líder que trate de llegar a las finales. –se cierra la puerta.

Dos pisos más, el sale de ahí. Se dirige a su cuarto. En el frente se oía los barullos de sus amigos. Detrás de él venía Hilary.

–Hola Ray, veo que esos dos ya están sufriendo las consecuencias por tragar tanto. Me voy a mi habitación. –se dirigió a la puerta que estaba a la izquierda de donde se hallaban sus amigos.

El chico ingresó a la propia, la cual se encontraba al frente. Kai aún no había llegado. Kenny seguía dormido. El duro entrenamiento lo había dejado agotado, más aparte el vuelo de Japón a México. Sacó de su mochila el álbum. Volvía a hojearlo. Se detuvo en una foto, donde estaba solo con Luvia, su hermana y su madre, Yelan. Fue un verano, en una playa inglesa. El vestía un trajecito oriental blanco, su hermana uno verde, su madre, uno amarillo. Aquí se veían que el cabello ébano lo sacaron de ella, lo tenía tan largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran verdes olivo, su tez blanca. Suspiró, las extrañaba demasiado… tanto tiempo sin saber de ellas. Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tocaban a la puerta, inmediatamente, un sobre blanco pasó debajo de ésta. La recogió, abrió el portal para ver quien la había dejado, sin embargo, no había nadie.

–Extraño –se dijo a si mismo. En la carta estaba su nombre con tinta violeta. –no viene datos del remitente. –la abre, la cual reza:

_No te preocupes por Luvia, está en buenas manos, aunque ya no se encuentra en Inglaterra. _

¿Como es que esta persona sabía que en ese preciso momento, estaba recordándola¿qué significaba, no está con los Slambert¿Entonces, con quién se hallaba en ese momento? De pronto un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Kai había llegado. Guardó el sobre en su álbum. Por ahora no quería discutir eso con su amigo. Parecía que el ruso no estaba de muy buen humor. La plática con Alex lo había dejado en que pensar.

–Desapariciones… ataques… –murmuró para sí.

– ¿a que te refieres? –preguntó el chino.

–Eh… sólo unas cosas que hablamos Alexandra y yo.

–La vi hoy después de la junta

– ¿También te la encontraste?

– Sí, me hizo la misma advertencia que a ti, _no se metan en nuestros asuntos, los guardianes no deben arriesgarse_

–Hum… ella conoce la leyenda o al menos tiene una idea que lo que va a suceder pronto…

–Eso parece. Eh… Kai, también me tope con los _W. T. X_, una de sus nuevas integrantes, bueno, es Mariam.

– ¿Una _Saint Shield_?

–A mí también me tomó por sorpresa. Tal vez, no seamos los únicos con conocimiento del relato, ella mencionó que ha venido a ver nuestro rendimiento, además de buscar a los demás elegidos.

Dejaron el asunto por terminado. A eso de las 8 de la noche, en el _Estadio Azteca_, todos los equipos estaban presentes ahí, en la cancha que había sido modificada para la celebración. El de los _Majestic_, tenían dos integrantes más, un chico rubio oscuro, de aproximadamente 18, con un pants, una sudadera a la cadera verde oscuro, una playera blanca, tenis albos. La joven de 16, pelo cobrizo, largo y chino, con una blusa a rayas, (blanco y azul), una boina roja y unos jeans azur claro. Empezó la apertura de los juegos, (N. A.: Recuerden la del año pasado)

–Aquí A. J. Toper y un servidor, Brad Best, desde la cabina. Nos encontramos en la bella Cd. de México, la metrópolis más grande del mundo, desde el Estadio Azteca, llevando para ustedes el Torneo Internacional de Beyblade…

–Gracias por la presentación. Hemos observado que hay nuevos elementos integrados a los equipos favoritos de todos, y la novedad del año, _Los Dark Hunters_…

–Veremos si los _G Revolution_, obtendrán la copa para Japón, este año se ve reñido para ellos…

–No lo dudo, Brad, aunque confío que el equipo del país Nipón ganará, con los jugadores que posee…

–Si claro, pero los _Dark Hunters_, tienen a Gisela y a Alexandra, antiguas campeonas mundiales. Ah, ya está entrando al escenario, D. J. Jazzman.

– Hola a todos nuestros fanáticos, espero que estén listos para la acción. Comenzamos presentando a los equipos del Bloque "A": Desde las lejanas montañas de China, los ágiles, los_ White Tigers X_ –se oyeron varios aplausos. –Fríos, misteriosos, pero uno de los mejores equipos, desde la helada Rusia_ Los Blitzkreig Boys_ –vaya la porra que llevan, por que superó a la anterior. –Del país colindante al norte de México, los técnicos, los únicos, los_ PBB A. S_ –aplausos, gritos. –y representando a la comunidad latinoamericana, la nueva revelación del año,_ los Dark Hunters_… -la mayoría del público se levantó, agitó las banderas de México, Nicaragua y Venezuela.

–Vaya jamás había visto tanta emoción en mi vida.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Brad. Ahora veamos el grupo "B"

–Quienes conforman el segundo bloque: En primera, su regreso a las competencias, la primera vez que juegan a nivel Mundial, descendientes de la realeza, los_ Majestic_. –Loas – Antiguamente bajo el poder de la extinta BEGA, los _Justice Bladers_ –aplausos –Este equipo surge de la unión de dos anteriores_, el Batallón F._ –festejos por parte de sus fans. –Por último, pero no el menos importante, el único e inigualable equipo de los _G Revolution_ –una porra estridente se oye en el estadio, como si el equipo local hubiera metido un gol.

–Gran euforia se siente en este lugar, en presencia de los mejores beyluchadores de los últimos 3 años, además del retorno de algunos y la revelación de novatos. Ahora, escucharemos atentamente las palabras del coordinador del Torneo, El Sr. Dickenson…

–Buenas noches a todo nuestro auditorio y a nuestros jugadores. Como director de la BBA, declaro oficialmente abierto el Campeonato Mundial de este año. –cohetes, gritos, porras, matracas, en fin.

–Bueno, la formación ha quedado así. –Comentó Jazzman –la cuarta batalla, será entre los _PBB. A. S._ y los _Majestic_. La tercera, entre los _Justice Bladers_ y los _White Tigers X_, ambas se realizarán en el _Huracán Hidalgo_, en la ciudad de Pachuca. Las que se presentaran aquí, la segunda, entre los_ Blitzkreig Boys_ y el _Batallón F_. La primera, (N. A.: que es obvio) es entre los _Dark Hunters _y los _G Revolution…_

Ambos líderes se miraron a lo lejos. En la cara del bicolor había cierta sorpresa. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa irónica. Inclinó su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos. Su hermano la observó, le preguntó:

–Sabías que esto iba a ocurrir. ¿No es cierto?

–Sí, el destino suele ser caprichoso, Nicolás –volvió a observar al ruso, puso una mano en su mentón –Tanto que a Kai solamente tendrá cuatro opciones, de las cuales debe elegir tres para enfrentarnos, puesto que dos… bueno, lo sabrás mañana en la noche, cuando juguemos contra ellos. –seguía viendo al bicolor, pensó. –Lamentablemente, la primera prueba iniciará pronto… guardianes…


	11. El primer obstaculo

_**Capítulo XI: El primer obstáculo.**_

Regresaron al hotel. Estaban sorprendidos por la "agradable" noticia, enfrentarse en la primera ronda con el equipo del que menos conocían, pero con la información que tenían entre sus manos, no podría asegurar nada. Han pasado varios años desde sus últimas estadísticas de Gisela y de Alexandra, por ejemplo, dando un lógico razonamiento, que estaban en gran desventaja.

A eso de las diez y media, cada quién se retiró a sus habitaciones, el Jefe se disponía a actualizar los datos de los _G Revolution_. Por su parte, el ruso ahora pensaba sobre Alex, conocía la leyenda, o tal vez tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar, o quizás… debería desconfiar de ella. Ray, mientras tanto, pensaba en la nota, esa persona… o una, era alguien involucrado con los Slambert o… ésta persona estaba con Luvia…

Trataron de dormir. Sin embargo, Kai no pudo conciliar el sueño. Salió del cuarto y bajó hacia el jardín del hotel. Entrenaría, tal vez con eso, podría despejar su mente en ese momento. Lo más sorprendente fue que se encontró a Olivares exactamente haciendo lo que él se había propuesto, practicar. Se quedó en la entrada, para observarla mejor. Había olvidado lo buena que era con el beyblade. Ella lo vislumbró, se detuvo, recogió su blade y se dirigió hacia él.

–Vaya, nunca lo pensé de ti, Hiwatari, espiando a un miembro del equipo contrario.

–Hum, no eres la única que practica sola.

–Oh, vamos, lo decía en forma de burla. –Sonrió ligeramente, mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano a ellos, suspiró –Curioso, tan rápido nos volveremos a enfrentar, yo pensaba que sería más adelante, no en la primera ronda, los recuerdos vienen a mi mente…

–Cuatro años… exactamente… hoy son cuatro años…

–Tienes razón, aún recuerdo, las semifinales… la primera vez que nos vimos, je, no nos simpatizábamos en absoluto… pero después de lo que pasamos, al final, al menos nos soportamos uno al otro… Has cambiado desde entonces, en cierto modo…

– ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Posees amigos, un gran equipo, por cierto; para mí es raro el hecho que "_el lobo solitario_" Hiwatari, ahora esté en un grupo. Aunque tu "lindo" carácter sigue presente… –rió por lo bajo

–Hum… –fue lo único que le respondió.

De pronto, ambos sintieron que el ambiente era pesado, más aún, que la temperatura descendía, eso les hizo recordar lo que pasó hace tiempo. La chica se levantó de su asiento. Pareciera que alguien hubiera apagado la luna y las estrellas, además de las lámparas eléctricas. No había rastro de luz alguno. Un olor pútrido surgió entre las sombras, además de una niebla gris, que ahora los cubría, por lo cual, solamente se veían uno al otro.

A lo lejos, un resplandor color albo surgió entre las sombras, aquella luz los rodeó en una especie de escudo. Otro haz de luz se dirigió a un punto lejano de ellos, la niebla se empezaba a disipar. Una flecha lumínica surgió detrás de ellos, esta avanzó entre ambos y se incrustó en la barda del hotel. Una sombra oscura emergió de ese sitio, pero escapó, lamentablemente.

–No deberían estar afuera tan tarde. –una voz fría proveniente de atrás de ellos les reclamó. Era Alex, tensando aún el arco donde provenía la saeta, rodeada de una luminiscencia alborada. La niebla desapareció por completo.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó la joven azteca

–Hum… un _Ente Errante_. ¡Rayos! un poco más y por lo menos hubiera disminuido su poder. Deberían estar dentro, por poco esa cosa los ataca. –mencionó mientras sacaba de la pared su flecha y la guardaba en el carcaj.

–No eres nadie para ordenarme, Flamel. –le expresó con enojo el ruso.

–Ja, no me intimidas Hiwatari. –lo miró con desprecio –por primera vez en tu vida, sigue un consejo.

–De todos modos esa cosa nos atacaría, Alex, hay más _entes sagrados_ dentro del edificio…

–Lo sé, pero veo que no lo observas del todo, si abrieras tu mente, notarías que el hotel cuenta con una protección. –Señala una de las estatuas que se encontraban en cada una de las esquinas de la banqueta que rodeaba la construcción.

–Gárgolas –comentó la pelinegra –protegen a los humanos de los espíritus malignos…

–Exacto. Mañana tendremos un día ajetreado, deben ir a descansar, en especial tú, Hiwatari, te ves demacrado…

–Es sólo tu imaginación, Alexandra –le dijo con fastidio mientras desviaba su mirada a la entrada del hotel. –además¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto?

–Hum… más de lo que imaginas, Hiwatari. –en su pie un beyblade comienza a chocar delicadamente. –Ah… lo siento _Athena_ –lo recoge y lo guarda en su porta flechas. –hazme caso, regresemos. A menos que quieras darnos la victoria…

–Ni lo sueñes Alexandra. Y no cambies el tema, necesito saber de dónde sacaste la información sobre la leyenda…

–Niet… por ahora no, no es el momento ni el espacio. Espero lo mejor de ti mañana, tanto como líder como Beyluchador. Regresemos…

Sin más que decir, se fue con ellas. Bajaron en su piso correspondiente. Ya era media noche. Mientras él se dirigía a su cuarto. Se recostó en su cama, pensaba sobre Alex, recordó lo que Tyson le había contado por teléfono "_una Arquera nívea nos atacó, primero me lanzó una flecha¡me iba a matar!" _(N. A. Y apuesto que en la mente de Kai decía _lástima_) Después, cuando fue a su casa, le enseñó la saeta…

–Espera, –se dijo a sí mismo, recordando al mismo tiempo la forma de dicho objeto. Después comparó con la de Alex –no es posible¡ambas son idénticas hasta el último detalle! –se paró sobresaltado, lo bueno es que no lo gritó porque hubiera despertado a los otros.

Cada vez le sorprendía más aquella joven, en primera, el conocimiento sobre la leyenda y su interés por apartarlos del camino; en segunda ¿por qué se habría tomado la molestia de ir a Japón a retarlos, si pudieron haber esperado hasta el torneo? Comenzó a sospechar que los tres encapuchados estaban en el equipo de los _Dark Hunters_, pero ¿quiénes serían los otros dos?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran las ocho de la mañana. A duras penas pudo dormir, sin embargo, se levantó a la misma hora que los demás. Para variar, Tyson y Daichi seguían en cama. Hilary no los acompañaría, esperaría a ese par. Los dejaron ahí, sabían que les daría hambre después, además que en el hotel ofrecían un buffet de comida mexicana, (claro desayunos), así que bajaron al comedor.

Terminaron, se dirigían al patio, cuando al ruso le llamó algo la atención. Cerca de las escaleras, estaban conversando Tala con Alexandra. Ella poseía un par de libros, uno negro, largo y plano; otro azul marino, grueso, del tamaño de un cuadernillo. Hablaba con el pelirrojo en su idioma natal. Les ordenó a los demás que se fueran al patio, que después los alcanzaría. Se escondió detrás de un pilar, donde los escuchaba perfectamente:

–Aún no puedo creer que esto vaya a suceder…

–Tala has leído el diario, un claro vestigio de lo que aconteció hace 200 años. Por una parte, un antecesor tuyo participó en esto, cuando Wolborg aún era un simple lobo salvaje. Por otra, durante este tiempo han pasado cosas extrañas, con lo cual debiste haber creído en el relato. No te preocupes –le expresó, al ver en su cara angustia –no involucraré a Andriév en esto, él aún es muy pequeño.

–Te lo agradezco, Alex. Por cierto, el libro negro es donde yacían encerrados los _entes_, sin embargo alguien rompió el sello…

–Lo sé –mencionó con amargura –incluso algunos fueron… ah, no importa, por ahora no puedo decírtelo...

–No hay cuidado. Además, algo dentro de mí me dice que tú eres la indicada para tenerlos bajo tu poder.

–Eso me tomó por sorpresa¿por qué lo mencionas?

–Pienso que la chica fue tu ancestro, y tengo la leve sospecha que algunos conocidos sean descendientes de los _Guardianes_. Nos veremos después.

–Hasta luego y gracias, Ivanov.

Él se fue hacia la derecha, ella al frente, en donde estaba Kai escondido. Pasó de largo. El ruso pensó que ella no lo había visto hasta que…

–Hay Hiwatari –suspiró –nunca lo creí de ti, espiando en asuntos ajenos. Sal de esa columna de una vez. –Mencionó esto sin voltear a verlo.

–Hum… ¿de qué hablabas con Tala? –miró los libros

–De cosas que no son de tu interés, Hiwatari. –De pronto esbozó una sonrisa irónica – ¿Listos para perder hoy?

–Flamel, no cambies el tema. –comentó en un tono duro.

– ¡Ja! Tan arrogante como siempre ¿eh? –le respondió con cierto desdén –De todos modos te lo diré tarde o temprano. Sólo sé paciente. Por cierto, toma –saca de su bolsillo una botellita blanca.

– ¿Y esto para qué? –dijo extrañado.

–Leche de Magnesia, para tus amigos. Neutralizará el ácido clorhídrico. Adiós.

Lo dejó confundido. Siguió el su camino. Su equipo ya había empezado a entrenar. El se enfrentó a Ray, después a Max y por último a Kenny. Extraño, ni Tyson ni Daichi ni Hilary habían bajado para nada. Siguieron entrenado hasta las tres de la tarde. Cuando subieron, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa. Hilary estaba aún con los dos chicos, los cuales no estaban en muy buenas condiciones que digamos…

–Ay, ay, ay.

–Tyson deja de quejarte. ¿Dónde está Daichi?

–Donde más, en el baño, ay, ay.

–Eso les pasa por retar a esa chica, y por comer

–Ay, ay, no me regañes, ay, ay, ni me recuerdes a Itzel…

–En fin –suspiró –se quedarán aquí en cama, hoy no podrán participar…

– ¿Bromeas? Tengo que jugar –un nuevo retortijón invadió su abdomen.

–No tienen remedio. Le informaré a Kai al respecto –sale de la habitación, ahí se encontraban los demás –Están enfermos, ni uno ni otro podrán jugar hoy.

–Genial. Olvídenlos por ahora, alístense –se dirigió a sus tres compañeros –alguien deberá quedarse con ellos…

–Lo haré yo –dijo la chica –Vayan al torneo.

– ¿Estás segura? –preguntó Max.

–Sí, no se preocupen por mí.

Aceptaron la propuesta de la joven. A eso de las 6 partieron del hotel al Estadio Azteca. A las siete, habían llegado. Decidieron la formación, primero iría Max, después Kai y por último Ray. Kenny no iría, él mismo decidió que se quedaría en el banco a tomar datos del equipo contrario. Las 8, ya es la hora… el hemiciclo a reventar, gran porra para ambos grupos… Cada equipo en su lugar, la pelialbina miraba expectante a sus rivales, de pronto un chico se levantó de la banca, escuchaba atentamente a un joven pelialbino, probablemente éste sería Nicolás…

–Transmitimos desde la cuna de la civilización Mexica, la bella ciudad de México. Les habla Brad Best desde la cabina de medios, en el Estadio Azteca, con su compañero A. J. Toper…

–Gracias por la presentación Brad. Es increíble, ni un alma más cabría en este sitio, porque hoy se enfrentan dos de los favoritos de los fanáticos locales, por un lado los _G Revolution _y por el otro los_ Dark Hunters…_

–Bienvenidos a una de los enfrentamientos más interesantes del Torneo Mundial –mencionaba D. J. Jazzman, en medio de la cancha, encima en una especie de plataforma –comenzamos el primer encuentro de la noche, por parte de los _GR_, al único e inigualable Max…

–Bueno chicos, es mi turno… –se dirige a la plataforma, ahora traía un conjunto de playera verde con amarillo y un pantalón negro, con tenis de la misma tonalidad.

–Cuéntanos más sobre este chico, A. J.

–Como muchos sabemos, el rubio de los _GR_, desde sus inicios, ha usado la defensa como mejor ofensiva, puede parecer débil a simple vista, pero muchos de sus rivales se han llevado una gran sorpresa con su modo de juego, junto a su _Bb. Draciel_, que trae muchos problemas a sus contrincantes…

–Por parte de los _DH_, mandarán al novato nicaragüense, Daniel –un chico con anteojos redondos, tez morena, pelo negro alborotado, ojos marrones, vestido con una playera azul con mangas cortas negras, pantalón de mezclilla –ganó el tercer lugar en la competencia latinoamericana, éste es su primer juego a nivel mundial, el estilo que usa es el ofensivo. Su _Bb. _Es _Quetzalcóatl… _

–Ah, por cierto, en el plato que jugarán los chicos, la _Calzada de los muertos, _una replica a escala de la verdadera, un terreno que da la ventaja a los jugadores de ataques sorpresivos en esta ciudadela Teotihuacana…

–Muy bien jugadores están listos, 3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!

–Oh, vaya estos chicos no hacen esperar, por su parte, Daniel ha empezado a atacar a su oponente, aunque Max a resistido a esta afrenta. –menciona Toper, mientras Draciel volvía a ser embestido.

–Miren como zigzaguean por todo el plato, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que invoque a sus bestias bit…

–Ya basta de juegos, _Quetzalcóatl _ataca con tu _Danza lunar_. –empieza a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor del otro blade, al mismo tiempo que va atacándolo, sale su bestia bit, una serpiente con penacho en el cuello, verde con tonalidades rojizas, sus plumas, situadas den diferentes partes del cuerpo, a cada movimiento, se transforman en escamas y viceversa, en su cola, un cascabel con cierto plumaje amarillo protegiéndolo.

–Ahora es mi turno, Draciel _Control de Gravedad_ –un gran maremoto se formó, al mismo tiempo que un aura morada invadía el cuerpo del pecoso. Esto provocó algo positivo, le impidió al latino acercarse, con eso su derrota no se hizo esperar...

–Y el ganador es ¡MAX!

–Ah, los _G Revolution_ le han robado una victoria a los _Dark Hunters_, dándoles a los primeros la ventaja…

–Fue un excelente juego, Daniel. Por poco y me derrotas.

–Gracias, Tate. Espero que pronto me des la revancha.

–Lo prometo –se estrechan las manos

Cada uno vuelve a su respectiva banca, Alexandra ya se encuentra de pie, engalanada ahora con un pantalón blanco, una blusa sin mangas de tono negro, calzada con botas azabaches y unos guantes sin dedos color medianoche. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta. No mira a su compañero, pero le habla:

–Habrás de entrenarte mejor, sin embargo has podido manejar bien un HMS, comenzarás desde mañana a jugar con el HMS 2.0, gracias a tu juego, pudimos apreciar su modo de juego. –expresando cierta frialdad

–Alex¿irás tú o iré yo? –le preguntó su hermano, el joven lucía una playera negra, pantalón de la misma tonalidad, su cabello era platino, era más alto que la chica, sus ojos eran de un marino grisáceo.

–Hum… descansa en la banca, Nicolás, quiero ver la capacidad de Kon en el beyblade.

– ¿Estás segura?

–_Dav_, después irá Olivares en contra de Hiwatari. Sé que ansiabas el momento de volverte a enfrentar al ruso¿no es cierto? –miró a su compañera y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

–Claro Alex. –le devolvió el gesto.

Mientras tanto, en el equipo de Kai, sus amigos felicitaban al rubio. El bicolor analizó el juego, pensó:

–Demasiado fácil para ser la primera ronda, creí que Alex mandaría a alguien de más fuerza y experiencia, a menos que algo tenga en mente….

–Bueno Kai, es tu turno –le expresó el chino, sacándolo violentamente de sus pensamientos. Él vestía un pantalón negro, sandalias de la misma tonalidad, una camisa oriental verde con dorado de mangas y cuello corto, más aparte su típica banda del Ying y del Yang.

–Vaya emoción que se desborda aquí –mencionó Best –el ambiente se está caldeando aquí, ahora veremos de nuevo en acción a una gran jugadora del Beyblade.

–Por parte de los _DH_, para salvar un empate entre los dos equipos, tenemos a la misteriosa e impredecible Alexandra… –La joven se disponía a subir a la plataforma, cambio repentinamente de parecer. Se dirigió a ambos chicos. –Vaya que estrategia tendrá, va directamente a sus rivales… –Comentaba Jazzman.

–Quiero enfrentarme a ti, Raymond Kon. –le mencionó al chino, al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba –A menos que seas un cobarde…

–Alexandra tan directa como siempre, ha elegido a Ray como su competidor en lugar de Kai. –expresó Best. – ¿aceptará el desafío?

–Espera, yo deseo enfrentarme a ti, _Arquera Nívea_. –el le comentó con cierto tono retador.

–Hum… eres muy listo, Hiwatari. –Expresó cierta ironía –Bien, descubriste uno de mis "secretos". Es tentadora tu oferta, sin embargo, la he de rechazar, por ahora… y al menos que quieras que tu equipo salga ileso, Kon, debes aceptar…

Una barrera, parecida a la del encapuchado oscuro, se formo en torno a la banca de los _G Revolution_, solamente era visible cuando se acercaban a ella, como lo pudo apreciar Kai, debido a que sus otros compañeros intentaron ir hacia ellos

–No quiero que intervengas, Hiwatari… –mencionó ella con frialdad, mientras se dirigía de nuevo al beyestadio –ahora es tu turno de ser solamente espectador.

El ruso quería seguirla, pero algo sucedió ¡no se podía mover, algo se lo impedía. Ray aceptó el desafío, no dejaría que su equipo pasara por esto, ni se dejaría intimidar por la chica. Subió al estrado, la vio fijamente. Escucharon a Jazzman decir Let it Rip! Empezaron su encuentro. Ella ahora no poseía un lanzador sencillo, sino mucho más complejo, uno blanco con negro, con mango, con una cabecilla de metal de un lobo.

Ambos se rodearon de su aura correspondiente, en el caso de Flamel, era nívea con dorado. Su agilidad era sorprendente, pero no igualaba a la del neko, sin embargo, cada vez que quería atacar aquel blade albo, o lo esquivaba, o lo contraatacaba, provocándole algunos problemas al chino. El plato sufría las consecuencias de su juego, algunas partes ya habían sido destruidas. De pronto, la chica se desconcentró por unos instantes, esa oportunidad no la iba dejar escapar Ray, atacó.

–Por poco la saca del estadio, si ella no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo –comentaba Toper –ahora su blade acorrala literalmente al tigre…

–Ha sido una excelente batalla, mi estimado Kon, lástima que uno de los dos perderá este encuentro. En fin basta de charla, _Athena_ sal ahora¡ataca con tu _Dancing Rays_! –ocho plumas blancas caen en el lugar, dejando a _Driger _encerrado en un octágono. Haces lumínicos de diferentes colores surgen de cada pluma, se unen en el cenit del blade, poco a poco descienden a este, mientras el beyblade de Alex se acerca cada vez más…

–Ni creas que me dejaré vencer fácilmente¡_Driger_ ahora utiliza tu _Gatling Claw!_

Detuvo la técnica de la chica, sin embargo perdió un poco de equilibrio, Alex contraatacó con la misma táctica que usó contra Tyson y Daichi, _¡Lluvia de estrellas fugaces! _Dándole la victoria.

–Y la ganadora del segundo juego es ¡ALEX!

– Alexandra Flamel es una rival de temer, siempre es impredecible con su modo de jugar

–Así es Brad, ahora a nivelado a los equipos, ambos empatados con una victoria cada uno.

–Kon, aunque no me hayas vencido, tu nivel de control de la _Bb_ que esta bajo tu poder, es inmenso, muy parecido al de Hiwatari, pero aún deben mejorarlo. Por cierto tengan cuidado, _porque cuando oscurece, grandes peligros podrán encontrar._

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Sólo hazme caso, nos veremos después. Adiós. –ella baja de la plataforma, se reúne con el resto de su equipo.

El regresa con el suyo, la barrera había desaparecido. Kai recuperó el movimiento, por su parte, estaba un poco molesto (N. A.: para variar), por un lado, por la derrota de su amigo; por otro, lo que había hecho hace unos momentos, exactamente lo mismo que el encapuchado que lo retó. Alex no quería alguna intervención de su parte¿Qué quería saber de ellos¿Y para qué lo hacía?

–Bueno Kai, es tu turno –le expresó Max –confiamos en ti.

El subió al beyestadio, por su parte, los _DH_ enviaron a Gisela, engalanada ahora con una blusa blanca, pantalón beige, tenis azabache, como cinturón un reboso de los tres colores de su país. Al principio estaba nerviosa, pero cuando llegó a la plataforma, se armó de valor. Ahora daría lo mejor de sí en el juego, como antes, los recuerdos avivaban sus ganas de volver a beybatallar. Su antiguo rival estaba enfrente, un difícil desafío…

El chico se había serenado, no sería buena táctica beybatallar con todo ese coraje en contra de Alex, porque a la que se enfrentaría era a Olivares. No quería darles la victoria a los _DH_, pelearía de nuevo con Gisela, y no se la iba dejar fácil. El vestía un conjunto todo en negro, (guantes, playera, pantalón, tenis) con su típica bufanda blanca (N. A.: no sé, pero me gusta como luce). Subió al beyestadio.

–Ahora en el plato tenemos al líder de los _G Revolution_, Kai. Su modo de juego puede desconcentrar a cualquier rival, más cuando llama a _Dranzer_, son una combinación excelente.

–Así es Brad, pero por el otro lado, Gisela, en el pasado tuvieron una rivalidad, que empezó desde que se vieron en las semifinales de hace cuatro años, en ese tiempo ella defendía su título, mientras él, su primera competencia a nivel mundial. Ella se basa en la agilidad y el ataque, tanto ella como su _Bb_, son rivales para el ruso, _D. Quetzalli_.

–Como el plato anterior ha quedado en mal estado –explicaba Jazzman –se cambiará por este otro, _Las Ruinas Mayas._ –de pronto sintieron un movimiento debajo de ellos, el que estaba fue retirado, en su lugar fue reemplazado por una nueva zona arqueológica muy parecida…

–Idéntica a Palenque, la cual se encuentra en el estado de Chiapas. Incluso esta rodeada por vegetación selvática…

–Bueno Hiwatari, ni creas que te la dejaré tan fácil.

–Ja, lo mismo digo, Olivares.

–Listos 3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!

–Excelente lanzamiento por parte de ambos jugadores. Kai no piensa retroceder, ataca con todo lo que puede, poniendo en aprietos a la joven… ¡Vaya, pero que es lo que pasa!

–Gisela no se dejará doblegar ante la fuerza del chico ruso, ha empezado a contraatacar, ha lanzado el blade de su rival hasta el borde del plato.

–Vaya, al parecer no te has oxidado, Olivares –mencionó en tono burlón.

–Al menos no soy tan confiada como cierta persona –le expresó la chica –Creo que es tiempo de subir el nivel ¿qué opinas de esto? –Su blade se llena de un aura verde, al mismo tiempo que ella –Vamos _Quetzalli_, no te rindas ataca con tu ¡_Ventisca de Jade!_

–Ahora si estamos hablando en serio ¿eh, Olivares? –Le esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras él se rodeaba de su aura correspondiente –_Dranzer _no te dejes intimidar por ellas¡_Tormenta Blaizing Big!_

–Estas aves literalmente se están desplumando, vemos regadas plumas rojas y verdes por todo el plato. Estos chicos reavivan su antigua rivalidad…

–Ninguno tomará prisioneros, Brad, ambos están dando lo mejor de así… –pero no terminó la oración, de pronto un aire frío invadió el estadio –al parecer ha descendido la temperatura… brrr… ¿qué será lo que está pasando allá abajo?

–No es posible, de nuevo este _ente_… –comentó Gisela con cierto temor.

–Esa cosa… ha atacado a nuestros blades –confirmó Kai, al ver que la sombra agredía a _Dranzer_ y a _D. Quetzalli. _

–No puedo creerlo, algo a separado a los beyblades de los competidores, estimados espectadores, cada vez _D_._ Quetzalli _está disminuyendo la velocidad… además debo agregar que la temperatura desciende aún más…

El ruso no podía explicarse a si mismo lo tenía en ese momento ¿miedo, quizás? Podría ser, debido a que todos los recuerdos sobre la vida que tuvo en la abadía. No podía ver absolutamente nada, sentía oprimido el pecho, la respiración se agitaba a cada momento. Si, aquella cosa había decidido ahora a atacar al _fénix_ y a su guardián. Sintió de pronto una presencia a su lado, era Gisela, quien trataba de levantarlo.

–H… Kai, escúchame, ataca al mismo tiempo que yo… luchemos contra esa cosa… –dijo entrecortadamente. Él aceptó, no tenía otra salida que unir fuerzas con la chica…

–_Dranzer… _–intentaba invocar a su bestia bit, a pesar que sus ánimos habían bajado considerablemente…

–_D. Quetzalli…_–ella buscaba dentro de sí misma, al igual que su rival.

Pasó algo increíble, un escudo de color verde-rojizo se formó alrededor de ellos, a parte que volvían a recuperar fuerzas, escucharon cantos sobrenaturales que sincronizaban entre sí, un rayo verdoso, otro escarlata, contraatacaron el _ente_, alejándolo de ellos, por ahora… Mientras, tanto en la banca de los _DH_…

–Alex¿sabrías que esto pasaría?

–Temo decirte que no, hermano –expresó con frialdad la chica, súbitamente se paró de su asiento, lo miró fijamente –Cuida a los otros, dale a Hiwatari los talismanes, intenta llevártelos de aquí y no dejes que ellos salgan del hotel para nada…

– ¿Qué? Alex ni lo pienses, no te dejaré ir sola… –le comentó mientras le tomaba el brazo.

–Como tu líder te ordeno que te quedes aquí, resguardes a los _Guardianes_ y a nuestros compañeros, no admito excusas, Nicolás –le enunció con enojo, a la vez que se zafaba de él, se volteó y se largó de ahí, mientras su blade comenzaba a brillar entre sus manos.

–Qué obstinada es… –pensó –no tengo otra opción, aguardaré a los chicos, y esperó que no le pasé nada a Alex…

En el plato, además de estar en malas condiciones, los jóvenes lucían fatigados, justo en ese momento, el _ente_ huyó de ahí. Persiguió una luz albina, el bicolor, por lo que alcanzó a percibir, era Alex llamando la atención del espíritu, saliendo completamente de la construcción. Regresó su mirada al plato, los blades aún giraban, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo más. Olivares también se percató de eso, miraba fijamente a su rival, hasta que ella cayó de rodillas en su lugar. Kai sintió que el cansancio era peor, también colapsó de la misma manera que su competidora…

–Se han detenido ambos, un empate señoras y señores. Me alegra decir que la temperatura ha vuelto a su normalidad, ahora esperaremos… oye…

–Disculpe por hacer esto Sr. D. –era Nicolás, había subido al estrado y se dirigía al presidente de la BBA –pero no creo que sea necesario que continuemos esto, ellos no podrán competir más, y según las reglas, solamente podemos utilizar tres jugadores por competición…

–Estoy de acuerdo con él Sr. D –ahora era Ray –déjelo por ahora así. Nos dirá su respuesta después que nos llevemos a un lugar dónde puedan descansar –señalo con la mirada a los chicos.

–Traigan eso aquí. Ejem… después de la interrupción de estos jóvenes, aguardaremos la decisión de los jueces –era Jazzman, quitándoles el micrófono.

–Sé que Alex no perdonará por esto –murmuró el pelialbino, mientras se dirigían a los jugadores –pero nuestros compañeros…

–En eso tienes razón, aunque Kai, después de esto querrá lincharme por tomarme el papel de líder. ¿Qué fue eso que los atacó?

–Hum… no puedo explicártelo por ahora, Kon… sólo prorroga esto un poco más…

Los otros ya se habían incorporado, pero se veía la fatiga que traían cargando. No sólo física, sino también mentalmente, al menos ellos dos así lo sentían. Los demás ayudaron a los jóvenes a ir hacia los vestidores. Cuando llegaron, ambos habían perdido el conocimiento. Los recostaron a cada uno en un diván de los que había ahí, (negros).

–Ahora ¿puedes explicarme qué era eso? –preguntó gentilmente el chino.

–Al menos están la mayoría de los _guardianes_, ni sus compañeros ni Itzel se encuentran aquí, sin embargo, te aclararé algunas preguntas, Ray. Aquello que los atacó era un _ente errante_…

–Significa que es uno de los espíritus que quieren destruir a las bestias bit sagradas¿no es cierto?

–Claro, me sorprende que ya supieras eso…

–Eh… no, lo supuse solamente… -él recordó su sueño, fingiendo ahora que solo propuso esa idea.

– ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

–Yo tengo una –expresó Max, quien los estaba observando –el descenso de temperatura, eso no era normal…

–Además si no me equivoco, nosotros fuimos los únicos que nos percatamos de esa sombra… –esta vez fue Kenny quién habló.

–Verán, ellos no son visibles ante las personas que no tengan un vínculo con alguna _Bb_, eso es lo malo, porque pueden agredir a gente inocente.

–Como ocurrió en el pasado… –comentó Ray

–Sí, pero según esta época diferiría de las anteriores. Ginebra Ravenwood había sellado a los _entes malignos_ para que no volvieran a causar destrozos, pero alguien, hace casi vente años rompió el precinto…

– ¿Quién fue?

–No te lo puedo decir… –miró a Kai con pesadumbre –solamente les diré que lo conocen…

Oyeron de pronto que la puerta se abrió de golpe, se asustaron al principio, por suerte era Alexandra, estaba cansada, con algunos rasguños menores en sus brazos, uno que otro en su rostro. Nicolás fue a su encuentro, habló en un idioma desconocido con ella, no le respondió, se dirigió hacia Hiwatari.

–Veo que fue algo difícil para él –le tocó la frente –Hum… –buscó entre sus bolsillos, sacó un frasquito color caqui –esto servirá…

Movió su mano hacia el mentón del chico, abrió su boca, le introdujo unas gotas de una sustancia café, la cerró con cuidado. Después se dirigió a Olivares, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento. Por su parte, el ruso empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento, algo de fuerza, oía las voces de las personas que lo rodeaban, sintió un sabor dulzón en su boca. Abrió sus ojos con cierta pesadez, quiso incorporarse, sin embargo alguien se lo impidió…

–Descansa, Hiwatari, aún no recuperas todas tus energías. –era Alex, pero le sorprendió más verla en ese estado. –Para ti ha sido duro recordar el pasado, pero has superado mis expectativas… –le susurró en ruso.

–Espera¿cómo sabes que me pasó eso? –le expresó con voz quebrada.

–Simplemente lo sé. Por ahora has superado una prueba, pero aún faltan más…

–Alex ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? –una vocecilla los interrumpió

–Veo que ya recuperaste el conocimiento, Olivares. No se preocupen por mí, no fue nada…

–Hermana, necesitamos explicar ciertas cosas… eh… afuera, si no te molesta –cortó la conversación Nicolás. Ella lo siguió, cerraron la puerta.

–Hum… les comentaste algunas, sin embargo… trajiste mi mochila¿no es cierto?

–Toma –le entrega un bolso azabache con un broche de luna dorado –debiste llevarte uno, no me importa que seas la lidereza del equipo, soy tu hermano mayor…

– ¿Y debo obedecerte en todo? –Mencionó con sarcasmo –No me hagas reír. Sabes Nick, no soy una princesita para que me andes protegiendo, yo puedo cuidarme sola…

–Eres tan obstinada, Alex. Como lo fuiste en el pasado…

– ¿Qué dijiste?

–Nada, Eh… ¿crees que sea el momento de enseñarles el manejo de la alquimia?

–Hum… temo que sí, nunca imaginé que los _entes_ _errantes_ actuaran tan pronto, y más contra mis protegidos… al menos, dos de los tuyos están aún enfermos, pensé que Hiwatari los curaría, pero no fue así –saca un pequeño cofre de madera –Entremos, hay explicaciones inconclusas, al menos, podemos aclarar algunas, mas no todas… como nuestra verdadera identidad y nuestro deber con los guardianes…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Ah… tanto tiempo sin actualizar, en primera, porque alguien borró mi historia de mi computadora… ¡De nuevo hacer tres capítulos! En fin, apenas terminé con este… y segundo, porque toda mi inspiración ha sido llevada a mi fic **Calaveritas **(Versos a los personajes de beyblade con fin humorístico) No sabía que ese disparate mío funcionara (Kai: nos lleva a la tumba, la muy graciosa, por eso del Día de Muertos) ¿Qué haces aquí? (K: ayudándote a responder los RR contra mi voluntad) Pero si sólo te lo pedí en Calaveritas… si ya estás aquí, aprovechemos tu presencia. Bueno contestemos los RR:

**Fanny-Shadow: **Ah… gracias por los comentarios a ambas historias (K: ¬¬ no la animen) que cruel eres. Eso de prestarte a _Dragoonary Wizard _(K: u.u y lo discutió con Albert, durante este tiempo) Esta bien, sólo mencionando que "me pertenece" (K: porque en realidad es de mi hermano) Espero leer tus historias, si no logras publicarla aquí, mándame la dirección donde van a estar, te recomiendo Four Spirits. **LuviaKonSlambert: **(K: milagro que escribes), no te puedo dar más datos, pero sigue con esto y descubrirás quien fue el que envió la carta. **AndriévIvanov: **Gracias, y como lo pediste ya entró tu hermano al fic. **FireYamiLuis:** gracias por tu apoyo.

Sigan leyendo, eso sí, tardaré un poco en actualizar. Nos leemos después.


	12. El llamado del Tigre

_**Capítulo XII: El llamado del Tigre**_

Mientras los pelialbinos se encontraban discutiendo afuera, Kai ya había recuperado fuerza suficiente para mantenerse de pie. Ray le contó todo sobre la pequeña charla que tuvo con el chico Flamel. Olivares también oía atentamente, cuando terminó de hablar el chino, ella recordó su sueño, cada vez, esto estaba más extraño, coincidía con las palabras de Wong. Ella se dedicó a comentarles acerca de lo que sucedió dentro del plato, pero calló un dato, tanto ella como Hiwatari, reconocían al ente, puesto que los atacó hace cuatro años, en Madrid.

Los jóvenes entraron de nuevo al vestidor, Alex fijó su mirada a Kai, Ray y Gisela. Por su parte, Nick miró a Tate. Ella aún traía el cofre entre sus manos, lo depositó en una mesa cercana, lo abrió, mientras les pedía a los demás que tomaran asiento alrededor de ésta. Sacó de éste cuatro collares dorados, cada uno con una piedra preciosa.

–Nicolás, llévate a los otros, déjame hablar con este trío.

–Chicos síganme. Te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿Estás segura de esto?

–Completamente, hermano.

Quedaron ellos cuatro ahí a dentro. Kai aún no le tenía confianza a la chica, a pesar de que lo ayudó a recuperar energía. Su intromisión en los sucesos, jamás había leído que otras personas se inmiscuyeran en los asuntos de los guardianes. Por otro lado, algo dentro de él, le decía que ella probablemente sería una gran ayuda en sellar a los entes malignos.

Ray, en cambio, recordaba su sueño extraño, cada vez estaba más confundido. Con esto le hacía pensar que tal vez, aquello lo había vivido, hace exactamente 200 años, y ahora, se volvía a repetir los eventos del pasado. Esa presencia del _ente_, por algún motivo desconocido para él, se le hacía demasiado familiar, a pesar que era la primera vez que lo sentía. Miró con detenimiento a la chica pelialbina, se quedó sorprendido al ver los amuletos…

–Bueno, Hiwatari antes que nada, debemos comentar sobre lo sucedido. Ustedes dos ya conocían al ente. Desde hace años les traía la vista encima, por lo que sé. Aún no me explico el por qué prefiere atacarlos a ustedes… –meditó un poco –Claro –miró al ruso –en primera, tú.

– ¿Qué¿Qué tengo que ver con aquel espíritu?

–Posees los recuerdos más horribles que haya imaginado. Estuviste en la abadía Balkov¿no es cierto? Además, eres huérfano desde los seis, y de la manera más terrible… anexando la separación que tuviste con tus hermanos en tan corta edad…

–Espera ¿cómo lo sabes?

–Los rumores vuelan, joven Hiwatari. –expresó con cierta pesadumbre.

–Deberías decirme de donde sacaste esa información. –le mencionó.

–Lo siento, pero me es imposible decirte mis fuentes. –miró a la pelinegra –Por otro lado, Gisela, la pérdida de parientes…

–No deseo que des más explicaciones... –ella bufó y esquivo la mirada de su capitana.

–Hay algo que no me queda claro –expresó Ray –mencionaste que hace tiempo estaban tras de ellos…

–Eh… Ray –interrumpió la chica mestiza –nosotros nos enfrentamos a él… en el campeonato en el que nos conocimos Kai y yo…

–Bueno, Olivares, me quitaste las palabras de la boca. En efecto, Kon es a lo que me que me quería referir. Por otro lado, solamente sé que ese _ente_ recobró parte de sus fuerzas hace cuatro años, pero no me explico como fue a parar a España, si lo que Ivanov me dijo fuese cierto, éste espíritu habitaba en Rusia…

–Espera ¿Qué tiene que ver Tala en esto?

–Yo tengo la misma pregunta –comentó el ruso –estuviste hablando esta mañana con él, y te dio…

–Dos libros, uno que contenía a los entes malignos, el otro el _Diario de Ginebra_. –mencionó mientras de su mochila los sacaba.

En el negro se encontraba un círculo de hechizos, color plata, en el centro, tres discos, cada uno con diferente emblema, (una hoja verde con una estrella, una luna azul con una nube y un sol blanco con una representación del viento con hojuelas otoñales). Alrededor, seis redondeles con un símbolo distinto. (Una flama, un relámpago, una gota de agua, una nube, una roca, una hoja). En el marino un emblema, idéntico al…

–…no es posible, es similar al del libro de la leyenda –comentó Kai sorprendido.

–Claro, ella fue la hermana del abuelo de Niels Ravenwood, sabes bien quien es esa persona…

–Mi abuelo por parte de mi madre… por cierto –dijo con el entrecejo fruncido –Tala te explicó su idea…

–Ja¿piensas que somos… familiares? Lo dudo, Hiwatari –lo dijo sin verlo –en primera 200 años son suficientes para eliminar cualquier parentesco entre los descendientes de Ginebra y Karl. El pelirrojo sólo me dijo eso como sospecha suya, sin embargo no estaba muy seguro…

–Sin embargo, en la pintura, había otro chico más…

–Ese era Arthur Holmes, si te refieres al chico que se parece a tu hermano. Lo sé, es increíble como el mismo destino vuelve a juntar a las personas… aunque de un modo… diferente… ¿no te parece? –mencionó al ver su rostro de sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía sarcásticamente.

–Por cierto esos talismanes…

–Gracias por recordármelo, Kon. –Les mostró las preseas –Desafortunadamente han perdido poder a través del tiempo, porque los entes sagrados se encuentran ahora en sus blades, sin embargo, servirá para ahuyentar a uno que otro espíritu errante… pero me preocupa que los otros ya hayan llegado a este país…

– ¿Qué¿Significa que hay aún más?

–Temo decirte que sí, Hiwatari. –le mencionó con pesar cuando le entregaba su dije. Era de oro, de forma romboidal, en el centro, un rubí con una pequeña pluma adentro, alrededor, flamas de oro rojizo.

–Vaya, es extraño, no sé, pero siento algo de nostalgia… al tener esto en mis manos –pensó Ray,mientras la pelialbina le entregaba un talismán del mismo material, aspecto, pero en su caso, había una esmeralda, con un colmillo, sus adornos eran cuatro relámpagos blancos, cada uno situado en un ángulo del medallón.

–No puedo creerlo, es igual al que soñé –comentó para sus adentros la joven azteca. Por su parte recibió uno idéntico, pero con un jade blanco, en la joya había una pluma verde, y sus ornamentos eran hojas color aceitunado.

–Retomando otro tema, leíste que los _guardianes _usaban la alquimia… –se dirigió al ruso –es tiempo que ustedes se entrenen en ella… no soy nadie para oponerme a su destino… pero eso no significa que los abandonaré a su suerte…

–Vaya ¿y cuánto es lo qué sabes de ese tema?

–Lo suficiente como para darte una que otra lección, Hiwatari. El tiempo apremia, lamentablemente, hoy no podré empezar con su entrenamiento…

– ¿Qué¿Tú serás la que se encargará de nosotros?

–Aunque no te guste la idea, así es. Ustedes son los _guardianes de los entes solares_, mi deber es ocuparme de ustedes. Por otro lado, mi hermano se encargará de los otros tres e Itzel de…

–Espera un momento¿qué tiene que ver la campeona latina?

–Ja, pensé que ya lo habrías adivinado… Ella posee a _Dalia Fairywood_, por ende, tiene mucho que ver con ustedes. No puedo revelar más, por ahora. –le expresó secamente –por tu parte, descansa…–cerró sus ojos, puso su mano en su mentón. De pronto entró el Sr. Dickenson, acompañado de Nicolás, los _DH_ y los _GR_.

–Discúlpenme, chicos pero quiero hablar solamente con sus líderes.

–Lo entiendo perfectamente, Sr. D –comentó Nick –Max, Kenny, Daniel, sigamos esperando, todavía hay cosas que explicarte, Tate. –así lo hicieron. Ray y Gisela se emprendían a salir, pero Alexandra los detuvo. Fijo su mirada al anciano:

–Olivares debe estar aquí, Sr. D., debido a que su enfrentamiento fue interrumpido, creo que se me hace correcto que escuche la plática… por otra parte, supongo que Kon es de suma confianza¿no es cierto? –se dirigió al bicolor. El ruso se sorprendió ante esa petición de Flamel. Miró a su compañero con cierto desdén:

–Como quieras, Ray –fue lo único que le dijo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos. El chino cerró la puerta, regresó a su lugar.

–Supongo que pedirá nuestra opinión acerca de lo sucedido.

–En efecto Alex, sabes que así comenzaron las desapariciones…

–Explíquese –comentó en forma cortante el ruso.

–A lo que se refiere el Sr. D, Hiwatari, como ya se te había dicho, en nuestro equipo se desvanecieron personas. Dejando solamente a tres integrantes en este grupo.

–Ella tiene razón, Kai. Hace un mes, se llevó las eliminatorias en este continente. Sin embargo, a pesar que el grupo ya estaba completo, comenzaron a desaparecer la mitad de éste. Más aún. A los suplentes les ocurrió lo mismo. Tuve que pedirle de favor a Alex que dejara su puesto anterior…

– ¿Eh¿De qué te encargabas anteriormente, Alex? –preguntó el chino

–Hum… no deseo hablar de eso en este momento –esquivó su mirada.

–Hablando de otra cosa –interrumpió el Sr. D –nos queda pendiente su encuentro –se dirigió a Gisela y a Kai –Desafortunadamente la mesa directiva ha tomado la decisión de suspenderlo, a parte, mañana se verá si continuamos con el torneo.

–Hum… –fue lo único que comentó Alex. Kai se molestó por la propuesta, iba a protestar, pero la mirada de la pelialbina, o al menos así lo sentía, le mencionaba que guardara silencio. –Sin embargo, por hoy deben descansar, chicos. –el ruso observaba a la chica con cierto enfado, no era un niño para que ella le impusiera límites.

–Comprendo, sabrán mañana si se reanuda el campeonato, buenas noches chicos –mencionó con pesadumbre el anciano y se retiró de ahí, dejando a los jóvenes.

–Qué raro, se veía con una cara de gran preocupación, eso no es de él. –comentó Ray.

–Apuesto que él no quería que se siguiera con el campeonato, pero sabe que ninguno de los jugadores se lo perdonaríamos. –comentó la mexicana

–Hum… en eso estamos de acuerdo. Por cierto, explícate de una vez, Flamel eso de la alquimia.

–Es mucho más sencillo de lo que imaginas –sacó de su bolsa tres botellitas, una verde esmeralda, una de jade y una de un rojo rubí –A menos que no tengan un fuerte lazo con su bestia bit.

– ¿Y eso? –preguntó sorprendido el chino

–En la alquimia, se busca La Gran Obra, la cual se compone de una parte líquida…

–El elixir de la vida –interrumpió Kai –la parte sólida, la Piedra Filosofal. Aunque fuese sólo un mito….

–Tal vez tengas razón, Hiwatari. Sus antecesores hicieron esta búsqueda, aunque sólo llegaron a algo cercano. Lo bueno es que ustedes ya no tienen que pasarse tanto tiempo en esa indagación..

– ¿Significa que estos objetos son…?

–Si Kon, aunque no se acercan a las cualidades de ambas descritas en libros, puesto sólo sirven para sus protegidos. Sabrán usarlo en su momento, con sus beyblades. Hum… hay que irnos de una vez –comentó la joven ojiazul –Ah y otra cosa, –miró al ruso –dales el antiácido a Granger y Sumeragi, mi hermano necesita hablar con ellos. Aunque pido un milagro, a que le pongan atención a Nicolás –esbozó una sonrisa. – Vámonos Gisela. _Do_ _svidaniya_, Hiwatari.

Ella recogió los libros y el cofre. Salieron las chicas del vestidor e inmediatamente entraron sus dos compañeros. Les preguntaron sobre lo que habían hablado con Alex. Ray se dedicó a comentarles el asunto. Después Max comentó sobre lo que discutieron Nicolás y él. No terminó el pelialbino, sin embargo, necesitaba que Tyson y Daichi estuvieran presentes, aunque a Max le entregó un talismán similar al de ellos, sólo que uno con un zafiro y de plata. Salieron de ahí, se dirigieron a su autobús y de ahí al hotel. Unas sombras salieron de un callejón.

– ¡Qué entrometida es esa Alexandra¿No lo crees, Rafa? –comentó una voz femenina

–Hum… no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo, debería dejar a los guardianes, sería mejor para nosotros. Sin embargo, un poco de diversión no nos caería tan mal… ¡pobre ingenua! Arriesgarlo todo por esos ineptos de los _G Revolution_, ni siquiera saben invocar a sus bestias bit correctamente…

–Ustedes no deberían de confiarse demasiado, ella nos podría traer tantos problemas, su nivel de control de su _ente_ es superior, inclusive al nuestro. –comentó fríamente una tercera voz

–Sekhmet ¿no deberías estar en Inglaterra?

–Claro, pero esa tonta de Isis debe tener informantes, porque no la encontré por ningún lado. Y tú, Siria ¿no te correspondía ver a Albert?

–No he ido, he pensado en un mejor plan, en lugar de destruir a _Dragoonary Wizard _y a su protegido, deberíamos pensar que él puede ser alguien de provecho para nuestro bando. Aunque no he descartado la idea que Nicolás Flamel debería unirse a nosotros…

– ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

–Vamos, Rafa, has visto que él domina una bestia bit oscura, y su vínculo con ésta es muy fuerte. Ja, sería un golpe bajo para la entrometida de su hermana.

–Ahora ya poseen los talismanes, es un infortunio. Pero de todos modos, será interesante… debemos irnos. –desaparecieron entre las penumbras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los chicos ya habían llegado al hotel a eso de las 9:30 de la noche. Primero se dirigieron al cuarto de Max. En efecto, aún Tyson y Daichi se quejaban de los dolores estomacales. Hilary estaba exasperada. Ni uno ni otro le ponía atención. Cuando entraron sus compañeros, la chica les pregunto por su estado, más aún, por el de Kai. Hablando de él, se había dirigido a su habitación por la botella que Alexandra le había dado. Regresó con sus compañeros:

–Tómate esto, Tyson, y no quiero oír excusas. –la colocó en la mesita adyacente a la cama del japonés.

–Argh… Kai ¿nos quieres matar? Esta cosa sabe horrible… –mencionó Tyson mientras le pasaba el frasco al niño mono.

–Él tiene razón, esta porquería sabe a rayos…

–Dejen de quejarse por una vez en su vida.

–Chicos, creo que deben ponernos al tanto de lo que sucedió, por alguna causa, no pudimos ver parte de su encuentro… –comentó la joven. Kenny se propuso a contarles todo.

–Así que ella fue la que te dio eso –mencionó Granger, señalando con fastidio el frasco, ahora vacío –Y el juego quedó inconcluso…

–Sí, es un infortunio… –Musitó Ray –deberíamos ir a descansar, por todo lo que pasó hoy…

–Tienes razón –confirmó la chica, con cierta preocupación –Nos veremos mañana –se retiró a su habitación.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Kenny se dedicó a reparar a _Dranzer_, no había sufrido un daño como tal, pero una revisión y una mejora, no le vendría mal. El ruso, por su parte, decidió asearse. Quería quitarse parte del cansancio que traía consigo. Mientras tanto, el chino, se introdujo en sus pensamientos. "_¿Por qué tenía aquella sensación de conocer algo sobre aquel ente?" _Se preguntaba a sí mismo, pero por más que tratase de esforzar su memoria, no se le venía nada a la mente. Sacó el dije de su bolsillo, esa pequeña alhaja…

–Me parece que no sólo tiene la función de protegernos solamente –comentaba para sus adentros, ahora poseía a _Driger _en sus manos, el talismán brilló un poco, sintió ¿nostalgia? – ¿Pero, por qué? –se dijo, mientras poco a poco caía rendido por el cansancio.

Media hora después, el jefe ya había terminado con _Dranzer. _Se dedicó en ese momento a repasar el encuentro de cada uno de sus compañeros. En ese momento, le llegó un correo electrónico, del amigo que había mencionado hace días. Sorprendido, lo abrió y empezó a leerlo:

_Kenny:_

_Vaya, de nuevo en campeonatos ¿eh? Pero me alegro que ahora seas un jugador y no sólo el ingeniero técnico del grupo. ¿Cómo te ha ido con Dizzy? Espero que no te haya causado problemas. Gracias por la información, me sirvió de mucho. También deseo que puedas controlar el HMS 2.0 lo antes posible. Si no te veo jugar te mandaré un virus (es broma). Nos leemos después._

_Al_

Se rió ligeramente del comentario de su amigo. Cerró su computadora y decidió irse a descansar. Su capitán, en ese preciso instante, se había terminado de asearse y de vestirse. Ahora engalanaba un pants y playera blanca. El chico de los lentes le entregó su blade, el ruso lo miró con indiferencia, lo puso en la mesita de noche adyacente a su cama, en donde estaba la botellita y el dije. Cuando se recostó, inmediatamente cayó en un sueño profundo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se veían decaídos la mayoría de los beyluchadores, o al menos eso pensaron los _G Revolution_, al toparse con varios equipos aquella mañana. Tyson y Daichi ya se sentían mejor, pero aún no habían recuperado su habitual apetito. Max los acompañaba, estaban en búsqueda de Nicolás, los había citado al medio día en el jardín. Lo encontraron, estaba escribiendo en una computadora portátil, a lado de ésta, el mismo cofre que Alexandra poseía.

–Así que tú eres Nicolás. –comentó Tyson. –espero que no seas como tu hermanita.

–Ja¿así que ya conocías a Alex?

–Sí, fue compañera de mi hermano, hace tiempo –dijo con cierto enfado. Sus compañeros se sorprendieron.

–Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿por qué querías que estuviéremos aquí?

–Sumeragi, oíste la leyenda en la boca de tu amigo Kai, o al menos una parte. En fin desde hace tiempo, los _entes errantes_, para ser exactos, desde el siglo XV, andan tras de sus bestias bit. Lo que atacó a Hiwatari fue uno de ellos. Para enfrentarlos, usarán, a parte de sus blades, esto. –les entrega unos dijes de plata a cada uno, con su respectivo frasco.

–Kai, Ray y yo teníamos unos similares –explicó Max, mientras les mostraba el suyo.

–Sabrán usarlo en su momento, no se preocupen si aún no entienden, con el tiempo, sus recuerdos vendrán a ustedes. –Recogió su laptop y el cofre –Por cierto, Granger, quería mencionarte algo.

–Eh… ¿qué cosa? –preguntó asombrado.

–Hay secretos que ocultan algunos de sus amigos, cuando se revelen, ustedes deben comprender porque los guardaban, en especial tú, Tyson. Nos vemos después.

El chico entró al edificio, mientras tanto, los jóvenes paseaban por el jardín, mirando sus talismanes. Era extraño no ver a nadie practicar a estas horas, un ambiente medio triste, solamente esperando si se cancelará el torneo. De pronto Max se acordó sobre lo que había dicho el japonés al pelialbino:

–Bueno, Tyson¿podías comentarnos acerca de Alex?

–Esta bien –se detuvo, se puso a recordar –cuando ella tenía 8 años, comenzó a jugar beyblade, ese año, mi hermano la venció en el campeonato mundial. Sin embargo al siguiente torneo, fueron compañeros, aún existiendo una rivalidad entre ellos…

–Como la que tienes con Kai…

–Tal vez la de ellos un poco más notable, pero sí Daichi, podría decirse que es parecida…

– ¿Y por qué no te agrada la chica?

–Verán, cuando nos conocimos no simpatizamos en lo absoluto, es una presumida, arrogante y fría persona…

– ¿Incluso más que nuestro amargado?

–No, pero si le haría la competencia. –sacó de su bolsillo a _Dragoon, _al unísono, brilla con el talismán, hecho de plata, con un jade en su interior, adornos en forma de nube –Extraño, siento que…

–…ya había tenido ese objeto anteriormente¿no es cierto?

–Hey, Max, no asusten ¿ustedes también? –cuestionó anonado el niño mono.

Se quedaron confundidos por lo que pasaba en ese momento, hasta que un ruido los sacó de sus pensamientos. Eran tres jóvenes discutiendo entre sí. Por lo que pudieron admirar, (porque Daniel era uno de ellos), se trataban de los _DH_ restantes.

Una chica, al parecer de 14 años, de cabello castaño oscuro, largo, amarrado en una coleta, ojos negros, tez morena. Lucía un traje de manta beige (pantalón y blusa), tenis del mismo color. Por el lado derecho, se encontraba un jovencito de su misma edad, piel tostada, cabellera castaña clara, sus ojos de un hermoso color café. Traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una playera aguamarina, tenis negros. En el izquierdo, estaba el mismísimo Daniel.

–Vamos, _sakurita_, se veía claramente quien ganaría el encuentro –comentaba Daniel

– ¡No me digas Sakura! –expresó con enfado la chica.

– ¡Bah! Si no fueras tan distraída no te llamaría así…

–Está bien _pichirilo_¿quieres pelear?

–Parecen niñitos de preescolar. –expresó el otro chico, con cierta burla, aunque después retiró su mirada de sus compañeros, porque ellos lo querían fulminar.

– ¡Tú no te metas José! –gritaron al unísono los chicos.

–Yo digo que Ray era el mejor –mencionaba la chica –nuestra líder no debía ganar…

–A eso el lo que tú crees, Itzel, volvería a retar a tu adorado kot nuevamente. –expresó Daniel,

–Hum… dejen de discutir por una vez en su vida –dijo secamente José

–Muchas gracias, pensé que me ibas ayudar, Pepe contra los comentarios de este mocoso –comentó ella con aire ofendido.

–No es por eso –miró a los _GR_ –tenemos compañía

–Itzel –mencionó con acidez el japonés

–"Bola de grasa", como te dice la _Cabellos de Hielo_, pensándolo bien vaya si te queda, por todo lo que engulles –rió la joven morena –me sorprende que estés de pie, si ayer te vi que estabas más verde que un nopal. ¿Aún dolido por la derrota?

–Itzel aún no me has vencido por completo. –expresó molesto.

–Ni a mí –interrumpió Daichi –tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

–Dejen de pelear como niños de 4 años –comentó fríamente Daniel –debemos irnos, Alexandra nos espera, Hasta luego, Granger.

Se marcharon de ahí, dejando a un Tyson molesto por la morena. Han pasado algunas horas, ya son las cinco de la tarde, mientras tanto, algunos de los jugadores han dejado el hotel, Ray, por ejemplo. El chino deambulaba en esta gran urbe, aún preocupado por la nota que le enviaron ayer, pensando en eso, más la aparición de un _ente._ De pronto se topó con alguien.

–Lo siento no me fijé por dónde iba… Gisela¿qué haces por aquí?

–Visitando el centro histórico¿qué otra cosa? –le dijo con indiferencia –a propósito, debería fijarse por donde camina, no debe andar distraído, es usted peor que Hiwatari. –Le esbozó una sonrisa –Aceptó su disculpa, joven Kon.

–Deja de llamarme así, por qué no simplemente me dices Ray.

–No estoy acostumbrada a tutear a las personas…

–Me recuerdas a otra persona, ella siempre menciona los apellidos de la gente con la cual no tiene mucha convivencia…

–Hum…

–No lo dije con el afán de molestar, Gisela.

–De acuerdo. Pero ¿podría mencionarme con quién me comparó?

–Con… la hermana… de un amigo…

–Supongo que habla de Isis Hiwatari¿no es cierto?

–Sí, espera ¿desde cuándo la conoces?

–Desde hace tiempo, fue al campeonato en que sufrí la derrota con su amigo. Recuerdo que fue la primera ocasión que vi sonreír a Hiwatari. Además conocí a su hermano, Albert… Por cierto¿qué hace por este rumbo?

–Tratando de despejarme un poco. –de repente escucha un ruido en un callejón. Siente unas presencias demasiado conocidas – ¿Escuchaste eso?

–Sí, oye ¿a dónde vas? Kon espérame.

&&&&&&&&&

Regresando al hotel, en su cuarto, Alexandra traía en sus manos un cuaderno de dibujo de forma francesa. Dibujaba al carboncillo, un hermoso paisaje del bosque, la sierra montañosa que lo surcaba. Suspiró profundamente, pensando en lo que pasó en la noche. Su encuentro con un ente no la había dejado en óptimas condiciones, sin embargo temía por los elegidos, en especial… por dos de ellos, no porque fueran indefensos… sino... porque… Inesperadamente, cayó en un sueño profundo.

–Este lugar se me es familiar… Rusia, pero cómo… –Se miró a sí misma en un lugar nevando, dentro de un edificio, una especie de abadía… –Genial, el lugar que más me gusta de Rusia –comentó con sarcasmo. De pronto vio dos figuras a lo lejos, sin embargo no continuó soñando, se levantó. Alguien había tocado a la puerta.

–Señorita Flamel, se le espera en la Sala de Juntas, hoy tomará el Sr. D. si se cancela o no el torneo, deben estar presentes los capitanes de equipo. –era uno de los encargados del hotel.

Despachó al joven. Ella se arregló con un pantalón café, blusa sin mangas de tono negra y un saco del mismo color del pantalón. Su cabello amarrado en una trenza. Bajó al vestíbulo. Se dirigía a la sala que le había indicado el muchacho, cuando se encontró con uno de los líderes de equipo.

–Alexandra, espera…

–Hiwatari.

–Quiero que me aclares algunas dudas…

– ¿Sobre qué? Algunas preguntas no puedo responderlas yo. Además no es el momento preciso para hablar de ello. –ella se llevó su mano a su frente, cerró los ojos, en su cara se veía angustia.

–Hum… ¿qué te sucede?

–N-Nada, creo que hay cosas más importantes que estar aquí. Kai discúlpame con el Sr. D, tengo que irme.

–Espera ¿A dónde vas? Alexandra… –la chica se había ido, dejando sorprendido al bicolor por su súbita acción. La siguió desde una distancia un poco larga, no sólo porque pensaba que se traía entre manos, sino por su parte, el ruso sentía la extraña sensación de que algo andaba mal…

&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó al callejón. Miró el lugar, era sucio, oscuro. Alistó los sentidos, pero no escuchó ni vio nada fuera de lo normal. Se disponía a regresar al hotel cuando escuchó un blade negro con tonalidades verdosas salió de la nada, otro, color caqui, apareció al mismo tiempo y un tercero, de un ámbar oscuro surgió entre las sombras… con ellos, tres siluetas encapuchadas, pero a diferencia de Alex, de un tono gris oscuro, todos idénticos…

–Vaya, Raymond Kon, tienes el honor de ser el primero de los _guardianes_ que exterminemos, junto a su odiosa bestia bit…

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–No tiene gran importancia, solo nos han mandado a terminar con la absurda leyenda para siempre. –los blades se dirigían al chino, él sacó el suyo, aunque ¿que podría hacer, son tres contra uno. Un beyblade, de verde pistache y tonalidades blancas emergió detrás de el. Embistió a los otros… era _Dranzaria Quetzalli… _

–Vaya, así que la india viene ayudar al gato, que noble de tu parte –comentó una voz con ironía –sin embargo ustedes no son problema para nosotros.

–Serán los primeros en caer… y después iremos con el fénix…

–No si yo estoy aquí. –un blade de color blanco con tonalidades verdes y doradas emergió del lado contrario. Embistió a los otros, los alejaba de él. Conocía perfectamente de quien era… _Athena_. –Vaya, te gusta meterte en problemas ¿eh, Kon? –le comentó una voz sarcástica detrás de él. Era Alexandra. Miró a los encapuchados – ¿Quién rayos son ustedes?

–Nadie de tu interés, Flamel. No tienes nada que ver con ellos, a menos que quieras volver a luchar contra mí. Eres un estorbo para nuestros planes… _ataca Deimentour_ –el desconocido se llenó de un aura negra con morado al mismo tiempo que su blade (N. A. el primero que apareció)

La niebla se condensaba, vislumbrando al par de blades entre las penumbras, el de Alex daba un buen ataque, sin embargo, cada vez su velocidad disminuía. Del otro beyblade surgió la bestia bit, un ser repugnante, con una capa raída, pústulas en manos. El olor y la sensación de frío aumentaron. La chica pelialbina palideció un poco, pero siguió con su afrenta. En eso se detuvo el mismo trompo.

La pelinegra quedó petrificada al ver a ese ser, al mismo tiempo, Ray miró asombrado lo que estaba sucediendo ¡La _Bb_ aún seguía ahí, y peor aún, se hacía más corpórea! El frío helaba su sangre, pero no dudó en sacar a Driger a combatir, aunque no fuera de mucha ayuda, y la chica convocó a la suya, aunque sus ánimos ya habían caído….

&&&&&&&&

Por otro lado, Kai había perdido el rastro de Flamel, la chica era rápida. De pronto percibió el descenso de temperatura. Por instinto, se acercó al lugar en donde provenía ese frío. Quedó blanco como la tiza al ver esa niebla oscura rondando todo un callejón. Se sorprendió de algo, o la gente no le ponía atención, o no podían verlo. Dejó esa cuestión para después. Decidió ir a ver que pasaba en ese lugar. Sacó de su bolsillo a _Dranzer_, al mismo tiempo que la cadenilla del amuleto que le entregó Flamel. ¡Estaba brillando!

–Hum… –su rostro se demacró, al pensar una posibilidad –De nuevo… ese _ente…_

&&&&&&&&

Alex recibía gran parte del daño por ambos blades. Ni _Driger_ ni _Quetzalli _no podían acercarse. Eso estaba frustrando al chino y a la mexicana. No podían auxiliar a la joven. Ella sacó de su bolsa una botella con una sustancia celeste. La esparció en el suelo, formando alrededor una especie de círculo de hechizos. Un escudo se formó, de la tonalidad de la poción. Al menos ya podía ponerse de pie, aunque el temor seguía presente.

–Quédate aquí Ray… Gisela ni se te ocurra salir de este lugar…

–Pero Alex… ¿qué pasará contigo?

–No se preocupen por mí…

–No te dejaré ir –el neko la tomó de su brazo –esos quieren destruirnos…

–Lo sé –se quitó al chino de encima –pero al menos tú estarás a salvo… traes la botella contigo¿no es cierto?

–Sí, pero…

–Sólo recuerda como lo usó Wong –Ella salió del círculo, dejando sorprendido a Ray.

– ¡Ja! Alexandra, si crees que ese inepto de Kon sabrá utilizar esa sustancia, estás perdida. Vamos yo sé que puedes dar más en tu batalla. –una voz fría le comentó

–Hum… si eso es lo que deseas –comentó con enfado, al mismo tiempo que se llenaba de un aura blanca. Sonrió sarcásticamente –sólo que no te vayas a arrepentir

Invocó a _Athena_. El espíritu del blade de Alex, era un lobo blanco con un casco dorado, patas y cola azuladas, una armadura de oro, tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo horizontal en su mejilla izquierda. El blade se detuvo, y la bestia bit de la joven pelialbina tomó forma tangible. La niebla se disipaba un poco, Alex ordenó a _Athena _que atacara a _Deimentour_. Sin embargo esa era la oportunidad que esperaban los otros encapuchados, sombras rodearon a la bestia bit, una de ellas, rompió el campo de fuerza de la joven. Con agilidad sorprendente, el horrible ente se dirigió a la pelialbina, sin darle oportunidad de huir. Ella fue alejada hasta una barda. De la entrada del callejón, un rayo rojo alejó por el momento a dicho espíritu.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con asombro Ray

–Hum… –Era Kai. Lo observó, después desvió su mirada llevándose un leve asombro –Esa cosa…

–Es lo que hace cuatro años nos encontramos en ese callejón, en España –confirmo Gisela –Esa vez por poco no escapamos…

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a Alex, sin embargo ella lo tomó de sus brazos, aproximándolo a su cuerpo, lo cubrió con su cuerpo y giró hacia la derecha, sin embargo un rayo negro rozó con su pie.

–Creo que ahora no… por poco y te atacan, sé más cuidadoso. Déjame aquí, vete con los demás. –se sujetaba su tobillo izquierdo, estaba lastimado.

–Ven –la ayudó a levantarse.

–No te preocupes, Hiwatari, nosotros los distraeremos –le gritó Gisela.

Con sus blades impedían el paso al espíritu, mientras Kai se dirigía al escudo. También _Athena_ peleaba. El ruso dejó a la chica en el suelo. En ese momento el escudo desaparecía. El efecto de la poción se había acabado. La joven pudo reaccionar con un escudo nuevo para sus compañeros, pero se debilitaba a cada momento._ Deimentour_ se quitó de encima a _Dranzer, _a _Quetzalli_ y a _Athena_. Volvía a su blanco original…

Ray miró que dos de sus compañeros estaban a una cierta distancia igual hacia él. Gisela del lado izquierdo, Kai, del derecho. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente… por instinto, le ordenó a _Driger _quevolviera hacia él. Roció el contenido de la botella en el objeto. Éste último dio el paso por el bit al líquido, se asimilaba al blade, tomó un aura verde eléctrico.

–Ray ¿qué haces? –preguntó el ruso a su amigo, sin desviar su mirada de la batalla.

No le contestó. En lugar de eso, lanzó nuevamente su beyblade, le ordenó que diera vueltas en círculo en torno a ellos. Un disco idéntico al del libro negro y al de la joven se formó bajo sus pies. Los otros dos no le prestaron atención, se disponían a ayudar a Alex. El blade del chino se detuvo exactamente a su lado. Ocurrió algo, el talismán brilló con una intensidad, escuchó un rugido, de su trompo emergió _Driger _adelante de ellos. Pero ahora como lo había echo _Athena_. Tenía el tamaño de un tigre siberiano, pero en todo lo demás, como siempre lo había visto.

–Hum… te dije, tonta que dejes a estos ineptos… ahora pagarás las consecuencias…

–Ja –esbozó una ligera sonrisa –creo que no has puesto atención…

– ¿Qué es lo que dices? –mencionó el encapuchado, mirando incrédulo a Alex.

– _Driger ¡Garra de Tigre!_ –gritó el joven neko a su espíritu sagrado, mientras el tigre atacó al ente maligno.

– ¿Qué¿Cómo fue…?

– ¿Posible? Vamos, ellos no son tan incapaces como lo pensabas –ella se llenó de su aura correspondiente –_Athena ¡Lluvia de Estrellas Fugaces!_ –mencionó a su loba, mientras agredía a _Deimentour_ y a los blades de paso. Quedaron destrozados, sin embargo, los entes se refugiaron en los anillos que poseía cada encapuchado. Escaparon.

–Ray ¿podrías decirme cómo lograste que _Driger_ saliera de tu blade? –preguntó anonado el ruso la ver que el tigre se dirigía a su dueño. No podía creerlo, sin embargo, esta enfrente de él.

–Yo… no sé por donde puedo empezar a explicártelo –comentó el chino, mientras acariciaba a su bestia bit –bien hecho _Driger_ –habló con su pensamiento, a lo que él respondió sólo con un ronroneo, antes de desaparecer y volver a su bit. El joven recogió su blade.

–Bien hecho, Raymond –le comentó la pelialbina, a un lado estaba _Athena_ lamiéndole la mejilla. En la mano de la chica, estaban sus beyblades.

– Explícate Alexandra¿cómo invocaron a sus bestias bit? –el bicolor se sorprendió ahora por la presencia de la loba. Sin embargo ésta no desapareció como _Driger_ –Ustedes hablen sobre todo lo que les ocurrió antes que llegáramos. –le comentó a Ray y a Gisela

–Bueno, en primera, ayúdame. Como verás, no estoy en condiciones de caminar –era cierto, su pie izquierdo tenía un raspón y estaba un poco hinchado –creo que me he torcido el tobillo. Ray se dedicó a inspeccionar su lesión. _Athena _desapareció. Alex le entregó a Kai y a Gisela, sus respectivos beyblades…

–Tienes razón, Alex, sólo es una torcedura. –le confirmó Ray. –Kai, en primera comentaré lo ocurrido… –le comentó por eso de diez minutos

–y bien, cómo Ray invocó a Driger de esa manera… fue gracias a ustedes dos…

– ¿Qué es lo que dices? –dijeron al unísono

–Cuando le ordenaste a _Driger_ dar vueltas en círculos, se dibujó en el suelo un disco de hechizos, por así decirlo. Como era la primera vez que ibas a evocar a tu _ente_, forzosamente necesitabas que los elementos "complementarios" del tigre estuvieran presentes.

–Pero, Alex ¿Cómo sabías que yo iba a realizar la invocación con ellos a mi lado?

–Simple intuición –le sonrió levemente, provocándole un pequeño sonrojo –esta vez dudaba que Kai viniera, persiguiéndome por supuesto, pero me equivoqué…

– ¿Y esos que los atacaron tiene alguna relación con tu grupo? –comentó secamente el ruso

–_Niet_. Sabes, es la segunda ocasión que los _entes malignos_ poseen un "elegido", aunque ellos no son humanos. Ahora comprendo como se pueden trasportar de un lugar a otro. Espero Kai, que ahora hayas comprendido el por qué de mi intervención...

–Hum…

– Eh… te ayudaré a ir al hotel… Alex. –Expresó el chino. La subió en su espalda. Se fueron de ese lugar de mala muerte.

–Hum… –suspiró –sabes Kai, no sé que explicaciones le daremos al Sr. D por no ir a la junta.

–Pensé que el torneo no era importante para ti. –le expresó fríamente.

–_Mne ne nravitsya_ (Es una tontería) que creas eso, mi estimado Hiwatari. El beyblade me apasiona tanto como a ti. Pero viste porque decidí…

–Lo entiendo completamente, pero ¿cómo sabías que Ray y Gisela estarían en peligro?

–Digamos que un alquimista, desarrolla ciertas habilidades, entre esas, las premoniciones. Aunque hay personas que poseen esta destreza innata.

–Como Brooklyn –comentó el chino.

–Exacto. En fin, vamos.

Entraron, había pasado dos horas desde que la junta había iniciado y diez minutos en que había terminado, según eso le dijeron a los cuatro el gerente del hotel. No tuvieron más remedio que irse a su cuarto. Subieron a los elevadores, llegaron al piso donde las chicas habían sido asignadas.

–Raymond, creo que Gisela podrá ayudarme de aquí a nuestro cuarto. –la puerta se abrió, mientras Olivares ahora auxiliaba a Alex –Nos veremos después. –salieron. La puerta se cerró.

– ¡Que día! –Bostezó –vaya, la batalla me dejó desecho. Pero ¿no crees que sea extraño? Fuimos los únicos ahí, no había otra persona alrededor.

–Sí… Alex aún tiene varios misterios bajo su manga –la puerta se abrió, salieron de ahí –cada vez que nos revela o descubrimos algo, nuevos enigmas surgen en su lugar.

–Tienes razón –entraron a su cuarto –Ah, hola Jefe. –saludó al chico, quien en ese momento, estaba escribiendo en su computadora.

– ¿Dónde andaban y qué les pasó? –preguntó Kenny al ver su estado, su cara y brazos con algunos rasguños, sus ropas un poco desgastadas. – ¿Encontraron a otro ente?

–No, encontramos al mismo y algunos más –respondió Ray, se dedicó a comentarle lo sucedido.

–Vaya, eso es muy extraño. Déjenme ver sus blades –los jóvenes le entregaron sus beyblades –no sufrieron gran daño, pero no sería mala idea mejorarlos. Kai el Sr. D estuvo buscándote a ti y a Alexandra… habló sobre tu encuentro pendiente…

–Genial¿no nos regañó por no estar en la junta?

– ¿De qué hablas? No hubo una junta como tal. Sólo vino a decirte si querían continuar el encuentro, pero al no verlos, tomó la decisión que quedaría como un empate entre ambos equipos. El torneo continúa, si es que no se registra otro incidente.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Kai? –preguntó el chino, al verlo palidecer.

–N-nada.

– Por cierto, me encontré a la chica que retó a Tyson, me entregó esto –saca de un bolsillo un pequeño dije de platino, con una pequeña turquesa circular –y este frasco –señala una botella, del mismo color que la piedra. –aunque me dejó muchas dudas

–El envase es idéntico al que nos dieron Alex –comentó el chino.

–Y el dije… –Kai sacó el suyo de su bolsillo, lo miró detenidamente –similar al de nosotros… Pero¿por qué te entregó uno?

–No lo sé. Sólo me dijo que lo conservara –contestó el Jefe.

Dejaron su charla por terminado. Kenny reparó velozmente los blades y se los entregó a los chicos. Cada uno se fue a dormir a su cama a eso de las nueve. Ray cayó rendido, estaba realmente fatigado. El más pequeño durmió unos minutos después. Pero Kai, aunque también le colgaba un cansancio terrible, seguía despierto. Fue hacia el balcón a despejarse. Llegó una lechuza blanca a su lado, con una carta en su pico.

–Hola Gizmo –tomó la carta y la leyó:

_Kai:_

_Sabes que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable. Hace tiempo me retó una encapuchada, de nombre _Sekhmet_, en Inglaterra, aunque no la volví a ver. Si he sospechado que andan en mí búsqueda, aunque tengo la sensación que éstos no tienen nada que ver con el grupo que los enfrentó. Me he ido de Gran Bretaña. No te diré mi ubicación si ésta cae en malas manos. No te preocupes por mí._

_Claro que recuerdo la leyenda a la perfección, cuando niña, sentía que pronto iba a ocurrir cosas inexplicables, en especial, este año. Hum… sobre el pasado con los Kon… es algo arriesgado, pero temo decirte que debes mencionárselo a la _"Bola de Grasa"_, especialmente, aún quedan muchos obstáculos, hermanito. Sólo te diré esto, siempre he estado a tu lado, aún si no te has dado cuenta._

_Isis._

– "_siempre he estado a tu lado, aún si no te has dado cuenta",_ ¿Qué querrá decir con esto? –pensó.

La lechuza se fue a un árbol a refugiarse, mientras el ruso iba a su cama, ahora había otra preocupación en su mente. Isis ya no estaba en el Reino Unido. Genial, otra cosa que agregar a su mente. Miró un sobre en el escritorio. Era un citatorio en donde marcaba la hora de salida del autobús a la ciudad de Pachuca. Recordó que el mismo enviado de la BBA que había discutido con Alex le informó acerca de la junta ¿Por qué lo habrá engañado¿Acaso tendría alguna relación con los encapuchados?

En otro cuarto del hotel, Alexandra platicaba con su hermano. Ella traía vendado su tobillo izquierdo. Miraba hacia la ventana. También ella hacía sus propias conjeturas sobre todo lo que había pasado... y sobre lo que soñó…

–Así que sólo están detrás de ti por ayudar a los chicos…

–Sólo espero que sea eso… deseando que no hayan descubierto la verdad antes que los _G Revolution_…

–Hum… sabes en un principio no quería aceptar tu loca idea, sin embargo, no tenía otra opción… Entonces ¿seguimos con el plan?

–_Da_, mañana partirás a Estados Unidos, yo le mencionaré al Sr. D al respecto…

–Está bien, sólo no te metas en más problemas…

–Hum… no soy una niñita para que te preocupes demasiado por mí… sabes hermano, hay algo que me angustia es no poder usar mi propia bestia bit.

–Lo sé, a mi también me gustaría usar la mía, pero debemos conformarnos en utilizar éstas que fueron creadas en Bio-Volt. Descansa, mañana viajarás, y –le sonrió –no quiero que los demás resientan tu mal humor, recuerda que cuando no duermes bien…

–Muy gracioso –le dijo fríamente –has lo mismo.

El chico salió de ahí, mientras sus dos compañeras entraban a descansar. Lejos de ahí, el grupo de extraños disfrazados, comentaban acerca de lo sucedido.

–Genial, el tonto de Kon sabe invocar al _Tigre blanco_, eso nos atraerá problemas.

–Hum… yo no lo creo Siria, faltan siete, aún los _guardianes _no deben cantar victoria. Lástima que tu plan no funcionó, Rafa.

–Sí, eso de tomar el control de unos de la BBA…

–Muy graciosa, Siria. En fin debemos irnos, aún tenemos cosas que hacer.

Desaparecieron entre las sombras de los edificios de esta gran urbe, con el viento silbante escuchándose entre ellos y con una media luna, semi oculta entre las nubes negras que abundan en este cielo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Por fin, después de un largo tiempo de estar con mi otro fic, (K: en el cuál nos "mató" a la mayoría de beyblade) ahora sí, aunque creo que los voy aburrir con esto (K: ¬¬ En serio) Por cierto, aunque no le guste a mi hermanito, va acompañarme en esta sección (K: por petición de una de sus lectoras) yo diría de muchas, en fin a contestar el único RR:

**_MaoAyanamipl_**: Muchas gracias por leer esto, y por seguir con nosotros (K: no lo debías hacer) Oh, vamos spasiva por los comentarios, (K: tampoco debiste decirle eso) bueno tardaré demasiado, porque mañana entro… y me explicaron que mi horario es mixto, pero me daré tiempo para escribir aquí (K: si puedes). Por cierto, gracias por lo de calaveritas, y como ves, Kai sigue aquí, solamente que ahora voluntariamente (K: porque tuve que aceptar, por cierto gracias por el comentario del verso de Isis).

Nos leemos después.


	13. Una tormenta de Jade en el Huracán

_**Capítulo XIII: Una tormenta de Jade en el Huracán**_

Hacía un poco de frío, a pesar de que eran las 10 de la mañana. Para el ruso solamente era comparado con un simple "día" en el país soviético, puesto estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de clima. Miraba vagamente hacia la ventana como el paisaje que cambiaba ante sus ojos, de una gran urbe a una región montañesa, al mismo tiempo que se sintió la baja de la temperatura al entrar a esta ciudadela, _La Bella Airosa_. Meditaba sobre lo sucedido. Por otro lado, el joven neko dormitaba en su lugar, a pesar de que descansó toda la noche. La batalla contra el ente le había afectado de cierta manera…

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Los jóvenes se dispusieron a bajar del autobús. Entraron al hotel, un hermoso edificio forrado con vidrios azules, con cantera rosa en la base. Se registraron y los llevaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. A eso de las 2 de la tarde se deberían dirigir al estadio a presentar dos de los tres juegos restantes. Tyson y Daichi ya se habían recuperado, por lo que se escuchaban sus voces, las cuales habían molestado a su capitán. Por su parte, el ruso salió un momento de su cuarto, mientras los otros discutían en la "sala" de una de las recámaras.

– ¡Qué clima! Me recuerda mucho a Rusia (N. A. frase de una de mis profesoras), y con el viento…

–No exageres, Jefe –mencionó el niño mono. –de lo que hay que quejarse es por el horario de los juegos de hoy.

–Estoy de acuerdo¿no pudieron posponerlo unas horas más?

–Cálmate, Tyson. –expresó Max

–Hey chicos ¿han visto a Kai o a Ray? –comentó la muchacha, mirándolos desde el pasillo. Ingresó al cuarto.

–No –todos contestaron al unísono.

–Recuerdo que Ray se fue a su habitación –habló Daichi –según estaba muy cansado.

–Es extraño, desde que partimos del D. F., han estado demasiado callados, ausentes, esa es la palabra.

–Max, en Kai eso no es nuevo. –Expresó el japonés, y comenzó a imitarlo en pose y voz –siempre nos dice "déjenme en paz" "no me molesten".

–Sin embargo, Ray lucía fatigado. –complementó Hilary en tono de preocupación.

–Mmm… tal vez por lo que les pasó ayer… –susurró el Jefe, sin embargo, sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos al escucharlo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Eh… bueno… ellos… se enfrentaron a un ente ayer por la tarde… pero… es todo lo que sé. Estuvieron con Alexandra…

–Mmm… siempre que algo raro sucede, ella está presente…

– ¿a que te refieres Tyson? –preguntó Hilary

–Es sospechoso que ella vuelva a jugar, Hiro me había mencionado que se retiró por problemas que tenía con un familiar, lo cual la obligó a dejar el deporte. Ella le comentó que jamás volvería a jugar… ahora no me explico por qué aceptó ayudar al Sr. D…

– Por lo que nos has comentado, la relación que tienes con esa chica no es muy buena.

– ¡Claro que no, ella es una engreída, egoísta, terca… una bruja de pelos blancos.

De pronto escucharon una risa fría. Miraron hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo. No sabían desde cuanto estaba en el portal. El joven bicolor los miró un leve momento, cerró sus ojos, se dirigió a ellos.

– Pues que te habrá hecho para que la odies así –mencionó con cierta ironía y lo miró –o que le habrás hecho tú en primera instancia…

–Muy gracioso, Kai. –comentó con enfado el joven Granger. –Por cierto¿Dónde estabas?

–Hum… cumpliendo los deberes de capitán. El señor D. quería vernos a mí y Alexandra, sin embargo ella no fue a causa de su lesión. Me encontré a Gisela en su lugar… –se fue hacia el ventanal, comenzó a observar el paisaje.

– ¿A qué los citó el Sr. D?

–Simplemente… sobre lo que sucedió ayer, más aparte, Gisela le entregó una carta… –contestó sin mirar a sus compañeros –Tengo el presentimiento que uno de los _DH_ se irá por un tiempo…–susurró, pero fue audible para los presentes

– ¿Por qué lo mencionas? –cuestionó Max

–Hum… olvídenlo, estaba pensando en voz alta. –El joven cerró sus ojos, después se encaminó hacia la puerta –espero que estén listos, Tyson, Daichi, no quiero que lleguen tarde como es su costumbre –mencionó sin mirarlos, inmediatamente salió del cuarto. –No comprendía por qué había dicho eso, si tenía esa idea, pero ¿por qué?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los jóvenes partieron del hotel a la hora establecida, con un Kai un poco molesto por las niñerías de Tyson y Daichi. (N. A. le compadezco, pobrecito) Mientras tanto, Ray se había quedado en el hotel durmiendo. Soñaba, otra escena de un tiempo el cual tenía parentesco con los inicios de siglo XIX… Un carruaje de color negro, tirado por dos caballos color dorado, transitaba en una zona desértica de gente y de casas. Era de noche, el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte, al menos es lo que pudo ver por la ventanilla de la misma carroza, el mismísimo Karl Ravenwood.

Mientras tanto, él, Laos Wong, conversaba amenamente con Inés Hernández, acerca de la leyenda que los envolvía a los tres, además de los compañeros restantes. La joven mestiza quedó sorprendida por lo que el chino argumentaba. Karl no les tomó importancia, aunque de vez en cuando, observaba a la chica De pronto, el vehículo se detuvo sin ninguna razón. El conductor le in formó a la señorita Hernández lo sucedido. Los equinos estaban intranquilos, por lo cual no habían continuado su marcha. Extrañados, los tres se bajaron del carruaje. La chica fue a tranquilizar a los caballos, mientras los jóvenes admiraban el tétrico paisaje que lucía en ese momento.

De la nada se intensificó el frío, con lo que los animales se volvieron a agitar. A esto, corrieron en la dirección de donde provenía, dejando a los cuatro tripulantes en aquel lugar. Una niebla gris envolvía el sitio, la temperatura descendía aún más, por lo que el conductor, ya de edad se desplomó en el suelo. Una figura con capucha, olor pútrido, manos con garras aparecía entre la maleza, por lo cual la chica profirió un grito.

–Vaya, Ravenwood, tanto tiempo sin verte. –era la voz de un joven de su edad, el cual apareció después de la horrorosa criatura. Un chico de cabello naranja, ojos azules, piel blanca, vestido con un traje negro de la época. Le sonreía cínicamente al bicolor, después desvió su mirada a la muchacha –también es un gusto verte, mi adorada Inés

–Déjala a ella fuera de todo, Masefield –exclamó con enojo el ojirrojo –Wong, Hernández, váyanse de aquí.

– ¿Estás loco? –Preguntó el oriental –no podrás enfrentarte a él, no sin nuestra ayuda.

–Laos tiene razón, Karl, no veo porque deseas arriesgar tu vida por esa tonta de Inés. –una muchacha de su edad, morena, de cabello negro azabache, ojos castaños, con facciones del Oriente Medio, lo miraba con desdén. A su lado, se hallaba una esfinge negra (1).

–Sekhmet...

–Es un desperdicio que hagas tan noble acción, Ravenwood, con el altísimo poder que tienes, como para dominar a cualquier espíritu oscuro, _Ataca Esfignix_, _¡Dimensión de las sombras!_

Un escudo verde eléctrico surgió, aparte que _Driger _se materializó, causando que el ataque de la esfinge se parara en seco. La joven novo hispana se asombró al ver al tigre. Laos lo había invocado, pero él quedó fuera del círculo, dejándolo vulnerable. Sus adversarios no perdieron oportunidad, el joven pelirrojo mandó a _Deimentour_ a atacarlo… lo empujó, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, el chino no podía moverse, sintiendo la respiración de aquella horrible criatura sobre su rostro, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su aliento se acortaba a cada momento, todo se oscurecía…. Lo último que vio fue un rayo blanco, al mismo tiempo que oía a su adversario pegar un grito de enojo… El monstruo se despegó de él, por lo que vislumbró a una joven que iba a su lado….

–Ginebra, vaya, vaya, siempre metiéndote a donde no te llaman…

–Es mi asunto, si te metes con cualquiera de mis compañeros, te metes conmigo…

Ray despertó violentamente. Había sido una pesadilla… muy real para su gusto. El chino estaba bañado en sudor frío. Al principio no recordaba donde estaba, pero poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, recordando que se hallaba en el hotel que les habían asignado, en la ciudad de Pachuca. Suspiró… miró el reloj de mesa que se marcaba las 3 de la tarde. A esa hora empezaría el juego de los Blitzkreig Boys contra el Batallón F. Estaba solo en su cuarto. Vislumbró la nota en la misma mesa donde descansaba el reloj.

_No te preocupes, iremos a ver el juego, duerme todo lo que puedas._

_Tus amigos_

El chico se levantó de su cama, fue hacia la ventana. Estaba nublado. Por ahora ya había recuperado sus fuerzas, porque cuando se marcharon de la Cd. de México, el joven oriental estaba tan fatigado. Quizás fue por la energía que utilizó contra aquel ente. Ahora pensaba en su sueño, otra vez lo conducía a una vida que tal vez vivió hace mucho tiempo, al menos él lo percibía de esa manera. Se aburrió de estar encerrado, así que se puso a merodear por el hotel. Había llegado a las escaleras.

Bajó dos pisos, sin embargo algo llamó su atención. Se encontró a la mismísima Alexandra, vestía un traje de tres piezas, saco, falda larga, y blusa, zapatos, todo el conjunto en negro, aunque se vislumbraba el vendaje en su pie izquierdo. La joven sacudió su cabeza, lo miró por unos segundos. Ambos quedaron en un silencio profundo e incómodo. Ella sólo volteo hacia el otro lado, se dirigió por el camino contrario por el cual había llegado el chino

–Eh… espera, Alex yo quisiera que me respondieras algunas preguntas… –la muchacha paró en seco, giró hacia él y lo vio detenidamente.

–Está bien, Kon –le esbozó una sonrisa –adelante. –Ray le platicó de su sueño

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por otro lado, sus compañeros de equipo, estaban a punto de sentarse en las gradas que se les había asignado… cuando inesperadamente a Kai le cae una persona, sujetándose en su espalda. Era nada menos que Itzel (N. A. si han visto CCS, cuando Akisuki le llega a Toya por sorpresa, de esa manera le cayó a Kai).

–Mi hao, Kai….

– ¿Me harías el favor de bajarte? –lo dijo en tono muy molesto

–Oh… vamos no seas tan malo con una de tus admiradoras….

–Itzel, hazle caso a Hiwatari, no te gustará conocerlo enfadado (más de lo que aparenta)

–Hum… hay Gissie, me quitas toda la diversión, pero al menos no me regañas como la _Bruja de pelos blancos_ y el _Señor Sabelotodo_…. –Se soltó de Kai, escabulléndose después hacia las gradas que se hallaban más arriba.

–Mocosa del demonio….

–Oh vamos Hiwatari ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor?

–Ahora tú….

–Sólo era una broma –se sentó a su lado, trató de aguantarse la risa –_nimitzmahuizoa nimitzmotta tlacualanilli_ (N. Me divierte verte enojado)

–Chistosa, sigues hablando en Náhuatl para que no te comprenda, aunque tengo la leve sensación que te ameniza verme así, con las veces que me la has dicho… –cruzó sus brazos, cerró sus ojos, sin mirarla.

–_Quezixtlamachiliztli mitzticpia_ (N: Cuanta razón tienes). –lo observó, tranquilizó su modo de hablar –Bueno, pero no culpes a Itzel, muchas harían lo mismo sólo con verte…

–Sabes que odio ese tipo de comportamiento. Por cierto ¿dónde está Nicolás? –preguntó al dirigir su mirada a los _DH_.

–No lo sé, partió en la mañana, por lo que a mi me pareció, pero quien sabe a donde se fue….

–Hum... entonces mis sospechas eran acertadas... –la muchacha se sorprendió al oír sus palabras.

–Eh... Kai, este... ¿no te has sentido cansado? –el ahora quedó asombrado por la cuestión de la mexicana, con lo que la miró extrañado –ayer cuando llegué sólo dormí, hoy por poco se me hacía tarde….

–Algo –sólo eso respondió.

– ¿Y Ray?

–No pudo asistir, a él le afectó más que a nosotros. –no pudo continuar porque empezó el evento.

–Bienvenidos otra vez al campeonato mundial de Beyblade, ahora desde la _Bella Airosa_ –Mencionaba Best.

–Así es Brad, a pesar de los extraños sucesos del juego de anteayer, se siguió con la marcha de este torneo. Hoy se realizará el juego entre los _Blitzkreig Boys _y los _Batallón F_. Los grupos anteriores, optaron por un empate, a pesar de no saber la causa por la cual tomaron aquella decisión. –Los dos equipos se encontraban en la cancha del huracán. Mientras tanto, los demás grupos observaban desde las gradas, como se pudo observar.

–Sí como no. –Murmuró el ruso –Ni siquiera pidieron nuestra opinión.

–Kai, tranquilo –le dijo Olivares –de todos modos, no sé quien los alejó del edificio.

– ¿No te comentó nada Alexandra?

–No, ella se parece mucho a ti, no es muy comunicativa que digamos.

–Nos avisaron trabajadores del hotel, pero al regresar, Kenny nos mencionó…

–…Que no hubo ninguna reunión con el Sr. D. Es un verdadero misterio para nosotros.

–En fin iniciará el segundo enfrentamiento de la primera ronda, entre los rusos y los europeos. –Era Jazzman, interrumpiendo su plática –Comenzando la formación de los soviéticos con Bryan, sabemos perfectamente el estilo brutal de ataque que posee este jugador, y de la fuerza que tiene Falborg (N. A. no sé si se escribe así), son demasiados peligrosos…

–Y por parte de sus contrincantes, saldrá el líder del equipo, Miguel…

Ambos chicos ya se encontraban en el plato, en esta ocasión, jugarían sobre el terreno de _Cuatro Ciénegas_, un paisaje natural localizado en el estado de Coahuila. Tal vez les complicaría un poco las cuatro lagunillas, pero en todo lo demás, era excelente para los beyluchadores. Comenzaron su juego con un gran lanzamiento por parte de los dos. Sin embargo, el ruso no le dejó fácil el juego, terminando pronto el encuentro.

–Vaya, el _monstruo de pelo lavanda _posee una suerte asquerosamente buena –mencionaba Itzel, con cierto enfado –creí que iba a ganar _Miguelito_…

–Vamos, mas claro ni el agua, sakurita, Bryan es más fuerte que el europeo…

–Daniel sabes que odio a ese grandísimo _orangután de las nieves_, después de lo que le hizo al Kot.

–Pero acepta que Kuteznov ganó en esta ronda...

– ¿Tienes que aguantarlos todo el tiempo? –le susurró Kai a Gisela, al mismo tiempo que oía su "linda" discusión.

–Y eso que no los has visto pelear en serio –Le contestó mientras el pobre de José no perdía de vista a los otros dos, como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis. La mexicana los miró de forma tajante

–_Amehuantlacahua_ _amehuantlaicalia_ (N. dejen de pelear) –les gritó, con lo cual se calmaron

–Hay Gissie, ya te pareces a la _Bruja de las nieves_. –refunfuñó la chiquilla.

–Si, sólo Alexandra nos mira de esa forma tan fea. (N. A. bueno es que no le entendieron a la chica) –Ya ni Nicolás…

–No tienen remedio… –en ese momento, el chico ruso sonrió, a la que la joven azteca lo miro. – ¿De qué te ríes Hiwatari?

–_Nimitzmahuizoa nimitzmotta tlacualanilli_ –Le respondió el joven bicolor. (N. A. Hey, jamás creí que Kai se aprendiera esa frase) –Digamos que con eso estamos a mano.

–Hum… pero te oyes raro hablando en dialecto. –le sonrió levemente, con lo cual el ruso se sintió un poco incómodo, con lo que evadió su mirada. Ella desvióla suya hacia la cancha, percatándose del comportamiento del chico –Son Julia y Raúl…

–Pienso que ellos retarán a los Blitzkreig Boys a un duelo por dúo –comentó Kenny, que se encontraba a lado izquierdo de su capitán. –perdón por interrumpir su plática.

–No te preocupes, Kenny –aludió la muchacha. –pero es imposible que acepten… ¿tú que piensas, Kai?

–Hum… coincido contigo, Olivares, conozco a Tala, no acostumbra ese tipo de estrategia…

Oyeron el anuncio oficial de los gemelos retando al equipo ruso. Julia esperaba que los jóvenes soviéticos no aceptaran el encuentro, sabiendo como actúan ellos. No se lo imaginaron, (ni siquiera ella), que los rusos accedieran tan rápido el desafío. Provocó aquello un murmullo en las gradas, sin embargo, algunos lo percibían con cierta emoción, porque lo que verían a continuación era insólito.

–Han escuchado ¡Tala ha aceptado el reto!

–Esto da un giro inesperado al juego ¿no lo crees, Brad?

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Toper. Sabemos que el dúo dinámico Fernández a sido excelente en este tipo de juegos, solamente han sido derrotados por Tyson y Daichi, y eso en la segunda vez que se enfrentaron. –los jóvenes bicolores subían al plato, preparando sus lanzadores.

–Ahora veamos al par que tratará de vencer a estos chicos –comentó D. J. Jazzman –El líder de los _Blitzkreig_ _Boys_, Tala y el más pequeño del grupo, Andriév.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el gran parentesco de los dos rusos, incluso Kai. Jamás en su vida había conocido a ese niño, ni siquiera Ivanov había platicado que tenía un pariente. Siempre le había dicho que era hijo único, desde que su madre lo abandonó en esa horrible abadía. (2)

–Cuéntanos más sobre estos pelirrojos, A. J.

–Por lo que sé, son hermanos, pero cada uno con diferente estilo de juego. Por una parte tenemos a Tala, que siempre conserva el tipo ofensivo, junto a su bestia bit, _Wolborg_, literalmente congelan al adversario. Mientras Andriév, es un novato en este deporte con tan sólo 10 años, pero ha demostrado gran destreza en el campo del beyblade. Se enfoca a la agilidad, con su Bb, _Foxborg_, que raro que parezca, es del mismo elemento que el lobo que posee su hermano.

–He consultado mis datos sobre ese niño –expresó el Jefe –Derrotó a Bryan cuando buscaban un nuevo miembro. El fue el más calificado para pertenecer al equipo.

–Ya veo, pero lo que a mi concierne es el hecho de que sean hermanos –comentó Tyson.

–Prepárense jugadores, listos 3, 2, 1 Let it Rip!

Los cuatro blades giraron en el plato, al principio parecía que los Fernández tomaban la ventaja sobre los Ivanov. Por poco los lanzaban a las lagunas que se encontraban en el beyestadio. Sin embargo, los españoles fueron sorprendidos por la armonía de forma de lucha de los rusos, como si fueran uno solo. La fuerza de sus rivales les anotaba una clara desventaja. Aun así, los hispanos atacaron en conjunto, por lo que aparentemente había quebrado un poco el equilibrio de los pelirrojos.

–Temo que eso tiene que terminar Julia –comentó Tala, miró a su pequeño hermano. –Wolborg, ataca con tu _Nova Rouge_…

–Foxborg, _Fatal Blizzard_…

El beyestadio se llenó de nieve, al mismo tiempo, el viento soplaba con una gran inmensidad, con lo que los presentes sintieron la baja de temperatura. Por parte de los gemelos, resistían el ataque de los rusos, pero poco a poco terminaba su resistencia…

–Y los ganadores son ¡Los _Blitzkreig Boys_ sobre los del _Batallón F_! –anunciaba Jazzman con gran sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que en el estadio se oía júbilo por parte de los fans de los soviéticos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

–Bueno… Alexandra… eso es todo. –ella quedó pálida por lo mencionado, mirando el paisaje que anunciaba una tormenta.

–Siempre he pensado en la posibilidad de…

–…reencarnar una y otra vez…

–… Sí, tal vez eso debe ser.

– ¿Acaso has tenido sueños de este tipo?

–Hace tiempo. Siento que poseo recuerdos que no son míos, sería lo más preciso –miraba hacia la ventana –Raymond, tu bestia bit te había mencionado que son una advertencia de lo que podría suceder… otra vez…

– ¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido?

–Mi hermano le dijo a Granger que fue desde el siglo XV, por una inexplicable razón, ambos "mundos" (es decir el viejo y el nuevo mundo) tuvieron un contacto, con _D. Quetzalli_. La leyenda menciona que cada 200 años, los _entes sagrados_ se reúnen, pero también lo hacen los _entes errantes_, lo cual no lo mencionan en los escritos.

–Se basa mucho en la filosofía del Yang y el Ying¿no es así?

–Si, debe existir un equilibrio entre fuerzas positivas y negativas.

–Pero no crees que...

–Sé en que estás pensando… los _errantes_ representan el desequilibrio mismo, siendo alteradas por motivos aún desconocidos para mí, porque se descontrolan, buscando a sus Némesis y a sus guardianes…

–Entonces ahora debería haber un equilibrio, porque ellos también tienen guardianes…

–No, Kon. Los _entes_ _errantes_ difieren mucho de nuestras Bb, ellos no necesitan a nadie para ser controladas. Además, Ginebra pensaba que esas Bb estaban poseídas por espíritus malignos, con los cuales, al paso del tiempo, se fusionaron con ellos…

De pronto una tormenta se desató al mismo tiempo un relámpago alumbró el cielo con gran ferocidad. Alexandra sintió un leve mareo. Una visión le venía a la mente, un gran peligro, en el _Huracán_… no podían ser… ellos ahí… con los demás guardianes…

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le cuestionó el chino, al verla más pálida de lo que estaba. – Te vez mal, deberías ir a descansar…

– ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Raymond?

–Claro

–Ve al _Huracán_, lo más rápido que puedas, no me hagas preguntas… por mi lesión no podré trasladarme hasta allá… pero… –se quita un dije en el cuello y se lo pone en el suyo –esto podrá ayudarte…

– ¿Me podrías explicar…?

–No hay tiempo, sólo confía en mí. –sus miradas se cruzaron, con lo cual el neko confirmó la preocupación de la chica.

–Haré lo posible por llegar a tiempo. –rápidamente se fue a los elevadores.

–Cuídate, Ray… –murmuró para sí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, en el estadio, la gente huía del edificio por la inesperada tormenta que cayó sobre ellos. Sólo los equipos de los _GR _y los _DH_, permanecieron ahí, esperando a que toda la multitud saliese, para poderse irse con menos apretujones a sus autobuses. Cuando el hemiciclo estuvo casi vacío, comenzaron a moverse hacia las salidas. Pasaron primero la mayoría de los _DH, _seguidos de Kenny, Max y Daichi. En eso que sin razón se forma una especie de barrera, evitando que Tyson, Gisela y Kai quedaran aún adentro del sitio. Granger iba a tocar ese muro oscuro…

–Granger, inténtalo y verás que no podrás contarte entre nosotros. –una risa frívola sonó detrás de este trío, unas gradas más abajo.

–Vamos Rafa, sólo estás perdiendo tu tiempo jugando con ese chico.

–Sekhmet, no seas aguafiestas. Quiero ver si el destinado de _Dragoon_, es tan bueno como lo pintan…

–Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso…

–Tyson, espera –lo detuvo su capitán, mientras miraba con desprecio a los encapuchados – ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

–Hasta la pregunta ofende, Ravenwood, lo obvio, borrarlos del mapa, al menos que recuerdes la oferta que te hice hace 200 años… –La joven se descubrió su rostro, mostrando sus rasgos. Kai se quedó sorprendido al verla, porque algo le decía que conocía a la chica. –veo que me recuerdas.

–Vaya ¿acaso Ravenwood tiene buena memoria? –Expresó con burla –Y veo que Inés está aquí, de nuevo –miró a la mexicana –pero ahora con otro nombre, Olivares… no vuelvas a cometer el error de estar al lado de Hiwatari…

–Eso es mi problema –expresó con dureza la chica.

–Pero sería aburrido andar entre gradas luchando, así que… –dijo el encapuchado, ahora que se retiraba la capa, al mismo tiempo que un viento oscuro los envolvió a los cinco, dejándolos en la cancha

–Se parece… –murmuró Tyson con asombro –a Brooklyn…

–Si, Kiyota, es obvio –comentó la muchacha de color –Antes se llamaba Brandon al chico que mencionas. Veo que tu hermano encontró la forma de regresar –ahora se dirigía a su compañero, en eso Kai le susurra a los otros, que estén preparados…

–Hum… no hablemos de la familia, Sekhmet. Terminemos con este trío.

–Let it Rip! –gritaron al unísono Granger, Olivares y Hiwatari, al mismo tiempo que sus blades se dirigen a los otros. Uno de ellos se separa del grupo, mientras los otros se dirigen hacia atrás. Rafa y Sekhmet sacan los suyos, dirigiéndose al que se encuentra solo.

–Vaya, vaya ¿así quieres jugar, Hiwatari?

–Hum… ataca _Dranzer_¡_Tormenta Blaizing Big! –_rodeó a los rivales en un círculo de plumas, sin embargo el ataque fue oprimido con una gélida ráfaga de viento, quedando las plumas tiradas.

–Aburres, Hiwatari –de pronto sintió un ataque de viento a sus espaldas – ¿Pero qué…?

–No nos detendrás tan fácilmente, viejo… –comentó Tyson

–Él tiene razón, no nos rendiremos sin dar la pelea. –Era Gisela, ayudando al japonés.

–Un minuto de distracción puede convertirse en un grave error –mencionó Kai con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Sí tienes razón, Ravenwood –expresó a sus espaldas Sekhmet, con lo que el ruso sintió un escalofrío, volteó a verla, pero tenía compañía – ¿no te habrás olvidado de _Esfignix? _Siento mucho atacarte, serías alguien de mucho valor en controlar una Bb oscura, como lo hiciste con _Black Dranzer_… _¡Ataca con_ _Pirámide de la Oscuridad!_

Un cuadrado se formó debajo de Kai, y de los lados de la figura, se erigían 4 triángulos isósceles de color morado negrusco. Se sintió paralizado dentro de aquella figura. Sin embargo un rayo verde desvaneció por completo el ataque.

–Idiota de Hernández, defendiendo a Ravenwood. –la miró con odio, al mismo tiempo que le lanzó un rayo de la misma tonalidad del ataque anterior, dejándola tirada.

– _¡Tormenta de Flores! _–gritó una voz lejana. Era Itzel que había podido ingresar de nuevo al estadio –Si deseas pelear con alguien –un circulo de hechizos se dibujó en el aire que rodeaba el barandal a donde se había parado –será contra mí –se empezó a llenar de aura verde y plateada, al mismo tiempo que se materializaba _Dalia Fairywood _

–Así que tú eres la que posee a esa horrible hada –expresó con frialdad Rafael.

–Déjenlos en paz.

–No nos ordenas mocosa. _¡Deimentour!_

– _¡Esfignix!_

– _¡Ritual de las sombras!_ –gritaron al unísono, mientras sus Bb formaban un remolino.

A la joven Itzel la envolvió una oscuridad, a tal grado que parecía un ovillo. Sin embargo una luz surgió tanto dentro como fuera de esa cápsula. La joven se liberó, cayendo al suelo. A lo alto del estadio se veía un resplandor verde eléctrico, mientras en la cancha, un tigre blanco se acercaba a la chiquilla.

–_Driger_… significa que el Kot está aquí. –lo dijo mientras el felino lamía a la chica.

– ¿Wong?

–La batalla estará pareja, Sekhmet, Rafael, dos contra dos. –Ray bajaba con una agilidad desde las gradas.

–Error Ray, será contra cinco. –musitó Kai, mientras ayudaba a Gisela a levantarse.

–De todas maneras, no podrán vencernos. –comentó con desdén Rafael.

Tal vez tenía razón. A pesar de casi doblarles el número, no representaban un problema mayor, debido a su inexperiencia en esto de la alquimia. Mientras tanto, Max y los otros se encontraban aún sin paso a las gradas.

–Como me gustaría ayudarlos... –expresó con enojo ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada

–Sé como te sientes, Max –le expresó Daniel –no sabemos en lo que están metidos ustedes, muy poco se nos ha explicado, sin embargo, queremos ayudarles con este lío.

–Espero que Itzel se encuentre bien –comentó José con angustia –tengo un mal presentimiento sobre la técnica que usó esos extraños.

Seguían luchando contra ellos, sin embargo Gisela quedó un poco apartada, debido a su lesión en el abdomen, cuando recordó que traía consigo el frasco que le dio Alexandra. Su blade se paró en sus pies, sin embargo ni Kai ni Ray estaban cerca. Eso significaba un gran problema…

–Basta de juegos, _¡Beso del Dementor! _

_Deimentour_ se abalanzó contra Ray, mientras Kai luchaba contra Sekhmet, el primero llevaba las de perder, aunque la joven Itzel se la quitó de encima.

–Ve con el Kot, _Don Nieves_, ayúdale y reúnete con Gissie.

Kai quedó anonado por el sobrenombre que le dio la chiquilla, sin embargo, no dudó ni un minuto, en reunirse con los otros, veía como el tigre blanco defendía a su dueño. No estaba tan lejos de la chica, deberían aprovechar la oportunidad, ahora o nunca.

–No permitiré que invoque otro espíritu ¡_Deimentour_ contra Hiwatari!

Ese ente cambió de blanco, se deslizaba a toda velocidad a Kai. Cuando menos lo sintió, lo tumbó al suelo, no podía respirar, cuando un rayo blanco pasó a su lado derecho, otro más embistió al dementor, alejándolo de ahí. Flechas albas, pero no tenían semejanza con las de Alex. No podía ser, o ¿acaso sí? Miró el origen de las luces, por la lluvia se perdía la visibilidad, un encapuchado negro. En el pecho de Ray brillaba el dije que le entregó Flamel con gran intensidad. Entre la cortina de agua se podía vislumbrar un ser alado, un ángel…

–Ginebra… –murmuró Sekhmet. –veo que tuviste el valor de mostrar tu presencia ante nosotros. –lanzó rayos hacia la figura, sin embargo desapareció, para volver a surgir en el lado contrario.

Ray, Kai y Gisela aprovecharon el momento de distracción de Rafael y de Sekhmet. La joven realizó lo mismo que Kon, sin embargo el símbolo de la hoja apareció en su lugar, y la tonalidad era de un verde blanquecino. La chica giró su blade, llamó a _D. Quetzalli_. La belleza del ave de jade no se podía comparar con nada al verla ahora tan tangible como el mismo _Driger_. Gisela estaba exhausta, no sabía si podía seguir luchando…

–Vamos, Olivares, no hiciste ese esfuerzo para nada… –era Kai, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

–Kai tiene razón, manda a atacar a los _entes errantes_ –era Ray, quien miraba la agilidad del ángel, el tigre y el hada contra los entes oscuros.

–Lo intentaré _D. Quetzalli_ ¡_Tormenta de Jade!_

Un tornado con plumas verdes surgió de la nada, las plumas caían a los espíritus y a sus amos. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta del ataque. Ahora lo hacían los otros. Para mala suerte, los entes y amos seguían de pie, aunque debilitados por las ofensivas de los _guardianes_. La chica perdió el conocimiento, el ruso la tomó entre sus brazos para evitar su caída.

–Nos veremos en otra ocasión –mencionó Rafael, al mismo tiempo que espíritus y centinelas desaparecieron súbitamente. Con eso la lluvia cesó.

–_Rainbow Breath_ –gritaba la desconocida, mientras su Bb con su lanza realizaba un hermoso círculo de colores del arco iris, acompañado de una lluvia cálida y de luz solar, la cual cayó sobre los chicos que habían combatido. Kai vio el origen de la magia, de aquel ángel que reconoció como…

–No puede ser… _D. Angeligth_ –susurró Ray, quitándoles las palabras de la boca de su capitán –significa que… –ambos miraron a donde el encapuchado de negro estaba, pensando que era esa persona era…

– ¡Isis! –gritaron al unísono el chino y el ruso. Sin embargo la figura del ángel se desvaneció, al igual que su dueña.

–No fue una ilusión ¿verdad?

–No, estoy seguro de que era ella. –mencionó Kai, aún con Gisela en brazos. –Sin embargo, no me explico… –recordó la carta, con lo que no siguió hablando.

–No puede haber otra razón, _D. Angeligth _no puede ser manejada por otra persona que no sea su _guardián_.

– ¿Acaso conocían a esa extraña? –Inquirió Tyson que había escuchado su plática –a la que nombraron, Isis… además ¿ese ángel era el ente de la luz?

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio, intercambiando miradas de sorpresa ante la pregunta de Tyson. Kai no le respondió, teniendo como pretexto a llevar a Olivares al hotel. Regresaron. Exactamente en el lugar a donde iban, en una habitación, una muchacha despertaba, algo agitada.

–Veo que funcionó –le habló Mariam

–Te has expuesto demasiado –le comentó Tala – ¿qué tal si te descubre…?

–No creo que sospechen que mi falsa identidad esté relacionada conmigo, Tala. –la muchacha se levantó, lucía una capa negra, con lo cual sus facciones no eran visibles, a excepción del mentón y la boca. No rebasaba la altura del ruso.

–Pero…

–No te preocupes, Ivanov –respondió la peliazul –aún no sospechan de nuestros planes…

–Pero la proyección astral es difícil y tú pudiste…

–No te preocupes, Tala. Sabes que es una técnica útil. Al menos ya puedo controlarla. Debo de irme, ellos ya están de regreso y debo estar en mi habitación. Tala por cierto, –se distinguió una pequeña sonrisa –te felicito por el buen manejo de HMS 2.0… _Do svidaniya!_

–_Poka!_

–Yo también debo de marcharme, Ivanov. Necesito ver a Itzel, aunque dudo que pueda visitarla hoy, debe estar fatigada…

–Sabes que está en peligro… tanto para ella, como para nosotros…

–Sí, sentí que Sekhmet y Rafael usaron esa horrible técnica… En fin nos vemos, tengo un juego mañana y esto me ha desgastado bastante… ayudándola en este conjuro…

–Adiós…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron al hotel. Gisela seguía fatigada, pero ya sin heridas. Dormía tranquilamente. Al ruso le incomodó mucho llevarla así, sobre su espalda, no porque pesara, sino porque cierto amigo le hacía burla, mientras que la cara de Itzel no mostraba agrado ante la acción del chico soviético. Sus compañeros la veían extrañados, nunca la habían visto celosa, enojada sí, pero celosa... Llegaron al piso donde se alojaban los _DH._ Alexandra lucía pálida y cansada. Miró de soslayo a la chica. Le pidió a Hiwatari que la recostara. El chico de la gorra fijó su mirada en la capitana de los _DH_.

–Alexandra…

–Tanto tiempo sin verte, Granger. Quien lo imaginaría, –le expresó con cierta ironía –siguiendo los pasos de tu hermano, y más aún, logrando tener tres veces el campeonato de nuestro deporte, eso si que es una de las cosas que no pensaba ver en mi vida…

–Y de nuevo tú aquí, es algo insólito, también –la miró con cierto enojo.

–Oh, vamos, lija esas asperezas del pasado, o al menos que quieras que te diga _Bola de grasa_, aunque ya no tendría mucho efecto.

–Sigues molestándome, chistosa _Bruja de Pelos Blancos_

–Bueno, _Bola de grasa_, si tu lo dices…

–Veo que empeoraste desde que me fui, –dijo Ray con nerviosismo, interrumpiendo su "conversación" –estás más cadavérica que hace unas horas…

–No te preocupes por mí, hoy no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres humilde, Alex? –le expresó con sarcasmo

–Tú cállate, Tyson. –lemencionó con frialdad.

–Bueno, al menos veo que eres la misma.

–Hum… Veo que se enfrentaron a Rafael Masefield y a Sekhmet Alí… –comentó, sin hacerle caso a Granger–vaya, así que ya se han quitado las máscaras…

–Además, vimos otra encapuchada, pero de color negro… –agregó Daichi –Kai y Ray gritaron su nombre…

–Es verdad –confirmó Granger – ¿acaso ya la conocen? –la pelialbina perdió el poco color que poseía al oír dicha información.

–Dejemos este interrogatorio para después –expresó Alex al ver al bicolor con cierta expectación –deberían descansar. –miro duramente a Tyson.

Los _GR_ se retiraron a sus habitaciones, excepto dos de ellos, por lo cual Alex no se los impedió. Mientras los chicos de los _DH_, hacían lo mismo, preguntándose sobre lo que acababan de ver esa tarde y oír aquella información de hace unos momentos. Itzel por su parte se quedó ahí, con algo de cansancio, encendió el televisor. En ese momento transmitían el tercer enfrentamiento, el de los _PBB All Starz_ contra los _Majestics._ Ray se quedó sorprendido al ver a dos jugadores, la chica pelicobriza subía al plato, en contra de Emily.

–No es posible… es Lizz Slambert… ¿pero que hacen aquí en el torneo? –Lo dijo porque vio al rubio, Lancelot, hermano mayor de la chica, dándole apoyo desde la banca.

–Los Slambert se unieron a los _Majestics_, quisieron probar suerte en el Beyblade –comentó Itzel con aire de aburrimiento.

– ¿Los conoces?

–Hai, (J: si), desde hace tiempo.

La chica lo había desconcertado, desde el apodo asignado a Hiwatari, hasta que era conocida de los Slambert. Su carácter, sin embargo, no lo había visto del todo. Sin embargo, dentro del neko-jin cabía la posibilidad que tal vez, esa chiquilla fuera, a la que hace un año no tuvieran noticias… necesitaba más tiempo para conocerla, y saber si realmente es ella…

Por su parte el ruso miraba a Alexandra, era sospechoso su aspecto, parecía que estaba enferma, sin embargo todavía denotaba su forma de ser, como la habían conocido, descartando esa posibilidad. Vio que Ray le entregó el dije que le prestó… cambió su vista hacia Gisela, aún seguía dormida. La observó detenidamente, pensaba que relación habría existido entre Rafael e Inés, por el interés que tenía en Olivares y el odio que le propiciaba a él…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A los dos días siguientes, a eso de las ocho de la mañana, los equipos se organizaban para irse (N. A. eh… los Majestic les ganaron a los PBB A. S y los Justive Five a los WTX, perdonen por no poner sus juegos, por falta de imaginación). Al llegar a la Cd. De México, de nuevo fueron acompañados por los hombres de negro hasta el aeropuerto internacional. A eso de las 12 partieron de este hermoso país (N. A. ¿qué? Me gusta elogiar a México). Al cabo de dos horas y media de vuelo, entre las molestas discusiones de Tyson, de Daichi y los gritos de Hilary, salieron del avión. Esperaron ver a los hombres de negro, sin embargo, no había rastro de ellos. Esperaron por 15 minutos, hasta que una mano tocó el hombro del capitán del equipo. Rápidamente se volteó para ver a la persona que había atrevido a tocarlo, pero se quedó sin habla al ver a esa persona.

–Me da gusto volver a verte, Kai. –Era un joven de 18 años, alto de tez blanca, de cabellera rubia oscura, larga hasta los codos, estando amarrada en una coleta. Usaba sobre sus lindos ojos color miel, unos lentes ovales, que acentuaban más su aire de intelectual. Vestía con un suéter verde oliva, camisa blanca, corbata negra, pantalones del mismo color que la corbata. Llevaba también una gabardina azabache. Le dirigía una sonrisa.

– ¡Albert! –mencionó, al mismo tiempo que Ray y una tercera voz comentaron su nombre.

–_Privet,_ Ray. _Privet, _Kenny. –Se quedaron los demás viendo a los tres. Hasta que uno rompió el silencio:

– ¿Quién es, Kai? –Preguntó Tyson – ¿y como es que el Jefe y Ray lo conocen?

–Mi hermano. –lo miró con desdén a su compañero, mientras que Al, asentía con su cabeza, mirando a los chicos.

* * *

(1) Es una leona con cabeza humana, de ojos rojizos, cabellera negra, tez de un moreno extremo, y su cara da miedo al atacar. Posee el mismo tipo de armadura que Nerfetimon (Digimon 02) 

(2) Esta info la encontré en una biografía de Tala, pero aunque no se si sea cierta, me gusto para este fic y para el que Andriév piensa hacer. (soy mala influencia para el pequeño Ivanov)

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Ah... que bueno que actualizé (K: si ya era hora) en fin, ya lo había hecho en vagaciones pero... (K: la computadora se descompuso, con trabajos, fics, dibujos) afortunadamente pude salvar la mayoría... con el demasiado trabajo de mi escuela, sólo los viernes podía leer una que otra historia, pero mi mente estaba tapada para las mías. Además como pudieron observar (K: si es que no se aburrieron) ¬¬ hum... ya apareció mi hermano mayor (K: ¬¬ se ve que lo quieres más a él que a mí)Si como no, además¿estás celoso? (K: Ja ¿yo? celoso de Albert, sigue soñando, Isis) Ajá, como no. En fin a los RR:

**_MaoAyanamipl:_** Gracias por tu RR, disculpa por responder hasta ahora, pero la escuela y el accidente de mi maquina y ya vez a mi bro (K: ¬¬ hum) vamos Kai, (K: pues no me queda de otra). En fin Do svidaniya.

**_kimiko: _**Gracias, que bien que leas mis dos fic (K: la hacen feliz) no te lo contradigo Kai.

Por cierto, usare (N...) para el náhualt, es que se me ocurrió que Gissie usara esa lengua, para los demás idiomas, R para el ruso y J para el japonés. Nos leemos después.


	14. La Derrota

**Disclamer: **Beyblade, aunque quisiera, no es mío, sino de Takao Aoki. Yo sólo hago esto como pasatiempo usando sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**_Capítulo XIV: La Derrota _**

—Sí, claro —observó detenidamente Tyson a los Hiwatari, comentando finalmente con ironía —. Y más con el gran parecido que tienen entre ustedes…

—Lo mismo decía entre tú y Hiro —le expresó fríamente su capitán.

— ¡Vaya! —Rió Albert — ¡Cuántas veces nos lo han comentado!

—Espera, estoy dudando realmente que sean hermanos —miró el japonés a Albert, mientras le susurraba a Max —. Kai no ríe.

—Bueno, los hermanos son como los dedos de la mano, distintos, aunque hay sus excepciones, ¿cierto Kai?

—Hum, muy gracioso, Albert. Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

—Recibiste mi carta, donde te había mencionado que si no me asignaban investigaciones vendría a verte. Me da gusto que ya puedan manejar los HMS 2.0

— ¿Al, tú nos los enviaste? —preguntó Kenny

—Pensé que lo habías deducido hace tiempo.

— ¿Podrían explicarme cómo se conocen ustedes dos? —interrumpió Daichi

—Por Internet —contestaron ambos.

—Una verdadera casualidad —miró a Kenny —. Me interesé en un trabajo del _Jefe_ hace dos años, pero nunca pensé que fuera tu compañero Kai. Hasta que nos reunimos un semestre después.

—Sí, en esa ocasión le pedí que me ayudara con _Dizzara_ —sacó su beyblade y se lo mostró —. Gracias —se lo dio para que lo examinara.

—Vamos, no fue nada —le regresó su blade al japonés —. Además, será muy útil en esta época, para ayudarnos contra los _entes errantes_.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó Tyson — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Kai —miró a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido —, pensé que ya se los habrías dicho.

—Eh… ¿sobre qué? —preguntó Max

—Con todo lo que nos ha pasado Albert, no ha encontrado la oportunidad de mencionárselo a los chicos —terció Rei.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta Max, yo soy el guardián de _Dragoonary Wizard_

— ¿Qué? —comentaron los demás al unísono.

—Espera eso no es posible, cómo… —dijo el dueño de Dragoon. Sin embargo, Albert lo interrumpió.

—Me gustaría platicarlo en otro lugar, no creo que el aeropuerto sea el mejor sitio para charlar —Señaló con la mirada la salida —. Además, tengo que llevarlos a su trasporte. El señor D me dio esa oportunidad.

—Ya me preguntaba donde estaban esos monigotes con traje de pingüino –terció Daichi —. No creía que el señor D nos dejará estar libres por un minuto.

Acompañaron al chico hasta la salida en donde, efectivamente, encontraron un autobús con hombres de negro esperándolos. Subieron al vehículo. Los agentes se fueron hasta el fondo, mientras los chicos iban adelante. Hilary observaba al hermano de Kai, soltando un suspiro, en uno que otro momento. Tyson, quien estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que a cada rato chasqueaba la lengua en señal de reprobación.

— ¿Qué le ves a Hiwatari? —le expresó molesto — ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

—Eh… —lo evaluó, dándole una mirada despectiva y volvió a fijar su vista a Albert —. Si te lo digo, no terminaría nunca.

—Hum… —y no le digirió la palabra durante el transcurso del viaje.

Detrás de ellos estaban dos de sus amigos, riendo por lo bajo:

—Yo diría que está celoso —murmuró Daichi a Max.

—No te lo niego —él sonrió. Sabía que en el fondo ese par sentía algo mutuo, y no precisamente, el odio que supuestamente se declaraban.

Mientras por su lado, Albert platicaba amenamente con el Jefe sobre el proyecto del chico, el de los HSM. En los asientos de la derecha, estaban Kai y Rei. El ruso no prestaba atención a su hermano, sino observaba la ventana. Meditaba sobre lo sucedido en México, como también, si era necesario soltárselo al rubio.

—Veo que estás preocupado por algo —expresó Rei, al ver tan pensativo a su amigo.

—No es nada —respondió tajantemente. 

—Está bien —cambió de tema —. Veo que tu hermano cumplió la promesa de venir a verte —observó a Kenny, con extrañeza. —Jamás había visto al Jefe así. Bueno, quizás cuando fuimos al recorrido del centro de investigaciones donde trabaja la mamá de Max.

—Hum —miró a su hermano, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —es raro ver a Albert hablando con tanta emoción.

—Supongo que le dirás lo de Isis, ¿cierto? —Rei había acertado en aquello que el ruso cavilaba hacía unos momentos. Finalmente, éste último le respondió:

—Tengo qué. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa. Y además —se detuvo un momento, para proseguir. —Si ha estado en contacto con mi hermana.

El joven oriental se abstuvo de preguntar más, así que el viaje transcurrió en total silencio para ambos. Llegaron al hotel. Los _G-Revolution_ se registraron, mientras Albert los esperaba. Los siguió a sus habitaciones, donde hablaron en la "sala" de uno de los cuartos. El chico sacó de sus bolsillos una memoria USB, unas notas, algo arrugadas, pero aún legibles. Le pidió prestada la computadora del Jefe, con lo cual inició.

—Ahora, ¿podrías explicarnos como es que estás metido en este embrollo? –interrogó el chico de la gorra.

—No sólo _Dranzer_ ha estado bajo la protección de nuestra familia. —Respondió Albert. —_El Mago y el Ángel_ también lo están. Sé que Kai no es muy comunicativo, para mencionarles que tenía dos hermanos más.

—Espera, ¿además de ti el amargado tiene otro pariente? —Expresó Tyson, mirando expectante a su compañero.

—Ella es la guardiana de _Angeligth._ —Murmuró con fastidio.

—Ahora que recuerdo —terció Daichi—, Rei y Kai nombraron a…

—No creo que sea de importancia ahora, Daichi —interrumpió el chino, con nerviosismo.

—Escuchemos primero lo que Albert quiera mostrarnos —terció Kai, agradecido por la intervención de Rei.

—Me parece que ya les han explicado algo sobre la leyenda —miró brevemente a su hermano, para regresar su mirada al ordenador. Insertó la memoria y comenzó a trabajar en la máquina —. Así que será más ágil esto. He encontrado algunos textos relacionados con esto en la Universidad, pero lo más curioso, es que algunos de estos datos, son originarios de Salem —en ese momento veían documentos escaneados en la pantalla —. Es un lugar lleno de historia de la magia, en especial por los juicios a brujas y herejes en el siglo XVII, antes de la Independencia de este país.

— ¿Tienes algunos datos sobre el _Diario de Ginebra_? —preguntó Kai

—Pocos —respondió, al mismo tiempo que abría en la computadora una carpeta nombrada AG —. Bueno, he descubierto que aparte de los _guardianes_, existen los _centinelas_, aquellos entes que ayudan a los espíritus sagrados. O al menos así los nombraba Ginebra Ravenwood. Se darán una grata sorpresa al saber los nombres de los integrantes de ambos grupos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Tyson

—He estado investigando los árboles genealógicos de cada uno de los miembros de los _Alquimistas _—al momento, veían el archivo con el título "Brown" —. Verán éste primero.

—No es posible… ¡chicos ese es el mío! —comentó con sorpresa Max

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —interrogó Daichi

—Mi bisabuela se llamaba Arabella Brown —señaló al último nombre del árbol —. Ella se casó con un Tate.

—Brown… —susurró Kai

—Sé lo que estás pensando, hermano —expresó Albert —. En 1820, Daniel Brown fue el elegido de _Draciel_. Incluso creo que tengo una foto de él

Mostró a los chicos una imagen amarillenta, la cual en la vista preliminar, mostró a un joven de 25 años junto a una chica de cabello oscuro, largo hasta la cintura, de la misma edad. Tenían una gran similitud con Mariam y con Max. Luego se saltó a otra, la de una boda de ambos, en la cual, increíble que pareciera, se encontraban los chicos ahí presentes, exceptuando…

—Sí, los Ravenwood no están y tampoco los Wong —mencionó Albert, como si les leyera el pensamiento —. Después de un incidente fatal que les ocurrió a Laos y a Inés al final de la lucha contra los _entes_, ni Mai, la prima del chico, ni Ginebra ni Karl, volvieron a frecuentarse con ellos —mencionó con un deje amargo —. Sin embargo, Holmes asistió a la boda.

—Pensé que era familiar de los Ravenwood —espetó Tyson —. Y aún más por el parecido que tiene contigo.

—Verás, Arthur era primo segundo de Ginebra y Karl. No estabas tan equivocado, Tyson. Sin embargo, él se marchó a Japón cuando terminó todo este embrollo de los entes sagrados, aunque desconozco si llegó a tener hijos.

—Es extraño que haya decidido irse a nuestro país —terció Kenny —. Nuestra cultura se conoce por tener una de las razas más homogénea del mundo, debido a que no se permitía la entrada de extranjeros.

—Tienes razón, Jefe. Pero desconozco sus motivos —volvió su mirada al monitor —. Continuando, en cambio Karl, se marchó con su hijo a Rusia. Y de ahí que nuestra madre tenga apellido inglés, aún siendo soviética. Ginebra por su parte, también se fue a Moscú, pero permaneció sólo un tiempo corto, con su hermano. No tuvo descendencia. Visitaba a Migail Uliánov, que más tarde su abadía llegó a manos de los Balkov —torció el gesto al mencionar dicho apellido.

— ¿De la familia de Boris? —preguntó Kai anonado.

—Sí —afirmó con desgana Albert—. Ambas familias eran socias, pero después de la Revolución Rusa, no se supo más de los Uliánov. Por eso, Balkov la tuvo, y después recibió las "donaciones" de nuestro "querido" abuelo —movió a la siguiente imagen, en donde mostraban a un pelirrojo muy conocido para ellos y a un hombre de 30, parecido a Spencer —. Miren, ellos son.

—Estoy seriamente pensado que podría ser…

—No es un fotomontaje, Granger —lo cortó fríamente Albert —. Si quieres te muestro mi bibliografía, un día que vayas conmigo a la Universidad. Bueno, eso es algo, no puedo mostrarles más, sin que Flamel suelte el Diario —observó el reloj de la computadora y añadió —. En fin, es algo tarde —cerró las imágenes y sacó su USB —. Los veré en el torneo, supongo —viró hacia Kai —. Toma —le entregó un papelito arrugado —nos veremos después —salió de la habitación con rapidez.

Kai revisó el objeto que le entregó su hermano, el cual rezaba: "_Te espero en el techo del hotel, necesito hablar contigo de ciertos asuntos". _Esperó a que sus compañeros se retiraran a sus dormitorios. No quería llamar demasiado la atención de los otros. Se dirigió de inmediato al lugar que Albert había fijado verlo. Lo encontró, observando el firmamento de la ciudad.

— ¿De qué querías hablarme?

—Verás, me he enterado sobre los problemas que has tenido en México.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —. Mintió él.

—Supongo que conoces a Alexandra Flamel, y no me refiero, sólo de vista.

—Sí, es verdad —respondió.

—Yo la he tratado, también.

— ¿Qué? —eso llamó la atención de Kai —. ¿Cómo?

—Nos hemos frecuentado en varias ocasiones, desde que éramos niños.

— ¿La conociste en tu internado?

—Creo que eso no tiene importancia —indicó con leve nerviosismo —. Ella…

—Hum, apuesto que la chismosa de Flamel te informó lo que ocurrió en Pachuca.

—Diste en el blanco, Kai. Pues la _muy chismosa_ está aquí —terció otra voz. Era Alex, vestida con un chal verde, un suéter negro y falda larga de color hoja seca. 

— ¿También la citaste aquí? —le preguntó con enojo a su hermano.

—Tuve que hacerlo, pues necesito hablar con ambos sobre mis problemas que he tenido aquí.

— ¿Qué? —mencionaron al unísono.

—Hace unos días, uno de los encapuchados ha venido a ofrecerme que…

—Seas parte de su grupo, ¿no? —complementó Alex.

—Sí, pero como…

—Lo supuse, Albert. No me sorprende que ellos quieran incrementar su poder contigo y con tu bestia bit. _"El poder del mago es grande, que necesita a alguien de mucha resistencia física y mental para dominarlo, de lo contrario, afectará a sus compañeros, causando terribles consecuencias"_, eso lo escribió Ginebra en su diario —La muchacha titubeó antes de continuar —. Una vez su primo perdió el control, y… bueno, perdieron a un _centinela_ y a un _guardián._

—Te prometo que eso no me pasará —le respondió Albert, con cierta pesadumbre.

—Por cierto, quería comentarte algo —expresó Kai a su hermano—. Al ver que estás al tanto de la situación, deseaba mencionarte acerca de Isis —al escuchar esto, la chica se incomodó un poco —. Ella tomó un gran riesgo en enfrentarse a los encapuchados —le contó todo sobre su enfrentamiento en el _Huracán._

—Hum… —dirigió una mira fría a la muchacha —. Nunca creí que hiciera algo como eso. Alexandra ¿por qué no me informaste sobre eso?

—Vaya —ahora ella lo fulminaba con la mirada —. Es obvio, no quería preocuparte más de lo que ya estabas.

—Si claro, como si esta noticia no fuera de gran importancia para mí —le habló con sarcasmo —. Deseo hablar contigo a solas después, además no quiero que sigas en esto… —ella bufó ante el comentario.

— ¡Verás Hiwatari, si yo me meto en este asunto, es mi problema! —le dijo tajantemente, mientras lo observaba con cierto enojo.

— ¡Dejen de pelear! —Los detuvo Kai con tono iracundo —. ¡Albert no sé por qué le reclamas a Flamel sobre lo sucedido! y tú —miró a la joven — ¡tampoco estoy seguro sobre tu participación en este problema, pero en cierto modo, mi hermano tiene razón sobre meter tu cuchara en este asunto!

— ¡Claro! ¡Tenías que ser su hermano! —exclamó colérica —. ¡Ya sabía que estarías de parte de él! ¡De todos modos, es mi dilema!

— ¡Mira, eres una entrometida que no debería meterse en conflictos ajenos!

— ¡Y eso a ti que te importa!

—Pienso que discutiendo no podemos llegar a un acuerdo —terció el rubio. Miró su reloj —. Es tarde, deberían irse a sus respectivos cuartos.

— ¡No tengo cinco años para que me ordenes qué hacer! —gritaron al unísono Alex y Kai, cosa que sorprendió al bicolor por la respuesta de la chica

—Kai soy tu hermano mayor, sé que es molesto —el aludido bufó ante la réplica de Albert. El rubio miró a la chica y agregó. —Alex, sabes que me preocupo por ti. Supongo que aún no te has recuperado de tu lesión.

—Hum, sólo fue un rasguño —le alegó, pero al ver su mirada inquisitiva, soltó un gruñido y se fue de ahí, cojeando.

—Esa niña no entiende —suspiró.

—Te veré luego —musitó el bicolor, que se disponía a partir de ahí también.

—Espera —lo detuvo su hermano —. No puedo traicionar a Alex, pero tengo que decirte una cosa.

— ¿Eh? —lo observó con extrañeza.

—Sólo quiero decirte que te fijes quién es en realidad Alexandra. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde, como para ella como para ti. Ella me hizo prometer que no te diría nada.

—Hum, no sé de qué…

—Sólo hazme caso, Kai

El bicolor miró extrañado a su hermano, giró hacia la puerta y se fue de ese sitio. Por su parte el rubio se quedó un rato más observando el firmamento. La chica lo había sacado de sus casillas por primera vez. No podía saber cuan tan necia podía ser Alex. Se disponía a partir cuando la puerta que da a las escaleras, se cerró:

—No creí que fueras un idiota, Hiwatari —expresó una voz gélida —. Decirle a la molesta de Alexandra lo que te ha pasado —era una chica de 20 años, de tez y cabellera corta blanca, con un par de ojos grises, tan fríos y sin una chispa de vida, parada en la barda del techo. Vestía una túnica grisácea.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Alba? —le enunció con enfado.

— ¡Vaya, hasta que sacas el carácter Hiwatari! —exclamó con sorna.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Repitió, apretando sus puños y mostrando furia en sus ojos.

—Ya sabes que es lo que quiero, mi querido Albert —se acercó a él, muy seductoramente, tomo su mentón y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al suyo —. Deja a la boba de tu hermana y a la fastidiosa de Alex, ¿o debería decir, Nicolle?

— ¡Déjame en paz! —exclamó con rabia, alejándose de ella —. Dime ¿por qué lo haría?

—Creo que la respuesta la sabes muy bien —sonrió con malicia —. Quizás porque tú no quieres que les pase algo grave a ellas, como también al atractivo de tu hermanito y a sus molestos amiguitos…

— ¡Vete, ya sabes lo que te contestaré! —se dirigió a la puerta, al ver que estaba sellada con energía oscura, sacó una lanza de la nada, se llenó de un aura de un azul púrpura y golpeó el portal, quitando el sello.

—Sé que quieres terminar con esta leyenda —él se detuvo, pero no giró a verla —. Si consigues lo que te pido, no habrá más pérdidas como las que Arthur hizo en vida —sin embargo, el chico no se inmutó, entró al edificio.

En ese momento, un campo de fuerza se activó, al mismo tiempo que la hizo retroceder del hotel. Con agilidad, saltó a la otra residencia.

—Pero ¿eso qué…? —dijo con cierta ironía al mirar hacia un punto fijo de la construcción —. ¡Ah, Flamel, debí saberlo! —hizo una mueca de disgusto —. Veremos quién sale victoriosa de esto —después desapareció entre las sombras.

La chica de ojos azules la miraba desde un balcón, sonriendo ligeramente a modo de triunfo, con su arco en la mano. Ella resplandecía un aura blanca, que poco a poco se extinguía. La joven se veía un poco pálida y sentía un poco de cansancio, agregando que el tobillo izquierdo le empezó a doler aún más.

Al momento que ella retornaba a su alcoba, sus compañeras entraron a la habitación. Itzel le contaba un chiste a la mexicana, mientras ésta última reía con ganas. Pero, al ver a su capitana, se tranquilizó un poco, por si su comportamiento le pareciera inadecuado. Sin embargo, a Alexandra no le importó en absoluto, paso por su lado sin prestarles atención y salió del cuarto.

—No me regañó… ¡Es el fin del mundo! —exclamaba Itzel.

—Vamos, no exageres —le mencionó Gisela —. Ella tiene otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza que regañarte por una tontería.

—Se veía mal, supongo que realizó la barrera, para que _esos_ no nos molesten.

— ¿Te refieres a los encapuchados?

—Pues a quien más, Gissie. _Esos_ son un fastidio al querer destruirnos. En fin, mejor sigamos en nuestro rollo —y se puso a contarle sobre su vida, a parte algunos chistes más de su repertorio.

&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente, Kai fue el primero en levantarse de sus compañeros. Decidió salir hacia el comedor del hotel. Hoy vestía una playera de color azabache, con un conjunto de pantalón y chamarra de mezclilla de tono azul grisáceo, además de unos zapatos tenis que hacían juego.

Al llegar ahí, se encontró con su hermano, que leía con vivo interés un libro de pasta naranja. Sin embargo no estaba solo: Estaba en compañía de Mariam, ahora luciendo un conjunto de falda corta verde con una blusa limón, y Tala, quien vestía un traje deportivo azul marino con algunos tonos naranja. Estaban platicando con él en susurros. Vio que de pronto Albert dejó su libro, no sin antes poner su separador en la página que se quedó. Miró al ruso pelirrojo con cierto escepticismo, sobre una cosa que le mencionó (lo cual no le era audible a Kai). Fue acercándose más al grupo…

—No teníamos opción, Al. Ella nos pidió que la ayudáramos —le explicó la chica.

—Pero pudo ser demasiado riesgoso para los tres.

—Lo sabemos —terció Tala con cierto desdén —. Pero conoces cuan tan necia es —de pronto su mirada se desvió hacia el bicolor —. Como Kai, por ejemplo —expresó una sonrisa cínica al ver a su amigo —. En fin, tengo que ver que Spencer no trate de matar a Andriév. Puede parecer un dulce angelito, pero a veces es todo un demonio ese niño —acto seguido se levantó de su asiento y se fue por donde había entrado el bicolor.

—Bueno Al, yo te dejo —mencionó la chica, también levantándose de su silla —. Kevin ha de estar discutiendo con Lee acerca del entrenamiento forzoso que nos ha querido implementar desde que llegamos a este país, así que creo que entre Mei, Mariah y yo podremos detenerlos. ¡Nos vemos! —acto seguido, ella salió por el mismo lado que Ivanov.

— ¡Éxito en tu juego de hoy! —Le expresó, después miró a su hermano —. Buenos días Kai, puedes tomar asiento…

— ¿Los conoces? —señaló con la vista el lugar a donde se fueron Mariam y Tala

—Si —retomó su lectura —A Tala lo conocí aquella ocasión que fui a Rusia a ver tu juego contra los Demolition Boys, cuando…

—Ni me lo recuerdes —se sentó en la silla esquivando la mirada de su hermano y tocándose la mejilla izquierda —. Isis tiene la mano pesada cuando se enfada —expresó con amargura —. No cambies el tema ¿y a Mariam?

—Verás, a ella la acabo de conocer, venía con Tala. Es una chica muy agradable, y muy guapa, me atrevería a decir. —Retomó su lectura—. Por cierto, dentro de unas horas comenzarán los juegos de beyblade. Tengo que ir por mi laptop si quiero reunir información sobre los equipos.

—Supongo que con eso ayudarás a los _PBB All Starz_ en el torneo…

— ¡Si, claro! —Rió con sarcasmo —. ¡Cómo Emily y yo somos tan buenos amigos, con gusto aceptaría mi ayuda! —expresó con ironía —. Siento decirte que no me llevo bien con ella, digamos que me ha considerado su rival. Además, ellosno son mi equipo favorito. La información que recolecto es para mis propios propósitos.

—Mmm, quizás entre **esos** planes es… ¿Favorecer a Flamel a ganar este torneo? —siseó, al mismo tiempo que vio que su hermano se ponía nervioso.

—Eh… bueno, no te niego que he ayudado a Alex en ciertas cosas, pero jamás le pondría todo en charola de plata, Kai. Mis intenciones son otras. Si lo hiciera, estaría dándote también (o más bien a Kenny) toda mi información, lo cual no se me haría justo para los otros equipos.

—Hum… —le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a su hermano.

—Si quieres, no me creas —expresó con cierto desdén, a la vez que cerraba su libro—. En fin, debo irme. Supongo que empezarás a entrenar de una vez, así que no te quitaré el tiempo —dijo esto con aire divertido, mientras se levantaba de su asiento —. ¡Nos vemos después!

&&&&&&&&&&&

La agitación por el juego de los _White Tigers X_ contra el _Batallón F_, se podía sentir en las afueras del hotel. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Rei no se sentía con humor de presenciar el juego, aunque fueran sus amigos de la aldea quienes jugarían en esta ocasión. Esta vez lucía una camisa oriental de color rojo y adornos dorados, conjugado con un pantalón café oscuro. Seguía en el jardín del magnífico edificio grisáceo, buscando a los _Dark Hunters_, en especial, a Itzel. Esa chica lo había inquietado un poco. Sin embargo sólo halló a Alexandra, entrenando sola. Se acercó, pero antes que lo lograra, un beyblade de tonalidad oscura atacó al de ella. El neko-jin se escondió en un árbol

— ¿Qué rayos? —murmuró ella, alzó la vista, mirando a la persona que se le aproximaba —. Masefield ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Vaya, mejora tu carácter, Alexandra!

— ¡No tienes el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre ni decirme que hacer, déjame en paz! —le alegó con resentimiento.

—No lo haré —la interrumpió —. No sin antes de decirte un par de cosas —ella lo miró con frialdad —. Sobre comentarle la verdad a tu hermano —ella palideció ante esas palabras, tomando la huida como opción.

—No te incumbe mis asuntos, Masefield…

—Escúchame —la tomó del brazo, para evitar que se fuera, mientras que Rei tenía ganas de dejar su escondite —. Debes mencionarle la _verdad_.

—Nicolás está al tanto sobre lo que me pasó en México…

—No me refería a él —expresó —. Sino a _tu otro hermano_, acerca de tus planes.

— ¡Masefield deja de molestarme! —la chica evitó la mirada de Brooklyn — ¡Déjame irme!

— ¡No, debes entenderlo! ¡Si no lo haces, echarás todos los esfuerzos a la borda! —le indicó con preocupación —. Además, sé Alexandra Flamel no es tu verdadero nombre —ella perdió el color que le sobraba —y si no me equivoco, en el pasado fuiste Ginny.

—No sé… de… que hablas —le dio una bofetada, retiró con furia su brazo y se fue de ahí, despotricando contra él. Rei la siguió con mucho cuidado. Entraron al hotel. Ella se recargó en la pared, tapando sus ojos con su mano derecha, murmurando para sí misma.

—Eh, Alex, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —se acercó con cautela el chino.

— ¡Kon, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí! —ella se sobresaltó al verlo —. Discúlpame pero ahora no me siento con el humor necesario para conversar. — dijo molesta —. Supongo que oíste (y viste) mi "plática amena" con el entrometido de Masefield…

—Yo… este… —evitó la mirada inquisitiva de la joven, al mismo tiempo que sus mejilla tornaban un ligero tono rosado.

— ¡Me lo imaginé! —dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica —. Debo de irme a mi habitación

—Te acompaño —la muchacha lo vio con cara de pocos amigos, forzándolo a responder su motivo—. Necesito ver a Itzel.

—Pierdes el tiempo, Kon. Ella se fue con los demás al juego a ver a los _WTX_. Pensé que estarías apoyando a tus amigos de tu pueblo.

—No tenía ganas de ir —llegaron al ascensor, le dio a ella el paso—. He estado pensando en varias cosas, y bueno, no pensé que te encontraría. Por cierto ¿conocías a Brooklyn?

—No personalmente —contestó algo irritada—.Verás, no me cae bien desde que se dio a conocer en BEGA, además que se mete en asuntos que no le incumben —la puerta del elevador se abrió —. Bueno, yo bajo en este piso.

—Nuestro equipo también está alojado en esta planta —expresó él —. No pensé que estaban aquí —le mencionó al salir —. Escucha, yo… lamento haber oído tu conversación, y enterarme de ciertas cosas personales.

—No te preocupes por mí, el daño está hecho —suspiró—. Prefiero que no comentes a nadie sobre lo que oíste, ni siquiera a Kai —le sonrió levemente —. Será mejor que regreses con tu equipo, es probable que Hiwatari quiera que entrenen de una vez.

—No lo creo, Flamel —mencionó una voz fría detrás de ellos —. Por lo menos no por ahora.

—Hiwatari… —lo vio con frialdad —. En fin, los dejo. Tengo asuntos más importantes en que ocuparme.

La chica se alejó de los chicos, sin siquiera mirarlos. Kai no la dejó de observar con cierta expectación, hasta que ella dio vuelta a la izquierda y desapareció a la vista de los jóvenes. Luego dirigió su vista hacia su compañero con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿De qué hablaban?

—Sobre… —dudó en comentarle a su capitán —sobre… cosas sin importancia.

—Hum —no le creía del todo a su compañero —. Por cierto ¿por qué estabas con ella?

—He estado pensando sobre Luvia, y he sospechado acerca de Itzel, sólo eso. Sin embargo el resto de su equipo está en el juego.

—Ya se me hacía raro que te quedaras aquí y no fueras a apoyar a tus amigos —expresó con indiferencia.

—Por cierto ¿tú por qué te quedaste en el hotel? —le preguntó extrañado

—Como a ti, no me interesaba ir a ver el juego; sin embargo, estuve pensando en lo que ocurrió con mi hermano, mientras entrenaba en el patio. Vi a Albert, pero no lo encontré solo. Estaba con Mariam y con Tala, conversando sobre alguien, pero callaron cuando me vieron entrar.

— ¿Te imaginas de quién…?

—En absoluto. Últimamente Albert ha estado muy extraño. Ayer regañó a Flamel por la arriesgada maniobra de mi hermana.

—Pero Alex no pudo evitarlo, ella estaba lastimada, a menos… —tocó con sus manos su dije, luego lo observó —, a menos de que el collar que me entregó sea de Isis.

—Hum, puedes tener razón. No encuentro otra explicación lógica.

— ¡Kai! ¡Rei! —gritó una voz femenina detrás de ellos, interrumpiéndolos.

— ¡Ah, hola Hilary! —La saludó Rei — ¿Cómo les fue a los…?

—Perdieron, Rei —comentó con algo de tristeza —. Mariam ganó su encuentro contra Claudio, pero Mariah perdió contra Matilda y Lee contra Aarón. Es una lástima que no hayas ido a verlos.

—No te preocupes viejo, ellos dieron lo mejor de sí, dándonos una de las mejores beybatallas que he visto —expresó Tyson —. Aunque no me explicó por la ausencia de nuestro capitán —. Miró inquisitivamente a Kai.

—Hum, ese es asunto mío, Tyson —se volteó y dijo, sin verlo —. Dentro de tres horas nos veremos en el patio. Comenzaremos a entrenar, avísale a Daichi, a Max y a Kenny.

— ¡Ah, no es justo que te vengues de esa manera, Kai! —le gritó Tyson, mientras el ruso lo ignoraba, aunque esbozando una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya era casi media noche, y sin embargo, Hiwatari no podía conciliar el sueño. La pelea con Flamel lo había dejado abatido, pero seguía en sus asuntos. Aún enfrente de su laptop, Albert releía la información que tenía dentro de aquella máquina, además a lado de ésta se hallaba el mismo libro que Kai había hojeado en Japón. Había aprovechado ésa oportunidad que las circunstancias le dieron para regresar al país del Sol Naciente, que no dudó ni un instante en ir a la mansión cuando su hermano no estaba, tomando el volumen para analizarlo más a fondo. Decidió leer después, apagó su computadora y se retiró los lentes, para poderse tallar los ojos.

El chico decidió cambiarse, para ver si por fin conseguía dormirse, aunque a su pesar, no podía lograrlo.

—_Tengo_ _que saber qué rayos se traen entre manos aquellos sujetos…_ —pensó con preocupación —. _Sin embargo, me preocupa que no le haya dicho nada de sus propósitos a Kai. Temo que tendré que seguir encubriéndola hasta que entre en razón de comentarle la verdad._

No durmió bien aquella noche. Empero, pesé al cansancio que lo agotaba, Albert decidió levantarse de su mullida cama esa mañana. Sintió de pronto un escalofrío. Su intuición le marcaba que algo malo sucedería ese día. Decidió arreglarse e ir abajo al restaurante, quizás con un poco de suerte, pudiera ver algún entrenamiento de los equipos que jugarían aquella noche. Desayunaba solo en la barra, hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado: una muchacha de cabello bicolor, lustrando una blusa blanca, falda y chaleco negros.

—Hola, Albert —expresó ella.

—Ah, hola Julia —comentó con un poco de desánimo.

—No te vez con buena pinta, Albert. ¿No pudiste dormir bien?

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien —ella lo miró con cierto reproche, causando en el ruso, un ligero sonrojo—. Ya te dije, no me pasa nada… 

—Claro, y yo soy hermana de Alejandro Fernández —rió con sarcasmo—. Como si no te conociera. Algo te preocupa.

—De verás, no es nada —ella lo miró con escepticismo. 

—Bueno, por esta ocasión te daré el beneficio de la duda —su semblante cambió por otro más amable. —Por cierto, ¿no te molestará que te acompañe, o sacarás el "lindo carácter" Hiwatari? —bromeó, sonriéndole de manera pícara.

—En absoluto —el respondió el gesto, aunque sus mejillas se coloraron un poco más. Con nerviosismo, le preguntó: — ¿Iras a ver el juego?

—Sí, si tú vas —le contestó, mientras pedía un expreso y una ensalada de frutas —. Mi equipo no asistirá, así que sería aburrido ir sola. Supongo que estarás ahí, tomando datos de todos los equipos —lo miró con picardía — ¿Alguna idea para un nuevo modelo que nos haga sufrir?

—No por ahora —sonrió con malicia—. Veo que ya te mencionaron quienes diseñaron el HMS 2.0.

—Emily, le pregunté ayer —sacó de su bolsillo su blade, dándoselo al joven.

— ¿Aún no lo manejas bien? —preguntó, mientras examinaba el objeto.

—Es una pesadilla ese beyblade, pero ya le voy tomando medida —expresó con cierto aire divertido —Sabes, nunca debiste ir a ver a mi abuelo (1). Aunque es raro que te diera buenos consejos, con lo cascarrabias que es…

—Pero, si hubiera sido así tampoco te hubiera conocido —suspiró, mirando con cierto nerviosismo a la chica.

—Bueno, si lo pones así… —ella se sonrojó ante el comentario. Cambió de tema drásticamente —. Terminando de desayunar ¿te gustaría ir a pasear un rato conmigo por la ciudad?

— ¿Pero no tienes que…?

—No te preocupes. Miguel no es como tu hermano, no le gusta entrenar el día después de nuestro enfrentamiento. Entonces ¿qué dices?

—Claro, será un placer.

&&&&&&&&

—Casi anochece, pero en los alrededores del puerto de Boston no hay tranquilidad, sino el ajetreo de la gente por ir al juego. Hoy, en el estadio, se enfrentan dos grandes equipos —decía Brad Best

—Cierto, viejo. La última vez en que se vieron cara a cara fue cuando los _Blitzkrieg Boys _fueron directamente a enfrentarse a Boris y a BEGA. Pero vayamos con nuestro chico, Jazzman, el mejor presentador para estos encuentros —comentaba A. J. Toper

— ¡Bienvenidos otra vez al Torneo Mundial de Beyblade! —Expresó Jazzman —Hoy ¡un duelo entre titanes, los _Blitzkrieg Boys contra _Los _Justic Bladers! _

Cuando entran al estadio ambos equipo se oyen la gran euforia, principalmente de sus fans, al ingresar al hemiciclo. Mientras tanto, los _G-Revolution _ miran expectantes, (con Kenny enfocando con su webcam todo el juego, como de costumbre). Unas gradas más abajo se hallaban los Majestic, sin embargo, Rei tuvo interés de observar a Lavitz, quien conversaba con Oliver.

Casi no lo recordaba, puesto sólo la vieron una vez cuando su madre fue a visitar a sus parientes. Aunque por la alegría que su neko hablaba de su "primo" en sus cartas, puede decir que tiene una noción de cómo era.

— ¡Hola, Maxie! —interrumpió una pequeña niña al grupo —. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

— ¡Claro! —Argumentó el rubio — ¡chicos, ella es mi prima, Cassidy! Ella juega en los _PBB A. S._

— ¡Así que ellos son tu equipo! —Exclamó emocionada —. ¡Son fantásticos!

—Vaya, Max me habló de ti —terció Tyson —es un gusto conocerte, Cassidy. Apuesto que jamás pensante que tu primo era el mejor amigo del Campeón Mundial de Beyblade…

—… Que fue derrotado esta vez por Kai —interrumpió Daichi

— ¡Daichi, pequeño mono, ya verás!

— ¡Qué divertidos son tus amigos, Maxie! —ella reía, mientras los dos japoneses peleaban entre sí.

Por fin entraban al campo los equipos, con una gran ovación por parte del público. En ese momento, apenas ingresaba Alexandra, acompañada de Mariam, Julia y Albert, seguidos por el resto de los _Dark Hunters_. La chica de cabellos albos tenía la rara sensación que algo anormal sucedería durante en el encuentro de esa noche, por lo que hubiese preferido ir sola al estadio. Albert decidió ir con ella, pese a sus reclamos. El rubio miraba expectante a los _Dark Hunters_, si hoy se presentaba la oportunidad, él ejecutaría su plan.

Comenzó el juego. Por parte de los antiguos miembros de _BEGA_,salía Ming-Ming en contra de Ian. Sin embargo, pese a la sorpresa de todos, la cantante se llevó la primera ronda. Flamel mira con cierto recelo el encuentro.

— ¡No puedo creer que ella le haya ganado a Ian!

— ¡Alexandra, no es justo! ¡Esa era mi frase!

—Cálmate, Itzel…

— ¡No la defiendas, José! —expresó con enfado. Miró a su capitana, mostrándole su lengua —eres mala… ¡ni siquiera me haces caso!

—No soy bruja para hacerlo, niña.

—Pues lo pareces.

— ¡Dejen de pelear! —terció Albert, quien escribía datos sobre el encuentro.

—Vaya, Itzel me recuerda a Joseph, mi hermano menor —aclaró la oriental a sus acompañantes, mientras una risita se asomaba en su rostro.

—Te comprendo, Mariam —sonrió la española—. Yo también tengo un hermano menor, Raúl. Ambos nos peleábamos de niños.

—Y hablando de pequeños —interrumpió Gisela, centrándolas en el juego —va a luchar Andriév contra Crousher, pobre…

—No te debes guiar por el tamaño, Gissie. Ivanov puede llegar a ser tan bueno como Tala, si continúa preparándose —expresó Al, mientras el pelirrojo contrarrestaba el ataque de su rival. Crousher no se la estaba dejando fácil.

—No creí que el niño tuviera aptitudes —dijo Julia —. Pero después de mi batalla con ellos, cambio mi percepción —justo ahora el chaval miraba a su hermano, el cuál asintió. El beyblade del ruso lanzó una _Fatal Blizzard_, terminado su encuentro.

— ¡Y el ganador es el pequeño Andriév! —gritó Jazzman, desde la plataforma.

—Vaya que sorprende el chiquillo ruso, ¿eh Brad?

—Tienes toda la razón, A. J. Ahora, el mandamás de los soviéticos sube al plato.

— ¡Y por parte de los _Justic Bladers_, Garland!

— ¡Comencemos esto de una vez! ¡Tres, dos, uno, Let it Rip! —exclamó Jazzman

—Esto se pone bueno —comentó Itzel — ¡el _Lobo pelirrojo_ debe ganar!

De pronto empezó a hacer un poco de frío. Alexandra estaba un poco inquieta. Albert la miró con expectación y le preguntó:

— ¿Te sucede algo?

—Eh, no… no es nada —sin embargo observaba hacia otro lado, buscando algo. Empezaba a levantarse, cuando Hiwatari la sujetó del brazo.

—No me mientas, _Hermy_, algo te pasa —ella lo miró con cierta angustia. Él guardó su computadora, se levantó de su asiento y suspiró —. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Iré con Kai —miró a su equipo, quienes tenían la vista puesta en ellos—. ¡Rápido, trata de sacar a los compañeros antes de que ocurra! —vio unas gradas un poco más abajo, hacia la derecha.

—Entiendo —después de todo, su intuición no estaba equivocada. Algo malo sucedería ahí.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Albert? —cuestionó la hispana.

—Me temo que sí —dijo con voz ahogada —. Ustedes salgan con el resto del equipo _Dark Hunters _—se dirigió a las jóvenes beyluchadoras —Alex, serás mejor que te apresures. Sabes cómo es Kai.

—Albert, pase lo que pase, vete y no regreses por mí. Salgan lo antes posible —la chica se alejó de ahí.

—Mariam, dirige a los demás. Julia, será mejor que vayas con ellos.

—Albert…

—Tú sabes bien quien es en realidad Alex, y lo que es para mí —la miró a los ojos—. Y tampoco, quiero que te arriesgues.

— ¡Si piensas que te dejaré sólo, estás equivocado!

—Mariam, te la encargo —el chico se fue de ahí, siguiendo a la albina.

— ¡Albert! —Gritó la hispana, mientras la joven de pelo azul e Iztel, la sujetaban.

En ese momento, Alex caminaba entre las gradas lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar con los _G-Revolution. _Ellos se extrañaron de verla ahí, con una cara de preocupación y angustia.Miró con detenimiento al ruso y le dijo:

— ¡Hiwatari, se que sonará raro, pero…! ¡Te pido que salgan del estadio lo más antes posible!

Kai la miró con desconcierto. Pero antes de que el bicolor le preguntara que hacía en ese lugar, su hermano, quien había alcanzado a la muchacha, le mencionó:

— ¡Salgan de aquí, Kai!

— ¡Albert! —expresaron al unísono el ruso y la albina.

— ¡No debiste seguirme! —le gritó molesta.

— ¿Pero, qué demonios está…?

— ¡No hay tiempo, de explicártelo! —Respondió Alex —. ¡Salgan de aquí!

En ese momento se detuvo la batalla. La gente estaba desconcertada ante el comportamiento de los jugadores. Tala sintió que la temperatura descendía con gran rapidez, (sabía que él no podría haberlo hecho). En ese momento aparecieron en el hemiciclo _Esfignix_ y _Deimentour. _Miró con desesperación a sus compañeros y les gritó:

— ¡Levántense! ¡Marchasen del estadio! ¡Rápido! —observó a su rival y le ordenó: —. ¡Garland, tú también vete!

En aquel instante, un beyblade negro envistió a Wolborg. Lo empujó hacia las orillas del estadio. Siebald estaba sorprendido por lo que le pasaba a su contrincante, cuando Brooklyn se dirigió a él. Observó la banca; el resto de su equipo ya había salido de ahí. La gente empezó a salir con dificultad de ahí, al ver las terribles bestias que rondaban por las gradas.

— ¡Garland, haz lo que Tala menciona, debes irte de aquí! —le gritó Masefield.

El frío se intensificaba aún más. Un segundo blade embistió al suyo. Miró a su compañero y entendió. Llamó a su beyblade, lo recogió e inmediatamente huyó de ahí.

— ¡Esos entes han llegado, pero jamás creí que lo harían con tantas personas presentes! —expresó Brooklyn. Sacó a _Zeus_, peleando junto al ruso.

— ¿Crees que vencerás, "hermano"? —dijo una helada voz a sus espalda.

—Rafael… —lo miró con frialdad.

—Vaya, vaya. ¡Así que tienes tus recuerdos intactos! —Soltó una carcajada. Y la intensificó aún más cuando lo estaba acorralando.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Deberías recordar que nuestro poder aumenta en luna nueva, Masefield —le indicó Alba, quien peleaba contra Tala. Ella se jactó del ruso al ver que no podía contra su fuerza. — ¡Así que el lindo lobito no es más que un cachorro! ¡Ja!

— ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! —vociferó a la joven—. ¡_Wolborg_, ahora usa tu _Nova rouge_! —Sin embargo ella lo contraatacó, alejándolo el beyblade del plato.

— ¡Dejen ir a las personas, ellos no tiene nada que ver! —les exigió Brooklyn, pero no terminó, puesto la joven invocó a su bestia bit: una _banshee_ vestida de blanco y con el rostro cubierto. Ésta comenzó a cantar.

Apenas habían salido Hilary, Cassidy, Daichi y Kenny; cuando se escuchó el lamento de la _Bestia bit_. Alex jaló a Rei y a Kai hacia ella; mientras que Tyson hizo lo mismo con Max. Después todos se reunieron en un solo lugar. La muchacha realizó un escudo de azul níveo alrededor de ellos.

Rápidamente, alejándose de la seguridad de su fortaleza, llamó a _Athena_. La loba corría velozmente por las gradas, salvaguardando a la gente bajo una defensa similar a la de su ama, a la vez que las dormía. Alexandra calló de rodillas, agotada por la maniobra. Del otro lado, Albert había hecho lo mismo, observando que en la coraza azul marino se hallaban Mariam, Julia y su equipo a salvo. El ruso también quedó exhausto, empero, le costaba mucho respirar.

En el campo, Brooklyn estaba bajo una esfera de hielo junto a Tala, creada por el ruso. El primero estaba herido, mientras el soviético había invocado a su Bestia bit de manera córporea, la cual luchaba contra _Deimentour_ y la _banshee._

Sekhmet y Siria vieron una oportunidad de oro al percatarse que tanto Alex como Albert estaban debilitados. La egipcia fijó su mirada a la albina, yendo velozmente hacia ella.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, Flamel! —rió con sorna —. ¡Viéndote ahora por lo que eres! ¡Una completa basura! —la atacó, provocando que la muchacha de cabello blanco quedará recostada en el suelo, dejándola indefensa ante su agresora.

— ¡Sekhmet! —la miró con odio cuando la tomó del cuello y comenzó a estrangularla.

— ¡Es tu fin, impostora! —la morena aplicó más fuerza —. ¡Al fin tendré el poder que debería estar en mis manos y no en las tuyas! ¡Nicolle debió dármelo en lugar que a ti, Ginebra!

Sin embargo, Sekhmet sintió una descarga eléctrica que la empujó lejos de Alexandra. Era Rei quién había salido del escudo, teniendo lanzador en mano. Fue hacia la muchacha de ojos azules y le dijo:

— ¿Estás bien? —la ayudó a levantarla.

—Sí… —contestó con dificultad —pero, no debiste hacerlo, ¡no debiste ayudarme!

— ¡Eres mi aliada, Alex! ¡No puedo permitir…!

No continuó porque Sekhmet los había atacado. Flamel pudo hacer a tiempo una débil defensa, que disminuyó los daños. El oriental invocó a _Driger_, mientras la africana llamaba a _Esfignix. _Ambos felinos se enfrascaron en una batalla.

—Wong, debí imaginarlo —argumentó la egipcia —. ¡Protegiendo a tu amada, a la falsa doble cara de Ginebra! —rió con amargura, mientras el chino se sorprendió del oír de nuevo ese nombre —. ¡Que se atreve a tomar la apariencia de Nicolle!

— ¡Cállate, Sekhmet! — rugió la aludida.

— ¿Ah, la verdad te duele, no Ginny? —Carcajeó.

— ¡Cállate! —repitió, pero esta vez arrojó un ataque certero a su enemiga, haciendo que chocase con la pared.

— ¡Este juego es de dos, Ravenwood! —exclamó energúmena la morena, lanzando un contraataque.

El oriental se interpuso a la agresión, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que hubiese algo con que detenerla, a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos a modo de defensa. Esperaba el impacto, pero éste sólo lo había retrocedido unos pasos hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al lado de Flamel. Se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados de una esfera verde eléctrico. Había creando por primera vez, un escudo.

— ¡Rei, deja que me encargue de esto! —Exclamó ella, ayudándolo a levantarse.

— ¡Alex! —La miró preocupado — ¡Déjame ayudarte!

— ¡Es mi batalla! —Le gritó con desesperación—. ¡Vete!

Mientras tanto, Siria fue a enfrentarse contra Albert. Podía percibir la respiración agitada del muchacho, sin embargo no lo agredió de inmediato. Deseaba jugar un poco antes de acabar con él. El ruso se percató de la llegada de la joven, como también que su propio beyblade se hallaba muy lejos. Ella se retiró la capucha, dejando ver a una chica de 26 años, tez trigueña, cabello castaño largo, ojos negros.

—Vaya, vaya, arriesgando el pellejo, ¿eh Arthur? ¿O debería decirte, Albert?

— ¡Siria, déjate de estupideces! —respondió el rubio, respirando entrecortadamente.

Ella sólo hizo un ademán, provocando que una fría ráfaga inundara el lugar, a la vez que rodeara al rubio. Esto causó en él un ataque intenso de tos, disnea y dolor en su pecho. Invocó de nueva cuenta aire helado, tumbando al ruso al suelo. Sus lentes cayeron lejos de él, rompiéndose.

—Tanto en esta vida como en la anterior sigues con los mismo problemas, ¿cierto, Al? —una nueva onda de viento frío agredió al muchacho. Su tos acrecentó. —Sin la ayuda de tu _Bestia bit_, estás indefenso —sintió la joven de pronto un golpe en la espalda.

— ¡_Toda la fuerza_! —gritó una voz femenina. Un relámpago amarillo volvió a embestir a Siria —. ¡Déjenlo en paz! —era Julia, lanzando su beyblade. Había salido del escudo, que poco a poco desaparecía, al igual que el de Alex. Se acercó a Albert, buscando desesperadamente en los bolsillos del chico algún objeto.

— ¡No sabía que eras tan cobarde, mocosa Fernández! —la aludida le dirigió una miraba furtiva lleva de furia, para seguir con su búsqueda — ¡Y tampoco que fueras tan estúpida para atacarme! ¡Ahora te enfrentaras a mí, verás las terribles consecuencias de tu impulso!

Un tornado se formó y se dirigía a ellos. La chica abrazó a Albert, tratando de protegerlo. Cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, cuando escuchó de repente el graznido de un ave y sintió una calidez en su entorno.

—_ ¡Espiral sobreviviente!_ —gritó Kai, quien había llegado a tiempo. Una espiral los rodeó, evadiendo el ataque de la oriental. Julia, al verse a salvo, siguió buscando frenéticamente.

— ¿Crees que me detendrás fácilmente con tu pajarraco, Karl? —mencionó de manera burlesca la castaña

— _¡Dragoon!_ —rugió otra voz, mientras hacía retroceder a Siria.

— ¡Tyson!

— ¡Viejo, yo me encargo! ¡Ve a ver a tu hermano!

El bicolor asintió a su compañero. Se fue inmediatamente con Julia y Albert. La muchacha sonrió triunfante.

— ¡Lo encontré! —Tenía en sus manos un inhalador. Lo colocó en la boca del rubio. Disparó cuando Albert aspiró.

— ¿Estás mejor? —preguntó con zozobra Julia. Él asintió.

—Aplícale otra dosis. —Mencionó el bicolor. La chica lo hizo. Las respiraciones de Albert empezaban a normalizarse.

—Gracias… —Dijo con dificultad.

— ¡Aún no estás estable! —sentenció el Hiwatari menor. — ¡Toma! —le entregó su beyblade.

— ¡No voy a resistir mucho! ¡Kai ven ayudarme! —Eludió Tyson —. ¡_Dragoon, Tormenta Galaxy!_

— ¿Creíste que un _bebé_ como tú podría detenerme? ¡No me hagas reír!

— ¡_Control de Gravedad!_ —un nuevo ataque la había agredido.

— ¡Max! —el nipón se alegraba de ver a su amigo.

— ¡Si creen que ustedes que me detendrán estás equivocados! —Exclamó enfadada — ¡Acabaré con esto y con este patético estadio! ¡_Deathly Twister!_

Al escuchar esto, Albert lanzó su beyblade e invocó una ráfaga de viento. Abrazó con fuerza a la española. El tornado envolvió a todos aquellos que poseyeran _Bestia bit_. El bicolor sintió una sacudida, como si algo lo succionara. Notó como una mano agarraba su brazo. Era su hermano, quien pudo sujetarlo a tiempo. Todo se tornó oscuro.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Al abrir los ojos, Kai se percató que era un sitio amplio: Un bosque otoñal, lleno de luz, con varios senderos. Se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de su hermano, quien estaba siendo ayudado por la española. Sus compañeros apenas recobraban el conocimiento.

— Albert ¿qué pasó?

—Tuve que hacerlo —vio que estaba demacrado y volvía a respirar con dificultad—. No tenía opción.

—Nos enviaste a otra dimensión —terció Max —como lo hizo Itzel conmigo.

—Tiene razón —dijo Al con cierto cansancio, al encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Kai —pero, no sé a dónde envíe a Alex y los demás.

— ¿Qué pasó con los encapuchados? —cuestionó Tyson

—Tampoco sé en qué lugar de esta dimensión se encuentran.

—Espero que los demás se estén bien —mencionó Julia

— ¡No debiste hacerlo! —le reprochó Kai —. ¡Ahora estás más débil que cuando te dio tu ataque!

—No me quedaba alternativa —lo miró con cierta frialdad — ¡esa gente hubiera muerto si hubiéramos seguido luchando ahí!

— ¡Te entiendo Albert, pero tu hermano tiene razón! —Le gritó Julia con desesperación — ¡Tú te arriesgaste demasiado! ¡Y no mediste las consecuencias! ¡Jamás lo creí de ti!

—Esperen un momento —interrumpió Tyson —Julia ¿Conocías al hermano de nuestro amargado?

—Odio admitirlo, pero tengo la misma pregunta que este mocoso —terció Kai, con cierto desdén. Miro a la española—. Digo, para que hubieras sabido que Albert es asmático y estuvieras empeñada en encontrar su inhalador —ella se sonrojó.

—Por mi investigación más reciente —concretó el joven —. Pablo Fernández, el mejor constructor de beyblades de Europa, es abuelo de Julia.

—Estuvo cuatro meses en España, buscando la manera de perfeccionar el modelo del Jefe. —Complementó la muchacha. —Me hice amiga de Al, desde entonces. No malinterpretes nada, Kai —expresó con nerviosismo. Se dirigió a Albert—. Bueno, será mejor que descanses.

— ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? —preguntó Tyson

—Por ahora, mi hermano no podrá usar su energía. Será difícil escapar de aquí.

—Hay otro método —interrumpió el Hiwatari mayor —pero, debemos encontrar a Alex. Ella es la única que puede ayudarme.

&&&&&&&&&&&

— ¡Maldito Albert, tan siquiera me hubiera avisado! —expresó con ira la joven de cabellos blancos. Ella estaba pálida, pero aún con fuerzas. Rei la miraba con zozobra, recordando lo que pasó antes de entrar a esta dimensión:

_— ¡Vete de aquí, Rei! —le exigió nuevamente. El escudo del chino empezaba a desaparecer._

_— ¡No lo haré! —le contradijo —. ¡Estás débil!_

_En aquel instante, Siria había vuelto atacar. Alex realizó otro escudo, pero no fue suficiente para detener la agresión. Rei realizó otra fortaleza a tiempo, aunque esta vez sintió un fuerte aventón que lo derribó al suelo. Se levantó, aunque con un poco de dificultad. _

_— ¡Ginebra, no seas tan cobarde! —le bramó Sekhmet, mientras la defensa se desvanecía —. ¿Acaso eres una damisela en desgracia que tenga que ser protegida por su "príncipe"?_

_— ¡Vete de aquí, Rei! —le repitió, molesta. —Este es un asunto de mujeres._

_— ¿Te dejas dominar por tu orgullo? —Sin embargo no continuó hablando, debido a que la muchacha lo empujó, recibiendo totalmente el ataque de la egipcia — ¡Alex!_

_La aludida se levantaba lentamente. Estaba herida, quizás, no sólo físicamente. Le dirigió a Sekhmet una mirada de odio. Sacó una botella de tonalidad negra. Vació su contenido en el suelo, mientras el círculo de magia se formaba debajo de ella. Creó una barrera de la misma tonalidad del frasco._

_— ¡Alex, espera! —pero al acercarse a la muralla, está le impidió ir con ella. _

_Sólo la pudo ver al otro lado, plumas blancas rodearon su mano, a la vez que aparecía su arco y carcaj. Se preparó, tensando el arma. Disparó, pero había fallado._

_— ¡No eres digna de llevar esas flechas!_

_— ¡Y lo dices tú! ¡No me hagas reír, Sekhmet!_

_Ambas se enfrascaron en una nueva contienda, empero, la morena le llevaba una clara ventaja sobre Alexandra. El chino observó la escena, impotente al no poder hacer nada por ayudarla. _

_—Rei… —murmuró una voz femenina a su lado. _

_—Gisela —expresó con sorpresa al verla. Se percató entonces que el escudo que había puesto Alexandra a los chicos desaparecía lentamente._

_— ¿Y Alex? —observó tras la barrera la pelea entre ambas chicas. Aterrorizada, agregó: — ¡Debemos ir a ayudarla!_

_—Pero, ¿cómo romperemos la defensa?_

_—Eso es fácil, Kot —expresó una tercera voz. Era Itzel—. Gisela, invoca a Quetzalli, por favor._

_—De acuerdo —ella lanzó su blade, a la vez que el símbolo mágico apareció debajo de sus pies. El ave de jade se volvió corpórea._

_— ¡Ve, Dalia! —la pequeña lanzó su blade. El hada apareció al lado del quetzal—. La barrera de Alex no es tan fuerte ahora. Si atacamos juntas, podemos derribarla._

_—Está bien. ¡Dranzaria Quetzalli, usa tu Tormenta de Jade! _

_La barrera se fragmentó, dejando que ellos ingresaran al lugar en donde se suscitaba la pelea. La africana había atacado a Alex en aquel momento, empujándola a la pared. Rei corrió hacia ella. Las chicas se confrontaron con la egipcia._

_— ¡Alex! —le gritó. La joven se levantaba con dificultad. Él la ayudó a incorporarse, mientras ella rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico. _

_— ¡Dé… ja… me so… la! —le mencionó entrecortadamente. _

_— ¡No Alexandra! —le respondió—. ¡Deja tu orgullo a un lado! ¡Tú no debes…!_

_— ¿Morir? ¡Ja! —soltó una sonrisa sarcástica—. Mi deber es protegerlos, sin importar las consecuencias —lo miró a los ojos—. Y si he de sucumbir por ti, habré cumplido con mi misión._

_—Ginebra… —dijo ese nombre sin pensarlo, mientras ella lo veía con asombro, a la vez que se separaba de él. _

_— ¿Están bien? —terció una voz masculina, era Tala. Estaba lleno de heridas, siendo más profundas en brazos y rostro._

_—Espero que mejor que yo —expresó otra persona. Era Brooklyn, ayudado por Daniel. El pelirrojo estaba igual que el ruso, exceptuando por la lesión profunda de su pierna derecha—. Ivanov será mejor que tomes el relevo con Rei —el ruso formó su propia barrera alrededor de ellos._

_—Mariam ha ido a auxiliar a nuestras compañeras —musitó José, quien estaba atrás de los demás—. Aunque Rafael ha hecho lo mismo con Sekhmet._

_— ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí? —cuestionó Rei_

_—Si no hubiera sido por Zeus, mi "hermano" nos hubiera aniquilado —respondió Masefield—. Aunque ya no podré ser de gran ayuda ahora._

_La barrera se rompió en ese instante. Las tres jóvenes se hallaban heridas, levantándose con dificultad. Alexandra, Rei y Tala fueron hacia ellas._

_— ¡Qué débiles son! —rió a carcajadas la africana—. Rafa, creo que es momento de limpiar el lugar._

_Sin embargo una ráfaga cálida llenó el sitio, rodeando a los chicos, mientras a los encapuchados los alejaba de ellos. Rei sujetó con fuerza a la albina, mientras sentía como lo succionaba aquel viento. _

—Sabes que no tenía otra opción —comentó Tala a la albina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Un poco más y lo hubieras hecho tú, ¿o me equivoco?

—El problema es que este sitio es tan grande —terció Mariam —. No sé cómo podremos encontrarlos…

— ¿Cómo está Brooklyn? —preguntó Gisela con cierta preocupación.

—No te preocupes por mí —respondió. En ese momento bufó por el dolor que causaba la opresión que Daniel aplicaba tratando de detener el sangrado con su sudadera.

—Hum, ya quisieras. No seas tan ególatra —Alex lo miró con desdén —. Sabes, aunque me cueste trabajo pedírtelo…

—Quieres que saque a los chicos de aquí, ¿no?

— ¡No vuelvas a ver dentro de mi mente, Masefield! —lo miró con un profundo odio

— ¿Por qué él? —mencionó Itzel

—Es el único, a parte de mí, que puede regresar al mundo real —expresó molesta—. Desafortunadamente tú no podrías, debido a quien creó este lugar, pertenece al poder de la oscuridad. Irás con él —se dirigió a los chicos latinoamericanos—. Y esto también va para ustedes.

—Pero… ¡quiero ayudar! —soltó una rabieta la chiquilla

— ¡Nosotros también, Alex! —Dijeron los aludidos al unísono.

—No, ella tiene razón —cortó con dureza el ruso —. Deben volver.

—Aquí podrían salir heridos, o peor… —coadyuvó Mariam.

— ¡No es justo! —replicó la joven morena, mientras Brooklyn invocaba un torbellino negro.

—Debemos irnos —la tranquilizó José, tomándola de la mano—. Vamos, Itzel.

—Es mejor que te vayas —le expresó Rei —por tu seguridad. Te la encargo —se dirigió al moreno. La chica miró con asombro al chino. Sin embargo se limitó a decirle:

—Ok, _Kot_, pero si te pasa algo, a la _Bruja_ le irá peor.

—Daniel, ayúdame, por favor —pidió Brooklyn. El chico ayudó a ponerse de pie. Se dirigió a quienes se iban a quedar—. Sólo cuídense, y recuerda lo que te dije antes, Alex.

—Ni me lo menciones. Váyanse ya.

—Deberías ir con ellos, Gisela —le sugirió Mariam.

—No, estaré con ustedes.

Los otros cruzaron el portal. Cada vez se hacía más pequeño, hasta que desapareció.

—Debemos buscar a los demás, antes que los encapuchados los encuentren o nos hallen a nosotros —expresó el pelinegro.

—Sí, tienes razón —ella se preparaba a lanzar su beyblade, cuando una mano en su hombro se posó. Era Tala.

—Espera Alex, yo lo haré —arrojó a _Wolborg_, mientras que en su pecho brillaba un dije de platino. El lobo se materializó y rápidamente, se internó en el bosque.

&&&&&&&&&&&

—Albert, ¿cómo es que pudiste hacer el escudo? —Cuestionó el bicolor, quedándose sólo con su hermano, mientras Julia realizaba una protección para el grupo—. ¿Has invocado correctamente a tu Bb?

—Si te refieres al ritual, sólo he cumplido la primera fase. Necesito hacer la segunda etapa para disponer del poder completo de _Dragonary_ _Wizard_.

— ¿Sabes si nuestra hermana ya lo realizó?

—La primera, sí. Es indispensable que nosotros llamemos a nuestras Bestias bit en un mismo tiempo. Recuerdas la ley del yang y el yin, ¿no?

—Equilibrio de los contrarios —lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Cuándo sucedió?

—Éramos niños, no sé si fue algo instintivo —Suspiró—. Tú no estabas. El Abuelo te envió a _ya-sabes-donde_. —Comentó con cierta amargura

—No me recuerdes ese sitio —dijo con enojo.

—Sabes, si hubiera sido yo quien fuese enviado ahí, no sé que habría hecho en tú lugar —en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

Kai lo miró detenidamente. Era raro que un Hiwatari mostrara algún sentimiento que mostrara a los demás cierta debilidad. Ahora, sin embargo, Albert lo hacía, o quizás porque era su hermano, dejaba entrever un poco de tristeza (¿o culpa?) en su mirada. El rubio sacudió su cabeza, intentando despejarse. La castaña se acercó a ellos, mirando al mayor de ellos. El bicolor se apartó de ahí, dejándolos solos.

De pronto llegó _Wolborg_ ante ellos. Los chicos se sorprendieron de verlo ahí. Observó a cada uno de ellos y regresó por donde vino.

— ¡Están bien, —expresó la joven española—los demás están bien!

— ¿Tala envió eso? —Inquirió el chico de la gorra — ¿Cómo?

—Por ser un _centinela_ —respondió Albert—. Sin embargo, Ivanov tiene más experiencia de la que imaginaba.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando regresó el lobo. Esta vez, se detuvo por un instante, retornando a la espesura del bosque.

— ¡Están cerca! —comentó Kai.

—Esperemos que todos los demás se encuentren con Tala —mencionó Albert.

Wolborg llegó otra vez, pero no sólo. Alex, Tala, Rei, Gisela y Mariam estaban tras de él. La joven albina se tranquilizó al verlos. El lobo desapareció, mientras el beyblade del ruso dejaba de brillar. Alex dirigió su vista a Albert y fue a su lado. La defensa de la española se debilitaba. Rei tomó el relevo. El dueño del fénix se acercó a él.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer una barrera? —preguntó Kai a su compañero.

—Bueno, sería difícil explicártelo —confesó el chino—. Sólo recuerdo haber deseado protegernos a Alex y a mí con gran intensidad.

—Cualquiera puede hacerla, Kai —terció la española—. Si tienes a alguien quien salvaguardar, el escudo se forma como si fuera algo innato en ti.

— ¿Es por eso que tú también puedes hacerlo? —Le cuestionó—. ¿Quizás, sea por alguien de quién estés enamorada?

—Yo… este… tengo a más personas que amo, aparte de él —por primera vez desde que la conocía, la había visto nerviosa. Su rostro se enrojecía, así que prefirió irse de ahí.

—Ese fue un golpe bajo, Kai —le reprochó el oriental.

—Jamás le dije quien. Ella sólo pensó en esa persona. Aunque pudo ocultar su nombre, tengo cierta sospecha de quien se trata.

— ¿Me hostigarás con la misma pregunta? —arqueó una ceja Rei.

—Si no hubiera sido por Alexandra, tú no habrías sacado esa habilidad —el chino se sonrosó levemente—. Eres demasiado obvio, a veces. Ya me lo habías dicho cuando te cuestioné cual era la manera de crearla.

El ruso se retiró de ahí. Fue hacia donde se encontraba Alex y su hermano. Ella miraba al Hiwatari mayor con una mezcla de reproche y dulzura, algo que realmente le extrañó ver en la albina. Escuchó su conversación:

—Sabes Al, a veces pienso que eres un poco idiota, a pesar de lo listo que eres.

—Mira quien lo dice, _Yuuko_, alguien tan impulsiva como tú.

—Hum —se acercó a él. Le puso una mano en su hombro, mientras su dije tintineaba un poco—, no tienes remedio —una luz blanca rodeo a la joven. Luego, se concentró en su mano, para después llenar el cuerpo del chico. Ella se demacró más, sin embargo, él había recuperado un poco la fuerza.

—No debiste hacerlo, _Yuuko._

—Cállate, _Cuatro ojos_. —Mostró cierto aire divertido —Ahora lo importante es salir de aquí.

— ¿Sabes cómo lograrlo? —interrogó Kai, cortando la conversación.

—Me alegra que estés bien —le mencionó, a la vez que le sonreía de manera sincera, desconcertándolo—. No sé que hubiera hecho si ambos estuvieran mal heridos, o peor…

—Deja de jugar conmigo, Flamel —la miró con frialdad—. Contesta mi pregunta.

—Hum, es obvio que lo sé —le explayó con enfado—. Pero, tampoco es la manera en que debas contestarme, Kai y más, si me preocupo por ti.

—No tienes porque hacerlo —dijo secamente—. No eres nadie para suplantar el lugar de mi madre.

—Eso lo sé _—_comentó fastidiada_—_. Pero eres un _Guardián_, y lamentablemente, yo debo estar al tanto de tu bienestar.

—Ahora que he recuperado un poco de fuerza —terció Albert—ambos podemos realizar un portal que nos llevará al mundo real —miró a los demás, percatándose de los ausentes—. Supongo que dejaste que Masefield se fuera primero con algunos, ¿o me equivoco?

—Estaba herido —concretó ella—. Además, si Daniel, Itzel y José se hubieran quedado, sería un gran problema.

—Le hubieras pedido a Gisela que se fuera con ellos —agregó el ruso menor—. Ella hubiera sido un mejor apoyo para ellos.

—Se negó a ir —explicó Alex—. Me hubiera gustado que ella y Rei se fueran. Después de todo, son _Guardianes_.

—En fin, tenemos que irnos de todos modos —indicó Albert, mientras se incorporaba—. Los otros podrían venir en cualquier momento.

—Es verdad, no estamos en las mejores condiciones.

—Yo no diría eso, Ginebra —expresó de pronto una voz gélida fuera de la protección. Todos se pusieron alerta al escucharla.

— ¡_Canto Nocturno!_ —gritó una segunda voz. Aquella tétrica onda sonora se impactó sobre el escudo. Rei sintió de pronto un dolor, forzándolo a hincarse.

— ¡Albert, tenemos que abrir el portal de una vez! —ambos hicieron aparecer su lanza, arco y flechas, respectivamente. Dispararon a un punto en común, del cual surgió un remolino blanco con azabache.

— ¡Entren de una vez! —indicó Mariam. Tala auxilió al chino, puesto la fortaleza recibió un segundo impacto, rompiéndola. Alexandra, Gisela, Albert y Kai se enfrascaron en una batalla con los encapuchados

—Tala, debo quedarme —dijo Rei con dificultad.

—No bromees, Kon —el ruso colocó el brazo izquierdo del oriental sobre sus hombros—. No tenemos las suficientes fuerzas para pelear.

— ¡Albert! —gritó con desesperación la hispana, al ver que el muchacho era agredido por Siria. Preparó su blade, pero una mano la sujetó.

— ¡No vayas! —Era Mariam—. Es peligroso que tú entres en la pelea y sólo detendrás a los otros.

— ¡Pero, Mariam, él está…! —trataba de zafarse de la joven de cabello azul, sin embargo, ésta última no se dejaba vencer por el ímpetu de la española.

—Es inútil, lo agobiarás más si terminas lastimada.

—Escucha a Mariam, Fernández —terció el ruso pelirrojo—. Tenemos que irnos los cuatro.

— ¡Déjame! —le gritaba a la Saint Shield, pero ésta la jaló con fuerza hasta en vórtice, en donde ambas entraron y desaparecieron.

—Nosotros también —y sin dar tiempo a los reclamos del chino, ambos ingresaron al portal.

Mientras tanto, la situación en el campo de batalla se había puesto fatal para los _Guardianes _y_ Centinela _en contra de sus rivales. Gisela estaba acorralada por Rafael.

—Mi estimada Inés, es una pena que deba exterminarte con mis propias manos —dijo él con un aire de tristeza—. Pero es el precio de tu traición, al menos que desees reconsiderar ser de nuevo mi _fiancée. _

— ¡Mátame si es lo que quieres, pero no puedes decidir mi futuro! —Exclamó con fiereza—. ¡Ni en mi vida pasada, ni en ésta!

—Si ese es tu deseo… —una espada dorada con incrustaciones de rubí apareció en su mano.

—_ ¡Flecha de Fuego! _—una saeta dio en la mano del pelirrojo, lo que provocó que soltará el arma.

— ¡Ah, Ravenwood! —Lo miró con desprecio—. ¿No entiendes que estos son problemas de pareja?

— _¡Tormenta de Jade! _—exclamó la joven, mientras una ráfaga de viento apareció, empujando a su agresor contra la pared.

— ¡Debes irte! —expresó el ruso

—No lo creo, Ravenwood —Alba se había acercado a ellos

— ¿Tú quien eres?

—Vaya, que descortés soy —rió sarcásticamente—. Alba Flamel, por supuesto. Para mí es fácil entrar aquí, mi hermano me enseñó antes de que falleciera —miró la cara de Kai llena de asombro —. No soy hermana de esa que usa mi apellido, si es lo que piensas, aunque —de la nada sacó un mazo—no tiene importancia lo que creas. Al fin y al cabo, los destruiré.

—No lo creo._ ¡Dranzer!_

—Yo tampoco, ¡_Quetzalli! _—vociferó la mexicana.

—Si creen que con sus patéticas bestias bit me detendrán, están equivocados —ella rió con sorna, mientras invocaba a su ente—. ¡Vamos, _Deadly Bansharee_, elimínalos!

En ese momento, Tyson y Max tenían dificultades con Siria. Ella sólo jugaba con ellos, lanzándoles ráfagas de viento. Los chicos estaban agotados por tratar de frenarla, sin embargo continuaban, a pesar de saber claramente su desventaja ante la árabe.

—Saben, esta es la batalla más aburrida que he tenido —expresó ella—. Pero, me fascina ver su cara de sufrimiento —ella rió, al observarlos detenidamente—. Es una lástima que el juego deba acabarse.

— ¡Eso es lo que tú crees, Siria! —Gritó con furia Tyson—. ¡No importa que seas más fuerte que nosotros! ¡Te detendremos de alguna forma!

— ¡Ja! ¿En serio, mocoso? —Ella invocó viento helado, el cual los aventó lejos de ella —Yo no lo creo —dijo, mientras un aura azul media noche la rodeaba— ¡_Black Dragoon_ ataca! —Expresó Siria

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó estupefacto Tyson

—Lo mismo que oí, amigo… pero, ¿es posible? —respondió Max, mirando que el beyblade de la joven estaba deteniendo.

De repente una nube de humo negro se formó delante de ellos. De ésta emergió como una serpiente, un dragón azabache con las mismas facciones de el _Dragoon_ de Tyson. Sin embargo, el ente se veía menos amigable, observándolos con furia, esperando las órdenes de su ama.

—Vaya que he dejado mudos a ustedes dos —comentó con burla, al notar que los chicos estaban paralizados—. Es hora de acabar con esto, ¡_Tornado Fantasma!_

—_ ¡Rose Storm! _—un escudo verde hoja lleno de rosas rojas se creó enfrente de cada uno de ellos—. ¡Tyson! ¡Max! ¿Se encuentran bien?

— ¡Albert!—expresó el americano, aliviado—. Gracias

— ¡Deben irse por favor! —la fortaleza empezaba a debilitarse—. ¡Me encargaré de Siria!

—Hiwatari, ¿sabías que ella…? —preguntó Tyson.

—De eso quería advertirte a Alex, pero por circunstancias sin importancia, ella y yo no llegamos a un acuerdo. Es mejor que huyan de aquí.

— ¡Viejo, no seas orgulloso como tu hermano! —interrumpió Granger—. ¡No podemos dejarte solo!

—Tyson tiene razón —lo apoyó Max—. Somos _Guardianes_ como tú, al fin de cuentas.

—Si ven que esto es grave, retírense —ellos asintieron.

—Si ya dejaron de tener tan conmovedora charla, ¿volvemos a jugar? —era Siria, que se preparaba a atacar nuevamente — ¡_Black Dragoon, huracán fantasma!_

— ¡_Dragoon!_

— ¡_Draciel!_

— ¡_Dragoonary Wizard!_

Ella pudo detenerlos. Embistió a Tyson y a Albert lejos del estadounidense. Siria sólo se reía de ellos: 

—Idiotas —ella se fijó en Max—. Terminaré con el más débil.

El dragón negro se dirigió a él, lanzando un tornado hacia su dirección. El joven no pudo detenerlo, haciendo que el muchacho fuese empujado a un árbol, causándole pérdida de la conciencia. El japonés se percató de esto, yendo al lugar donde yacía su amigo.

— ¡Max, vamos! —el de la gorra agarró el brazo de su amigo, pero el rubio no se inmutó.

—No se moverá, niñito, al menos por un tiempo —era Siria, con su ente a su lado—. Ahora _Black Dragoon_, haz lo tuyo —el beyblade se dirigía al del pecoso, sin embargo el japonés intervino el ataque. El rubio comenzaba a despertarse.

—Tyson… ¿qué paso?

— ¿Puedes levantarte? —El rubio asintió, mientras se incorporaba— ¡Max, entonces vete de una vez! —pero ese descuido le costó la derrota. Siria recogió el blade en sus manos.

—Nuestra primera presa —sonrió con malicia.

—No, ¡_Dragoon_!

—Tyson, Max deben irse. —Era Kai. Gisela lo seguía. Apenas se había librado de Alba gracias a Albert. Ahora el ruso trataba de pelear con las encapuchadas. La joven traía a _Draciel_, regresándoselo a su dueño.

—Pero Kai…

—Vamos.

Los cuatro llegaron hacia el vórtice. Max entró de inmediato a insistencia de Granger, empero el dudaba en irse de la batalla.

—Debes irte —le ordenó su capitán

—Pero Kai…

—Después lo recuperaremos —terció la chica azteca.

—No me refería a eso —expresó enojado—. ¡No puedo dejarlos solos!

— ¡Ahora ya no tienes a _Dragoon! _¡Vete! —dijo fríamente el ruso.

— ¡Tampoco a él puedo dejarlo aquí!

—Granger, Kai tiene razón —se puso enfrente del japonés—. Lo siento —expresó, mientras lo empujaba al vórtice.

—Tú también vete, Olivares —le señaló Kai—. Rafael quiere acabar contigo y sería mejor que no estuvieras aquí.

—Kai… yo no… ¡yo no puedo dejarte así! —Explayó con enfado—. ¡Tu hermano y Alex están solos y tú no has invocado a _Dranzer_ aún!

— ¡Vete! —Le ordenó, mientras la aventaba sin previo aviso. Ella desapareció en el tornado.

De repente éste empezó a empequeñecer. El ruso buscaba a su hermano y a Alexandra. Ambos trataban de seguir peleando con los cuatro encapuchados, aunque la diferencia de poder entre sus enemigos y ellos era grande. El muchacho de cabello bicolor sacó su beyblade, convocando a _Dranzer_, tratando de ayudarlos.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, Kai? —le dijo la chica. Ya había llamado a _Athena_, pero no podía hacer mucho.

— ¡Ella tiene razón, huye de aquí! —le reclamó Albert, a la vez que creó un escudo.

— ¡El portal se cierra, no los dejaré aquí! —les gritó. El rubio se sorprendió de escuchar aquella información. Miró a la muchacha y expresó:

—Alex, será mejor que te fueras con él.

— ¿Estás loco? —dijeron los otros al unísono

— ¡Váyanse! —les exigió, pero ambos jóvenes no se movieron. No tuvo opción que fortalecer su escudo.

— ¡No lo haré Albert!

— ¡Ni yo, déjate de tonterías…! —la calló, abrazándola—. Al, yo…

—Cuídate, no regreses por mí —la soltó—. Y Kai —le dio el mismo tipo de gesto, aunque más rápido se desligó de él —lo mismo va por ti —ellos no se querían ir, así que agregó —. Es una orden, ¡huyan!

Ambos no querían dejarlo, pero no había otra forma. El escudo se había roto en ese momento, pero no se detuvieron. Corrieron hacia el vórtice, o lo que quedaba de él. La joven miró al bicolor con melancolía, soltando por primera vez unas lágrimas. Se limpió, suspiró y expresó:

—Sabes Kai, esto es mi culpa —expresó con seriedad—. Si yo hubiera hecho lo correcto… —calló —siento no haberte dicho la verdad.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó extrañado. Ella lo rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente, lo cual lo dejó asombrado—. Alexandra, ¿qué te sucede? —No la alejó de él, porque sentía una sensación familiar en su gesto, aunque dudaba en responderlo.

—Eso no tiene importancia —ella se separó de él, dejando sus manos sobre los hombros de él—. Nunca te lo volví a decir y no tuve el valor para enfrentarte, a pesar que Al me lo advirtió varias veces.

—No sé de que hablas —expresó él, pero evitando su mirada.

—Siempre te he querido, y siempre he estado a tu lado, aunque no lo supieras —Alexandra había tomado su rostro con dulzura, para verlo cara a cara. Ella sonreía con tristeza. El chico, por su parte, quedó sorprendido por la última frase.

— ¡Qué escena tan vomitiva, Ginny! —Enunció Sekhmet, con asco—. Si tu hermanito es demasiado lento para darse cuenta de tu mentira, no es mi problema —de sus manos surgió una guadaña negra.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Kai miró entonces a la albina, la cual había hecho una protección.

— ¡Es mejor que te vayas! ¡Déjame aquí, Kai!

— ¡Estás equivocada, vendrás conmigo! —la jaló del brazo.

Se dirigieron al portal. De pronto _Esfinix_ les bloqueó el paso. Kai llamó a _Dranzer_, al igual que Alex a _Athena_. La esfinge pudo contra los dos entes, esquivándolos. Decidió lanzarse sobre el chico. Flamel percibió las intenciones de la bestia, empujando al joven al tornado, recibiendo ella el daño. Lo último que vio el ruso fue a la muchacha atrapada por la esfinge, mientras sentía que algo lo succionaba a otro sitio.

Sin esperarlo cayó sobre un suelo de madera. Se incorporó del suelo dándose cuenta que se hallaba en un estudio. Si realmente pensaba quien era Alex… Esperaba estar en el error sobre sus especulaciones. No debía ser ella. Buscó el portal con desesperación, sin embargo, para su amarga sorpresa no lo encontró.

—Desapareció —dijo con pesadumbre una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Era Gisela—. Cuando tú saliste de él, se cerró por completo. Los demás se encuentran abajo, tratando de calmar a Julia y a Tyson.

Sintió que sus adentros se llenaban de plomo. Se derrumbó por completo, tanto mental, como físicamente. Quizás porque había la posibilidad de haber perdido a dos personas que significaban tanto para él. La chica se acercó con cautela, tocando su hombro, como señal de apoyo. A Gisela le dolía ver a un Kai abatido.

—Ellos se quedaron ahí —expresó con dolor—. No pudieron salir, y no sé si estén vivos aún.

—Kai… no sé qué decirte…

—Dranzer también se quedó ahí —la chica se sorprendió al oír eso. No sabía si lo empeoraba, pero se acercó aún más.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Kai —impulsivamente, ella lo abrazó.

En realidad, ahora no le importaba que Gisela hubiera hecho ese gesto. Se sentía impotente ante la situación. No pudo ayudarlos, en nada. Quería llorar, gritar, o lo que fuera, pero no podía por el mismo dolor, que lo desgarraba por dentro.

De pronto, un estruendo se escuchó en la habitación, asustado a ambos jóvenes. Se separaron, observando que enfrente de ellos dos figuras se movían con dificultad. Eran los dos, tanto Albert como Alex, manchados de sangre, respirando entrecortadamente. Él se veía mejor que la chica, con heridas leves en su rostro y con el cabello desordenado. Ella tenía lesiones más profundas, en todo su cuerpo. Kai vislumbró su mano, la apretaba con fuerza. Ella no aguantó más, se desplomó en el piso.

— ¿Cómo…? —el bicolor preguntó. Ambos se acercaron a los recién llegados.

— ¡No importa ahora! ¡Cúrala, ella morirá! —Le expresó con pánico su hermano. Gisela fue a ayudarle.

— ¿Pero tú…? —le cuestionó, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a la chica

— ¡Estoy bien! —gritó—. Me curó… la muy imbécil, pero no tenía… su talismán —dijo entrecortadamente—. Después… te explico—Gisela lo ayudó a sentarse—. Haz exactamente… lo que te diga: Dale la mitad de tu pócima de invocación… ¡se supone que la traes! ¡No preguntes…! ¡Sólo dásela!

El ruso la sacó de su bolsillo e inmediatamente destapó su botella. Abrió la boca de la chica y la hizo ingerir el brebaje hasta donde le indicó su hermano. Ella empezó a iluminarse de color rojo carmesí. Un viento cálido los rodeó a ambos, después, sintió una lluvia ligera sobre él. Se percató entonces que las heridas de Alex bajaban de gravedad, hasta desaparecer. Oía que respiraba con menos pausas.

—Kai, espero que puedas perdonarnos por esto —los miro con desasosiego—. Temí que esto pasara, se lo advertí…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó. Con la actitud de su hermano y ésta última oración, podría confirmar su sospecha.

Percató entonces que el cabello de Alexandra se oscurecía, exceptuando el frente. Éste era de un azul grisáceo. El resto se teñía de un añil marino. Su rostro, empezaba asemejarse al de ambos hermanos. La mexicana soltó un grito de sorpresa. El bicolor no podía creerlo, pero finalmente pudo comprobar quien creía quien era. La acercó a su pecho, abrazándola.

Era Isis.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

¡Esto es lo peor que he hecho! (K: ¿en serio, hermana, eso de no actualizar este fic por DOS AÑOS COMPLETOS te parece poco?) No… T.T ¡siento a todos mis lectores dejar así, me muero de la vergüenza! (K: y para compensarlos escribiste 16 hojas, ¡Has roto tu récord, ya ni en _Harry Potter y los Blade Breakers_!) No sé si seguirán con este remedo de fic, por fin se descubre la identidad de Alex (que era demasiado obvio, supongo que lo habían descifrado). En fin los RR:

**_MaoAyanamipl:_** Ok, aquí de nueva cuenta, y tú siempre dándome tu apoyo (K: Es raro que no le exijas que DEBE continuar esta historia). Bueno a ambos los quiero (K: Gracias por el apoyo), pero eso de que Al tiene admiradoras entre mis amigas, es cierto. Puedes verlo en mi Blog, _Isis Hiwatari's Feathers_, un fanart que hice hace siglos. (K: Por eso mal dibujado) ¬.¬ eres de lo peor (K: no como tú, niña) Grrr…

**_Yozora no Tenshi:_** Mi estimada Tenshi, contigo me he de disculpar más. No sé si habrás llegado aquí, (K: lo dudo), pero no he podido responderte, ni siquiera en el foro. Me alegra que seas mi lectora, y espero una historia tuya con ansias.

En fin eso es todo, y Gomenasai por la tardanza.


	15. Recuerdos y Aclaraciones

**Disclamer: **Beyblade, aunque quisiera, no es mío, sino de Takao Aoki. Yo sólo hago esto como pasatiempo usando sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.

**Recomendación: **Lean de nueva cuenta el cap anterior. He agregado detalles que van de la mano con este.

* * *

**_Capítulo XV: Recuerdos y Aclaraciones_**

Hacía unos minutos que los Hiwatari se encontraban en aquella residencia. Albert había llevado a su hermana a una habitación de la misma planta, mientras Kai se hallaba en aquel estudio, acompañado de Gisela. Ella a su vez lo observaba, pero no se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna después de lo sucedido. No se encontraba en la mejor condición como para tratar el mal humor del muchacho. Decidió sentarse en la silla del escritorio. Miró de nueva cuenta al ruso. Con cuidado, murmuró:

—Kai —el chico se sobresaltó un poco, viró hacia Olivares, mientras ésta se arrepentía de hablarle—. Bueno, yo no sé qué decirte en este momento. _Generalmente, "meto la pata" en esto _—susurró lo último en náhuatl, desviando su mirada del joven.

— ¿Sabías que Alex era mi hermana? —Expresó secamente. La mexicana se ponía aun más nerviosa.

— ¡No! —Gritó, de tal modo, que él la observó con asombro—. ¡Es en serio, no tenía ni la más mínima idea que ella era Isis!

—Una vez me comparaste con ella —expresó con frialdad.

— ¡Es verdad, pero no fue por ese motivo! —le enunció—. Ella era tan misteriosa. Nunca nos reveló nada de su pasado. Esa es la razón por la que decía que eran iguales.

—Hum —Kai se dirigió a la ventana. Posó sus ojos hacia el paisaje nocturno que brindaba aquel sitio. Soltó un gruñido—. Esa _bruja_… —masculló con ira.

—_Cielos, Gissie, te metiste en grandes problemas _—caviló con pesadumbre—. Siento haber dicho eso. A veces habló sin pensar —Kai la miró, a través del reflejo de la ventana, con cierta sorpresa.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en un silencio bastante incómodo. Él sabía, muy en el fondo, que Gisela trataba de ayudarlo, pero no se lo permitiría, no por ahora. Tenía que arreglar asuntos pendientes con su hermana.

Ella estaba consciente que el muchacho ponía su barrera. A pesar de conocerlo poco tiempo, sabía en qué momentos no se debía arriesgar en hablar con él. Además, agregaba el hecho de que ella había invadido su espacio personal hacía unos minutos. Finalmente, decidió levantarse de su asiento.

—Es mejor que vaya a ver a los demás. Les informaré sobre la situación —al no obtener respuesta, agregó—. No te preocupes, no les hablaré sobre el detalle de Alex —se dirigió al portal, cuando dijo—. Si necesitas algo, yo… —calló—. Bueno, si no quieres, olvídalo —la joven salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

No se inmutó el chico. Cavilaba en todo esto que estaba ocurriendo. Todo se había tornado negro, en especial para él. Había perdido a _Dranzer _y por poco pierde a sus hermanos en aquella dimensión. Si eso no bastara, su melliza había tenido la "brillante" idea de usar un disfraz ante él.

—_Es una idiota_ —pensó—. _No sé cómo mi hermana no tuvo el valor de enfrentarme cara a cara._

De pronto se abrió la puerta. Era su hermano. Ahora el joven volvía a tener un par de lentes sobre su nariz, mientras sus heridas habían desaparecido. Traía consigo una mochila. Suspiró, pues a lo que encararía en ese momento no era nada sencillo.

—Isis se encuentra estable, pero tardará en recuperar todas sus fuerzas.

—Albert —murmuró Kai, llamando la atención del rubio—. Sé que estabas enterado sobre todo este engaño —expresó con acidez. Dirigió su mirada hacia el mayor—. No comprendo, ¿por qué permitiste a ella que siguiera con este juego?

—No puedo explicártelo. Es problema mío, Kai —dijo con sequedad.

—Debería reclamarte por todo —glosó con frialdad—. ¿Desde cuándo estás en contacto con ella?

—Sólo unos meses —mencionó dubitativo. Pero al mirar que en los ojos de su hermano menor había incredulidad, añadió—. Está bien, la he visto desde hace un año. Ella fue a buscarme cuando comenzó el torneo de BEGA. De ahí fuimos a Japón. Al acabar, cada uno nos fuimos por nuestro lado. Hace dos meses, volvió a contactarse conmigo. Necesitaba un jugador en el equipo, además de un experto en beyblades. Empero, la he estado presionando desde entonces. Le insistí que ella se comunicara contigo.

—Hum… aun así, me hubiera gustado que me dijeras algo —musitó con enojo.

—Siento no poder haberlo hecho. Pero Isis me hizo prometer que le guardaría el secreto.

—Sabes, quisiera hablar con ella personalmente sobre este asunto.

—Puedes ir a verla, cuando se recupere…

— ¡No! —lo interrumpió—. Iré ahora.

Kai salió de la habitación. Albert, no quedándole otra, decidió seguirlo y guiarlo hasta su dormitorio. Caminaron todo el pasillo. Kai apenas había escudriñado a su hermano, cuando se percató de algo:

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te recuperaste? —le inquirió, al ver su rostro libre de rasguños. Albert se sorprendió que después de todo le dirigiera la palabra.

—Le tuve que rogar a Tyson, después de tranquilizarlo, que me diera parte de su poción —mencionó un poco irritado.

— ¿Por qué a él?

—El viento es mi segundo elemento; como el de Isis, el fuego. No podía pedírselo ni a Max ni a Daichi. Ahora lo importante es recuperar las _Bestias bit_, e invocar a _Dranzer y _a _Dragoon_. Con la aparición de su contraparte, debe ser lo antes posible.

—Hum, a que árbol te arrimas, hermano—dijo con desdén.

—Es aquí —mencionó, cuando llegaron hasta el fondo—. No te garantizo nada —expresó con preocupación—. Si deseas, espera hasta que esté despierta…

—Hum —Kai se limitó a abrir la puerta, ingresando a la habitación.

—Iré contigo. Después de todo, ambos poseen un orgullo tan grande como el apetito de Tyson y Daichi juntos —sonrió ligeramente, aunque con un leve nerviosismo. Trataba de cortar la tensión.

—Muy gracioso —mostró cierta inconformidad ante el comentario.

Kai se sentó de en la silla adyacente a la cama de la joven. Albert, por su lado, decidió usar el sillón. El rubio comenzó a hurgar en su alforja. Su hermana dormía, aunque denotaba una palidez cadavérica en su rostro. El bicolor tocó su frente, su temperatura era normal. Encontró de pronto en la cama el bit de _Athena. _Un silencio abrumador llenó aquella alcoba.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Finalmente, decidió hablar—. Lo último que vi fue que esa cosa se abalanzó sobre ella —cuestionó a su hermano, quien estaba leyendo un libro, con el _Diario de Ginebra_ a un lado. El rubio quedó en silencio un rato, hasta que le contestó:

—_Esfignix_ la atacó con un zarpazo —recitó Albert, cerrando el libro—. Pudo liberarse, gracias a _Athena _ y a_ Dranzer_, quienes la ayudaron. Sin embargo, la cadena de su collar se rompió en ese instante. Eso disminuyó considerablemente su fuerza —suspiró—. Ambas _Bestias_ _bit_ desaparecieron. Los beyblades se hicieron añicos. Isis pudo recoger la suya, pero no logró salvar al _fénix_. En ese momento, Alba, Rafael y Siria me hirieron de gravedad. Ella fue a curarme, pero a un costo alto: Sus lesiones se profundizaron más.

— Pero… ¿por qué?

—Ya te lo había explicado ella, las alhajas tienen unas seudo piedras filosofales —sacó la suya debajo de las prendas de su pecho, mostrándosela a su hermano—. Con eso, podemos canalizar nuestro poder —la guardó en su lugar—. Bien, en la alquimia, el principio básico es la equivalencia; por lo tanto, la salud o vida del individuo, compensa esa regla, si no se posee un medio para enfocar dicha energía.

—Por eso, ella estaba más lastimada que tú.

—No sé por qué me curó —gruñó—. Fue una estupidez por su parte. Ahora, ella no podrá usar el poder de su _Bestia bit_, sin gastar su propia energía, o peor, acortar su vida.

— ¿No hay manera de recuperar su talismán?

—Existe una probabilidad que lo hallemos en mi _Dimensión_; empero, lo veo imposible. También puede existir el riesgo de que los encapuchados lo posean —trató de abrir el diario, pero sin éxito. Se dio cuenta que tenía el seguro—. _Vaya "jaque" que me has dado, Isis _—murmuró para sí, mientras retornaba su lectura hacia el libro. Kai miró detenidamente el volumen. Era el de la Leyenda.

— ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

—Isis no es la única que guarda secretos —respondió—. La acompañé a Japón. Sin embargo, me quedé un poco más. Fui por el libro después de que lo utilizaras y viajaran a México. Ordené a la servidumbre que no te mencionaran sobre mi breve estancia en la mansión, en especial, a Hikari. Por lo veo es muy comunicativa.

—Hum —quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que el menor musitó—. Nicolás…

— ¿Quién?

—El hermano de Alexandra. Supongo, sin temor a equivocarme, que eras tú…

—Era obvio. No la iba dejar sola en esta locura.

—No sé cómo te dejas manipular por nuestra hermana —expresó el bicolor.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó. Sin embargo, el rubio trató de tranquilizarse. — ¡Sé que fue mi culpa, pero no tienes que recordármelo, Kai! —Expresó con acidez.

—Hum —musitó, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

El menor se limitó a contestarle de este modo. No comprendía la actitud de su hermano, dando muestras de culpabilidad. El rubio, mientras tanto, suspiró. No deseaba empezar una riña con Kai. Ya era suficiente con los problemas que poseía con Isis.

El bicolor miró nuevamente el bit que yacía en el camastro. Observaba la imagen de la loba. Una miniatura que fijaba sus rasgos de su impotente figura al ser corpórea, a pesar de haberla visto tan sólo un par de veces. Sin embargo, tenía la extraña sensación de calidez familiar que emanaba del objeto. Lo tomó y agregó.

—_Athena_, este ente lo manejaba Isis. ¿Sabes en dónde lo consiguió?

—Era de nuestra madre —respondió Albert—. Trabajaba en ella en la abadía —el bicolor se sorprendió de oír la pesquisa, por lo que el rubio añadió—. Lo olvidaba, no sabías que mamá fue una de las mejores científicas de Biovolt —el ruso menor lo miró con cierta confusión, a lo que su hermano agregó—. Me enteré en diversas fuentes de información sobre sus experimentos. Sin embargo, recuerda que enfermó, aunque iba de vez en cuando a los laboratorios. Después de la muerte de nuestro padre, ella empeoró, alejándola totalmente de Biovolt.

—El abuelo jamás nos dijo nada al respecto.

—Lo sé, ese imbécil nos ocultó todo sobre ella después que nos dejara —comentó con ira.

—Es la primera vez que te oigo despotricar contra el viejo —Kai expresó con sorpresa.

—Quizás ya sea tiempo de sacar lo que pienso de él —sonrió de una manera un poco fría, mientras volvía a su lectura—. Nos hizo sufrir demasiado por sus ambiciones —oyó la voz del joven ahogada. Kai decidió no interrumpirlo.

Han pasado dos horas. Albert se había quedado dormido con el volumen en manos. Aun traía las gafas puestas. Tratando de buscar una manera de distraerse; puesto el cansancio lo agobiaba, aunque Kai no quería descansar, observó el cuarto. Se dio cuenta que, aparte de libros, (tanto de ingeniería como de lectura recreativa); había figuritas de resina de personajes de anime y un montón de _taukobons_ en el librero. En el escritorio, borradores, tanto en japonés como en inglés, discos mal acomodados, además de dos tomos del manga "_XXXHoLIc". _

La chica se movió un poco. Kai la revisó nuevamente. No tenía ni fiebre ni hipotermia. Eso al menos era un alivio. Sin embargo, no recuperaba su color habitual.

—A veces eres demasiado impulsiva —le dijo, mientras tocaba su frente—. Pero, me hubiera gustado que me lo explicaras desde un principio—. Tomo su mano entre las suyas.

De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta. Albert despertó sobresaltado ante el ruido. Kai soltó a su hermana. El rubio se paró a abrir. Aun sin ver, el bicolor se percató que era Tala el que había venido. El ruso pelirrojo quedó en el portal, mientras el mayor de los Hiwatari fue de nueva cuenta a su lugar.

—He colocado una protección alrededor de la casa, estaremos a salvo —mencionó con sequedad—. Los demás han llamado a sus respectivos equipos; sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se quiere mover de aquí. Masefield está instalado en el cuarto cercano al estudio. Kon está en la habitación contigua a este dormitorio —miró a los Hiwatari, centrándose en los mellizos. Murmuró —Isis…

—Tala —interrumpió el bicolor, sorprendido de que dijera ese nombre —. Dime ¿cómo es que conoces a mi hermana?

—Es un asunto entre ella y yo, Kai —se cruzó de brazos—. Si ella jamás te lo contó, no es mi problema.

— ¿Sabías que ella era Alexandra, no es verdad? —preguntó con cierta frialdad

—Sí, me lo confesó cuando mi hermano ingresó al equipo —su tono de voz era taciturno; sin embargo, lo cambió a uno más seco—. Es mejor que vayan con sus respectivos compañeros —añadió, al dirigirse al rubio—. Mariam batalló mucho con tu novia, Albert. Harías bien en ir a verla—sonrió con sorna.

El pelirrojo se fue de ahí. Kai se quedó extrañado con lo último mencionado por Ivanov, mirando expectante a su hermano, quien se había sonrojado.

—Pensé que ella había dicho que sólo eran amigos…

—Eh, Julia aún no es mi novia —el nerviosismo del rubio se hizo más notorio, delatando que algo ocultaba—. ¡Maldito Ivanov! —Exclamó con enojo, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. Debemos ir con los demás.

—Me quedaré con ella —musitó el bicolor, señalando con la mirada a su hermana.

—Entiendo —se paró de su lugar y salió de la habitación—. _No me gusta dejarlos solos, pero en algo tiene razón Kai. Ambos deben arreglar sus diferencias _—pensó, mientras se dirigía a la primera planta de la casa a buscar a los demás.

Mientras tanto, en la alcoba, Kai observó por última vez a su gemela, mientras la luz del alba comenzaba asomarse en la ventana. Estaba agotado y el sueño se estaba posesionando de él. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido. Empero, esto había dado paso para que soñara… sobre su vida pasada.

_Era medio día. La mansión de reciente adquisición, tenía un aire un tanto tétrico. Sin embargo, a ella le gustaba, pese a los reclamos que él le hizo cuando la compraron. Esa tarde tenían como visita a una muchacha que oscilaba por los 20 años. Su físico, de una belleza admirable, cabello albo, ojos medianoche. Vestía __un suntuoso vestido púrpura. Estaban en la sala. Las muchachas sentadas en dos sillones de tonalidad azabache, mientras él, veía el paisaje por el ventanal, empero, sin perder detalle de la conversación._

_— Dime a que has venido, Nicolle —la bicolor, lustrada de negro, la veía con expectación._

_—Ginebra, sabes que faltan _Entes Sagrados_ por hallar, así que necesito que me escuches con atención: Deberás dirigir a los demás en mi lugar._

_El joven Karl cambió su vista a Nicolle. Ella decidió evitar la mirada del inglés, la cual denotaba sorpresa y enfado. Ya había discutido ese tema con ella con anterioridad. Genial, ahora se lo saca sin rodeos a su hermana. Vislumbra a su melliza, la cual estaba anonada por oír dicha información._

_—Imposible —la interrumpió Ginny—. Yo sólo soy una _centinela_. No puedo guiar a los otros… además, ¿por qué quieres renunciar?_

_—Ella tiene razón —terció el chico—. Y Flamel, recuerda lo que te había mencionado._

_—Oh, no me malinterpretes, Ginny —espetó la francesa, sin hacer caso al bicolor—. Sólo te señalo lo siguiente porque mi tiempo es limitado —la muchacha de los ojos rojos mostró sorpresa ante sus palabras, buscando una respuesta inexistente por parte de su hermano. —. En China realicé el pacto. Por tu rostro, sabes a que me refiero…_

— ¿DranzariaAngeligth_ aceptó? —le cuestionó con cierta frialdad, a lo que su compañera asintió—. No me lo imaginaba de ella. El ente de luz. Ni tampoco de ti…_

_—Arriesgué mi alma por salvar a los otros —mostró cierta dureza en sus palabras—. Ahora recurro a ti porque serás la nueva dueña de "_Angie_"._

_—Espera un momento —__expresó el joven—. Flamel, sabes que no deseo que ella se meta en este embrollo._

_—Mi estimado Karl, elegí a Ginny porque es la única que puede sustituirme._

_—Ya tengo a _Athena_ —explayó con sequedad—. Ella es mi espíritu protector. _

_—Pensé que entrarías por Karl —musitó._

_— ¿Por ti? —Le preguntó ella a su mellizo—. ¿Qué tienes que ver en este asunto? Yo que sepa, no eres…_

_—_El Guardián de Dranzer_ —murmuró Karl. Su mirada proyectaba ira en contra de la francesa, mientras ella le sonreía. Nicolle no sabía cuando cerrar su boca. _

_—También Arthur tiene que ver en este embrollo._

_— ¿Qué? ¿Él también?_

_—Verás, después de la muerte de mi hermano y la renuncia de Alba, ahora posee a _DragoonaryWizard_. Sé que esto es difícil para ambos, pero Ginny debes aceptar. Karl, tú la ayudarás a encontrar quien maneje a _Dalia_, buscar el reemplazo de mi hermana._

_— ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? —Cuestionó la bicolor._

_—Sólo dos meses. Después de eso, me iré a la nada —miró el ventanal con cierta tristeza —. No podré reencarnar para acabar con esta profecía… sin embargo, _Angie_ te dará la ventaja de tomar mi apariencia. Entiendo que no quieras aceptar por tantas cosas contraproducentes al tener a mi Ente. _

_Ambas quedaron en un silencio demasiado incómodo. Karl no quiso cortar esa atmósfera, pues en lo único que meditaba era acerca de cómo Nicolle dio un golpe tan bajo a su hermana, para que no rechazara su oferta. Miró expectante a su melliza._

_—Vaya, no se te escapa ninguna, Flamel —gruñó el muchacho, cortando el momento, finalmente—. Quieres dejarnos todo el trabajo—se dirigió a su hermana_—. _Ginny, yo preferiría que no te enrolaras en este problema, sin embargo, te pregunto ¿qué es lo que piensas?_

_La bicolor se dirigió al ventanal, observando el paisaje. Sólo suspiró y murmuró:_

_—Déjame pensarlo, Nicolle. Después de todo, dudo que yo sea tu única opción._

_—De hecho, lo eres —musitó la albina—. Le cuestioné a Mei y a la chica Oyuki. Ambas se negaron. Sólo quiero que me hagas ese favor._

_—Lo cavilaré —la miró con cierta frialdad—. No pienses que por el hecho de que mi hermano y mi primo estén peleando, yo entraré sin dudarlo. No puedes chantajearme fácilmente._

Cambió la escena. Su hermana se encontraba en el balcón con Flamel. Decidió quedarse adentro, oculto en las sombras, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlas. Era otoño, a juzgar por las hojas de los árboles del jardín. El aire congelante chocaba en sus rostros. La bicolor sólo observaba el patio, en donde Kiyota le enseñaba a Brown a usar la espada.

_—Los Wong vendrán dentro de un mes. Arthur me comentó lo difícil de convencerlos de salir de su país. Ya regresó, pero los chinos quieren arreglar sus asuntos pendientes. Laos sufrió hace poco la pérdida de su mujer —__la joven inglesa sólo alzó los hombros—. Su hijo está vivo, pero lo dejará al cuidado de unos parientes suyos._

_—Vaya, me sorprende oír el historial de Wong —mencionó con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué Espíritu Sagrado está a su cuidado?_

—Driger _—contestó con simpleza. De repente cambió el tema—. Y bien, Ginny ¿Qué has pensado sobre lo que hablamos hace tiempo? —La muchacha de los ojos rojos se sobresaltó._

_—Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado —gruñó. _

_—Entonces, tú ¿lo harás?_

_—Nunca quitaste el dedo del renglón, ¿eh, Nicolle? —Cruzó sus brazos—. No me queda otra opción. Ahora el tiempo apremia más que nunca —refunfuñó—. Sin embargo, la tendrás hasta el final—. La miró por primera vez en aquella tarde._

_— ¡Gracias, Ginny! —Le sonrió—. Sabes, es una lástima que no conozca en persona al joven Wong. _

_— ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_—Su poder sobre_ Driger_ es asombroso —mintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entró de la habitación. No percibió al inglés, quien ahora se dirigía al balcón._

_—Ginny —expresó con cierta frialdad. _

_—Karl, supongo que oíste toda nuestra conversación ¿o me equivoco?_

_—Jamás creí que aceptarías ser la Guardiana de_ Angeligth.

_—Hum. Ese es mi problema._

_—Lo hiciste por nosotros, al fin y al cabo. Por mí y por Arthur._

_—No te diré mis motivos, hermano —lo miró con cierta frialdad—. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a mi cuarto —ella ingresó a la casa._

Volvió a transformarse el escenario. Empero, éste era una dimensión: La de Arthur. El poder emanaba del joven, ahora inconsciente. No podía controlarlo aún, sin embargo se había arriesgado en contra de los _Entes_ _Errantes_. Takato Kiyota estaba cerca del inglés, resistiendo los ataques enemigos. Ginebra yacía cerca de Nicolle herida de muerte. Karl estaba con ella, a su lado. Su melliza puso una protección, mientras una figura femenina fuera del escudo la atacaba._  
_

_— ¡Debiste anticipar esto! —Le gritó. — ¿Por qué no te curas por ti misma? —Exclamó con enojo la bicolor_

_—Es imposible —Nicolle musitó con dolor. Poseía una horrible herida en el vientre y abdomen—. _La Guardiana de Luz _no se puede curar a sí mism__a —un nuevo ataque agredía al escudo—. Ginny, por favor ¡cumple tu promesa! —Dijo con su último aliento la albina. _

_— ¡Qué estúpida fue mi hermanita al confiar en Arthie! ¿No lo crees, Ginebra? —Reía con malicia una joven de cabellos níveos fuera del refugio — ¡Ahora_ Dragoonary Wizard_ será nuestro!_

_— ¡Ni lo sueñes, Alba! —Gritaba un __pelirrojo de 22 años, ojos azules, trajeado de blanco. Con un ataque, la retiró de los Ravenwood._

_— ¡Brandon, no seas ingenuo! —Le vociferaba la albina—. ¿Acaso crees que tú, mi patético cuñado nos acabará? _

_— ¡No se los permitiré! _¡Zeus…! _—No terminó la frase, pues alguien lo atacó por la espalda._

_— ¡Tu pelea es conmigo, hermano! —Le exclamaba con vehemencia otro chico, muy parecido a él._

_— ¡Rafael! —Observó a la chica bicolor—. ¡Ginny, huye con los demás! _

_Ambos se enfrascaron en batalla sangrienta. Se escuchó el lamento de Brandon al caer al suelo, para ser exterminado por su hermano menor. _

_—Ahora, el camino está libre ¡Sin_ Guardiánde luz! ¡_Sin_ centinela de Dizzara! _¡Sin _centinela _de _Zeus_! ¡Y pronto sin_ guardianesdel fuego y de Dragoon!

_— ¡Eso es lo que tú crees, Flamel! —La bicolor miró a su hermano, el cual comprendió. La chica traía en sus manos a _D. Angeligth _y en su cuello, un dije de oro. _Dranzer_ la rodeo, mientras el talismán de Karl brillaba con intensidad. Ginebra palideció, pero al mismo tiempo, surgía el ángel de luz, etérea_—. ¡Ahora, usa tu Saeta Divina!

_La flecha hirió a la albina, dándoles a ambos hermanos tiempo para dirigirse a Arthur. Estaba lastimado. Kiyota no aguantó más, deshizo su protección. Ella tomó su alhaja entre sus dedos, para después poner sus manos en el rubio. Sus lesiones desaparecían, al mismo tiempo que despertaba. Karl colocó un escudo alrededor de los cuatro._

_—Ginny… yo…_

_—Más tarde —lo interrumpió. Ella lo tomó de sus manos, recitando lo_ _siguiente:_ —Lux et Obscurĭtas, Dies et Nox; aequālis monēta, aequālis fortĭa (1)

_Sus talismanes resplandecieron a la par, rodeando a los jóvenes de una ráfaga cálida, cuyos colores era negro y blanco. La chica cayó de bruces, mientras Arthur recuperó parte de su fuerza. Ayudó a su compañera a alzarse. Las _Bestiasbit_, ahora corpóreas alejaban a los errantes. _

_—Ahora, ¿cómo saldremos de aquí? —Les reclamó Karl. _

_— ¡Flamel y Masefield están muertos! ¡Eran los únicos que podía abrir una brecha en esta dimensión! —Gritó el japonés. De repente, hojas teñidas de verde y plumas blancas rodearon las manos, tanto de Arthur como de Ginebra: Una lanza, un arco y flechas, respectivamente._

_— ¡Espero que lo logremos, debemos huir lo antes posible! —En un punto en común atacaron, el cual abrió el portal. — ¡Vámonos, no podemos detenernos! —Expresó Ginebra al jalar a su hermano al huracán, en el cual se perdieron._

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada. Aquellos sueños ya lo había tenido con anterioridad, desde que poseía a _D. Angeligth_: La verdadera Flamel, entregándole su propia _Bestia bit_, como también que falleciera a manos de Arthur. Sabía a su vez que la francesa fue la última descendiente del famoso Nicolás Flamel.

Odiaba no sólo tener esta clase de visiones, sino también las que presentarían el futuro de sus seres queridos. Esa era la consecuencia de poseer al ente de luz, algo tan temido por Ginebra, siendo padecido por ella en mencionada época. Ahora, como Isis Hiwatari, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

Suspiró lentamente. Observó en donde yacía postrada: una cama, ni más ni menos en la casa de Albert. Miró de reojo la ventana. Ya había amanecido. Aún se sentía débil por su maniobra de salvarlos a ambos. Movió su rostro hacía la puerta, sin embargo su mirada aterrizó al costado de su cama. Una figura masculina dormitaba en una silla. Era Kai, quizás en ese momento, teniendo alguna pesadilla.

Ahora se sentía peor al ver a su lado a su hermano menor. Trató de incorporarse, aunque su propio cuerpo la detenía, como si estuviera hecho de plomo. Respiraba con dificultad con cada movimiento. Era inútil, si seguía así, se desgastaría más. Desistió de su intento, sin embargo, su propio peso perdió contra la gravedad, haciendo que cayera de la cama.

Esto sobresaltó al joven bicolor, despertándolo. Se sorprendió al verla ahí (y más que su hermana pretendía llegar al borde del camastro para levantarse). Se acercó a su melliza con cautela, sujetándola por la cintura y pasando su brazo derecho por el cuello de él. Isis se estremeció al sentirlo junto a ella

— ¿Qué querías hacer? —Le reclamó, mientras la alzaba—. ¿Sabes en qué estado llegaste? No uno muy favorable —no la veía, pero glosó sus palabras con cierta frialdad. Estaba disgustado, había cosas que Isis debía explicarle, sin embargo no era el momento.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Hiwatari! —Espetó ella con un hilo de voz. Ese era su maldito orgullo otra vez hablando por ella.

— ¡No lo haré, engreída mocosa! —Ella trataba de zafarse, pero sin éxito—. ¡Tenías que ser mi hermana, altiva y pedante!

— ¡Es mi problema, Kai!—Gritó—. ¡Vete de una vez, y déjame sola! —El muchacho se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras. Sólo la puso en la cama. Ambas frases las había vociferado él a Isis hace años.

—Debes descansar, es lo último que te diré I… Hiwatari —expresó en tono glacial. Salió de la habitación.

— ¡Bien Kai, haz lo que se te pegue la gana, a mí no me importa! —Él cerró la puerta con fuerza, mientras ella soltaba para sí un quejido de enfado, por volver a sacar esa arrogancia tan característica de su familia.

* * *

Su mente era un mar de confusas emociones. Vaya, era la segunda vez que Isis lo había sacado de sus casillas tan rápido. Aquello que su gemela le echó en cara, inconscientemente, fue lo que él le respondió hace tres años en la abadía:

_Estaba en el área de entrenamiento asignado sólo para él, por parte de Boris. En ese momento aquel hombre no estaba, sin embargo el bicolor practicaba con _BlackDranzer_. Ahora que había alcanzado el beyblade perfecto, por ningún motivo lo dejaría ir. Esa sensación de poder lo llenaba por dentro, ahora nadie lo detendría, ni siquiera _losBladebrakers_, como se lo había aclarado a Tyson el día anterior._

_La puerta se abrió. Volteó a ver quien se había atrevido a interrumpir su práctica. Se asombró de ver dos personas a las que jamás habría imaginado encontrarse en ese lugar: sus hermanos. La chica lo miraba con cierta frialdad, mientras el rubio sólo quedaba expectante observando a cada uno de los gemelos. _

_— ¡Quiero que me devuelvas a _Dranzer_, Hiwatari! —Le exigió con furia. Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su apellido._

_— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Bajó del plato para reunirse con ellos—. ¿Cómo burlaron la seguridad de la abadía?_

_—Eso es asunto nuestro, Hiwatari —la voz de Isis denotaba un odio hacia él—. ¡He dicho que me regreses al _fénix_! —Gritó._

_—Imposible, ya no lo tengo —expresó él—. Ya no lo necesitaba._

_—Kai, dime que estás bromeando—. Terció Albert, quien por instinto, agarró a su hermana del brazo, para evitar que ésta se lanzara al bicolor._

_—No lo estoy. Se lo he dado a Granger porque ya no lo necesitaba._

_— ¿Lo dejaste por ese _blade_? —La rusa miró su mano, con mezcla de rabia y terror — ¿Por _Black Dranzer_?_

_—Es mi problema, Isis—. Le contestó con dureza — ¡Váyanse de una vez, y déjenme solo! Es mejor que lo hagan, antes que seguridad…_

_No pudo terminar la frase. La joven se zafó de su hermano mayor, para después, abalanzarse sobre el menor y le proporcionó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. A pesar de ser una mujer, el golpe era sumamente fuerte, derribándolo. Isis impidió que se levantara. El rubio la separó de él, evitando que su hermana siguiera desquitando su furia contra el bicolor. _

_— ¡Déjame, Albert! —Gritó la chica, a la vez que ponía resistencia en ese momento. Vio a su gemelo con ira — ¡Te reto a una batalla, Hiwatari!_

_— ¿Estás loca? —Le sonrió con ironía — ¡No podrás contra mí, Isis! ¡Ni tú, ni tu patética _Bestia bit_! —El joven de lentes quedó impresionado por la respuesta de su hermano. _

_— ¡Eso crees tú, maldito engreído!_

_—No puedo creer que estés del lado del abuelo —interrumpió su hermano mayor._

_—No lo estoy. Peleo por mi cuenta. No necesito ni del abuelo, ni de _Biovolt_ ni de nadie —dijo con frialdad—. Váyanse, no deseo enfrentarme contra ustedes. _

_— ¿Tienes miedo a perder contra nosotros? —Le espetó con sequedad Albert. El menor de los Hiwatari se paralizó—. Respóndeme, Kai—sin embargo sólo escuchó la risa sarcástica de su hermano._

_—Miedo ¿de ustedes? —Soltó una carcajada—. Albert, no me hagas reír._

_—Isis, —expresó con molestia, mientras sacaba su blade, —no te dejaré que hagas esto sola. Kai, pelearé contigo también._

_—Ustedes lo han querido. No saben a quién se enfrentan —subió al plato—. No me interesan sus _Bestias bit.

_—Por supuesto que no —expresó la chica con ironía, al llegar con él—. Voltaire desea que su _**marioneta**_ le obtenga todos los entes posibles —Isis y Albert se preparaban._

_Comenzó la _beybatalla_. Kai podía ver la sincronización de sus hermanos, sorprendiéndole que pudieran resistir por más tiempo a los ataques de las diversas _Bestiasbit_ que poseía. Era difícil y eso lo empezaba a fastidiar. ¿Cómo era posible, si él pudo barrer el suelo con todo el equipo de los _All Starz_ y de los_ White Tigers_? _

_Sin embargo, pronto comenzó a tornarse favorable para él. Tanto_ D-Angeligth_ como_ Dragoonary Wizard_ empezaban a perder fuerza. Todo aparentaba una clara ventaja para el bicolor. Isis miró a su hermano mayor, quien comprendió. Se llevaron la mano al pecho, sosteniendo una cadena que estaba en sus cuellos. _

_Isis de pronto hizo un ademán, como si estuviera tensando un arco; mientras Albert, simulaba sostener algo con su mano derecha. Invocaron a sus entes en su máximo esplendor. Él ángel preparaba su arco; el mago, su báculo. Pudieron reprimir la fuerza de los espíritus capturados. _

_— ¡Basta de juegos, _BlackDranzer_!_

_El fénix negro emergió del beyblade de su dueño. Isis quedó sorprendida al ver al ave. En ese momento, terminó de hacer el movimiento digno de una arquera. Una flecha alba hirió el ala de la Bestia bit. Se preparaba otra vez, empero, Albert la detuvo, quién tenía su mano izquierda en su oreja del mismo lado. Él le mencionó a su hermana:_

_—Boris viene hacia acá. Debemos irnos —ambos recogieron sus beyblades._

_—Hum ¿Ahora son ustedes los que se acobardan? —Les gritó Kai, al ver que salían del cuarto._

_—Ni lo sueñes, Hiwatari —respondió la muchacha—. Quizás volvamos a vernos, pero recuerda bien una cosa: ¡Yo sólo tengo un hermano, y ese es Albert! ¡Olvida que alguna vez también lo fuiste para mí! ¡No trates de buscarme, porque jamás me encontrarás!_

_— ¡Bien Isis, haz lo que se te pegue la gana, a mí no me importa!_

_— ¡Además, no quiero que me llames de nuevo por mi nombre, Hiwatari! ¡Ni tú ni yo tenemos algún lazo que nos una! —Ella salió de su vista, llena de furia, mientras Albert le dirigía a él una mirada despectiva antes de marcharse de ahí. _

* * *

—Despertó, ¿no es cierto? —Preguntó Albert, sacándolo de sus memorias. El menor sólo asintió—. Me lo imaginaba, no debí dejarte solo con ella.

—Nunca pensé que fuera tan necia y orgullosa —murmuró—. ¡Ve en qué estado llega y aun así, se pone a pelear conmigo! —Expresó con enojo.

—Tres años sin hablarte te podría dar una idea tan cuan rencorosa es —miró con cierta melancolía su dormitorio—. Pero por esa necedad, ahora está herida. Si la hubiera detenido desde antes… —el rubio sólo se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro punto, de la misma forma que Kai lo solía hacer al tratar de ocultar algo que sintiera.

—Hum —mostró cierto fastidio y asombro—. Eso es nuevo en ti, Albert. Primero, en la dimensión me dejaste a notar tu enfado hacia el abuelo por enviarme a la abadía, dejando entrever cierta culpa. Y ahora, esto.

— ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si fuera tan buen jugador como tú? —Lo cortó, mientras cerraba sus orbes—. La culpa fue mía de que te enviaran a ese lugar —expresó molesto.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tú no podías haber hecho algo para impedirlo —comentó irritado—. Eras sólo un niño…

— ¡Tú también lo eras! ¡Un año menor que yo! —Explayó con resentimiento—. ¡Mi deber es protegerlos, a ti y a Isis, desde que nos quedamos solos! ¡Sin embargo…! —El bicolor tomó del cuello de la camisa a su hermano, para después, arrinconarlo contra la pared con brusquedad.

— ¡Voltaire sólo vio que mis habilidades superaban las tuyas! —Argumentó con furia—. Al fin de cuentas, él ya no está —lo soltó violentamente—. Además, convenciste a Isis de tragarse su orgullo, para no distanciarnos más de lo que ya estábamos. ¡Eso es ganancia! —Suspiró. No tenía intención de golpearlo, empero si él seguía así, no le quedaría otra opción. Ambos se quedaron callados, hasta que el mayor habló:

—Tienes razón —esquivó su mirada, mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa y los anteojos que estaban a punto de caer de su rostro—. Ya he tenido suficiente de que ustedes dos se dejasen de hablar por tanto tiempo. No permitiré que suceda de nuevo —miró de nuevo la puerta de su habitación, para aterrizar su vista a su hermano—. Ella no dejará su brazo a torcer.

—Lo sé —dijo con cierta incertidumbre. Dudaba en ir a verla, después de todo, acaban de discutir.

—Si quieres, no la enfrentes todavía —expresó al ver que tardaba en ingresar a la alcoba—. Deberías descansar.

—Dormité allá adentro… —Le dijo secamente. Aun estaba titubeando, cuando sitió la mano de su hermano en su hombro.

—Es inútil. Por ahora espera a que la situación se tranquilice. No tengo la suficiente fuerza como para interponerme entre ambos, si llegaran a golpearse.

—Hum… —Musitó con enfado, pues en el fondo, sabía que Albert tenía razón. Bajaron a la planta baja del edificio.

—Supongo que querrás saber en dónde estamos.

—A juzgar por la habitación, en tu casa, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí. ¿Y por qué lo dices?

—El desorden en el cuarto te delata.

—Gracioso.

Entraron a la sala. Una bella estancia de madera con sillones de color verde. En las paredes había fotos, tanto de la familia Hiwatari; como las de dos compañeros de Albert, que probablemente, compartían la casa con él. En una de ellas había un chico rubio, a quien reconoció como Lavitz, con sus padres. En otra, un joven de cabellera dorada oscura, se hallaba acompañado por sus progenitores y un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años, que probablemente, sería su abuelo.

—Sabes, me gustaría que mencionaras la razón por la cual no me dijiste nada al respecto—expresó mientras se sentaba en el diván.

—Hum, te había comentado que no podía traicionarla. Ahora estás al tanto porque la defendía.

— ¿Qué fue de ella todos estos años?

—Mira, después del Campeonato Mundial en Rusia, nos fuimos de ahí. Aun te guardaba rencor. Temo decirte que tampoco se regresó a Inglaterra.

—Hum, ¿a dónde demonios…?

—A México —contestó —Los dos primeros años. Te había comentado que ella me vio en la época del _Justice_ _Five_. Te mentí acerca de que no habíamos estado en Japón. Te vimos pelear contra Brooklyn.

— ¡Vaya Albert, no puedo creer como te manipula nuestra hermana! —Exclamó enfadado.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó con ira, al mismo tiempo que esquivó la mirada de su hermano—. Sólo acepté estar con ella, aunque siempre le advertí de esto. Y ahora con dos _Bestias_ _bit_ robadas, la situación se torna oscura para nosotros.

La sala quedó en silencio por un breve rato. Ambos, trataban de calmarse. Kai decidió finalmente hacerle otra cuestión.

— ¿Cómo se les ocurrió eso del disfraz?

—Verás, sólo dos _entes_ nos permite ese camuflaje: la mía y la de Isis.

— ¿Pueden aparentar ser otros? —Recordó las palabras de la verdadera Flamel.

—En parte. Esos disfraces son los únicos que se pueden hacer. Nunca hemos podido tomar otra apariencia.

— ¿Son acaso de los Flamel originales?

—Me sorprende que sepas esa información.

—Acabo de soñar con Nicolle Flamel. Te diré que pasó, mientras tú me explicas todo sobre ellos.

—De acuerdo —expresó Albert, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones—. Suéltalo todo.

* * *

Ya se había despertado. El dolor había disminuido desde que Tala lo auxilió a salir de esa dimensión. No sabía qué pasó con los demás. Vio la habitación, sencilla, por sólo tener un par de camas y un escritorio con una silla. La luz comenzaba a filtrase en el cuarto, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Rei ¿Puedo pasar? —Expresaba una voz femenina fuera del portal

—Claro —expresó el chino. Era Itzel. La muchacha entró, sin embargo sus rasgos se parecían más al oriental: El largo cabello negro hasta las caderas en una trenza, los ojos dorados, la tez trigueña, vestida con un traje verde lima característico de su pueblo. Se sorprendió al verla ahora con esa apariencia.

—Me alegro que no te pasó algo terrible. Bueno, ya sabías que yo era Itzel, ¿no es cierto, Kot? —Le mencionó mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en el camastro contrario.

—Diste pistas, mi dulce _neko_. Además tu comportamiento te delataba.

—Vaya que eché a perder la sorpresa—lo miró con ternura, mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices — ¿No estás enfadado conmigo, cierto?

—No —respondió con calma—. Aunque me hubiera gustado que me contaras todo.

—Sabes que la _Bruja de Pelos Blancos_ es algo especial. Me prohibió confesarte acerca de este último año. Me hubiera fascinado que tú me vieras en las finales, en México; cuando obtuve a _Dalia;_ cuando conocí al par de atolondrados, a Daniel y a Pepe.

—Lo sé —le sonrió — ¿Cómo está mamá?

—Ah, ella está bien. Por ahora no ha venido a los juegos porque anda ocupada con las excavaciones de una zona arqueológica en Perú. Por eso me quedé con la familia Pérez, la de Pepe. Él es mexicano, así que estuve en Hidalgo.

— ¿En el mismo lugar que vive Gisela?

—Sí, sólo que cerca de Tula. Ella es de la Huasteca, al otro lado del estado.

— ¿Cómo obtuviste a tu _Bestia bit_?

—Ah, eso. No fue gran cosa, yo sólo la encontré en Chiapas cuando mamá trabajó ahí. También hallamos a _Quetzalcóatl y a Chac-Jaguar_.

— ¿Sabes el riesgo que corres al poseerla?

—Lo sé, gran Kot —lo miró, como si fuera a regañarlo, mientras negaba con su dedo índice —. ¡Sin embargo no te iba a dejar solito en este embrollo! —Su semblante se tornó serio—. Ahora todo está empeorando. El _Sabelotodo Hiwatari_ nos ha contado la situación —con sus dedos empezó a enumerar: —_Dragoon_ está perdido, _esos_ lo tienen y por si fuera poco, ya despertaron al _Dragón Negro_. Alexandra está herida, sin talismán. No podremos invocar a _Dranzer_; porque ha sido robado, también.

—Espera, ¿Kai perdió su _Bestia bit_?

—Según Al, si —dijo con tristeza—. Alex no tuvo tiempo para salvarlo, o al menos eso cree el Hiwatari de lentes.

—Quisiera verla, debo saber si se encuentra estable —se empezaba a levantar.

— ¡NO! —Expresó su hermana, empujándolo de nuevo al camastro—. Ella no puede atenderte. Según Albert, "_no está en la disponibilidad de recibir a nadie". _Además, ¿para qué la quieres ver? —Lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido — ¿Qué te hizo la _Bruja_?

—Nada. Sólo me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra —se puso nervioso—. Tú misma dijiste que llegó lastimada.

—Hum, aquí hay gato encerrado, y no precisamente mi _Sasy _—lo observó con malicia—. Algo te traes y no quieres contar…

— ¡Vamos, Luvia, no sé qué dices! —Se puso nervioso ante la mirada inquisitiva de la china.

—Naa, eres malo, no me quieres contar tu secreto —dijo con aire divertido—. En fin, yo declaro que ya estás bien. Sólo no vayas al cuarto de al lado, y te recomiendo que no hables con _Don Nieves_. Yo me voy, aunque no sé si te gustaría decirles a los demás que somos familia.

—Tienes razón —suspiró—. Les explicaré a mis compañeros quien eres.

— ¡Tysonse va infartar! —Rió la joven—. Nadie en su sano juicio creería que somos hermanos, Rei —el simplemente le sonrió, mientras salían de la habitación—. Con cuidado Kot, porque si te rompes, no sé que factura le daré a mamá —carcajeó, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—Basta, Luvia. Oye, ¿de casualidad sabes en donde estamos?

—En la casa de Albert y de Lavitz. No pienses mal, ambos estudian la misma carrera, por eso se conocen, como también comparten el lugar con otro chico, creo que se llama Dart (1). Estamos en Cambridge. Según Al, no muy lejos de Boston.

— ¿Sabes si tiene algo que ver en este enrollo este Lavitz?

—Lo dudo, el no tiene _Bestia_ _bit_ para empezar. Sin embargo está al tanto de la situación.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran los demás? —Habían llegado al vestíbulo. La pequeña lo dirigió a la sala.

—Bien. El _pelo de zanahoria_ descansa por su herida. _El lobo pelirrojo_ lleva por ahora las riendas de la situación. La _Torera Hispana_ se tranquilizó al ver al _cuatro ojos_ —sonrió con malicia y agregó: —_la aspiradora andante _ ha estado mal. Mientras Mariam ha estado ayudando a Tala. Mis compañeros también se encuentran estables —entraron a la sala. Sin embargo no se imaginaron encontrarse a los Hiwatari ahí.

—Luvia, Rei —Musitó Albert.

—Kon —siseó Kai al ver a la chiquilla. Viró su mirada a su amigo —Veo que estas bien.

—Es bueno saber que no les pasó nada grave —expresó el chino—. ¿Cómo está Alexandra?

—Duerme —contestó el rubio en lugar del ruso menor.

—Es mejor que vaya a molestar a Pepe y a Daniel. Yo cierro, no se molesten —pronunció la joven. Rei se sentó en el sillón que estaba vacío.

—Luvia me comentaba todo lo sucedido —miró a Albert — ¿Tú sabías sobre su disfraz?

—Sí…

—Hum, era de esperarse que la mocosa de Itzel fuera tu hermana —con esto se ganó una mirada de disgusto del neko. Sin embargo, ni se inmutó

—Así que ella poseía a _Dalia Fairywood_. Albert debiste explicarnos sobre su identidad.

— _¡Otro que me reclama!_ —Pensó con cierto aire divertido—. Verás, ella aceptó la idea alocada de Alexandra.

—Me hubiera gustado verla. Pero mi hermana me detuvo antes de ir a su cuarto… —Ante esto, su amigo se molestó.

— ¡Deja de pensar en Alexandra, Kon! —Expresó con ira — ¡Ella está bien! ¡Así que no tienes la necesidad de ir a verla! —El chino se asombró de la actitud del ruso

—No tienes que ser tan agresivo, Hiwatari —respondió, defendiéndose. — ¡Me preocupa su bienestar! Ella es nuestra aliada, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Así que es natural que desee saber su situación! —Exclamó con vehemencia.

— ¡Cálmense los dos! —Interrumpió Albert, miró a su hermano. — ¡Kai no desquites tu enojo con Rei! ¡Y Kon, —viró hacia el aludido —no puedes ir a ver a Alex! Ella está dormida por todo lo que hizo en la _Dimensión_ para salvarnos a ambos. Sé que te sientes impotente ante la situación, pero comprende que ella necesita descansar.

—Hum —musitó el ruso bicolor, sin mirar a su amigo.

—Está bien, Albert—susurró el oriental con cierta frialdad.

—_Es la primera vez que discuten, y justo ahora cuando todos estamos reunidos —_mencionó para sus adentros el rubio. De repente se escuchó barullo en la estancia

—Vienen los demás —comentó con acidez el chico del fénix

—Luvia los ha llamado, eso es seguro —argumentó Albert—. Su equipo debe estar preocupado por ambos.

En efecto. Tanto Max como Tyson ingresaron a la habitación, seguidos por el resto de los _Dark Hunters._ Las chicas entraron en compañía de Tala, quien veía expectantes a sus paisanos, notando inmediatamente que algo malo había pasado entre el chino y los rusos. Julia, quien también lo había percibido, se acercó al joven de lentes, tomando con disimulo su mano, tratando de calmarlo. La mexicana observó el fastidio del bicolor, sin embargo, se mantuvo a distancia de él.

— ¡Necesito recuperar a mi Bestia bit, _bruja…_! —Sin embargo se calló al sólo ver a los jóvenes—. Vaya, no veo a la latosa de Alexandra por aquí —Albert lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Luvia pisó su pie—. ¡Oye, contrólate mocosa!

—Eres un tonto, Granger —la china se acercó a su hermano — ¿Qué pasó? —le susurró, para que no fuera audible a los demás

—Nada, Luvia —giró hacia el japonés y el norteamericano —me alegra que ambos estén bien.

—Rei, ¿conoces a esta chica? —Cuestionó Max

—Es mi hermana, Luvia. Se hacía pasar por Itzel.

— ¡Vaya, Rei eso no lo creí de ti! Del amargado está claro, pero ocultarnos que tenías una hermana (demasiado fastidiosa). Y luego ¡Tenía que ser Itzel!

—En parte Tyson tiene razón. Jamás nos comentaste algo al respecto —el americano después se dirigió a la muchacha—. Ambos nos enfrentamos hace tiempo, si lo recuerdas. Has crecido desde entonces, pero no sabía que eras cercana a nuestro amigo.

—No me lo hubieras creído, Maxie —le sonrió.

—Por cierto, ¿ustedes ya lo sabían? —Preguntó el chino a los latinos.

—Por mi parte no —expresaron al unísono Gisela y Daniel.

—Yo sí —terció José—. Ella es mi mejor amiga. La conozco desde hace tres años. Mi padre es antropólogo. La señora Kon y él han trabajo juntos en varias ocasiones. Siento no haber dicho nada, Kon, pero le hice esa promesa a Luvia.

—Cambiando de tema —enunció Albert mirando al pelirrojo—. Tala, ¿qué noticias hay sobre lo de anoche?

—Hum, aun no han mencionado nada al respecto, Hiwatari.

—Pero no dudamos que en esta ocasión cancelen el Torneo —completó Mariam—. Esto se nos ha salido de las manos.

—Le habíamos advertido a Dickenson —expresó el pelirrojo—. Desde lo ocurrido en México pensamos que era mejor suspenderlo, pero decidió seguir adelante.

—Ahora sólo esperaremos el anuncio oficial.

—Los _Blitz Krieg Boys _nos haremos a un lado si el organizador piensa seguir. No arriesgaré a mis compañeros.

_—_Convenceré a Lee que haga lo mismo con los _White Tiger X_. La única en este lío soy yo.

—En todo caso, el equipo de Alexandra renunciará, también —pronunció el Hiwatari mayor. Se dirigió a los _GR—. _Si ustedes desean seguir en el Torneo…

—No lo haremos—. Kai cortó con sequedad a su hermano.

— ¿Qué? —expresaron con sorpresa sus amigos.

—Viejo, se que la situación es difícil, pero veremos cómo salir de esta.

—Ya ha sido suficiente con lo de ayer, si bien lo recuerdas —exclamó el ruso con frialdad.

—Eres muy cruel, Kai —respondió con sequedad—. Sabes que he perdido a uno de mis amigos y me lo hechas en cara.

—No eres el único —interrumpió Rei—. _Dranzer _ha sido robado, también —una mirada gélida se posó en él ante el comentario que acababa de mencionar. Tratando de no tomarle importancia, añadió—. Max ¿Qué piensas de esto?

—No sé qué decir —el americano añadió—. Tyson tiene razón: Siempre hemos salido de situaciones peligrosas.

—Por mi parte, estoy de acuerdo con Hiwatari —dijo el neko, aunque se notaba sequedad en sus palabras—. Esto no debe involucrar a personas que no tienen nada que ver con nuestro problema —hizo énfasis en esta última palabra.

—Hum —el ruso lanzó una mirada mordaz a Rei, después viró hacia sus otros compañeros—. Tyson, Max, ustedes deben pensarlo —Salió de la habitación.

—Yo saldré también —recitó el neko con cierta molestia.

— ¿Qué les pasa a los dos? —Preguntó el de la gorra—. Generalmente ellos se llevan bien, pero…

—Se trataron con cierta frialdad —complementó el pecoso—. Algo anda mal entre ellos.

—Debemos ir a ver qué les pasa, Max —ambos se levantaron del asiento. Empero, dos personas les impidieron el paso—. ¡Déjenos pasar! —Sin embargo, no se movieron.

— ¡Típico de hombres! —Exclamó la oriental—. Al, se pelearon por cierta persona, ¿no? —El chico asintió—. ¡Le advertí al _Kot_ que no hablara con _Don Nieves_! —Suspiró—. Mi hermano sabe lo de Alex, ¿o todavía no?

—No. Iré a ver a Kai… —Sin embargo la bicolor lo tomó del brazo. Lo miró, para después dirigirse a la mexicana y a la china. Ellas entendieron el mensaje.

—Buscaré a mi hermano —expresó Luvia con fastidio—. Sólo yo podré aguantarlo.

—Yo iré con Kai —comentó Gisela—. No te preocupes, Albert. Se manejar bien el carácter de tu familia —ambas salieron de la habitación.

—Julia ¿Por qué…?

—Tú también estás alterado —enunció ella—. Te conozco lo suficiente, posees algo del carácter de Kai. No necesitamos que los tres se enfrasquen en una riña.

—Tampoco sería recomendable que fueran ustedes —terció el ruso pelirrojo a los japoneses, a los cuales él, junto a Mariam, habían detenido—. Kon siempre es el que calma las aguas en su equipo. Ustedes dos sólo lo empeorarían

— ¡Tala, ellos son nuestros amigos! —Mencionó con enfado el moreno—. ¡Si algo anda mal, debemos ayudarles a solucionarlo!

—Él tiene razón, Tyson.

— ¿Max, pero que dices?

—Kai y tú siempre tienen fricciones. Eso no nos ayudará en nada. Rei, por otro lado, es terco, será difícil convencerlo.

—Pero, Max…

—Debes hacerle caso al _cachorrito_. Luvia conoce a la perfección los puntos débiles de su hermano —argumentó Mariam—. Gisela, es una de las pocas chicas que se ha enfrentado al carácter amargo de Hiwatari. Sabrá detenerlo y calmarlo.

—Hum… —se acomodó en un sillón—. Y todo esto es culpa de la fastidiosa de Alexandra. Ella siempre causa problemas—. La Saint Shield, junto a Ivanov, observaba a Albert.

—_Necesito que esos dos se lleven bien, pero a Kai se le ocurre sacar su lado de _"Hermano sobre protector"; _viendo que Rei siente algo por Alex, que por desgracia, es Isis_ —pensó con ansiedad—. Espero que ellas lo puedan solucionar —musitó finalmente.

* * *

— _¡Maldito Rei, se tenía que fijar en mi hermana!_ —expresó para sus adentros el ruso, sentándose en la escalinata del patio.

—Kai… —Expresó una voz. Miró a la joven azteca acercarse a él con cautela.

— ¡Vete de aquí, Olivares! ¡Déjame en paz! —Exclamó con disgusto.

—Hum, eso me pasa por tratar de ayudar y de hacerle el paro a tu hermano —comentó molesta. Se sentó a su lado, sin importarle la reacción del soviético.

—Ya te dije que…

—Idiota —le expresó con enojo—. ¿Vas a dejar que tu amistad con Rei se vaya al caño? —le gritó—. ¡Nunca lo creí de ti, Kai!

—Hum, es mi problema, Gisela —la vio con cierto enfado.

—Fue por tu hermana, ¿no es cierto?

— ¡Eso no te incumbe! —Le vociferó.

—Dime la verdad, no puedes engañarme —ella lo tomó del brazo. El chico trataba de zafarse—. No importa si me tengo que amarrar a ti. No me moveré hasta que lo digas —la joven lo estaba acorralando

— ¡Estúpido Rei! —Exclamó con resentimiento—. De todas las chicas de este mundo, se tuvo que fijar en Alex…

—Ya veo, el típico hermanito celoso—. Rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué dices Gisela? Yo, ¿Celoso por Isis? —Sin embargo se dio cuenta que le dio la razón a la joven.

— ¡Ja, me lo imaginaba! Sé que ella es importante para ti. Pero, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que Rei se interesó por Alex y no por Isis? —Ese detalle se le había pasado por alto. Miró a la chica—. Veo que no.

—Hum…

—Sin embargo, no sé cómo reaccionará Rei al saberlo. Alexandra, es decir, Isis, siempre ha tratado de tener distancia entre ellos, pero no le funcionó…

—No quiero que le haga daño —se sinceró finalmente—. Sólo nos hemos tenido a nosotros tres desde que nuestros padres fallecieron.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. Se parece mucho a mi caso… bueno, no tanto. Sólo tengo a mi padre, y ambos nos cuidamos. Sin embargo, debo recordarte que tu amistad está en juego.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas, _doña experta_?

—Jo, Jo. No te burles de mí, Kai —ella le sonrió—. Deberías decirle la verdad a Rei. Es mejor que se entere de una vez. Y no sería mala idea que le pidieras disculpas por lo que le hayas hecho.

—Hum…

—Sé que no es fácil para ti, teniendo un _nacaztzonteyotl_ tan grande como el _Popocatépetl._

— ¡No sé qué rayos me estás diciendo! —Musitó con cierto enojo

—Eres muy orgulloso, Kai, como la altura del volcán _Don_ _Goyo_.

—Hum. Sabes que odio que me hables en dialecto.

—Como yo odio que hables en ruso, para no entenderte. Estamos a mano —suspiró—. Bien, no sé si quieras buscar a Rei o irás a ver a Isis. Yo entro para revisar a Brooklyn.

—Iré contigo —se levantó—. Pienso que todavía no me enfrentaré a Rei.

—Masefield no es santo de tu devoción, Kai. Me extraña que quieras acompañar —él le ofreció su mano para que se levantara —me —se sonrosó.

—No voy a quedarme todo el día así, Gisela—ella correspondió el gesto.

—G-Gracias. Sabes, me hubiera gustado tener un hermano como tú —un ligero sonrojo se mostró en sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de su error, dirigió su vista a otro punto que no fuera el rostro del ruso.

—Cállate —le mencionó, pero con tranquilidad. Él se sentía incómodo ante las palabras de la chica, sintiendo un poco de calor en su cara—. Vamos de una vez. Espero que Masefield siga dormido —sin mirarla le dijo—. Gracias.

* * *

—_No sé porque actuó así. A menos que él esté interesado en Alexandra —s_e hallaba en la cocina, sentado en una silla de un comedor sencillo.

—_Kot _—una vocecilla dijo detrás de él—. ¿Qué paso entre tú y _Don_ _Nieves_?

—Eh, nada Luvia —la chiquilla se acomodó en otra silla

—Te advertí que no hablaras con él. Verás, no puedo decirte todo, pero para Kai, Alex es importante y viceversa.

— ¿Alex está enamorada de Kai? —Preguntó con cierta desilusión. Jamás pensó que su hermana se carcajeara ante ese comentario—. ¿Qué es gracioso?

— ¡Así que es eso! ¡No inventes! Alex ni en sus sueños más locos sería la novia de Kai —se estremeció—. Horrible pareja.

—Sin embargo, Kai…

—Yo opino que él piensa igual. ¡Nada que ver entre ambos! Te dije que la quería, pero no tanto.

—Eso espero. Es la primera vez que peleamos. Siempre nos llevamos bien y generalmente, yo tranquilizo las riñas entre Kai y Tyson.

—Era de suponerse. Entonces, ¿debo aceptar que estás en búsqueda de mi cuñada, en Alex? —El chico estaba sonrojado por el comentario—. ¡Lo sabía! No, no Kot. Sabes que todas las que te quieran de novio deben ganarme ¡Comprándome anime, gashopones, pockis!

—Luvia…

—Sin embargo, no te debes ilusionar. Ella oculta su verdadera identidad, así que si vas a llevar una gran decepción cuando te enteres quien es. Deberías poner las cosas en orden con _Kai-mon_. Son grandes amigos y no creo que por un problema de faldas, ustedes se peleen. Bueno, ya sé que es típico de los hombres que lo hagan…

—Pero nunca imaginaste que Kai y yo lo haríamos, ¿no?

—Ajá, son un par de idiotas y cabezotas—rió la joven—. Entonces ¿buscarás a Hiwatari? —El chico no respondió—. ¡Vamos, Rei, no puedo creer que tu orgullo sea más grande que de él! —Se veía duda en su rostro—. Kai no te matará. Si no, aunque me gusté ¡se las verá conmigo por meterse con mi hermano mayor!

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Kai? ¿Tú aún estás… de él? —Expresó con sorpresa.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que los más populares de su equipo son él y tú, y no precisamente por jugar bien el beyblade. Ahora estás celoso, no vayas a cometer el error de Hiwatari—. Sonrió con burla.

—Pero Alex no es pariente de Kai —mencionó dubitativo al observar el rostro de la chica. A lo que agregó: — ¿O me equivoco?

—Oh, oh. Se me salió —Luvia puso sus manos en su boca. Las retiró y agregó: —Bueno, yo no soy la indicada para decírtelo. Eso es asunto de los Hiwatari. A estas alturas, Kai sabe quién es Alexandra en realidad.

—Ya veo. Hablaré con él —musitó—. De todos modos, no debemos separarnos, si queremos que los _encapuchados_ no nos eliminen del mapa.

* * *

Albert estaba nervioso. Deseaba que Gisela hubiera calmado a Kai; como también, que Luvia lo hubiera logrado con Rei. Respiró profundamente y continuó viendo el portal de la sala.

—Albert, ¿estás bien? —Expresó Julia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza—. Es por ellos, ¿cierto? —el muchacho sólo asintió—. Si lo deseas, ve a buscarlos.

El joven asintió ante lo dicho por ella. Decidió buscar a los demás. Salió de la sala. Se dirigía hacia las escaleras, cuando vio a la mexicana y al Hiwatari menor entrar en la estancia. Al mismo tiempo, de la cocina, venían los Kon. Todos se pararon en seco e invadió el silencio en aquel lugar.

—Rei —mencionó de pronto el muchacho de los ojos rojos.

—Kai —expresó el aludido con cierta sorpresa.

—Yo… —ambos hablaron al unísono.

Volvió a reinar el silencio, debido a que ninguno de los dos deseaba doblegar su orgullo. Hasta que Gisela habló:

—Será mejor que me vaya —se notaba cierto nerviosismo en su voz—. Iré a ver el estado de Masefield —acto seguido, ella subió las escaleras, fue a la habitación del pelirrojo e ingresó a ella.

—Bueno Al, queda todo en tus manos —mencionó la oriental. En ese momento había sonado el timbre—. Iré a ver quién es —velozmente se alejó a los jóvenes, pensando que "la campana" la había salvado.

Ninguno de los tres sabía cómo afrontar la situación. Luvia regresó, pero acompañada en esta ocasión por Kenny, Hilary, Daichi y por un muchacho de 20 años, piel trigueña, rubio y de ojos color verde. La muchacha nipona tenía una cara de angustia, pero esta se relajó un poco al ver a dos de sus compañeros.

— ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes! —Expresó el _Jefe_—. ¡Hilary y yo hemos estado en vela por no tener noticias suyas!

— ¿Todos se encuentran bien? —La joven se dirigió a Rei.

—No te angusties, Hilary. Todos estamos bien, salvo por Brooklyn y Alexandra. Ambos están heridos, pero podrán recuperarse pronto.

El ruso menor endureció sus facciones al oír el nombre falso de su hermana. Sin embargo, decidió ingresar a la sala para evitar un nuevo conflicto. El chico de los ojos verdes se había dado cuenta de la actitud del bicolor, empero miró al joven de lentes, le entregó la maleta que traía consigo y le dijo:

—Me alegra que nada les haya pasado, en especial a mis primos, a tus hermanos y a ti —en ese instante, los demás entraron a la habitación—. Luvia ya me ha mencionado un resumen de lo que ha pasado.

—Verás, Lavitz, no llegas en el mejor momento… —miró de reojo a la sala.

—Albert comprendo la situación. Pero vine para avisarles sobre el torneo.

En ese momento, Mariam los interrumpió. Se dirigió al joven de lentes y le dijo:

—Albert, será mejor que ingresen rápidamente a la sala. El señor Dickenson está en conferencia de prensa en estos momentos.

Los chicos la siguieron a la estancia, en donde los demás se hallaban viendo las noticias. Hilary se dirigió a Tyson. Le propinó un coscorrón al chico de la gorra y empezó a reclamarle por no dar señales de vida.

— ¡Eres un tonto! —Gritó — ¡Todo lo que nos hiciste pasar al Jefe y a mí!

—Hilary, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? —Le espetó—. Eso de llegar a agredirme…

—No lo creas Tyson —terció Daichi—. La hubieras visto ayer tan histérica por no saber nada de ti.

— ¡Daichi! —Le vociferó, mientras un sonrojo se notaba en su rostro.

— ¡Tranquilícense, por favor! —Intervino Max, pero no pudo decir más porque en ese momento, se veía al señor Dickenson en la televisión.

—_Señor Dickenson, ¿piensa que esto fue un atentado terrorista en contra de este deporte o algún equipo en específico? _—Preguntó un reportero—. _¿Cómo es que burlaron la Seguridad del Estadio?_

—_No se puede dictaminar nada en este momento. Se desconoce cómo llegaron los terroristas al hemiciclo. Estamos tomando cartas sobre el asunto. Investigamos las causas del mismo. _

—_Señor, ¿Qué piensa de la renuncia masiva de cuatro equipos del campeonato? —c_uestionó una periodista, al serle concedida la palabra—. _ ¿Es por eso que ha decidido cancelar el Torneo?_

—_No he de pensar nada malo de los beyluchadores, Ellos están en su derecho de salir del torneo, en especial, si atenta contra su vida. Y es la razón por la que he decidido anular este campeonato. _

—_Hablando de equipos, señor Dickenson, ¿Sabe la localización actual de los _G-Revolution, por ejemplo_? —_Expresó de manera venenosa otro reportero_—. Fuentes confiables han revelado que no se les ha visto desde la noche de ayer, como también los integrantes de los _Dark Hunters.

—_Ellos se encuentran estables, en el hogar de un amigo mío que reside en las cercanías de Boston. Por hoy ha sido todo —s_e levantó de su asiento.

—_ ¡Señor Dickenson! ¡Señor Dickenson! _—Gritaron algunos periodistas.

Lavitz apagó el televisor. Observó con detenimiento a su amigo. La habitación se había quedado en total silencio y llena de inquietud. Albert, comprendiendo la situación, finalmente aludió:

—Al menos, el señor Dickenson ha tomado la mejor decisión.

—Sin embargo le hemos causado muchos problemas—. Dijo Tyson.

—Debemos reparar cuanto antes este lío —terció Rei—. Antes de que le embarguen más inconvenientes al señor Dickenson.

—Es verdad —intervino Tala—. Debemos ir.

—No podemos dejar solos a Masefield y a Alexandra —mencionó Albert—. Lo preferible es que algunos vayan con el Señor Dickenson a ayudarlo.

—El sabe que se encuentran aquí —expresó Lavitz—. Gracias a la llamada de Ivanov.

—En ese caso, iré personalmente a verlo —interrumpió el pelirrojo—. También buscaré a mi equipo para darles órdenes.

—Yo también voy —señaló Mariam—. Debo ir por mis pertenencias y dejarles en claro a los White Tigers lo que pasa —miró al chino—. Y supongo que Rei les dirá que está bien.

—No sólo por eso. Nuestro equipo debe de salir de la vorágine del escándalo de nuestra desaparición.

—Te acompaño. Además deseo ver a mi mamá —exclamó el estadounidense—. Debe estar preocupada por mí.

—Al, ¿y de nuestro equipo? —Preguntó la china.

—Daniel, José, si nos les molesta a ustedes, vaya en representación de su equipo —respondió Albert—. Ya que su lideresa está herida y nadie sabe la verdadera identidad de Luvia.

—No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de todo —añadió Pepe.

* * *

La casa se había quedado en silencio. La mayoría de los chicos habían decidido regresar por sus cosas, acompañando al anterior grupo. Sin embargo, los pocos que quedaron, tomaron los sillones como su cama, por ejemplo, Tyson, Kenny y Daichi. Hilary, por su parte, compartió la habitación de huéspedes con Julia, Gisela y Luvia.

Isis, por su parte, no se había vuelto a recostar. Estaba sentada en la cama. A pesar de que su cuerpo se lo exigía, ella no podía conciliar el sueño. No tenía el valor suficiente como para encarar a su hermano menor. Y mucho menos después de su discusión.

Ésta vez, estaba consciente que ella tenía la culpa en esto. Nunca le hizo caso a Albert de revelarle a Kai todo lo antes posible. Ahora, todo se había empeorado. Sin talismán, era sólo un estorbo para el grupo. Escuchó que abrían la puerta, poniéndose tensa.

—Isis —murmuró mientras se acercaba a ella, la cual dio un respingo—. Deberías estar durmiendo.

—No puedo conciliar el sueño, Albert —respondió—. A pesar de que mi cuerpo desea descansar, mi mente no me lo permite.

—Isis… —el chico se sentó en el camastro, quedando de frente a ella. Sin pensarlo, él la abrazó,

—Al, debí hacerte caso —expresó con tristeza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano—. Y mi orgullo, tampoco es de mucha ayuda.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Aunque, debo aceptar que también tengo la culpa. Kai tiene razón en algo, me dejo manipular por ti.

—Pero al menos, haces que me sienta mal por eso y por otras cosas. Eso es ganancia —se separó de él y lo miro al rostro, sonriéndole levemente.

—Lo importante ahora es que ambos se reconcilien. No podemos darnos el lujo que ustedes se separen.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. El problema es que mi orgullo es tan grande como el de él.

— ¿Estás segura que no puedes descansar? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres hablar con Kai de una vez?

—Esto irá para largo. Pero es mejor que sea de una vez.

—Comprendo. Espero que nuestro hermano también quiera hablar contigo en este momento—. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la alcoba.

En el pasillo se encontró a Kai, recargado a la pared contraria de su cuarto y con sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Deseas hablar con ella? —Preguntó Albert—. Isis está dispuesta a conversar contigo.

—Hum —fue lo único que musitó, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Si lo deseas…

—Quédate —expresó cortante—. Esto irá para largo. Y sabes muy bien que puede pasar si nos dejas solos en una habitación estando enojados.

El joven sólo asintió. Siguió a Kai e ingresó al cuarto de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo, se mantuvo distante de sus dos hermanos. El menor se había quedado a media alcoba, observando fijamente a Isis. Ella rehusaba la mirada de su mellizo, dirigiéndola a la ventana. El más joven, sólo expresó con sequedad:

—Veo que aún estás despierta. Deberías dormir algo.

—Es mi problema si no descanso…

—Idiota —la interrumpió—. ¡Sabes en qué estado llegaste y te niegas a tomar reposo!

— ¡No tienes que recordármelo! —Exclamó ella con acidez.

— ¡Mira, ahora no estás en situación de poner condiciones, mocosa! ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que ha pasado? —le gritó.

—Como si no lo supiera —gruñó, mientras con sus puños golpeó sus piernas—. ¡He dejado que los _encapuchados_ se hayan llevado dos _Bestias bit _de primer orden! ¡Por si fuera poco, casi asesinan a Albert por mi imprudencia!

—Isis, ese fue mi error —terció el Hiwatari Mayor—. Me confié en la batalla.

— ¡Tú no debiste hacer esa maniobra tan arriesgada! —Dijo Kai, dirigiéndose a ella.

— ¿Insinúas que debí dejar morir a nuestro hermano? —mencionó exaltada la joven.

— ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Habrías podido curarlo al llegar aquí, como lo hizo Albert contigo!

— ¡No veía otra posibilidad! —vociferó con resentimiento—. ¡No creo que Granger hubiera dado su brazo a torcer a tiempo! ¡Era mejor que yo hubiera muerto a que Al…!

No continuó hablando. Kai se había acercado velozmente para propinarle una bofetada. El mayor se limitó a aproximarse a ellos, pero no había intervenido. Le daba la razón a su hermano, quien en ese momento, a la vez tiempo que se sentaba en el camastro, le gritó a Isis:

— ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! —La tomó de sus hombros, obligándola a verlo por primera vez en esa discusión—. ¡No te imaginas, tú, maldita engreída, que me pasó al percatar que mi hermano y tú no regresaban! —La sacudió—. ¡No ha pasado por tu mente que me fue lo que sentí al saber de repente que estabas junto a mí y estuve a punto de perderlos a ambos!

Las palabras que Kai le había dio tuvieron efecto en ella. Esquivó nuevamente la mirada de su hermano, empero su respiración era entrecortada. Evitaba llorar a toda costa enfrente de él. Dio un respingo cuando sintió que él la abrazó. Respondió al gesto, recargando su frente en el hombro derecho del joven, desahogándose por fin.

—Hemos estado preocupados por ti. Siempre —musitó Albert—. Isis, nuestro hermano merece que le expliquemos todo lo que ha pasado durante tus tres años de ausencia como también, —se detuvo, esperando un reclamo. Al no haberlo, prosiguió —tu carrera deportiva.

Ella se separó de su hermano menor. Se limpió el rostro, se recargó en el respaldo de la cama, respiró profundamente y dijo:

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber? —Pregunto ella—. Si deseas despotricarme todo lo que tengas dentro, hazlo de una vez.

— ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste tu verdadera identidad? Hubiera sido mucho más fácil para ambos.

—No me creerías. Y también, me hubieras detenido en varias ocasiones. Ya era suficiente que yo me arriesgara.

—Sí, claro y esta maniobrita tuya tan sólo fue un juego —expresó molesto—. Casi mueren.

—Eso lo sé y no empieces otra vez —respondió. — ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Sí —miró a su hermano mayor y agregó—. Albert me comentó que podían tomar otra apariencia. Hace unas horas, soñé cuando Ginebra recibió a _Angeligth._

—Sí, eso es verdad —contempló la ventana—. Ni me digas lo de la pesadilla. Yo también lo tuve, hoy —el muchacho se sorprendió al oírla—. Sin embargo, últimamente es mucho más frecuente esa visión. Detesto ese sueño. Y también, los estúpidos poderes que llevo conmigo.

—Si no fuera por Nicolle y Louis Flamel, ambos no hubiéramos entrado en este problema —terció Albert, molesto—. Tuvieron la magnífica idea de hacer _El trato_. Como no reencarnaron y como fuimos los últimos en poseer las Bestias bit...

— ¿Podrían decirme que significa _El trato_? —Cuestionó el ruso menor—. Escuché en mi sueño como Ginebra le reclamaba a Flamel por haberlo hecho.

Sus dos hermanos se vieron uno al otro, buscando quien de los dos explicaba, o si preferían no decirle nada. Sin embargo, Albert expresó:

—Kai, ¿recuerdas bien el principio de la alquimia?

—La equivalencia —masculló él—. Me habías explicado si no se tuviese los dijes, nuestra salud o vida, llena ese hueco conforme a lo que queramos hacer. Imagino que esta magia, requiere de tanta fuerza vital como para haber dejado a Flamel con dos meses de vida.

—_El pacto_ es algo proscrito entre los _Entes Sagrados _—intervino Isis—. Y en efecto, se arriesga mucho más en esta equivalencia. Es la existencia total del individuo.

—Pero si a Nicolle le sobraban dos meses de vida…

—A lo que me refiero, es el vestigio del individuo que deja en este mundo, no a la energía vital.

— ¿Quieres decir que la persona desaparece por completo?

—Eso es el pago por el _Pacto_ —agregó Albert—_. Las_ _Bestias bit_ brindan todo su poder a su _Guardián, _a cambio de que todo lo hecho en vida, más los años que le quedaban, queden reducidos a dos meses en los cuales pueden usar dicho recurso.

—Al final —terció la muchacha—, sólo aquellos que vieron agonizar a la persona que hizo el contrato podrán recordarla. Solamente si éstos siguen vivos, de lo contrario, morirá en el olvido.

— ¿Es por eso que tuve ese sueño? —preguntó Kai.

—Son sólo memorias de nuestra vida pasada —respondió Albert—. Algo que las bestias bit guardaron para que las pudiéramos revivir una vez más.

—Yo por ejemplo, no recuerdo a Louis —expresó la joven—. Nunca Ginebra lo menciona en su diario. Pero Alba aún piensa en él. Ella fue la única que lo vio morir junto a su hermana mayor, a la cual culpa de su pérdida. Al menos eso si está registrado en la libreta, la pelea entre las Flamel.

—Esperamos, tanto Isis y yo, de no llegar a esos extremos. A realizar alguno de nosotros el _pacto_.

—Habían dicho que esta magia estaba prohibida entre los espíritus sagrados…

—Es verdad —confesó el rubio—. Porque significa para los _Entes_ adquirir facciones humanas, a la vez de aniquilar a su _protegido._ Algo que indudablemente las Bestias bit de mayor rango recriminan a las nuestras. Anteriormente, su forma era la de una lechuza blanca y un dragón negro. La de Isis y la mía, respectivamente,

—Esperen, ¿existe una jerarquía entre los espíritus? —preguntó Kai, sorprendido.

—Sí —contestó su hermano—. _Dranzaria Angeligth y Dragoonary Wizard_ son _entes de tercer orden. _

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Protegen a los guardianes que estén bajo su astro, ya sea el Sol o la Luna, además de tener el mismo elemento que el _guardián principal_ —agregó Isis—. ¿Recuerdas que los llamé en alguna ocasión _ guardianes de los entes solares?_

—Claro, cuando fue mi batalla contra Gisela —expresó Kai—. Supongo que se dividen de acuerdo a los elementos, aunque Olivares y Daichi pertenezcan a unidades contrarias a los nuestras.

—Ellos dos pertenecen a los _Guardianes de segundo orden_ —dijo Albert—. Complementan a algún protegido_ de primer orden._

—Entiéndase Tú y Max —explicó su hermana—. Aunque no siempre es así, _Quetzalli_ en la vida anterior de su ama tuvo poderes de agua, porque la elegida nació bajó un signo de ese elemento. Daichi no fue el escogido de _Strata Dragoon_ en aquella época en primera instancia, así que el anterior dueño controlaba el fuego hasta su muerte.

—Y sólo restan los de _primer orden_ o _Los guardianes de Los Entes Sagrados propiamente dichos_ —mencionó el rubio—. Según las mitologías china y japonesa, existen cuatro espíritus sagrados: el tigre blanco, la tortuga negra, el dragón azul y el fénix rojo. Cada uno representa un punto cardinal.

—En occidente, en cambio, existe la teoría de los cuatro elementos en la cual se basaban los alquimistas de la época grecolatina en adelante: la tierra, el agua, el viento y el fuego.

—Ambos puntos de vista se reflejan en nosotros cuatro —expresó Kai—. Recuerdo haber visto en historia todo eso. Tanto en Oriente como Occidente, usaban la alquimia, pero con un enfoque distinto. ¿Entonces somos la fusión entre ambos?

—Exacto —corroboró Isis—. Es por eso que ustedes nos superan en fuerza. Se necesita que Albert y yo luchemos contra uno para vencerlo completamente, pero si ustedes son dos, estamos en problemas.

—Pudiste ganarle a Rei…

—Porque aún no tenía experiencia suficiente con el HMS 2.0 —comentó Albert—. Ese beyblade es especial, y sólo aquellos que tengan un fuerte vínculo con su Bestia Bit podrán manejarlo. Además del detalle del metal que tuvo en la primera generación.

—Tardamos tres meses en adaptarnos —bostezó la joven, luego se talló los ojos—. Ustedes sólo una semana. He ahí la diferencia.

— ¿Qué pasa con los _centinelas?_ —Preguntó Kai—. Ginebra era una, como también lo es ahora Tala.

—Ellos son cosa aparte —respondió la chica—. _Dalia Fairywood_ los protege, y aunque tenga rasgos humanos, nunca ha hecho el _pacto_. Los _centinelas_ son entes que no necesariamente entran en la categoría de sagrados —soltó un bostezo largo—. Sus amos eligen ayudar a los _Guardianes_, y si lo desean, salir de este embrollo cuando ellos crean que es necesario.

—En ese caso, ella no hubiera aceptado —murmuró Kai—. Como tampoco, Arthur.

—A veces las personas hacen cualquier cosa por aquellos que desean proteger —expresó Isis, mientras con su mano derecha tocó el rostro de su mellizo—. Y bueno, lo que hice recientemente, te da una clara idea.

—Muy graciosa —se quejó—. Albert, ¿sabes la razón de Holmes de entrar en esto? —preguntó, a la vez que la chica retiraba su mano.

—Verás, podría decirse que por la misma motivación, aunque se arrepintió después cuando su prima entró por culpa de Nicolle —suspiró—. Si él hubiera sabido lo que planeaba Flamel, jamás hubiera aceptado el puesto.

—Por cierto, en mis sueños escuché otros nombres. Tengo sospechas de quienes podrían ser. Takato Kiyota obviamente es la vida pasada de Tyson, pero Wong, Brown…

—Kon, Tate, respectivamente —expresó Albert—. No quería soltarles nada aún, aunque te diste una idea al ver el árbol genealógico de Max, ¿o me equivoco?

—Sí… algo, aunque no tenía idea que reencarnamos en nuestro propio núcleo familiar. Isis yo quería… —no continuó, al ver que su hermana dormitaba aún estando sentada.

—Déjala, sólo ayúdame a acomodarla —los dos la acostaron—. Es mejor que descanse —el rubio se retiró los lentes y se frotó los ojos—. Opino que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo —el joven soltó un bostezo.

—Todas las habitaciones están ocupadas…

—Menos la de Dart —sacó unas llaves de un cajón de su escritorio, separó una y se la dio—. Duerme en esa.

— ¿Y tú? —le inquirió su hermano

—Me quedaré en mi propia alcoba —sonrió él—. Al fin y al cabo, a veces duermo como estudiante de medicina, en donde caiga.

—Al, deja de decir eso… —murmuró entre sueños la muchacha.

—Sabes, aun así a ella no le hubiera incomodado en la pose que estaba —rió levemente—. Ya ha pasado por eso, en especial cuando tiene que estudiar o preparar una estrategia. En fin, terminaremos de hablar más tarde, quizás cuando lleguen los otros.

* * *

(1) Significa: Luz y Oscuridad. Día y Noche; Misma Moneda, Misma fuerza.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

—Humm... no sé que es peor, haber actualizado o no...

—Si consideramos la tarea que tienes, que no has ordenado tu cuarto y ni siquiera has comido, es mejor que no lo hubieras hecho.

—No me regañes, Kai. Pero es que otros dos años en decir que aun vivo.

—Pero mañana tienes guardia, deja de hacer esto.

—Ni me recuerdes que mañana tengo que ir a Inguarán. En fin, si es que llegaron a este lugar sin morir en el intento por la paja de hoy, ¡qué bien!, la espera, eso creo, quizás no fue en valde. Pero este trimestre es una pesadilla, ¡Ginecología y Obstetricia! Y antes de mi día largo decídi subir este capítulo.

—Que no es nada _extenso_ —me dice Kai con sarcasmo.

—Y eso que lo dividí a la que algún día lo logre acabar...

—Cuando el infierno se congele.

—Muy gracioso. En fin, la sección de los RR, se pasa a mi profile. Además, tengo un proyecto que me gustaría que pasaran a verlo. ¡Poka!


End file.
